The Law of Conservation of Energy
by Marple-Juice
Summary: Traduction. La loi de conservation de l'énergie déclare que l'énergie ne peut être créée ou détruite, mais uniquement transformée d'un état à l'autre. Et qu'est-ce que la grâce, sinon de l'énergie ?
1. Prologue

**Auteur** : Peroxidepest17

**Personnages/couples** : Léger Dean/Cas, Sam (apparitions de Bobby, Crowley, Balthazar et Raphael)

**Rating** : PG-13 - T

**Spoilers** : Jusqu'à la saison 6 épisode 20 réalité alternative après ça.

**Nombre de mots** : plus de 90.000 dans la version originale.

**Nombre de chapitres** : 12 plus un prologue et un épilogue.

**Résumé** : La loi de conservation de l'énergie déclare que l'énergie ne peut être créée ou détruite, mais uniquement transformée d'un état à l'autre. Et qu'est-ce que la grâce, sinon de l'énergie ? Afin de remporter la bataille du Paradis, Castiel et les Winchesters s'embarquent pour une quête à travers le pays pour trouver les fragments de la grâce de Gabriel en espérant que le pouvoir y subsistant sera suffisant pour défaire Raphael.

**Disclaimer** : Aucun mal et aucune atteinte à la loi voulue.

**Dédicace** : À mon incroyable bêta Mclachlan, et ma talentueuse artiste Artmetica avec des remerciements spéciaux à sophiap pour m'avoir aidée à la terminer. Merci à Sonia et Emily pour m'avoir laissée les entraîner dans cette folle aventure.

**Titre traduit** : La Loi de Conservation de l'Énergie

**Traductrice **: Marple-Juice.

**Bêta-lectrices** : Mama-Marple et Misaki-chan-842

**Nombre de mots dans la version française** : plus de 101.000.

**Remerciements** : À Peroxidepest17 pour avoir créé cette fanfiction tout simplement épique. À Artmetica pour avoir fait des illustrations qui ajoutent un certain charme à cette histoire. Á mes bêtas pour m'avoir encouragée à travers cette première traduction de fanfiction.

**Notes** : les notes culturelles que j'ai fait moi-même se trouvent avant le chapitre afin de faciliter la lecture.

_Le prologue est muni d'un résumé de Supernatural que j'ai également fait moi-même et qui couvre les événements importants ou à prendre en compte jusqu'à l'épisode 20 de la saison 6. Ce résumé ne fait donc pas partie de la fanfiction originale mais sert à une meilleure compréhension pour les lecteurs qui ne seraient pas arrivés jusque là._

Vous pouvez retrouver le lien vers la fanfiction originale dans mon Livejournal (lien dans mon profil)

**Les reviews anonymes sont acceptées et tous les messages que vous laisserez seront traduits et envoyés à l'auteur original de cette fanfiction.**

**Playlist conseillée** : Revival (Soulsavers) | Boo (Pinback) | Made for You (OneRepublic) | Falling Man (Blonde Redhead) | Cloudless (Peter Gabriel) | Ready, Able (Grizzly Bear) | Into the Fire (Thirteen senses) | Into the Ocean (Blue October) | The Living (Neverending White Lights) | My Body's a Zombie for You (Dean Man's Bones) | Untitled (Interpol) | Grace (Kate Havnevik) | Fiddle and the Drum (A Perfect Circle) | Ordinary Angel (Athlete)

* * *

**/!\ Attention, Spoilers en vue /!\**

~ Quelques saisons plus tôt ~

Sam est mort. Dean fait un pacte avec un démon pour ramener son frère. Le démon lui donne un an avant de venir réclamer son âme. Ce qu'il fait. Dean se retrouve en Enfer, où il y passe 40 ans, ce qui équivaut à 4 mois humains.

~ Début de la Saison 4 ~

Il se réveille dans son cercueil et découvre avec Sam et Bobby qu'il a été ressuscité par l'ange Castiel, qui se manifeste à lui par le biais de son vaisseau (un humain compatible avec l'ange qui lui a donné la permission d'utiliser son corps). Il leur apprend qu'ils ont été investis d'une mission par le Paradis : empêcher que les sceaux ne soient brisés, ce qui libérerait Lucifer de la Cage dans laquelle il a été enfermé par Michael.

Les deux frères trouvent Anna, une jeune femme qui était un ange mais qui s'est arraché sa grâce (ce qui fait qu'un ange est un ange) pour s'incarner en humain. Elle récupère sa grâce et est décidée à se rebeller contre le Ciel. Elle sera tuée plus tard par Michael alors qu'elle tente de détruire la famille Winchester dans le passé pour empêcher la naissance des deux frères.

Alors que les sceaux sont brisés un par un, Dean est enlevé par l'ange Zachariah, qui lui dit que son but est que les sceaux soient brisés, pour que l'Apocalypse ait lieu et que Dean aura un rôle à jouer lorsque Lucifer sera là. Dean s'évade avec l'aide de Castiel, qui le transporte là où se trouve Sam sous les indications de Chuck, un 'prophète'. Castiel se fait tuer pour retarder les archanges. Sam tue Lilith, un autre démon, pensant l'empêcher de briser un autre sceau sous les conseils d'un démon nommé Ruby. Cependant, Lilith était le dernier sceau. Lucifer est libéré.

~ Fin de la Saison 4 - Début de la Saison 5 ~

Sur la demande de Chuck, Becky, une jeune femme qui aime beaucoup écrire des fics Sam/Dean, leur donne des indications qu'il lui a transmises. Zachariah essaye de convaincre Dean qu'il doit endosser son rôle de vaisseau de Michael. Castiel est miraculeusement ressuscité, Lucifer se trouve un vaisseau. La libération de Lucifer provoque l'apparition des Quatre Cavaliers de l'Apocalypse, dont les frères s'emparent de l'anneau d'un d'entre eux. Castiel part à la recherche de Dieu, l'archange Raphael lui clame que c'est inutile car 'Dieu est mort'. Sam est démarché par Lucifer, car c'est lui, son véritable vaisseau. Dean est transporté dans le futur par Zachariah pour le convaincre d'accepter d'être le vaisseau de Michael. Dedans, il est devenu un chef de résistance prêt à sacrifier quelqu'un si ça lui donne un avantage, Castiel n'est plus un ange et il prend des substances hallucinogènes et Sam a accepté d'être le vaisseau de Lucifer parce qu'il avait été rejeté par son frère. Une fois de retour, il décide de faire tout pour que Sam n'accepte pas Lucifer.

Ils découvrent qu'un Embrouilleur qu'ils avaient croisé des années plus tôt se révèle être l'archange Gabriel qui a abandonné la bateau depuis longtemps car il en avait assez de voir ses frères se battre. Dean décide d'accepter Michael ; il se fait intercepter par Castiel, en colère parce que l'humain avait utilisé un sort pour le révoquer. Sam, Dean et Castiel mettent au point un plan pour sauver le troisième frère Winchester - fraîchement découvert et ramené à la vie - car Zachariah compte l'utiliser comme vaisseau pour Michael. Les deux frères réussissent à s'échapper, mais sans leur cadet.

Sam et Dean se retrouvent au motel Elysian Fields, où les dieux de plusieurs panthéons se sont réunis pour faire face à l'Apocalypse des anges. Ils sont rejoints par Gabriel, puis Lucifer entre en scène, tue la plupart des Dieux avant que Gabriel ne le défie. Gabriel meurt lors de ce combat, mais il laisse un message aux deux frères révélant que même s'ils ne peuvent pas tuer Lucifer, ils peuvent le ramener dans sa cage grâce aux anneaux des Cavaliers de l'Apocalypse. Le démon Crowley décide de les aider, car avec le retour de Lucifer, cela voulait dire que l'Enfer allait subir un gros nettoyage. Il leur donne des indices pour trouver les Cavaliers restants. Bobby fait un pacte avec Crowley en échange de la localisation de Mort. Mort accepte de confier son anneau à Dean pour piéger Lucifer.

Sam décide de dire 'oui' à Lucifer pour le piéger, mais il ne réussit pas à résister et à s'enfermer avec lui dans la Cage. Le duel entre Michael et Lucifer a lieu dans le cimetière de Stull, que Dean, Castiel et Bobby interrompent. Bobby est tué, Castiel explosé par Lucifer pour avoir jeté un cocktail Molotov d'huile sacrée sur Michael et Dean manque de se faire tuer. Sam réussit à reprendre le dessus et il se jette dans la Cage avec Michael. Castiel ressuscite miraculeusement pour la seconde fois, ramène Bobby à la vie et soigne Dean. Il repart pour le Ciel, où ses frères auraient besoin d'être guidés. Dean décide de respecter la promesse qu'il avait faite à Sam : avoir une vie normale. Il part pour retrouver Lisa Braeden, une jeune femme avec qui il avait eu une aventure des années plus tôt.

~ Fin de la saison 5, début de la saison 6 ~

Dean vit une vie normale pendant un an. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que Sam est de retour parmi eux depuis quelques temps. Il quitte Lisa et ils font de nouveau équipe. Alors qu'ils travaillent sur une affaire, ils soupçonnent des artefacts angéliques d'en être la cause. Castiel leur confirme que des armes ont disparu tout en leur indiquant que le Ciel est en état de guerre civile, son camp contre celui de Raphael. Ils découvrent que c'est Balthazar, un ange qui a Castiel en sympathie, qui a dérobé les armes et espérait les donner à des humains en échange d'âmes. Castiel se fait attaquer par Raphael, dont le vaisseau est désintégré par un artefact volé par Balthazar. Bobby récupère son âme de Crowley en menaçant de brûler ses restes. Veritas, une divinité de la vérité, découvre que Sam réussit à mentir en face d'elle, ce qui fait douter Dean de la nature de son frère. Doute confirmé par Castiel qui ne trouve pas d'âme en Sam.

Des démons s'associent à Sam, Dean et Castiel pour défaire Crowley, qui avait prétendu être celui qui avait ramené Sam. Il leur affirme ne pas pouvoir leur donner l'âme de Sam. Castiel brûle les ossements de Crowley. Mort et Dean font un pacte. Mort redonne son âme à Sam. Eve, la mère de tous les monstres, est amenée sur terre. Elle laisse sur son passage quelques nouvelles créations. La guerre civile du Paradis pose de plus en plus de problème pour Castiel, car elle semble ne plus se terminer. Il lui faut trouver un moyen pour avoir l'avantage. Des morts bizarres mettent les frères sur la voie d'Atropos, l'une des trois moires. Elle tente de les tuer, mais Castiel intervient. Elle lui dit que changer le cours de l'histoire et sauver le Titanic pour avoir des milliers d'âmes à sa disposition pour la guerre contre Raphael ne l'aidera pas.

Ils trouvent le moyen de se débarrasser d'Eve : des cendres de Phoenix. Un voyage dans le temps plus tard, ils ont ce qu'il leur faut. Ils trouvent Eve, qui révèle aux frères que Crowley est toujours en vie, qu'il veut s'emparer des âmes du Purgatoire et qu'elle veut mettre à mal son plan en transformant tout le monde en monstre pour que leurs âmes aillent au Purgatoire et non en Enfer pour servir de carburant à Crowley. Dean, Sam et Bobby ont des doutes sur les plans de Castiel et sa loyauté. Alors qu'ils se font attaquer, Castiel attend le bon moment pour apparaître et les sauver. Il laisse échapper une phrase qui le trahit. Ils le piègent dans un cercle de feu, et l'obligent à leur dire s'il travaille pour Crowley. Ce qui s'avère est exact.

Plus tard, Castiel vient voir Dean, lui demandant de comprendre qu'il avait fait tout cela pour lui.

~ Fin de la Saison 6, épisode 20. Fin du résumé ~

**Notes générales** :

- Castiel est aussi surnommé 'Cas' par Sam et Dean et 'Cassy' par Balthazar. Gabriel est surnommé 'Gabe'.

- Michel a toujours son nom anglophone 'Michael' parce que la traductrice a toujours été habituée à le nommer comme ça.

- La loi de Conservation de l'Énergie est un principe physique selon lequel l'énergie d'un système ne varie pas au cours du temps. Son équivalent en physique-chimie est une phrase de Lavoisier qui, en parlant des atomes, affirme que 'rien ne se perd, rien ne se crée, tout se transforme'.

**Notes du prologue** :

- Le foyer des artistes (ou greenroom en anglais; littéralement 'la salle verte') est la loge de théâtre dans laquelle les artistes attendent avant d'entrer en scène. Elle se nomme ainsi en anglais à cause de la couleur verte qui lui était attribuée la plupart du temps. Dans Supernatural, le foyer des artistes (connu plus communément comme étant la 'pièce luxueuse') est la salle dans laquelle les anges gardent leurs humains 'invités'. C'est là que Dean avait été retenu par les anges en attendant que Sam ouvre le dernier sceau.

* * *

**Prologue**

« En dehors de Sam, toi et Bobby, vous êtes la seule famille qu'il me reste. T'es comme un frère pour moi, alors si je te demande _de ne pas faire_ quelque chose, tu dois me faire confiance, mon vieux. »

Castiel s'arrêta à cet instant, à ces mots, ses yeux braqués attentivement sur Dean alors que son ami se tenait devant lui, l'implorant. L'humain pour qui il avait fait tout cela – pour qui il avait tout abandonné – palpitait d'une colère féroce que Castiel sentait éclater du fin fond de sa grâce. Pendant un instant l'ange recula devant elle, devant cette sensation écrasante d'être _jugé_ par cette personne, cet homme faible et mortel qui ne comprenait pas – ne pouvait pas percevoir – ce que Castiel avait fait ou perdu et les souffrances qu'il avait endurées pour lui. Qu'est-ce qu'un humain pouvait savoir de lui, un ange qui avait vu l'éternité, qui possédait toute la connaissance de l'univers jusqu'au bout des doigts ? Dean n'avait nullement le droit de le juger. Dean ne pourrait jamais_ comprendre_ la gravité et l'immensité de l'existence de Castiel.

Il allait justement le lui dire, et lui répliquer hargneusement sous le coup de l'impulsion qu'il continuerait avec ou sans l'approbation de Dean, que Dean ne pourrait pas l'arrêter parce que, au final, Dean n'était rien d'autre qu'un homme. Mais lorsque Castiel regarda dans les yeux de Dean, il sentit quelque chose qui l'arrêta d'un coup – il sentit le monde et ses mots acerbes s'arrêter en même temps que lui – car il vit quelque chose d'autre également. C'était quelque chose de minuscule et de chaleureux étinceler faiblement sous les vagues de la colère méfiante de Dean et du bouillonnement de la trahison. C'était une chose familière et inattendue qu'il trouva dans l'ombre des yeux de Dean à cet instant, une chose qui avait été tuée minutieusement et ramenée à la vie autant de fois que Castiel l'avait été, aussi invraisemblable que cela puisse être.

C'était la foi. C'était une _confiance_ totale et emplie d'espoir que Castiel ne s'était pas attendu à voir encore de la part de cet homme, encore moins en cet instant alors qu'ils se tenaient, tous les deux, sous le toit de Bobby dans le sombre calme de la nuit alors que tous les secrets de l'ange étaient dévoilés devant eux.

Et malgré tout cela, l'espoir que Castiel vit devant lui brûlait ardemment. C'était le genre de confiance que Dean n'avait pas manifesté depuis des années, pas même lorsqu'il avait juré de se dédier entièrement au service des anges et du Ciel, et s'était retrouvé piégé dans le foyer des artistes à n'avoir rien d'autre à faire que d'attendre que son frère détruise le monde involontairement. Cet espoir était inexplicablement puissant pour une chose si petite et si terriblement meurtrie.

Castiel se rendit soudain compte que quelque part, sous toute la colère, la trahison et l'incertitude blessée, Dean _croyait _toujours en lui.

Et alors que Castiel regardait Dean et découvrait cela, alors que la tension entre eux devenait de plus en plus pesante dans le silence de la salle pendant que Dean attendait que l'ange lui réponde, Castiel sentit que les mots qu'il voulait dire mouraient subitement dans sa gorge, s'étiolant à nouveau dans le néant à cause du magnétisme qu'il sentait dans le regard de Dean, de la confiance dont il sentait doucement l'appel – l'implorant avec lui – provenant de son âme.

Castiel se retrouva devant un choix. Comme c'était étrange pour lui, un ange – une créature faite pour obéir –, d'avoir été obligé d'en faire tant.

Il savait pertinemment que s'il renonçait, s'il se pliait aux désirs de Dean comme il le faisait si souvent, cela reviendrait à réduire à néant tout ce pour quoi il avait œuvré ces deux dernières années. Il se sera battu, aura incité, rasé, trompé, menti et tué – quelquefois purement et simplement _assassiné_ – pour rien du tout. Et uniquement parce que c'était ce que Dean voulait.

Il avait en cet instant deux options. S'il choisissait la première, sa cause s'en verrait considérablement affaiblie. Il serait dédaigné par ses frères, il ne lui resterait rien d'autre que la confiance d'un homme vertueux désabusé et une autre bataille difficile contre les forces du Ciel et de l'Enfer unies pour le détruire, lui, le monde et tout ce qu'il avait sauvé par son sacrifice.

Mais s'il choisissait l'autre, Dean le détesterait.

Il sentit ses épaules s'affaisser légèrement alors qu'il fixait Dean – la confiance qu'il y voyait, ce fragile éclat d'espoir – et connaissait déjà sa réponse. Sa décision était prise.

C'était ce mot qui allait provoquer l'effondrement de ses efforts de guerre à ses pieds. C'était une réponse qui avait le pouvoir d'éliminer près de deux années d'avancées – deux mille ans dans le Ciel et en Enfer et un nombre incalculable de frères et de sœurs morts – comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé. Comme si cela n'avait jamais eu d'importance.

Castiel se dit que deux ans, deux mille ans, étaient sans conséquence. Un millénaire après l'autre était sans conséquence.

Il avait auparavant perdu bien plus pour cet homme. Il avait déjà renoncé à l'éternité pour Dean.

« Cas ? » Murmura Dean alors que le silence faisait écho lui qui était toujours en colère était à présent apeuré. La flamme d'espoir en lui hoqueta, affaiblie.

Castiel ne détourna pas les yeux lorsqu'il répondit.

« Comme tu voudras, » dit-il.

Et ce fut tout.

Il ferma les yeux alors qu'il sentait son empire partir en poussière avec ces trois mots. Tout disparut soudainement, balayé dans le sillage son choix. Près de lui, Dean laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement, expirant un méli-mélo de mots qui pouvaient être « _Merci_ ». L'espoir flamboyait, lumineux et chaleureux.

Le son de ce mot – pour le moment – fit oublier à Castiel tout ce qu'il avait perdu.

Pour l'instant, il avait toujours ça.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Auteur** : Peroxidepest17

**Personnages/couples** : Léger Dean/Cas, Sam (apparitions de Bobby, Crowley, Balthazar et Raphael)

**Rating** : PG-13

**Spoilers **: Jusqu'à la saison 6 épisode 20 réalité alternative après ça.

**Disclaime**r : Aucun mal et aucune atteinte à la loi voulue.

**Titre traduit** : La Loi de Conservation de l'Énergie

**Traductrice** : Marple-Juice.

**Bêta-lectrices** : Mama-Marple et Misaki-chan-842

Vous pouvez retrouver le lien vers la fanfiction originale dans mon Livejournal (lien dans mon profil)

**Les reviews anonymes sont acceptées et tous les messages que vous laisserez seront traduits et envoyés à l'auteur original de cette fanfiction.**

* * *

**Notes du chapitre 1 : **

- Les vampires chinois se rapprochent beaucoup des zombies. Leur état est dû à plusieurs causes : enterrement prématuré et esprits qui se sont emparés de leurs corps pour ne donner que ces deux-là. Ils se nourrissent exclusivement du Chi (ou Qi), la force vitale humaine. Un prêtre saura vous en débarrasser.

* * *

**UN**

Bobby connaissait la chanson mieux que personne. Elle venait directement du manuel du Winchester et était suffisamment classique pour qu'il puisse en réciter chaque étape, en long, en large et en travers. Il l'entendait, la voyait venir et la sentait le frapper dans la poitrine, dans le dos ou dans les reins et réussissait malgré tout à la faire sortir de lui encore et encore.

Les Winchesters ont une façon de faire qui, au final, réduit leur champ de vision à un simple point. Ils étaient tels des chevaux au galop avec des œillères ou des taureaux enragés à la tête baissée, se ruant droit sur le type tape-à-l'œil qui leur faisait signe avec du tissu rouge écarlate, sans qu'aucun d'entre eux ne se rende compte qu'il y avait quelque chose de tranchant et de mortel qui les attendait de l'autre côté. Pour les Winchesters, le centre du monde – ce minuscule et unique point – avait toujours été la famille. À partir de ce moment, les choses tranchantes et mortelles pouvaient aller se faire voir en Enfer.

Castiel n'était pas un Winchester par les liens du sang, mais Bobby savait que des fois, ça ne se limitait pas qu'au sang. Être un Winchester voulait simplement dire qu'on devenait complètement dingue à chaque fois que quelque chose ou que quelqu'un menaçait la vie d'une personne que vous aimez. Le pire, c'est que cela était foutrement transmissible, et par tous les moyens possibles génétiquement, porté par le vent, contagieux par un simple contact, par le son, par un regard, par l'odeur, et juste par proximité. Bobby était pratiquement certain que toutes ces années d'exposition l'avaient rendu très peu docile quelquefois.

Pour John, c'était à cause de Mary cet idiot avait sauté directement dedans sans un regard derrière lui après sa mort, avait embarqué avec lui ses deux gamins effrayés qui venaient tout juste de perdre leur mère et ne s'était jamais permis de le regretter pendant plus d'une minute d'affilée. Lorsqu'il s'était enfin rendu compte de ce qui était vraiment important pour lui – ce qu'il avait encore – il avait dû vendre son âme à un démon pour en assurer la sécurité. Il est allé en Enfer.

Pour Dean, ça avait toujours été Sam il faisait tous les choix difficiles pour que Sam n'ait pas à les faire. Il faisait le sale boulot, portait le plus lourd des fardeaux, se tuait encore et encore pour que Sam puisse garder la tête hors de l'eau. À force qu'on lui dise, depuis qu'il avait quatre ans, que sa vie ne serait jamais aussi importante que celle de Sam, ça l'avait conduit à vendre son âme à un démon pour que Sam reste en vie. Il a fait un séjour en Enfer.

Pour Sam, c'était Dean, et parce que Sam était le plus intelligent des deux, parce qu'il avait toujours crû savoir tout mieux que tout le monde, il s'était mis en tête de sauver le monde, qu'il allait faire tout ce qu'il fallait pour garder son frère en sécurité même si cela signifiait qu'il lui faudrait le défier, trahir sa confiance et lui préférer un démon. Sam a vendu son âme d'une façon différente de son père et son grand-frère, mais cela l'a en fin de compte mené au même point, il a déclenché l'Apocalypse et fait tout ce qu'il fallait pour garder Dean en vie, pour qu'il ne dise pas 'oui' à Michael aux dépens du Paradis. Et Sam est allé en Enfer.

L'histoire de Castiel n'était pas si différente de celle de John et Mary ou de celle de Dean et Sam ou encore de celle de Sam et Dean. Bobby ne considérait pas cela comme un coup de théâtre renversant dans la foutue tempête qu'était leur vie. C'était plutôt une nouvelle version remastérisée digitalement et montée avec de chouettes effets, mais cela restait toujours le même film. Depuis le moment de sa rencontre avec Dean, l'univers tout entier de Castiel a été mis en orbite autour du garçon. Il s'était fait mordre par le virus du Winchester et l'ange qu'il était avait dû muter en quelque chose d'immense et d'incompréhensible, parce qu'après une éternité passée à servir loyalement sans poser de questions, une petite année passée à se faire contrarier par Dean Winchester avait suffi pour que Castiel laisse tout tomber, pour qu'il préfère Dean et Sam à l'univers. Ses grands frères avaient menacé de mener le monde à sa fin après ça – un monde dans lequel il y avait Dean et Sam – et l'ange s'était fait exploser en les protégeant comme n'importe quel autre membre de la famille. Bobby n'était pas certain que Cas se soit retrouvé en Enfer après ça, mais il était certain qu'il devait exister l'équivalent d'un Enfer pour les anges, et le pauvre devait avoir passé quelque temps là-bas, méritant dans la foulée sa carte de membre pour le Club Winchester. Après cela, lorsque Cas était revenu – parce qu'ils en revenaient toujours – il avait fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour garder Sam et Dean en vie et en un seul morceau, faisant en sorte qu'ils restent _eux-mêmes._ Bien qu'en faisant cela, il avait provoqué lui-même sa lente et propre destruction de l'intérieur. Au final, il est allé jusqu'au bout et s'est fait exploser _encore_ pour mal finir.

Et lorsque d'autres connards de ses frères sont arrivés parce qu'ils voulaient détruire la Terre, le monde de Cas s'était réduit à ce dangereux point qui faisait faire aux Winchesters des choses idiotes comme des contrats insensés avec des démons pour garder quelqu'un sain et sauf, même si cela signifiait des problèmes de ressentiment et de confiance et pouvait avoir comme possible conséquence l'Apocalypse.

Maintenant, il baignait dans un Enfer qu'il s'était lui-même construit.

Et voilà. C'était la recette du Winchester qui s'appliquait à l'amour, la famille et la vie. Si elle ne changeait jamais, elle évoluait, et c'était pour cela que le pacte de l'ange avec Crowley ne surprenait pas Bobby en prenant en considération ce qui était arrivé pendant les six dernières années. Bon sang, ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait pas lui aussi déjà vendu une fois son âme au même démon pour les mêmes raisons que celles déjà évoquées précédemment.

Le manuel du Winchester disait qu'il fallait faire ce qu'on pouvait pour sa famille. Ce qu'il oubliait très souvent de mentionner, c'était qu'on bousillait tout le reste (comme le monde, par exemple) en faisant ça.

Dans la version très personnelle de Bobby de ce manuel, il avait ajouté la clause _pardonne et passe à autre chose_, tout spécialement lorsqu'on en était à l'étape d'_éviter que la fin du monde n'arrive_.

Bobby avait toujours su s'adapter.

D'un autre côté, il semblerait que malgré les nombreuses fois où ils avaient déjà fait ça, Sam et Dean n'avaient pas retenu les leçons à en tirer comme Bobby l'avait fait. Ce qui était logique.

Bobby soupira et passa en bousculant Sam qui était au bureau avant de contourner Dean posté sur le canapé, tous deux faisant de leur mieux pour ne pas parler de – ou penser à – ce qui était arrivé avec l'ange, actuellement assis, pénitent et dépité dans un coin comme un chiot abandonné.

Castiel leva les yeux lorsque Bobby s'arrêta devant lui, et mit de force une feuille de papier et un crayon dans les mains de l'ange déconcerté. « Y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire ? » Demanda Castiel avec hésitation, ce qui lui valut un grognement vaguement sceptique de Dean et un mouvement gêné de Sam à la table.

Bobby se demanda si l'un des deux crétins se souvenait que c'était lui, le type qui les avait sortis tous les deux de l'Enfer. Il avait peut-être fait un travail nul à chier la seconde fois, mais Bobby aimait penser que ce qui était important, c'était de _ne pas être en Enfer_. Et qu'il aime ça ou non, il demeurait sans doute leur meilleure source d'informations sur les archanges. « Prends ça, » grogna-t-il à l'encontre de l'ange. « Écris tout ce qui peut d'après toi foutre une raclée à Raphael. On va travailler par élimination.»

Castiel lui jeta un regard noir comme s'il avait déjà fait cet exercice dans sa tête un millier de fois auparavant, mais prit tout de même timidement le papier et le crayon. Il mit la feuille sur son genou et commença à griffonner avec application, et alors qu'il faisait cela, Bobby remarqua que Dean surveillait l'ange du coin de l'œil, hésitant et incertain. C'était exactement comme ce qu'il avait fait les premières semaines après que Sam ait provoqué la libération de Lucifer, sauf que c'était encore plus bizarre parce que Castiel avait cessé d'essayer de se défendre quelques heures plus tôt (c'était un truc que Sam n'avait jamais vraiment saisi).

Quelques secondes plus tard (et c'était vraiment trop tôt pour être bon), Castiel rendit solennellement le papier à Bobby. Il y avait d'écrit, de façon très soignée et très concise :

_Dieu_

_Michael_

_Lucifer_

_Gabriel_

_Quelqu'un avec toutes les âmes du Purgatoire à sa disposition._

Bobby grogna, parce que _bien sûr_, l'ange avait décidé d'arrêter d'être utile _maintenant_. « C'est vraiment tout ? »

« À ce que je sais, oui, » répondit Castiel, et Bobby soupira en donnant la liste à Sam, qui la lut et fronça les sourcils, avant de fixer Castiel de son regard lourd et indéchiffrable.

Castiel contempla vaguement son genou. Si les anges ne tenaient pas en place, c'était sans doute ainsi qu'ils le faisaient.

Après un moment de silence prolongé, Bobby décida qu'il avait envie de battre quelqu'un avec un bâton. « D'accord, » commença-t-il. « Qu'est-ce qui fait que tout ça, ça peut foutre une raclée à Raphael, pour commencer ? » Il ferait mieux d'être raisonnable. Quelqu'un devait l'être. Le monde pouvait être détruit.

« Le pouvoir », répondit Castiel distraitement, et Dean roula des yeux de sarcasme.

« Évidemment, mec. Il te demande ce qui les rend plus forts que toi et Raph, » éclaircit Dean, et visiblement, sa frustration vis-à-vis de l'inutilité ambigüe de l'ange était suffisamment forte pour le faire sortir d'une dépression sombre et méditative suite à la trahison qu'il avait vécue et fait durer pendant les quelques derniers jours comme une bouteille de whisky. Merci Seigneur (ou celui qui en était la cause) pour ça.

Dean et Castiel se fixèrent.

Bobby soupira exactement en même temps que Sam.

« J'imagine que dit simplement, c'est une question de… Taille ? » Proposa Castiel après un instant passé à réfléchir avec attention à ses mots, comme s'il n'en existait aucun qui fut parfait dans aucune langue pour expliquer cela à une poignée d'humains primitifs. C'était peut-être cela, ou il avait peur d'appuyer sur le mauvais bouton et de mettre encore Dean en colère.

« Alors quoi, il est plus grand ou quelque chose comme ça ? » Grogna Dean, parce que ce crétin ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher lorsqu'il avait une ouverture aussi bonne que celle-là.

« Oui, » Castiel répondit sérieusement, ratant le coche et émoussant la volonté de Dean à recommencer. « Il est plus âgé et a davantage de grâce que je n'en ai. C'est cela, un archange, Dean. »

« Eh bien, comment est-ce qu'on fait pour être un archange ? » Encouragea Bobby. « Dieu a décidé de les rembourrer avec des batteries plus grandes que les tiennes, c'est ça ? Comment est-ce qu'on agrandit tes batteries ? »

« Et qui n'implique pas l'ouverture de la porte du Purgatoire, » ajouta prestement Dean. Il ferma le livre sur ses genoux d'un clac. « Parce qu'il n'en est toujours pas question. »

Castiel se vexa et regarda Dean d'une façon que Bobby estima être l'équivalent angélique d'un roulement d'yeux. « Oui, nous avons établi ce fait, Dean. »

Dean se renfrogna. « Je voulais mettre les choses au clair. Tu avais l'air un peu incertain. »

« J'ai toujours l'air comme ça. »

« Peut-être que tu as toujours l'air incertain ces derniers temps, » ajouta Sam, avec un regard perçant qui signifiait qu'il était encore en colère à cause de l'affaire _oups, j'ai oublié ton âme_.

« Tu n'aides pas, Sam. » Dean aboya après son frère, visiblement parce que lui, il pouvait dire de son ange qu'il était incertain, et lui, il pouvait lui jeter des regards accusateurs, mais personne d'_autre_ n'en avait le droit.

« Oui, eh bien, aucun de ceux qui y sont écrits non plus. », murmura Sam sans conviction, bien qu'il se retourna vers la liste. Une minute plus tard, ses sourcils formèrent un pli et il renifla, clairement en train de réfléchir intensément. Au moins, ça voulait dire quelque chose.

Bobby soupira et sans aucun mot, attrapa une bouteille de tord-boyaux pour en proposer à l'ange, qui avait l'air d'avoir totalement baissé les bras et qui avait encore l'air bizarre, comme s'il était conscient de la pique de Sam. Castiel fixa la bouteille comme s'il espérait qu'elle soit suffisante pour le rendre saoul.

Le silence régna encore un peu plus longtemps. Bobby abandonna son rôle de maintien de la paix pour aller réchauffer des plats tout prêts et chercher un peu plus de bibine.

Lorsqu'il revint pour distribuer des barquettes qui contenaient quelque chose de trop salé et insipide en même temps à tout le monde, Sam avait un pli qui devenait de plus en plus profond entre les sourcils.

« Alors ? » Demanda Bobby lorsqu'il vit les yeux de Sam aller du livre à la liste, puis vers Castiel, puis vers le livre et encore une fois vers la liste. « Crache le morceau. »

Sam eut l'air légèrement déconfit. « C'est que… Castiel a dit que les âmes sont de l'énergie, non ? De l'énergie à l'état pur. »

De son coin, Castiel observait le contenu de son plat tout prêt comme s'il s'attendait à le voir à tout moment ramper hors de la barquette pour essayer de dévorer son visage. Bobby avait passé cinq minutes dans la cuisine à se demander s'il devait en réchauffer un pour l'ange pour commencer parce qu'il n'en avait visiblement pas besoin, mais il ne voulait pas non plus que cet abruti se sente rejeté parce que Bobby était aussi en colère contre lui.

C'étaient là les sentiments compliqués des hommes, ou quelque chose comme ça.

« Oui, » finit par répondre Castiel à Sam, et mit courageusement le bout de son index dans une sauce omniprésente qui avait la consistance de la gelée.

« Et la grâce… Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« De l'énergie, » répondit Castiel, regardant son doigt couvert de sauce comme s'il aimerait bien punir la chose par pur principe. « Nous sommes remplis de l'énergie de notre création, de notre naissance. Notre Père nous a donné une forme et une conscience et nous a remplis du pouvoir de l'existence. »

Sam médita ce qu'il venait de dire, et fut suffisamment pris dans la conversation pour sembler avoir oublié momentanément sa méfiance envers Castiel, ce qui eut pour effet de détendre un peu Dean, sur le canapé. « Alors… Quelle est la différence ? » Demanda Sam. « Je veux dire, tu peux visiblement convertir l'énergie d'une âme en énergie que tu peux utiliser avec ta grâce, si par hasard tu as besoin de la convertir. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment ça marche. »

Castiel sembla y réfléchir. « Les âmes humaines sont compatibles avec notre grâce, » dit-il après quelques instants.

Sam fit un huuum. « Alors qu'est-ce qu'il se passe quand vous épuisez l'énergie d'une âme ? Est-ce qu'elle… meurt simplement ? ». Il sembla quelque peu accusateur envers Castiel en disant cela, comme s'il pensait que l'ange avait assassiné les âmes éternelles de Dieu savait qui en les obtenant grâce à Crowley en Enfer et les avait consommées jusqu'à la dernière goutte, comme les vampires chinois qui absorbaient le chi, avant de les laisser asséchées, réduites à l'état d'enveloppes sur le bas-côté.

Castiel ne répondit pas tout de suite, et pendant une seconde, Bobby eut peur que Sam, et sa façon de juger les autres qui était à claquer, ait _raison_.

« Alors ? » Demanda Dean, alors que personne n'avait osé dire quoi que ce soit pendant un long moment.

« Les âmes sont éternelles, » répondit finalement Castiel, son regard dansant sur sa propre poitrine comme s'il les sentait aller et venir à cet endroit. « L'énergie ne peut être créée ou détruite. C'est une règle que mon Père a créée et avec laquelle nous devons vivre. »

« C'est de la physique, » dit Sam, sans doute à l'adresse de Dean. Bobby connaissait déjà plutôt bien les lois de la conservation de l'énergie. C'était un foutu mécano, et les moteurs marchaient par la force dégagée par la combustion.

« Je croyais que cette règle ne s'appliquait que dans les systèmes fermés, » répondit Bobby après un moment. « Ça s'applique ici ? »

L'ange cligna des yeux. « La Terre est son propre système. »

« Wow, wow, wow, alors tu ne devrais pas avoir tout ce qu'il faut ? » Demanda Dean, ponctuant cela d'un autre regard de travers destiné à l'ange. « Vu que tu possèdes toute l'énergie de ces âmes que Crowley t'a données. »

« Cette énergie a été… utilisée, » expliqua Castiel. « Comme une voiture brûle du carburant. »

Dean rechigna. « Donc, tu es en train de me dire que tu as carbonisé toutes ces âmes juste pour avoir le plaisir de foutre un coup de poing à ton frère en pleine face, Cas ? Cinquante mille personnes ont simplement cessé d'exister ? »

Castiel sembla quelque peu irrité face à l'accusation de massacre. « Une grande partie de l'énergie de ces âmes a été utilisée, mais les âmes en elles-mêmes – l'essence des personnes qu'elles ont été – n'ont pas été tuées. Comme je l'ai dit, Dean, une âme est éternelle. Elles ont été… incorporées dans ma grâce. Elles ne sont pas mortes. Elles n'ont pas cessé d'exister. Elles ont simplement…changé de forme. »

Sam semblait être tiraillé entre le dégoût et la fascination provoqués par cette révélation. Les muscles des joues de Dean tressautaient d'une façon qui voulait dire qu'il serrait les dents et les faisait _grincer_ un peu pour réussir à rester calme. Bobby espérait qu'il en soit vraiment ainsi, parce que même si ces gens étaient allés en Enfer, et même si 90% d'entre eux avaient sans doute mérité d'être là (sans oublier qu'ils pourraient devenir des démons un jour et qu'il faudrait s'en occuper), ça _craignait_ quand même qu'ils aient cessé d'être _eux-mêmes_ et qu'ils aient été poussés dans la masse tourbillonnante de Dieu savait quoi à l'intérieur d'un ange sans rien dire.

« Alors, la grâce et les âmes sont des sources d'énergie compatibles, » résuma Sam rapidement, parce qu'il voyait la façon dont Dean bouillonnait en silence sur le canapé et ils devraient sans doute aller droit au but avant que Dean ne réplique hargneusement quelque chose, « et cela rend possible le fait que l'énergie d'une âme se transforme en une partie de toi. »

« Oui, » répondit Castiel. Bobby fronça les sourcils, essayant de comprendre où l'absurde raisonnement de Sam allait les mener. Il pensa en avoir une petite idée, mais sans plus.

« Est-ce que tu pourrais aller droit au but ? » Demanda Dean, sans se soucier de cacher son incompréhension de la situation ou son inquiétude à ce sujet. Le destin de son ange (et du monde, mais, pour lui, ça passait toujours après sa famille) dépendait de leur capacité à trouver une solution alternative qui ne consistait pas à ouvrir la porte du Purgatoire et de laisser plein de choses méchantes se promener à leur guise. « Comment est-ce que c'est censé nous aider ? »

« Parce que, » commença Sam, en tenant la liste de Castiel et la secouant devant son frère, « que si l'énergie ne peut être créée ou détruite, si la grâce et les âmes sont des sources d'énergie compatibles, et que si Cas peut transformer des âmes en parties de lui-même sans se griller, alors pourquoi on ne chercherait pas où est partie l'énergie de la grâce d'un des archanges morts pour la donner à Castiel ? Elle doit bien être quelque part si elle est éternelle, non ? »

Silence.

Puis, après ce qui sembla être des heures, Castiel soupira et dit lentement, « C'est… Une possibilité que je n'avais pas envisagée. »

Dean se renfrogna quelque peu. « Ouais, mais où vont les anges quand ils meurent ? »

Tous regardèrent Castiel avec espoir.

Il grimaça. « J'étais mort. Je n'avais aucune conscience de l'endroit où j'étais. Toutes les fois où cela s'est produit. »

« Ça vaut la peine de fouiller, » insista Sam. « Et on connaît au moins un des archanges qui est mort dans notre camp. »

« Gabriel, » Murmura Castiel, qui eut l'air, pendant un instant, mélancolique au souvenir de son frère décédé. C'était sans doute le seul de tout le Ciel qui avait trouvé quelque chose sur Terre qui valait la peine d'être sauvé.

Dean semblait toujours un peu sceptique alors qu'il réfléchissait à leurs options. « La grâce de Gabriel, hein ? Ça va vraiment aller si tu prends ce genre de jus, Cas ? » Et Bobby savait que c'était une question à se poser : après tout, la grâce d'un archange avait déjà fait exploser Castiel une fois. Soit, un autre ange était encore attaché à eux sur le coup, mais Dean voulait s'assurer que cela ne poserait pas de problème. Bobby avait toujours connu Dean comme étant le Winchester qui prenait le plus grand soin de ses affaires.

Pendant ce temps, Castiel fixait Dean de son regard trop sérieux et fatigué et, après un instant de brève hésitation, l'ange hocha la tête. « Je crois que je peux le faire sans m'infliger de dégâts irréparables, » dit-il, avec une touche d'espoir dans la voix, « et comme c'est la seule idée réalisable que nous avons pour l'instant, je pense que nous devrions l'explorer encore plus. »

Sam triomphait.

Dean grogna et s'enfonça dans le canapé, les sourcils froncés comme s'il n'était pas certain de croire l'ange tout de suite, tout en ayant l'air de vraiment _vouloir _lui faire confiance. Bobby avait toujours été étonné de voir que ce gamin, qui avait été habitué à ce qu'on foule du pied la moindre once de ses espérances, avait tout de même trouvé le moyen d'en garder un peu.

Bobby s'affala dans une chaise avec un soupir pour déjeuner et penser que peut-être, les choses allaient commencer à s'arranger à partir de maintenant. Au moins, personne ne pleurait cette fois, et si Bobby connaissait les Winchesters aussi bien qu'il pensait les connaître – c'est-à-dire mieux que quiconque – ces regards de côté gênés, ces piques et ces railleries inopportunes et cette manière de tourner autour des uns et des autres sur la pointe des pieds voulaient dire que cela prendrait quelques mois pendant lesquels ils allaient en voir de toutes les couleurs avant qu'ils ne se rabibochent, et du mieux qu'ils pouvaient le faire. Peut-être que le monde n'aurait même pas à être détruit dans la foulée. « Bon, très bien, » grogna-t-il, et dévissa le bouchon de sa bière tiède, résolument. « Quoi qu'il en soit, comment vous croyez qu'on trouve la grâce d'un archange mort ? »

Sam passa une main dans ses cheveux. « Quelle que soit la réponse, je doute qu'elle se trouve dans l'un d'eux, » dit-il en montrant la pile de livres ouverts devant lui. « Sans vouloir t'offenser, Bobby. »

Bobby haussa les épaules et prit une gorgée de sa bière avant de tourner un regard empli d'attente vers l'ange. « Alors ? »

Castiel, qui semblait vaguement soulagé, posa son plat tout prêt sur la table du canapé – il était encore complet – et dit, « Nous devrions sans doute aller à la source. »


	3. Chapitre 2

**Auteur** : Peroxidepest17

**Personnages/couples** : Léger Dean/Cas, Sam (apparitions de Bobby, Crowley, Balthazar et Raphael)

**Rating** : PG-13

**Spoilers **: Jusqu'à la saison 6 épisode 20 réalité alternative après ça.

**Disclaime**r : Aucun mal et aucune atteinte à la loi voulue.

**Titre traduit** : La Loi de Conservation de l'Énergie

**Traductrice** : Marple-Juice.

**Bêta-lectrices** : Mama-Marple et Misaki-chan-842

Vous pouvez retrouver le lien vers la fanfiction originale dans mon Livejournal (lien dans mon profil)

**Les reviews anonymes sont acceptées et tous les messages que vous laisserez seront traduits et envoyés à l'auteur original de cette fanfiction.**

* * *

**Notes du chapitre 2 : **

- Jimmy Novak est le nom du vaisseau de Castiel.

* * *

**DEUX**

Castiel se rendit sans aucune difficulté dans l'interstice et secoua ses ailes, bien trop habitué à la sensation qui accompagnait le passage de sa forme de vaisseau à celle d'être incorporel. Il supposait la connaître bien mieux et avait bien plus pratiqué cet acte que n'importe quel ange avant lui. Il mit mécaniquement le corps de Jimmy en sécurité en lui avec considération alors qu'il entrait dans le domaine de Mort, aussi facilement que s'il avait retiré un manteau et en avait mis un autre. Il cligna une fois des yeux, se glissa un peu plus dans le chemin des Faucheuses, et ouvrit les yeux – aussi bien ceux que les humains pouvaient que ceux qu'ils ne pouvaient pas voir – pour prendre conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Le facsimilé du monde des mortels était une copie grossière de ce qu'il venait tout juste de laisser derrière lui, un bâtiment terne dans un ghetto surpeuplé où les gens étaient en train de s'insulter joyeusement dans un Cantonais alcoolisé à propos d'un jeu qui impliquait des tuiles alors qu'ils buvaient de l'alcool de riz bon marché dont l'odeur était assez forte pour brûler les narines de son vaisseau. Castiel pouvait toujours voir et entendre ce que faisaient là les vivants, pouvait plisser les yeux et voir la Terre toute entière comme il l'avait toujours fait. La seule différence était qu'ici, les choses qu'il voyait n'étaient rien de plus qu'un reflet de la réalité des représentations de lumière sur du verre, lumineuses et visibles si ce n'était pendant un instant, mais aussi intouchables, car la barrière des dimensions était comme une fenêtre fermée entre eux.

En fait, c'était paisible, car c'était d'une certaine manière dans le monde et séparé de lui tout à la fois, car il ne croulait pas sous sa conscience de la vie mortelle et il n'avait qu'à marcher – pour le moment – loin, loin au-dessus de cela.

Mais cet instant se dissipa bien vite, interrompu par le son d'un de ces humains mourant dans son entourage direct. Cela attira l'attention de Castiel et l'arracha subitement à l'impression d'être_ ailleurs_ à cause des bips malvenus d'un électrocardiogramme qui annonçait une attaque cardiaque provoquée médicalement. Il réclamait, d'un moment à l'autre, la vie de la personne de l'autre côté de la porte devant laquelle se tenait Castiel, dans un long corridor abandonné.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit quelques instants plus tard, ce fut sur le visage de l'âme de Dean qui était venue l'accueillir. Castiel regarda d'un air désapprobateur ce qu'il y avait derrière Dean et vit le corps dont il s'était détaché à l'intérieur de la salle, alors qu'il reposait près de l'étrange docteur des rues qui égrenait le temps durant lequel Dean était mort sur une montre-bracelet bon marché tout en tenant les électrodes du défibrillateur qu'il utiliserait pour redémarrer le cœur de Dean quelques minutes plus tard. Cela ne serait pas nécessaire d'après Castiel, mais il fallait bien l'avouer, tout ceci l'était.

« Alors ? » demanda Dean lorsqu'il se retrouva face à face avec l'ange. Il regarda autour de lui, un peu inquiet. Castiel résista à l'envie de tendre le bras et de le toucher pour le renvoyer de force dans son corps et loin d'ici. Il n'aimait pas voir Dean ainsi.

Dean sembla lire dans ses pensées et grogna. « Je reste, Cas, » gronda-t-il par défi alors qu'il fermait la porte derrière lui d'un coup sec.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ton assistance pour parler avec Mort, » répondit sombrement Castiel, à moitié irrité que Dean se méfie assez de lui pour penser qu'il avait besoin d'être constamment surveillé et à moitié furieux de voir Dean – dans tous les sens du terme – mort devant lui. Encore.

Et cette fois, c'était _à cause_ de lui.

C'était profondément troublant pour Castiel de contempler cela, parce que c'était, malgré tout, la seule chose que Castiel voulait éviter plus que tout en se battant avec une rare ferveur. Tout ce qui les avait conduits ici était dû à son désir de voir Dean survivre. Il souhaitait cela plus que la survie du reste de l'humanité, bien plus encore que le monde, que lui-même et les anges du Ciel réunis. C'était amusant, alors, que tous les actes de Castiel aient mené à ce que Dean insiste pour mourir. Ce n'était peut-être pas amusant. Il ne sentait pas le besoin de rire.

« Arrête de faire cette tête. Je suis déjà là, alors ce n'est pas la peine qu'on se dispute pour ça, » rugit Dean, ses yeux flamboyant d'impatience. « On ferait mieux d'avancer avant que je n'y passe vraiment. »

Castiel ne bougea pas. « Je me rends compte que tu n'as plus confiance en moi, mais tu dois au moins croire que je ne souhaite pas te voir mort un seul instant. » Il s'arrêta. Soupira. « Et je n'accepterai pas que tu meures de façon permanente sur la table de cet homme. »

Dean eut une mine renfrognée pendant qu'il croisait les bras. « Eh bien, arrête de t'inquiéter. Plus tôt on trouvera Mort, plus vite tu pourras me ressusciter ou je ne sais quoi. » Dean grimaça. « Je vais remettre ça sur le tapis, mon vieux, mais si tu m'avais tué pour commencer, tu m'aurais permis d'économiser deux ou trois cents billets. »

« Je ne te tuerai pas, » Castiel répliqua net, sentant une pointe de fureur grimper dans son ton devant l'étrange demande que Dean lui avait faite. « Tu devrais savoir à présent que je n'accepterai jamais de mettre un terme à ta vie. Surtout pour quelque chose d'aussi inutile que ta présence ici. »

Dean se retourna. « Eh bien, fais-moi plaisir, d'accord ? Je veux savoir exactement ce que tu fabriques. Plus de contrats en douce, Cas. On fait tout au grand jour. »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de surveiller le moindre de mes gestes de cette manière, Dean, » répéta cependant Castiel, plus calmement, mais avec la surprenante impression d'avoir été blessé bien au-delà des mots.

Dean fronça les sourcils et se fichait de savoir s'il avait blessé Castiel par ses actions ou s'il en tirait une quelconque satisfaction.

« Eh bien, je n'avais pas non plus besoin de quelqu'un pour surveiller le moindre de mes faits et gestes, mais tu l'as fait quand même pendant l'année dernière, non ? » Répliqua-t-il à l'ange, sans aucune hésitation. Ils se fixèrent intensément dans le couloir, ces mots dessinant pendant un instant une ligne entre eux dans la poussière, avant que Castiel ne se rende compte qu'ils perdaient leur temps et que ce n'était pas nouveau que Dean ressente cette impression de loyauté mêlée de méfiance. Castiel savait que c'était, au moins, quelque chose qui pouvait être réparé entre lui et l'humain qui se tenait devant lui, si Dean le considérait en effet comme un membre de sa famille. Il lui faudrait juste du temps et que Castiel fournisse les efforts appropriés, tout comme Sam avait dû le faire avant lui. Du moins, c'était ce que l'ange se répétait pour garder l'espoir en vie, tout comme il avait été obligé de le faire, il y avait ce qui lui semblait être une éternité, lorsque sa grâce s'était estompée et qu'aucune partie de la Terre ne lui avait permis d'entrevoir son Père, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Il avait dû croire, sinon le désespoir l'aurait fait sombrer jusqu'à ce qu'il soit terrassé – il aurait été bien inutile – dans ces moments où il en avait eu besoin.

L'ange quitta Dean des yeux et, pendant une seconde, il sentit une étrange compassion envers Sam, qui avait vécu la même chose que lui il n'y avait pas si longtemps que cela, et qui semblait toujours se tenir près du précipice pour y tomber encore et encore. Castiel supposait que c'était une bonne chose qu'il puisse encore ressentir des choses comme ça. Qu'il se souvienne.

« Nous devrions trouver Mort, » finit-il par dire, ses yeux s'attardant sur le bout de ses chaussures alors qu'il se retournait et s'enfonçait dans le couloir avant que Dean n'ait le temps de dire quelque chose de blessant, ou qu'ils savaient déjà, dans le seul but de lui asséner un coup. Pour le moment, les rides aux extrémités des lèvres de Dean en disaient plus.

« Oui. Il faut juste trouver la Faucheuse, » murmura Dean dans le dos de Castiel, l'illusion de ses bottes produisant le fantôme d'un écho le long du petit couloir alors qu'il bousculait obstinément l'ange en haut de la cage d'escalier. Il gratifia Castiel d'un ultime regard indéchiffrable du coin de l'œil avant de se frayer difficilement un chemin dans les escaliers menant au rez-de-chaussée. Castiel le suivit fidèlement. « Normalement, elle ne tarde pas à se montrer… »

Castiel se retrouva à allonger le bras pour attraper Dean par l'arrière de sa chemise lorsqu'il le percuta de plein fouet dans le dos. L'humain s'était inexplicablement arrêté au pied de l'étage suivant. Dean ne tomberait peut-être pas réellement dans cet endroit, mais Castiel se doutait qu'il sentirait tout de même la sensation de la chute, ce qui était assez troublant pour n'importe quel mortel, encore plus pour un qui était mort il y avait si peu de temps. Castiel déplaça doucement son poids vers l'arrière, jusqu'à ce que Dean retrouve son équilibre et puisse se tenir debout sans se casser la figure sur les huit dernières marches. Une fois remis sur pieds, Dean repoussa rapidement la main de l'ange de son dos avec un son étouffé de colère – ou de gratitude, parce que Dean les faisait souvent de la même manière – tout en regardant l'entité qui se tenait devant eux, les attendant en bas des escaliers.

« Dean, Castiel, » dit Tessa, en hochant la tête, courroucée, mais résignée à les accueillir.

Pendant un instant, la voix de la Faucheuse suffit pour figer également l'ange. Il ne l'aimait pas. Elle avait toujours semblé excessivement déterminée à faucher l'âme de Dean.

« Hé, Tessa, » réussit à dire Dean au bout d'une minute. Il semblait assez calme face à un messager de la mort. Malgré cela, Castiel vit le corps de Dean se pencher légèrement en avant puis à droite, ses pieds changeant tout juste de place pour se tenir avec plus de détermination entre la Faucheuse et l'ange, instinctivement protecteur. « Ça faisait longtemps, » ajouta Dean, sa bouche remontant un peu, ce qui voulait dire soit qu'il était heureux de la revoir, soit qu'il trouvait ça amusant qu'elle ne soit pas très contente de le revoir devant elle une fois de plus.

« Je suis fatiguée de te voir aussi souvent. Vraiment, » dit-elle franchement, parce que les Faucheuses n'avaient pas besoin de jouer aux petits jeux que les humains devaient faire avec leurs mots, leurs apparences et leurs actions étranges. Dean feignit encore moins son amusement en entendant cela, et il termina de descendre la dernière volée de marches pour retourner à la devanture bruyante. Castiel était en colère parce que Dean se montrait très peu méfiant en présence de la belle faucheuse, uniquement parce qu'il la connaissait plutôt bien à présent.

« Eh bien, si tu peux nous mener à ton patron, tu seras débarrassée de moi rapidement, » lui dit-il avec un sourire charmeur et les yeux pétillants alors que Castiel continuait de se montrer menaçant derrière lui. La Faucheuse le remarqua, mais ne sembla pas intimidée pour autant par le regard de l'ange ou son envergure impressionnante.

« Du calme, ange, » fut tout ce qu'elle dit, tenant ses mains levées dans un signe d'apaisement. « Mort vous attend. Je ne suis ici que pour vous mener à lui. » Puis elle ajouta avec un sourire amusé : « Je sais que nous pouvons regarder les Winchesters, mais pas les toucher. »

Dean grogna et poussa la porte. « Très bien, alors où est-il ? »

« Il déjeune, » Tessa haussa les épaules, et Castiel sentit lorsqu'elle utilisa son pouvoir pour tordre le monde autour d'eux _comme ça_, et ils marchèrent vers la porte de sortie de la boutique, la clochette dont elle était munie tintant lorsqu'ils passèrent.

Une fois de plus, au lieu de trouver une rue à l'extérieur, ils étaient dans un restaurant, où Mort était installé à une table joliment dressée avec des bougies, découpant lentement un morceau de steak saignant avec une expression de délicieuse anticipation sur le visage.

Mort devait avoir remarqué leur arrivée, car même s'il ne les regarda pas, les coins de ses lèvres fines étaient étrangement dirigés vers le haut. « Dean. Castiel. Installez-vous, » dit-il en finissant de découper proprement le premier morceau de son plat. « Tessa, tu peux y aller. »

Elle s'inclina et disparut sans un bruit de la salle alors que Mort prenait un instant le temps de savourer sa première bouchée de viande grillée, la mâchant lentement, fermant les yeux, une expression de plaisir exagérément placée sur son visage. Castiel se demanda si tout cet étalage d'humanité était destiné à Dean ou à lui.

« Pour aucun de vous deux, » murmura Mort, regardant Castiel comme s'il n'était qu'un enfant naïf à qui il fallait tout expliquer avec soin. Castiel se hérissa instinctivement devant ce que cela impliquait, mais se rappela que devant lui se tenait un être plus puissant que Dieu. Il se força à réprimer sa colère.

Mort fit un sourire satisfait en retour, comme s'il savait exactement ce que pensait l'ange. « J'apprécie vraiment un bon steak de temps à autre, vous savez. J'ai découvert que c'était devenu mon arme de prédilection, vraiment. Maladies cardiaques, cholestérol, obésité, excès. Ça rend mon travail beaucoup plus facile. Cette époque moderne rend vraiment mon travail plus facile. Et donc, j'ai plus de temps pour apprécier ces petites choses. »

Près de lui, Dean grogna. « Quoi, ne me dites pas qu'il y a maintenant une application de téléphone qui vous est dédiée ? »

Ni Mort, ni Castiel ne semblèrent comprendre ces mots, qui restèrent sans réponse. Au lieu de ça, Mort s'interrompit pour prendre une gorgée de vin et désigna les deux chaises en face de lui. « Je vous en prie. Installez-vous. »

Même s'il l'avait dit poliment, ces mots n'avaient nullement l'apparence d'une demande. Prudemment, Dean passa le bout de sa botte derrière l'un des pieds de la chaise et la tira vers lui avant de s'y installer. Il implora Castiel du regard pour qu'il fasse de même. Castiel s'assit sans un mot, tout en fixant avec attention Mort. Que cela ne sembla pas déranger.

« Alors, que puis-je faire pour vous cette fois ? » Demanda Mort à Dean, parfaitement amical, mais avec un petit quelque chose dans sa voix qui montrait qu'il n'était amusé ni par cette visite, ni par la transgression manifeste qu'il avait fait aux règles de son monde. Il regarda à nouveau Castiel, alors qu'avec un couteau à la main, il découpait les veines dans sa viande. Du sang suinta dans l'assiette et Castiel sentit que la simple évocation de viande faisait saliver quelque chose dans sa mémoire humaine tout en provoquant une révolte du côté de sa grâce. « Es-tu venu troquer un ange contre une autre faveur ? »

Dean se hérissa. « Et puis quoi encore ? »

Mort fit un sourire satisfait. « Pourquoi pas ? Tu as l'air d'être plutôt en colère contre lui. Je peux t'en débarrasser si tu veux, et plutôt facilement. Les anges ont toujours été une denrée rare pour moi et mes gens, mais ces temps-ci, on dirait qu'ils s'envolent comme des feuilles emportées par le vent. » Il marqua une pause. « Mais je crois que celui-là _est_ spécial. J'ai failli l'avoir par deux fois, mais… » Il claqua des doigts. « Il est parti à chaque fois. Aussi simplement que ça. » Il soupira. « Exactement comme un Winchester, en fait. »

« Oui, eh bien ! Vous n'aurez pas Cas, » répéta Dean, et la férocité qu'il lut sur le visage de Mort provoqua en même temps chez Castiel jubilation et crainte que Mort ne prenne pas très bien ce manque de respect. Dean était la plupart du temps le seul à pouvoir susciter sans cesse de telles émotions contraires en Castiel.

Dean s'éclaircit la gorge. « Nous sommes ici pour des informations, et on vous laissera tranquille après. »

« Oh, absolument, tu t'introduis par effraction chez moi, tu mets en péril l'équilibre entre la vie et la mort, tu craches à la figure du Destin et tu me demandes tout ce que tu veux. Je suis à ton service quand je le peux, Dean Winchester, » dit Mort d'une voix traînante, coupant encore dans son steak calmement. « Surtout quand tu m'apportes le seul ange de toute la création qui me pose presque autant de problèmes que toi et ton frère. »

Dean lança à Castiel un regard accusateur. « Cas, tu as causé des problèmes à Mort ? »

« C'est la première fois que je le rencontre en personne, » insista Castiel.

« Oh oui, et une guerre entre le Ciel et l'Enfer pour avoir le Purgatoire n'a pas de rapport avec ce que _je_ fais, » dit Mort, les pics de sa voix se faisant de plus en plus forts. « Parce que je n'ai pas à essayer de maintenir un équilibre entre eux trois malgré tous les efforts que vous faites pour vous détruire les uns les autres comme des gamins rancuniers. »

« Oui, eh bien, on y travaille, » commença Dean. « Cas va y mettre un terme. »

Il haussa un sourcil. « Oh ? Et c'est la raison pour laquelle vous avez besoin de moi ? »

« De vos informations, » clarifia Castiel. « Je ne m'attends pas à voir une entité neutre choisir un camp dans cette guerre. »

« Et comment vous donner une information qui m'aiderait à maintenir ma neutralité ? »

« Vous pourriez la donner à n'importe qui vous la demande, » répliqua Castiel. « Le fait que nous avons demandé en premiers ne montre pas de favoritisme de votre part. »

« C'est rassurant, » murmura Mort, qui posa son couteau et sa fourchette. « Très bien, quelle information veux-tu, Castiel ? »

Castiel regarda Mort droit dans les yeux. « Nous voudrions que vous nous disiez où vont les anges quand ils meurent. »

Mort sourit franchement en entendant cela. « Ne devrais-tu pas être un expert en la matière ? »

Castiel hésita. « Je crois que dans mes deux cas de mort, c'était trop rapide pour que je puisse en garder une quelconque expérience ou le souvenir d'une vie angélique après la mort, si tant est qu'il y en ait une, » dit-il. « Et la seconde fois, je suis mort en tant qu'humain. »

« Eh bien, tu étais un cas à part dans ces deux situations, » finit par concéder Mort.

« Et jamais quelqu'un de moins spécial que Cas n'en est revenu pour nous donner un tuyau, » interrompit Dean. « Alors, il ne reste plus que vous. Je veux dire, vous pouvez même faucher Dieu, alors vous êtes manifestement la personne la plus compétente sur le sujet. »

Mort faillit rire aux propos de Dean. « Alors, tu t'es tué pour me poser une question d'ordre existentiel ? C'est plutôt comique. »

« Je lui avais bien dit que sa présence n'était pas requise ici, » psalmodia encore une fois Castiel.

Dean les regarda tous les deux. « Si vous répondez à nos questions, on pourra dégager de là et vous laisser à votre déjeuner. Ce serait dommage de gâcher un faux-filet comme ça. »

Mort réfléchit à cette suggestion et trouva que le raisonnement semblait se tenir, malgré la personne dont il provenait. « Partout, » dit-il, après avoir laissé ce qui sembla être une éternité, durant laquelle il avait fait tourner le vin dans son verre.

Castiel et Dean échangèrent un regard d'incompréhension. Castiel se demanda si partager ce genre de choses avec un humain faisait également, et officiellement, de lui l'ange le plus stupide du Ciel.

« Partout quoi ? » Demanda Dean, qui ne prenait même pas la peine de cacher à quel point ça n'avait pas de sens pour lui.

« Lorsqu'un ange meurt, » répéta Mort, lentement, « il va partout. »

Dean cligna des yeux. Castiel médita.

« C'est comme voir une étoile exploser à l'autre bout de la galaxie, » murmura Mort, dont la voix semblait lointaine. « Tous les éléments de base dont elle est composée sont séparés soudainement, ils volent dans toutes les directions possibles, traversant l'air, la terre, l'eau et parfois même dans des formes de vie à proximité. Ils se répercutent avec énergie, aussi loin que la violence et la force de leur mort le leur permettent. Ces éléments, où qu'ils atterrissent, y restent jusqu'à ce qu'ils se décomposent lentement, avant d'être réabsorbés par le Ciel pour recommencer un nouveau cycle. »

Dean cligna des yeux. « Alors, les anges… Vont au Ciel quand ils meurent ? »

Le regard de Mort sur lui ressemblait à un rayon laser de dédain. « Une grande partie des éléments reviendront à leur point d'origine en tant que source d'énergie, un peu comme ton corps d'humain qui ne deviendra rien de plus que de l'excrément d'insecte qui fertilisera de l'herbe. Mais les morceaux et les bouts d'une grâce peuvent rester coincés en chemin – et dans ce cas, ils sont préservés comme une momie, pour continuer la comparaison avec la décomposition d'un humain – et se mélangent à la Terre comme un résidu au lieu de retomber dans le cycle normal de la vie et de la mort au Ciel. »

Castiel fronça les sourcils, inclinant la tête sur le côté alors qu'il absorbait cela. « Est-il possible de capturer cette énergie en liberté qui n'est pas retournée pas au Ciel ? »

Mort grogna. « Les morceaux seraient trop petits pour que l'effort en vaille la peine, j'imagine. Ceux de ton espèce explosent très bien, d'après ce que j'ai pu constater jusque-là. »

« Et pour un archange ? » Avança Dean. « Ils sont… Plus importants, ou quelque chose comme ça, non ? »

Mort y réfléchit. « Aucun archange n'est jamais mort avant Gabriel, » admit-il. « Normalement ils ne peuvent être tués, ce qui explique pourquoi Lucifer a été jeté dans la fosse au lieu d'être détruit pour avoir défié la volonté de Dieu. Mais tu as raison sur ce plan-là d'après ce que je sais de la création des archanges – et Dieu adorait montrer ces joujoux-là plus que les autres – le choc d'une chose aussi immense que la réabsorption de la grâce d'un archange par le Ciel en un seul coup surchargerait le système, façon de parler. » Il soupira et tripota distraitement un coin de sa serviette. « Je dois admettre qu'au moins, Dieu était un brillant ingénieur. Il y _a_ une sécurité intégrée dans le cas où un archange venait à mourir, qui est, j'imagine, ce sur quoi tu as trébuché par hasard avec ton minuscule cerveau de primate. »

Dean se renfrogna.

« Ou Sam, j'imagine, » continua Mort, perplexe par l'ombrage que Castiel et Dean avaient pris à ses remarques. Avec du recul, Castiel était quelque peu intimidé de ne pas avoir pensé lui-même à cette option. Il voulait mettre cela sur le compte de la réduction de son univers à l'état d'un seul point depuis qu'il avait tiré Dean hors de l'Enfer la première fois, et n'avait jamais réussi à voir au-delà de l'immédiateté de ce point depuis cet instant. En même temps, c'était terriblement stupide qu'un ange réfléchisse comme un humain lors d'une guerre contre d'autres anges il fut surpris d'avoir réussi à survivre jusque-là en agissant de cette manière.

« Dans tous les cas, » continua Mort, le regard s'attardant sur Castiel, « le système de sécurité a l'air d'être en votre faveur cette fois. La grâce d'un archange ne rentre pas au Ciel en une seule fois elle vole en éclats, comme les autres, mais reste en sommeil jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit suffisamment faible pour être réabsorbée par l'univers sans mettre à mal le système avec plus d'énergie qu'il n'est habitué à en traiter en une seule fois. J'imagine que ce n'est pas si éloigné de la façon dont vous, humains, vous stockez les déchets nucléaires lorsque vous les enterrez jusqu'à ce qu'assez de temps se soit écoulé pour que le niveau de radiation soit assez faible pour être à un niveau acceptable. »

Castiel fronça les sourcils. « Alors, les fragments de la grâce de Gabriel dorment jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient assez faibles pour retourner au Ciel sans nous faire de mal. »

« Pour le moment, » accorda Mort. « Mais je crois bien que vous n'aurez pas à attendre longtemps avant qu'ils ne soient prêts à rentrer à la maison. Cela fait un moment que je l'ai fauché, après tout. »

Castiel se tourna vers Dean, quelque peu paniqué à cette pensée. « Dean, » entonna-t-il, « nous devons nous dépêcher, ou la grâce va réintégrer le Ciel, et ne fera que donner encore plus de carburant pour nourrir les deux armées. »

Dean rechigna. « Ouais, j'ai compris. Mais combien de pièces il y a au juste ? Combien de temps ça va nous prendre ? » Il croisa les bras d'impatience. « Je veux dire, est-ce que ça pourrait marcher même si on en a la moitié ? »

« Il y a peu de chances, » spécula Castiel. Il était vrai que Gabriel était considérablement plus âgé et puissant que Raphael, mais cela ne voulait pas dire pour autant que Raphael manquait de puissance. La moitié de la grâce de Gabriel serait un coup de fouet, mais ne donnerait pas nécessairement à Castiel un avantage permanent contre un archange avec toutes ses plumes.

« Sept fragments, » interrompit Mort alors qu'il semblait en avoir assez de voir Castiel réfléchir. « Ton Père a créé les anges avec une base de sept éléments. Lorsqu'une grâce éclate, elle se casse en ces pièces basiques, comme les étoiles deviennent les éléments atomiques qui les composent en explosant. »

« Les sept principes avec lesquels Dieu nous a tous créés, » convint Castiel, alors que Dean avait tout simplement l'air perdu. « C'est encore plus puissant chez les archanges, ses premiers enfants. »

« Très bien. Sept, ce n'est pas si mal, » soupira Dean, qui voulait sans doute se rassurer, plus qu'il ne voulait rassurer Castiel. « Ça veut dire qu'on va faire comme ça. »

Mort se leva pour partir, s'essuyant les doigts sur sa serviette. « J'imagine que oui. Mais je vais vous mettre en garde, parce que je me sens d'humeur généreuse après un met si délicieux, » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire plus sinistre qu'autre chose. « Si votre petit ange ici présent veut améliorer sa batterie avec celle de la taille d'un archange qui est nouvelle et améliorée, je lui recommande de se débarrasser de son ancienne. La grâce d'un archange et l'essence d'origine de Castiel – quelque peu chétive – se battant pour la dominance dans un même ange ne sera, j'imagine, d'aucun bien pour notre ami ici présent. Surtout que sa grâce n'a aucune chance de remporter la bataille. En prenant en compte ce que je connais des tendances d'ingénieur de Dieu, il y a des chances pour qu'un combat à cette échelle fasse tout simplement exploser le pauvre petit Castiel. Pour, la troisième fois maintenant ? Je ne tiendrai jamais le coup avec vous, les Winchesters et vos multiples résurrections inexplicables. » Il secoua la main dédaigneusement avant d'enfiler son chapeau et de se tourner pour partir. « C'est toujours un plaisir de vous revoir, » dit-il ironiquement d'une voix traînante, avant de se diriger vers la porte.

« Attendez ! » Lui cria Dean, qui n'était visiblement pas satisfait de ce conseil alors qu'il sautait sur ses pieds près de la table, fulminant d'incompréhension. « Alors, quoi, vous nous dites que tout ce que nous faisons et tout ce boulot nous mènera en fin de compte à la mort d'un ange ? Comment est-ce qu'on fait pour qu'il n'explose pas ? »

Mort regarda sa montre. « Je suis sûr que vous trouverez quelque chose. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que tu es très imaginatif vu toutes les manières que tu as appris pour m'éviter. Adieu, Dean, Castiel, » dit-il, puis il poussa la porte sans s'arrêter ou regarder en arrière. Le tintement de la petite cloche accrochée à la sortie du restaurant et l'indignation étouffée de Dean furent les seuls sons audibles dans la salle l'instant suivant immédiatement le départ de Mort.

Finalement, Dean se tourna vers Castiel. Il avait l'air enragé et désespéré en même temps. « Alors quoi, on fait ta quête des fragments magiques d'archange pour que tu _exploses_ encore parce que tu ne supportes pas le jus ? Il doit y avoir un autre moyen, mon vieux. »

Castiel ne croyait pas qu'il y en ait. Pas à ce stade. Au lieu de répondre, l'ange se concentra sur le tic tac d'une montre-bracelet bon marché un peu plus loin, et sur la panique grandissante d'un vieux bonhomme dans une clinique de rue illégale alors que les électrodes dans ses mains venaient encore de faillir à ramener un patient qui était à présent mort depuis plus de huit minutes sur sa table.

Sans un mot, l'ange étendit le bras et pressa le bout de ses doigts tièdes contre le front de Dean.


	4. Chapitre 3

**Auteur **: Peroxidepest17

**Personnages/couples** : Léger Dean/Cas, Sam (apparitions de Bobby, Crowley, Balthazar et Raphael)

**Rating** : PG-13

**Spoilers** : Jusqu'à la saison 6 épisode 20 réalité alternative après ça.

**Disclaimer** : Aucun mal et aucune atteinte à la loi voulue.

**Titre traduit** : La Loi de Conservation de l'Énergie

**Traductrice** : Marple-Juice.

**Bêta-lectrices** : Mama-Marple et Misaki-chan-842

Vous pouvez retrouver le lien vers la fanfiction originale dans mon Livejournal (lien dans mon profil)

**Les reviews anonymes sont acceptées et tous les messages que vous laisserez seront traduits et envoyés à l'auteur original de cette fanfiction.**

* * *

**Notes du chapitre 3 : **

- Les whiskys ont des goûts différents selon leur provenance, car selon les pays, ils sont distillés plus ou moins de fois. Par exemple, le Whiskey irlandais est distillé trois fois, l'écossais deux fois. Les ajouts et mélanges font que les saveurs peuvent être totalement différentes d'un fabricant à l'autre d'une région.

- Les Happy Hours sont les heures creuses des bars pendant lesquels ils font généralement un tarif préférentiel pour attirer la clientèle. L'expression anglaise 'it's 5 o'clock somewhere' (il est 5 heures quelque part, littéralement) fait directement référence aux happy-hours et utilise judicieusement l'existence des fuseaux horaires pour justifier un petit verre en dehors des heures 'normales' de beuverie.

* * *

**TROIS**

Dean était visiblement insatisfait lorsqu'ils apparurent une fois de plus dans le salon de Bobby, hargneux et les épaules rentrées parce que, hé, ça avait quand même été une énorme perte de temps et d'argent. À côté de lui, Castiel avait l'air aussi perplexe que d'habitude.

« Pas bon, hum ? » Murmura Bobby, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à l'expression troublée de Dean.

« Pas bon lorsque tout ce qu'on pourrait faire, ce serait de faire encore _exploser _Castiel, » grogna Dean, qui ne se sentait de toute manière pas d'humeur à développer davantage.

« D'après Mort, c'est juste une possibilité, » lui rappela Castiel, alors que Sam regardait l'un et l'autre confusément. « Si nous prenons les précautions nécessaires qu'il a évoquées, ça pourrait ne pas arriver. »

« Mais ça pourrait aussi arriver, » répliqua clairement Dean.

« Mais de quoi tu parles, Dean ? » Demanda finalement Sam, le regardant prudemment (en jaugeant quelque peu la parfaite honnêteté de Dean) alors que ce dernier entrait dans la cuisine pour dénicher une nouvelle bouteille de whisky. Il était dix heures du matin. Mais il était cinq heures de l'après-midi autre part, et on était donc en pleine happy-hour.

Lorsqu'il émergea de la cuisine, tous avaient encore le regard rivé sur lui, comme s'ils attendaient quelque chose. Il soupira. « Mort a dit que pour que Cas ne se transforme pas en un champignon atomique, il doit arracher sa grâce. Ce qui lui donne précisément une ligne de défense totalement nulle contre Raphael et Crowley lorsqu'ils vont venir le descendre pendant qu'on cherchera les morceaux de Gabriel qui sont éparpillés Dieu sait où. Oh, et ces morceaux peuvent le faire exploser, aussi. » Dean passa sa main sur son visage alors qu'il disait cela, la bouteille de whisky fermement maintenue entre ses doigts alors qu'il se laissait tomber dans le canapé à côté de son frère. Il prit une longue gorgée avant de continuer. « Peu importe. Je n'aime pas cette idée non plus. Je veux dire, et si le fantôme de Gabriel s'emparait de lui ou je ne sais quoi ? Ça craindrait un max. »

« Gabriel n'est plus en vie, Dean, » répondit Castiel, le regardant de biais comme s'il essayait de trouver d'où la soudaine inquiétude de Dean pouvait bien provenir. « Sa grâce n'est rien d'autre que de l'énergie. Il est très probable qu'il n'ait pas le pouvoir d'influencer quoi que ce soit dans son état. Si c'était le cas, j'imagine qu'il chercherait à se ressusciter. »

Dean s'installa sur son siège et essaya de ne pas se sentir blessé à chaque fois que Cas le regardait comme s'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Dean en ait quelque chose à cirer de sa survie du moment qu'ils puissent gagner. « Ouais, mais le pari n'en vaut pas le coup. Cas humain, Cas explosé, Cas Gabe ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, » dit-il en évitant ostensiblement les regards très parlants que lui lançaient Bobby et Sam tandis qu'il parlait. Au lieu de ça, il fixa l'ange, qui avait toujours l'air de penser à bien des choses dans sa petite tête à propos de leur problème actuel et qui n'avait heureusement rien à voir avec la raison pour laquelle certaines personnes aimeraient qu'il reste intact, sans considération pour ce qu'il pourrait arriver d'autre. « On trouvera un autre moyen. Il doit y avoir plus d'une option, non ? »

Sam y réfléchit. « Eh bien, enfin, Cas n'est pas le seul ange qui déteste ce que fait Raphael. On ne pourrait pas recruter Balthazar ou cette fille, Rachel, pour assurer nos arrières pendant que Cas est sans grâce ? »

Dean se renfrogna. « Des options qui n'impliquent pas d'arracher notre ange, » réitéra-t-il violemment, parce que c'était une partie importante de l'équation. Les sourcils de Bobby se haussèrent alors qu'il articula silencieusement « _notre_ ? » à Sam. Dean le remarqua vu qu'ils n'étaient pas spécialement subtils, mais les ignora franchement et se tourna vers Cas, qui avait quelque peu dérivé vers le canapé, bien qu'il eût laissé une certaine distance, un peu comme un chiot sur lequel on avait crié plus tôt et qui ne savait pas si on lui avait pardonné. La pensée l'amusa et l'horrifia en même temps parce que c'était foutrement mignon, donc Dean reprit contenance en avalant une très longue gorgée de la bouteille.

« Rachel est morte, » finit par dire Cas, ses yeux irrésistiblement collés à ses chaussures, l'air de ne pas avoir envie de développer sur ce qu'il était arrivé à son amie depuis la dernière fois où elle avait fait irruption pour jouer aux remplaçants à la place de son chef. Dean sentit un sentiment d'angoisse surgir en lui, ce qui lui valut une autre gorgée du whisky de Bobby, suffisamment rapide et forte pour que le plus âgé des chasseurs lui lance un regard et lui dise d'y aller mollo sur les vivres avant midi.

Dean s'éclaircit la gorge. « Bon, on a encore Balthazar le lèche-bottes dans la partie, non ? Il n'a pas quelque chose de planqué dans l'arsenal divin qui pourrait nous dépanner ? »

L'ange lui lança une expression dubitative, et c'est vrai, Dean savait que c'était sans doute le premier endroit où Cas était allé chercher de l'aide tout compte fait, mais au point où ils en étaient, Dean n'était pas loin de vérifier leurs listes une seconde fois. « Je crois que, vu les circonstances, s'il avait eu quelque chose comme ça en sa possession, il l'aurait déjà donné pour servir notre cause, » débita Castiel après un instant, et il était bon de savoir que même lorsqu'il se balançait comme un chiot maltraité, il réussissait à sortir un bon vieux sarcasme humain lorsqu'il le voulait. Dean fronça les sourcils. Castiel lui fronça les sourcils en retour.

« On va continuer à regarder. Pendant ce temps, vous allez faire quelque chose et vous calmer, » aboya Bobby après une minute, et jeta un livre vers Dean avant que ce concours de regard ne devienne trop intense. Dean réussit à attraper le livre instinctivement, mais parvint tout de même à garder les yeux sur l'ange boudeur tout ce temps.

Cas soupira bruyamment et commença par regarder ailleurs, ce qui donna à Dean un petit frisson de triomphe, bien que ce fût mesquin. « Je vais convoquer Balthazar et lui demander ce qu'on peut faire, » dit l'ange à Dean après deux grandes inspirations et une lecture intense du plancher de Bobby.

Dean grogna de satisfaction alors qu'il ouvrait le livre de Bobby et s'installait plus confortablement sur le canapé. « Très bien. » Pause. Puis, prudemment, « On trouvera quelque chose, Cas. On trouve toujours. »

Cas hocha la tête une fois, froidement. « On trouvera. »

Et il disparut dans des bruissements de battements d'ailes pendant que Sam regardait Dean comme s'il voulait lui demander si c'était vraiment une bonne idée de laisser tomber sa bonne idée.

« La ferme, Sam, » dit Dean, sans avoir à arracher ses yeux du texte.

La bouche de Sam se ferma dans un clac sonore.

Bobby grogna et soupira en les traitant d'idiots dans sa barbe.

* * *

Castiel atterrit lourdement dans le cimetière de voitures quelques instants plus tard, près de la carcasse d'une Escalade qui prenait la rouille en bloc et des restes mécaniques d'une Focus qui avait été protégés du soleil, du vent et de la pluie dans ce cimetière de métal fait par l'homme. Les squelettes et les histoires des véhicules brisés étincelaient faiblement dans la lumière du soleil couchant qu'il apercevait, reflétant des moments lumineux et des kilomètres de récits de vies alors qu'il les sollicitait. Une Sedan écrasée à sa gauche avait tué deux jeunes qui avaient trop bu alors qu'ils se rendaient à un bal de promotion, les écrasant contre un arbre qu'ils sont allés percuter durant cette unique nuit de jeunesse insouciante. Une vieille Volvo cabossée qui fut la première voiture de trois générations d'humains de la même famille se tenait à sa droite, bichonnée avec amour et transmise de descendant en descendant jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus rouler, ou dont le prix des réparations n'en valait plus le coup. Devant lui, il avait un véhicule fabriqué au Japon, créé par des bras brillants et robotisés fabriqués pour usurper la force de travail humaine, vendu pour son design compact et sa praticité intéressante il y a une dizaine d'années, et qui se retrouvait à présent en train de moisir sous le soleil et le vent du Dakota du Sud après avoir été volé bien des fois et mis en pièces détachées. Toutes ces histoires se dévoilaient à lui rien qu'en posant les yeux sur les coquilles vides des voitures, et en elles, il y voyait un peu de son histoire, un véhicule utilisé pour aller d'un endroit à un autre par deux humains qu'il adorait, accidenté encore et encore, balafré et délabré, tourneboulé et écrasé et retourné tout le long du voyage alors qu'il se battait pour les emmener là où ils le voulaient. Ils l'abandonneront bien assez tôt, pensait-il, comme ces véhicules l'avaient été avant lui. Mais il était déterminé à ne pas la transformer en une histoire où il tomberait dans le bas-côté, deviendrait inutile au service des humains à la charge de qui il demeurait.

Castiel s'était résigné il y avait bien longtemps à une très possible mort lors de la guerre civile du Ciel. Il avait accepté cela comme étant une perte nécessaire si cela signifiait que la Terre pour laquelle Dean se battait avec tant de force pour la protéger pouvait continuer d'être. Si cela signifiait que Dean et Sam pouvaient continuer d'être.

Cette chance qu'ils avaient à présent, cette mission pour retrouver les fragments de l'âme brisée de Gabriel, demandait l'approche la plus tactique qu'il ait jamais connue dans cette guerre, bien plus que pour le Purgatoire. Lui, aussi bien que ses connaissances, ignorait ce qu'il y avait vraiment derrière la porte du Purgatoire. Des âmes, bien sûr, mais il y avait sûrement bien plus que ça, peut-être trop. Reconstituer la grâce d'un archange et l'utiliser pour vaincre Raphael protégerait la Terre de tous ceux de l'espèce d'Eve une fois de plus, garderait la porte du Purgatoire fermée sur ses habitants furieux et éviterait l'éventualité qu'ils décident de se battre contre les démons et les anges qui voudraient les utiliser à leurs propres fins. Si Castiel devait mourir en chemin, en quoi cela aurait-il de l'importance ? Il était mort tant de fois que ce n'était plus une nouveauté ou une pensée redoutable.

Du verre brisé crissa sous ses chaussures alors qu'il levait les yeux vers le coucher du soleil avec une étrange impression de sérénité. Il s'appuya contre le capot d'une Charger hors d'usage qui pouvait encore être sauvée, si Dean ou Bobby s'en rappelaient à temps.

« Balthazar, » dit-il ensuite, c'était tout juste un murmure au dessus d'une petite brise en ce début d'été qui flottait dans l'air. Il n'avait pas à parler fort pour savoir que sa voix portait à des milliers de kilomètres, sa grâce guidant les mots d'un pôle à l'autre du globe et bien au-delà.

Le calme déplacement d'air derrière lui signifia qu'il avait été entendu. Son ami était arrivé.

« J'imagine que je devrais être déçu de ne pas avoir pensé que tu te trouverais ici depuis que tu as disparu il y a quelques jours de cela, » dit Balthazar pour le saluer, ses ailes rangées derrière lui alors qu'il s'approchait aux côtés de Castiel. Castiel observa son frère pendant un instant, permettant à un chaleureux sentiment d'affection de prendre le dessus en cet instant, parce que c'était une chose dont il avait besoin et qu'il ne s'était pas permis de ressentir depuis le début de cette guerre, et plus précisément depuis qu'il avait vu Rachel mourir au sol, à ses pieds, il y avait une éternité.

« J'ai besoin de ton aide, Balthazar, » entonna Castiel lorsque cet instant amical fut passé, alors que Balthazar s'installait sur le capot de la voiture près de lui.

La réponse de Balthazar fut de se moquer gentiment, de s'appuyer contre le capot de la Charger et de fixer le soleil tout simplement parce qu'il le pouvait. « On a chanté cette chanson et on l'a déjà dansée, Cassy. Sauf si, bien sûr, tu penses que ces derniers mois pendant lesquels j'ai travaillé avec toi, je n'ai pas été très utile. »

« Je te suis très reconnaissant pour l'aide que tu m'as apportée ces derniers mois, » lui dit Castiel en toute franchise, tout en regardant son frère incliné du coin de l'œil, « Cependant, ma nouvelle requête risque de te demander bien plus d'attention que toutes les précédentes. » Pause. « Réunies. »

Balthazar siffla. « Tu sais que je ne suis pas très doué en matière d'attention, » plaisanta-t-il, bien qu'il fût maintenant installé tout en haut du capot de la Charger, un sourire calme sur son visage ne cachant que très peu les lignes soucieuses autour des yeux de son vaisseau. Il était parfois étrange de voir à quel point les peaux humaines rendaient les anges expressifs.

Alors que Castiel observait Balthazar, il sentait Balthazar l'observer tout aussi intensément, attendant le largage d'une autre bombe, qu'on lui donne un autre ordre. Ce ne serait pas aussi simple que de sauver le Titanic, cette fois.

« Balthazar, j'ai besoin que tu prennes en charge mon commandement, » finit par souffler Castiel, et Balthazar rechigna à ces mots, reculant physiquement à la pensée de devoir porter sur ses épaules l'énorme fardeau que lui donnait Castiel. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, ce qui donna l'impression que son vaisseau avait l'air bien plus âgé qu'il ne l'était.

« Qu'est-ce que ces deux hommes-singes rigides t'ont convaincu de faire cette fois, Cassy ? » Demanda-t-il vivement, regardant son frère comme s'il l'exaspérait et le prenait en pitié. « Tu sais que tu n'es pas vraiment leur toutou, même si tu t'autorises à l'être, n'est-ce pas ? »

« J'ai pris moi-même cette décision, Balthazar, » lui assura Castiel, son ton assombri par cette vieille colère vertueuse, cette même sensation surnommée _personne ne me comprend sauf moi_ qui l'avait conduit ici en tout premier lieu. Il la réprima lorsqu'il la sentit s'agiter en lui, menaçant de prendre le dessus sur sa raison. C'était ce sentiment et rien d'autre qui l'avait changé en un meurtrier de sa propre espèce. Il ne pouvait se laisser aller à sa merci une fois de plus. Il prit une grande inspiration déterminée. « J'en suis venu à la conclusion qu'il s'agissait du meilleur plan d'action, mon frère. »

« Et tu connais toujours le meilleur plan, non ? » Soupira Balthazar alors que ses épaules s'affaissaient en signe de défaite, ce qui était davantage dû à son affection pour Castiel qu'à son accord avec ses idées d'étourdi. « Bien sûr que je ferai ce que tu veux pour t'aider, Cassy, mais tu sais que je n'ai jamais eu la patience ou le même esprit tactique que toi. Je vais faire un travail déplorable en tant que chef. »

Castiel sentit ses lèvres se retrousser légèrement, sa propre affection pour son frère apaisant l'indignation qu'il avait eue plus tôt lorsqu'il l'avait désigné comme étant le toutou de Dean. « Merci. »

Balthazar hocha la tête. « Alors, c'est ça ? Je vais reprendre l'effort de guerre ? Contrôler les armées ? Me peindre dessus une énorme cible pour que Raphael se concentre dessus ? Qu'est-ce que tu feras pendant ce temps-là, très cher ? »

Castiel leva les yeux vers la lumière déclinante du soleil, les derniers rayons déteignant au bout dans un vaste ciel orangé alors que la fin d'après-midi rampait vers le début de soirée. Il prit une profonde inspiration et plaça la paume de sa main contre sa propre poitrine. « Je ferai tout ce que je peux, » rassura-t-il Balthazar, et sentit les bouts de ses doigts s'enfoncer dans la peau de son vaisseau.

Balthazar l'observait. « Cassy, qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire ? » Demanda-t-il, glissant du capot de la Charger pour s'avancer vers son frère, les bras tendus, mais stoppé entre l'action et l'inaction à cause de son incertitude sur la façon d'aider Castiel ou de l'arrêter.

« Arrête ça, très cher, et réfléchis, » prononça Balthazar. « Même si Winchester veut que tu le fasses, ça n'en vaut pas la peine les dernières fois où tu t'es incliné devant les caprices de ce singe chauve, tu as explosé, Cassy. _Deux fois_. Dis-moi que tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour t'en souvenir. »

« Ça n'a rien à voir avec ce qu'ils veulent que je fasse, je te le promets, » lui dit Castiel, de façon un peu ironique. Vu la situation actuelle, Dean serait plutôt enclin à prendre cela comme une autre trahison envers sa confiance, comme un autre signe que Castiel œuvrait dans son dos. Heureusement, Castiel s'était endurci face à ça, en avait supporté sa colère une fois et continuerait à le faire si cela permettait à Dean de rester en vie pour être en colère contre lui.

Il inspira profondément, sentit le bout de ses doigts s'enfoncer dans sa chair et creuser vers les os. « C'est le seul moyen Balthazar. » Il s'interrompit pour sourire afin de rassurer son frère malgré la douleur. « Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Pendant le temps que j'ai passé avec les Winchesters, la chose que j'ai assurément apprise est que je dois toujours tomber pour me relever. »

Balthazar semblait toujours méfiant, mais la déclaration le fit grogner quelque peu, alors que le ton irrévocable de Castiel le fit reculer. Cela faisait très longtemps qu'ils se connaissaient, bien avant que la Terre ne soit. Castiel comprenait que ces actions voulaient dire que Balthazar savait qu'il ne pouvait arrêter cela, mais juste améliorer les choses s'il choisissait d'aider.

Et c'était ce qu'il faisait. Toujours.

Finalement, Balthazar soupira de résignation et recula d'un autre pas. « Tomber avant de se relever, hum ? Eh bien, j'imagine que c'est comme ça qu'on s'en sort, » murmura-t-il, sa voix s'adoucissant.

Castiel ignorait pourquoi, mais ces mots semblèrent appropriés lorsqu'il les entendit. « Oui, » répéta-t-il, et sentit la chair et les os du corps de Jimmy céder sous la pression déchirante de sa main jusqu'à ce qu'elle se transforme en quelque chose de plus profond, de plus douloureux. « C'est comme ça que je m'en sors. »

Il essaya de ne pas crier alors qu'il arrachait sa grâce.

* * *

« Je pense tout de même que c'est le meilleur choix qu'on ait, Dean, » marmonna Sam, même s'il se forçait à passer un obscur ouvrage de traditions faës au peigne fin en espérant que toutes les choses que lui avait dit cet affreux petit Leprechaun il y avait quelques mois, voulaient dire que le folklore avait en fait des choses vraiment utiles qui leur donnaient le droit de ne pas être impressionnés par les anges. Pour l'instant, c'était tout juste un énorme bol rempli de mensonges de Leprechauns petits et trapus, sans que cela ne soit dû à un manque de vérification de la part de Sam.

« Je n'aime pas ça, » persista Dean qui ne prenait jamais la peine de s'étendre, la mâchoire serrée et les yeux aussi obstinés que d'habitude.

Sam soupira. « Oui, mais tu ne peux pas expliquer _pourquoi_ tu n'aimes pas ça. Ça prend tout son sens. S'il ne peut pas arrêter Raph maintenant, même avec ses pouvoirs, en quoi ça changerait quelque chose s'il était temporairement humain ? Au moins, s'il est déchu, nous aurons une chance légitime d'obtenir la grâce de Gabriel. S'il garde la sienne et essaye de s'approprier celle de Gabriel en plus, Mort a pratiquement dit qu'il en mourrait. »

Dean hésita, regardant bizarrement le canapé, et Sam savait que c'était l'un des instincts illogiques de son frère qui était en marche, c'était quelque chose que Dean semblait avoir hérité de leur père, mais dont Sam n'avait jamais été particulièrement doué lorsqu'il était face à une crise acharnée. Il avait toujours été du genre à regarder les options et de choisir laquelle était la meilleure en se basant sur un raisonnement sans failles. Soit, il ne faisait jamais tout le temps le _bon_ choix à cet égard, mais au moment où les possibilités se présentaient à lui, il aimait penser qu'il choisissait toujours la meilleure _à ce moment-là_.

Dean n'avait jamais été doué pour ce genre de compromis. Sam regardait son frère fixement et intensément en se demandant si Cas avait déjà réussi à faire capituler son frère en lui faisant cela de _toutes ses forces_.

« Laisse tomber, Sam, » grogna Dean. Sam faillit rouler des yeux.

« Eh bien jusque-là, j'ai trouvé un article totalement dingue sur les fées et la façon dont elles prennent la virilité d'un premier-né – et je ne sais même pas ce que ça veut dire – pour cacher leur trésor des gobelins ailés. Je ne sais pas s'il est question d'anges ou de vrais gobelins ailés. » Il soupira et jeta le livre sur le côté, glissant à Dean un regard qui voulait tout dire. « Tu as quelque chose ? »

Dean remua encore. Observait. « Pas encore. Mais on finira par trouver quelque chose. Il faut continuer, Sammy. »

Sam regarda Bobby, qui haussa désespérément des épaules. « J'ai ici une recette pour ce qui semble être un ragoût de nouveau-né, » dit-il d'une voix traînante, ce qui fit grimacer tout le monde.

« Chouette, » commença Sam, passant une main dans ses cheveux alors qu'il pensait que son idée était encore la meilleure idée qu'ils avaient jusque-là avec un milliard de points d'avance. Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne l'écoutait ? Il ne s'était trompé qu'une seule fois, d'accord, _une_. Il pensait que ce serait oublié depuis le temps, mais visiblement ce n'était pas le cas. « Donc nous n'avons toujours rien. »

Avant que Dean puisse passer à son cas et lui reprocher ses conneries et sa négativité, un battement et un bruit sourd signalèrent l'arrivée d'un ange.

Et une voix qui n'était définitivement pas celle de Castiel leur signala l'arrivée du mauvais ange.

« Oh, j'ai quelque chose pour vous, juste-là, _stupides singes roses_. »

Les trois chasseurs bondirent sur leurs pieds à l'irritation audible dans la voix de Balthazar, Dean sautant avec une rare force lorsqu'il vit la silhouette de Castiel, affalé, ensanglanté, et terriblement inconscient enroulé autour des épaules de l'autre ange.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? » Demanda Dean, levant un pistolet vers Balthazar comme si cela pouvait changer quelque chose.

Balthazar le fixa. « Je crois que la bonne question est : qu'est-ce que _tu_ lui as fait ? » Répondit l'ange avec un ton agacé, bien qu'il fit l'effort de déposer Castiel sur le canapé dans un mouvement étonnamment doux. « Je ne comprends pas. Et d'après l'expression idiote que tu fais, toi non plus. Ce qui rend la chose encore plus ridicule. »

Dean était trop accaparé par l'inquiétude qu'il avait pour Castiel pour se défendre lui-même (ou faire autre chose), donc Sam et Bobby furent les seuls à remarquer que Balthazar commençait à tâter les poches de son manteau à la recherche de quelque chose. Il avait l'air d'avoir mis un objet très important à la mauvaise place sans le vouloir alors qu'il en avait besoin à l'instant. Sam espérait que ce ne fût pas une épée ou une chose-angélique-qui-tuait-les-humains-alors-qu'ils-étaient-trop-occupés-à-regarder-un-Cas-inconscient-comme-des-héros-torturés-de-_Twilight_.

Les traits sur les sourcils de Balthazar s'adoucirent lorsqu'il trouva ce qu'il cherchait une seconde plus tôt, et Sam sentit sa bouche devenir inexplicablement sèche lorsque l'ange finit par ne pas en sortir une épée ou un autre instrument de mort aiguisé, mais une petite fiole luisante reliée à une cordelette noire. La lumière à l'intérieur blessa pratiquement les yeux de Sam lorsqu'il la regarda directement et il se força à plisser des yeux, même s'il fit automatiquement un pas en arrière lorsque Balthazar la montra.

Dean déglutit, séparant enfin son regard de Castiel. Il ne semblait pas avoir de problème à regarder directement la fiole. « Est-ce… »

« Oui, espèce de stupide petite particule de terre, » lâcha Balthazar, sa voix laissant éclater un dédain mérité et il avait en quelque sorte l'air d'un humain, comme s'il l'avait toujours été, alors qu'il serrait étroitement dans sa main, d'une manière presque protectrice, la fiole. « C'est précisément ce que tu penses. Et il voulait que tu l'aies. Il a insisté, en fait. Tu sais, entre tous ses cris. »

En disant cela, Balthazar lança la fiole avec la grâce de Castiel à Dean, qui l'attrapa des deux mains, la serrant de toutes ses forces entre ses doigts alors que des couleurs avaient quitté son visage. Balthazar lui sourit avec mépris. « Pour une raison totalement dingue, il pense que tant que vous restez en vie tous les trois, vous pourrez réaliser cette idée saugrenue et chevaucher dans le soleil couchant de suite après. »

Sam rechigna. « Alors c'était ça. Il l'a vraiment fait. »

Balthazar lui grogna dessus avant de réajuster sa veste une fois de plus, comme s'il ne pourrait jamais finir cette conversation avec les stupides singes des boues assez rapidement à son goût. Il s'interrompit cependant, pour regarder l'ancien ange affalé dans le canapé un peu plus longtemps. « Appelez-moi lorsqu'il se réveillera. Pas avant. »

Il disparut sans un mot de plus.

Ce qui l'arrangea, car Sam n'avait aucune idée de ce dont ils auraient pu parler d'autre vu les circonstances.

De l'autre côté de la salle, il entendit Dean maudire dans sa barbe la foutue imprudence stupide de Castiel à l'instant où Balthazar disparaissait.

Cependant, cette même foutue imprudence stupide n'empêcha pas son frère de s'accroupir et de poser une main sur la joue de Castiel.

Même de là où se trouvait Sam, il voyait que la respiration de Castiel était régulière, quoiqu'un peu instable. Celle de Dean était – sans grande surprise – exactement semblable à celle de l'ange.

Sam toussa et finit par détourner le regard lorsque Dean serra la mâchoire et noua intentionnellement la cordelette accrochée à la grâce de Castiel autour de son cou. Alors qu'il soufflait de colère et se mettait en tête d'installer méticuleusement l'ange dans une position plus confortable dans le canapé, Sam pensa que cela voulait finalement dire que son plan tenait toujours.

Ce qui était une bonne chose, parce qu'alors que Sam voyait Dean déplacer une pile de livres sur le côté et fouiller pour trouver une couverture afin d'en couvrir Castiel, il ne put s'empêcher de penser que son grand frère allait sans doute s'avérer inutile dans les recherches pour le reste de la journée.

La grâce de Castiel se mit à luire un peu plus contre la chemise vert foncé de Dean.


	5. Chapitre 4

**Auteur **: Peroxidepest17

**Personnages/couples** : Léger Dean/Cas, Sam (apparitions de Bobby, Crowley, Balthazar et Raphael)

**Rating** : PG-13

**Spoilers** : Jusqu'à la saison 6 épisode 20 réalité alternative après ça.

**Disclaimer** : Aucun mal et aucune atteinte à la loi voulue.

**Titre traduit** : La Loi de Conservation de l'Énergie

**Traductrice** : Marple-Juice.

**Bêta-lectrices** : Mama-Marple

Vous pouvez retrouver le lien vers la fanfiction originale dans mon Livejournal (lien dans mon profil)

**Les reviews anonymes sont acceptées et tous les messages que vous laisserez seront traduits et envoyés à l'auteur original de cette fanfiction.**

* * *

**Notes du chapitre 4 : **

- Elysian Fields est le nom des Champs-Élysées, sorte de Paradis grec pour les héros morts au combat. C'est un peu comme le Valhalla nordique. Dans ce motel, plusieurs divinités s'étaient réunies pour décider de leur plan d'action pour faire face à l'Apocalypse que les anges s'apprêtaient à déclencher. Lucifer leur rendit une petite visite. Gabriel le défia pour permettre aux autres de s'échapper. Il y laissa la vie.

- Aegean Sea (Mer Égée) : La mer Égée se situe entre la Crète, la Grèce et la Turquie. Elle tient son nom du Roi Égée, le père de Thésée, qui s'y jeta en pensant que son fils avait péri face au Minotaure.

- Le Chœur des Anges / Le Chœur Céleste (The Host - littéralement : 'La Milice Céleste') : La hiérarchie angélique se compose de 3 chœurs qui réunissent chacun trois ordres d'anges. Le Chœur Céleste sert à désigner les anges dans leur ensemble.

- Le petit atelier des horreurs est le nom donné à une anthologie d'horreur (Workshop of horrors), mais est aussi le nom d'une quête secondaire de Guild Wars - Eye of the North.

- Le brouillard de Californie est dû au choc entre l'air chaud de l'intérieur des terres (qui offre un climat très propice à l'agriculture) et à l'air froid venu d'Alaska qui longe les côtes.

* * *

**QUATRE**

Depuis le massacre surprise de Lucifer au motel des Elysian Fields, l'établissement avait été fermé, laissé à l'abandon et condamné par la suite. Son intérieur autrefois joyeux s'était fait vandaliser par les délinquants de passage, ses sols salis par des squatteurs et autres gens de passages qui ont eu l'occasion d'entrer dans son enceinte avant que les mauvaises vibrations ambiantes dues aux événements qui s'y étaient produits là ne les submerge, les faisant fuir dans la sécurité de la nuit, dehors. Les gens du coin évitaient de passer près de l'enseigne miteuse une fois la nuit tombée, par superstition, tout en continuant de pleurer la perte de la merveilleuse cuisine de l'hôtel avec ses sept tartes et ses deux types de pains qui étaient préparés chaque jour.

Les adultes vivant dans le secteur faisaient de leur mieux pour ne pas parler de ce qu'il était arrivé, mais les enfants inventaient des histoires dessus de nos jours, les plus jeunes d'entre eux construisant des histoires sur celles que racontaient les gamins plus âgés, qui étaient une version pompeuse et à sensations fortes sur la façon dont tous les corps avaient été retrouvés dans l'hôtel un matin après une trombe d'eau. Ils chuchotaient sur les morts et sur le dessin d'ailes brûlé sur le sol du hall de l'hôtel, écoutant les yeux grands ouverts le récit délirant de cette nuit conté par le vieux Peterson, qui travaillait à la station essence un peu plus bas sur la route du motel avant de devenir complètement fou. Exténué et fatigué, il amusait les enfants de la ville sur la façon dont il s'était trouvé là cette nuit, sur les gens qu'il avait vu se faire dévorer par d'autres gens, crûs et encore à moitié en vie pour certains. Il reniflait et frissonnait en repensant aux explosions de feu et de lumière qui auraient pu faire brûler le monde. Il ne se souvenait pas de tous les détails, mais il était convaincu que c'était là l'œuvre du diable en personne et que sa substance subsistait encore dans le motel malgré le temps qui s'était écoulé. Les enfants lui demandaient quelques fois de leur raconter à quoi ressemblait le diable, mais n'avaient généralement pas de réponse, parce que la fille aux yeux tristes du vieux Peterson le découvrait sous le porche, et le ramenait vite à l'intérieur pour qu'il cesse d'être la bête de foire du village, le vieux poivrot fou qui ressassait des contes sur l'Enfer et la damnation.

Il était largement connu que les propriétaires de l'Elysian Fields et nombre de leurs employés avaient été assassinés par des gens de passage sans nom et sans visage pendant cette nuit de trombes printanières, il y avait si longtemps de cela. Pour les gens de la ville, c'était une triste vérité qui s'appliquait à l'état et à la nation tout entière à notre époque : l'hospitalité à l'ancienne et les valeurs d'une petite ville étaient abusées par des gens à la dérive, des fous et d'autres gens qui composaient la lie de la société. Cet endroit où ils vivaient semblait bien moins ouvert qu'avant à cause de cela, ils étaient bien plus méfiants et suspicieux.

Les autochtones regrettaient surtout la tarte et l'ambiance paisible qu'ils avaient avant, de pouvoir conduire sur l'autoroute tout en sachant que la ville où ils élevaient leurs enfants était un havre de paix.

C'était donc l'endroit où Sam, Dean et Castiel furent emmenés. Ils furent déposés tous les trois devant les portes placardées de planches menant au hall de l'Elysian Fields alors que l'air était secoué par les ailes de Balthazar. La brusque perturbation dans l'équilibre du paysage envoya la saleté voler et la vermine fuir dans la sécurité de caches de moisissures. Ce qu'ils virent devant eux était un écho de ce qu'il les avait accueillis en ville, lorsqu'ils s'étaient informés dans l'Aegean Sea, un motel nouveau et quelque peu moins accueillant. Ce n'était plus une ville désireuse d'accueillir des étrangers, tout comme la coquille de l'Elysian Fields ne pouvait plus rien contenir à part des rats et des cafards.

« J'adore ce qu'ils ont fait de cet endroit, » marmonna Dean alors que Sam et lui clignaient des yeux pour s'habituer à l'obscurité. Il fixa une éclaboussure rouge défraîchie qui pouvait être du sang, bien qu'il espère qu'il eût été question d'un graffiti qui avait déteint avec le climat.

« Lucifer a toujours eu la manie de décorer les choses avec son style très personnel, » siffla Balthazar, que cela ne sembla pas amuser du tout, alors que Castiel fit quelques enjambées en avant et essaya de retirer les planches devant la porte. Il se débattit avec elles, visiblement frustré car cela lui rappelait à quel point il était à présent devenu faible alors que la veille, il aurait tiré de là ces petites pièces de bois mort de l'entrée d'une simple pensée.

Sam et Dean échangèrent un regard désespéré alors qu'il était à l'œuvre et Balthazar marmonna dans sa barbe en bousculant les deux singes idiots trop flémards pour aider. Plus tôt ils en auraient fini avec cette mission insensée, plus vite Castiel pourrait revenir là où était sa place et mettre un terme à cette guerre ridicule. Balthazar, bien qu'il fut considéré comme ayant une personnalité à même de convaincre et de commander sous certains aspects, n'était pas un chef de guerre. Il n'avait jamais eu la patience ou l'esprit que cela impliquait d'être à la tête des autres. Castiel, bien que calme, amical et ardemment sincère, avait réellement quelque chose de plus que lui à présent, après quelques années passées sur Terre, loin du Chœur Céleste. Balthazar voyait quelque chose en son frère qui allait au-delà d'une simple _fraternité_, et qui lui disait également d'_obéir_ et de _croire_. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti cela envers quelqu'un. Balthazar soupçonnait que cela remontait à la dernière fois où il avait ressenti la présence de son Père.

Aussi frêle et ridicule Castiel pouvait-il être à présent – déchu, comme le considérait sa grâce, tout comme Lucifer – Balthazar l'aimait et espérait ne pas perdre son frère tout comme il avait perdu Dieu, Lucifer, Gabriel, Uriel et Rachel. Malgré son plan qu'il désapprouvait, il l'aiderait parce que Castiel le lui avait demandé.

Distraitement, alors qu'il arrachait les planches dans un crissement de bois fendu et de grincement des clous qui se brisaient, il se demanda si ce qu'il ressentait pour son frère déchu en cet instant était ce que Castiel ressentait lorsqu'il faisait face à la force inexplicable ou quoi que cela pouvait être qui le liait à la volonté de Dean Winchester.

Mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'attarder sur sa réflexion, parce qu'à l'instant où la porte s'ouvrit, il sentit le faible et habituel frisson d'une grâce brûlée pour un ange, c'était là l'odeur de la mort, la même que la chair putréfiée pour les humains. Il grimaça et fit un pas en arrière alors qu'un chagrin accablant le bouleversa. C'était là que son frère avait tiré sa dernière révérence. C'était là que Gabriel – un frère formidable et aimant même durant tout ce temps où il les avait abandonnés – était mort. L'archange, âgé de plusieurs millénaires, avait, tout comme Castiel, abandonné l'éternité pour l'humanité.

Balthazar ne comprenait pas cela, mais pour tout dire, il n'avait jamais réellement essayé. Cela lui allait très bien. Tout ce qui lui importait en cet instant était de vivre. Tout ce qu'il voulait était que Castiel vive.

Castiel fut le premier à passer la porte.

Dean le suivit, lançant à Balthazar un regard dubitatif lorsque l'ange lui barra le chemin pour l'empêcher d'entrer. « Vous devrez utiliser les cendres de Gabriel pour attacher sa grâce à celle de Cassy pour trouver les oripeaux ou quoi que ça puisse être qu'il a laissé. »

Le plus âgé des Winchester se mit immédiatement sur la défensive devant le ton supérieur de Balthazar. « Ouais, c'est bon. Cas sait ce qu'il fait. On s'en charge. »

Balthazar haussa les sourcils face à cet humain stupidement fier. « Ah oui ? » Une partie de lui voulait avancer le bras et écraser simplement Dean Winchester, comme on taperait un insecte agaçant qui bourdonnait autour de son oreille. Il se retint cependant, parce qu'en cet instant, Dean Winchester portait la chose la plus importante de l'univers.

« Je vais mener les forces de Castiel aussi longtemps que possible pour repousser Raphael, mais les idiots que vous êtes devrez vous débrouiller seuls pour Crowley et les démons. J'ai entendu dire qu'il ne vous aime plus du tout depuis que Cassy a essayé de le raser jusqu'au sol après que tu lui aies demandé si vous pouviez vous enfuir tous les deux comme des tourtereaux. » La bouche de Balthazar se transforma en une ligne au souvenir de la duplicité de Castiel, des choses que son frère lui a avoué lorsqu'il était retourné sur le front après avoir essayé de détruire Crowley et son petit atelier des horreurs. Il avait été un peu ensanglanté, quelque peu amoché, mais il était surtout énervé et repentant. Balthazar se souvenait encore de l'odeur de la corruption sur lui.

Dean ne fit que grogner devant Balthazar, sans la moindre ombre de respect ou de peur pour l'ange en lui. « Oh, on va s'occuper de Crowley, » grogna-t-il, ses yeux étincelants de sentiments que Balthazar put comprendre, pour une fois. Cela ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'il croie que le stupide singe pouvait le faire, mais le sentiment qui le poussait à faire ça signifiait au moins quelque chose.

Balthazar faillit le dire à voix haute, mais Castiel sortit la tête de la porte, l'air chiffonné, courroucé et quelque peu suspicieux. « Il y a un problème ? » Entonna-t-il, regardant Balthazar et Dean alors qu'ils avaient l'air de se menacer devant la porte comme deux chiens affamés qui se battaient pour un seul os dégoûtant.

Balthazar fit un pas en arrière le premier, pour adoucir les rides de colère qui parsemaient son visage et les transformer en un sourire avenant pour son frère. « Non, aucun problème, Cassy, » dit-il chaleureusement, montrant galantement l'entrée à Dean pour qu'il y aille en premier. « Je disais juste à ton humain que je ferais mieux de retourner à mon poste de commande. On dirait que des petits incendies ont éclaté en ton absence. »

Castiel fronça les sourcils. « Est-ce grave ? »

« Ce n'est que peu de choses au final, Cassy. N'inquiète pas ta petite tête d'ange avec ça, » mentit Balthazar gentiment avant de se retourner pour partir. Cependant, il s'arrêta pour saisir le bras de Dean, alors que l'humain marchait en le dépassant.

Dean grogna, naturellement, mais la prise de Balthazar sur son bras demeura. « Sache juste, » murmura-t-il avec toute la menace d'un démon et la certitude d'un ange, « que ce que tu portes et le plus grand trésor encore existant de toute la création. »

Dean eût l'air confus, ce qui voulait dire qu'il _comprenait_. Balthazar jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la grâce de Castiel alors qu'elle se tenait, petite, brillante et chaude contre la poitrine de l'humain. « Essaye d'en prendre soin. »

Il relâcha Dean et disparut avant que l'humain ne puisse dire quoique ce soit d'autre.

Et alors qu'il volait, Balthazar ne put s'empêcher d'espérer que ces idiots réussiraient d'une manière ou d'une autre à braver le destin et de faire en sorte que ça marche.

Bien qu'il y ait des chances qu'il soit mort depuis longtemps avant de pouvoir le voir.

* * *

Dean grogna devant le départ précipité de Balthazar et tourna le regard vers Cas, sa main agrippée distraitement à la cordelette autour de son cou qui maintenait la grâce de Castiel. Ce n'était pas comme s'il l'ignorait il y avait le charme magique de Cas dedans. Il n'avait pas besoin de Balthazar et son accent britannique à la con qui grognait à son oreille la mort et la destruction pour comprendre à quel point c'était important. Il pouvait s'en occuper, bon sang !

« Dean ? » Demanda Sam après un instant, éclaircissant sa gorge. « Tout va bien, mec ? »

« Ouais, ça va. Je déteste ce connard, » marmonna Dean en guise de réponse, et se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas lourd, laissant sa main retomber de la cordelette lorsqu'il espionna Castiel en train de le regarder en plissant des yeux avec attention. Il toussa et se tint plus fermement. « Il est temps de commencer la tournée du spectacle, d'accord ? On a un archange à tabasser. »

« Nous risquons plutôt d'avoir à le tuer, » corrigea doucement Castiel de la porte, sa voix implacable devant les faits mais tintée de regrets en même temps. L'ancien ange se tourna et disparut dans le hall.

Sam et Dean se regardèrent et le suivirent.

Ils durent fouiller un peu mais finirent par trouver le contour calciné d'une aile et continuèrent à nettoyer le sol à partir de là Dean crût que c'était peut-être son imagination, mais lorsqu'il effleura du doigt les lignes brûlées, la grâce autour de son cou sauta et brilla dans une bouffée de chagrin silencieux. Cela provoquait des émotions si discordantes en lui qu'il s'arrêta et fixa les marques au sol pendant un instant car son souffle s'était arrêté.

Sam lui fit une tape impatiente et lui tendit son sac à dos, dans lequel il y avait les ingrédients qui permettraient à Castiel d'accrocher sa grâce à l'essence de Gabriel pour les aider à localiser les pièces où qu'elles se soient éparpillées dans le vent.

« Vu que ma grâce est contenue ainsi, ce sort ne nous aidera à localiser les fragments que lorsque nous serons à proximité, » leur avait expliqué Castiel la première nuit où il s'était réveillé après sa chute pour laquelle il ne leur avait pas demandé leur avis dans la casse.

En tout cas, Dean était toujours en colère à cause de ça, mais Cas était déterminé à le faire avec ou sans leur aide, et même si Dean comprenait les choses assez rapidement pour savoir que c'était précisément la raison pour laquelle ils s'étaient retrouvés là. Au moins, cette fois le stupide (ancien) ange avait décidé de lui dire ce qu'il comptait faire. Au mois, cette fois, il les laissait venir avec lui.

La trahison piquait encore, vu la façon flagrante avec laquelle Cas avait méprisé ses demandes directes. Mais ce n'était pas aussi mal que la première fois. Dean se demandait si c'était à force d'habitude, ou quelque chose du genre.

À présent, l'ange s'affairait autour du contour comme s'il eût été question d'une scène de crime dans un de ces feuilletons télé à la con avec des enquêtes policières, préparant les ingrédients dans un grand bol à mixer et se concentrant de toutes ses forces pour bien le faire. « Les sept éléments avec lesquels mon Père a créé tous les anges sont la foi, l'obéissance, la fureur, la clémence, la dévotion, la vérité et l'amour, » expliqua Castiel distraitement pendant qu'il était à l'œuvre, comme si le son de sa propre voix lui permettait de se concentrer sur sa tâche et lui évitait de penser qu'il avait des démangeaisons, mal, faim ou soif. « Dans l'état actuel des choses nous allons devoir mener des recherches pour trouver des manifestations de ces éléments sur terre. Une fois que nos recherches nous mèneront assez près, ma grâce devrait pouvoir déterminer si c'est bien un fragment de Gabriel. » Il soupesa un des bons couteaux de Bobby qui servait aux sacrifices de sang.

Dean fronça les sourcils alors qu'il regardait Castiel enfoncer la lame dans sa propre main, sans doute un peu plus profondément que nécessaire, comme s'il avait visiblement oublié qu'il était _humain_ maintenant. « Jésus, Cas, » marmonna-t-il, et il sentit la grâce autour de son cou battre avec compassion. « Vas-y mollo sur la saignée, d'accord ? »

Castiel grimaça alors que le sang formait une mare dans sa paume, mais il ne dit rien, refermant la plaie sur les ingrédients du sort avant de faire un signe en direction de Dean pour qu'il lui donne la fiole de sa grâce. Dean remonta à contrecœur la cordelette au dessus de sa tête et la donna à l'ange déchu, les yeux toujours rivés sur la blessure de Cas qui continuait de saigner alors qu'il entonnait quelque chose qui avait vaguement l'air des onomatopées que faisait Sam Winchester qui dégringolait dans les escaliers (et Dean avait entendu ce son suffisamment souvent pour le reconnaître) plutôt qu'à une ancienne magie angélique.

Après dix minutes passées à faire ce manège sans aucun résultat, Dean s'occupait en s'appuyant sur un pied puis sur l'autre en se demandant s'ils cette magouille marcherait ou non lorsqu'une étincelle de lumière apparut soudainement, comme une fusée qui aurait pris feu du sang de Cas dans le bol et qui enflammerait tout ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Un petit nuage de fumée odorante s'éleva de là et enveloppa la fiole de la grâce. Dean pensa qu'il ressemblait au nuage qu'il voyait à chaque fois qu'il devait conduire jusqu'à Los Angeles en traversant les montagnes c'était un épais brouillard d'air huileux qui semblait n'avoir jamais bougé de là, étouffant la vie de ce qui serait autrement un superbe paysage Californien.

Une fois que le nuage s'était dissipé, Castiel tendit la grâce à Dean, qui la remit instinctivement, la rentrant en dessous de sa chemise comme si cela pouvait la protéger, sans qu'il sache pour autant pourquoi il devait le faire.

Cas sembla cependant ne pas le remarquer, continuant de faire ces murmures ridicules alors qu'il baissa la main pour étaler le sang sur le contour de l'aile de Gabriel, provoquant l'envolée d'une autre étincelle et d'un autre nuage de fumée tourbillonnante. Dean sentit sa main se refermer autour de la grâce de Cas lorsqu'il la sentit tressauter bizarrement contre sa poitrine, comme si elle ne voulait pas être attachée à quelque chose d'autre, comme si elle voulait se terrer encore plus vers Dean et encore plus loin de ce que lui faisait Castiel alors qu'il l'attachait aux restes calcinés de Gabriel.

Et tout aussi simplement, le nuage se dissipa comme s'il n'avait jamais été là. La sensation de malaise autour la grâce de Castiel sembla partir en même temps et Dean laissa échapper le souffle qu'il ignorait avoir retenu. Castiel posa tranquillement le bol et inclina la tête vers la dernière demeure de Gabriel.

« Détends-toi, mon vieux, il va bien, » murmura Sam qui était à côté de Dean, donnant à son frère ce qui devait être son regard épique d'inquiétude fraternelle. « C'est une bonne idée. »

Dean grogna évasivement alors que Castiel se mettait doucement sur ses pieds, le sang coulant toujours de sa main. Il se tourna pour regarder les frères soigneusement, semblant toujours autant être d'un autre monde même si une fine pellicule de sueur plaquait ses cheveux sur son front. Sa peau était un peu pâle dans la faible lumière qui filtrait des failles encore les planches qui recouvraient les fenêtres.

« Cas ? » Demanda prudemment Dean. « On est fin prêts ? »

« Je crois que oui, » souffla Castiel en retour, alors qu'il essayait de se redresser doucement. « Même si je crois que… »

Dean sentit en cet instant à travers l'élancement de la grâce autour de son cou que les genoux de Castiel allaient céder. C'était comme un petit frottement contre ses tripes qu'aucun mot de pouvait décrire précisément.

Il réussit à attraper Cas avant qu'il ne s'écroule au sol. Il cria, « Cas ? Cas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

Dean regarda Sam, qui était bouche bée, comme démuni face à la situation, alors que Dean posa le dos de sa main devant le visage de l'ancien ange pour vérifier s'il respirait encore (pour la _seconde fois_ en quelques jours, devrait-il ajouter). Heureusement, il sentit son souffle. C'était de petites bouffées d'air fatiguées contre la peau de Dean alors qu'il se débattait pour les maintenir debout d'une seule main. « Sam ? »

Sam grogna, impuissant, comme s'il n'était pas certain de savoir ce que son frère voulait qu'il fasse vu les circonstances. « Il n'a pas saigné tant que ça, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-il.

Dean baissa les yeux sur la main de Castiel, qui était toujours un peu suintante mais qui n'avait plus l'air d'être une scène de crime en puissance. Il secoua la tête. « Non. Mais ce crétin aurait pu y aller mollo," signala-t-il, en colère.

« Peut-être que l'ancienne magie de lien angélique est épuisante pour les humains, » offrit Sam qui avait sur le front cette petite veine en V qui était suffisamment visible pour signifier qu'il s'inquiétait énormément pour Cas malgré la preuve du contraire. Il s'approcha même pour aider Dean à maintenir l'ange déchu inconscient de l'autre côté.

Mais Sam eût juste un grognement de la part de son frère et un signe de menton pour ses efforts, alors que Dean aboya, « Prends les sacs, » d'un ton bourru alors qu'il se baissait suffisamment pour soulever les jambes de Cas du sol pour qu'il n'ait pas à le traîner. On pouvait dire qu'il le portait comme une princesse. Dean disait que ce n'était pas pour porter l'ange ensanglanté qui s'était fait exploser deux fois pour lui comme un vulgaire sac de purin.

« Motel ? » Demanda Sam une fois qu'il eût rassemblé leurs affaires, regardant autour d'eux dubitativement.

« Motel, » répondit Dean, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde.

Les sourcils de Sam se haussèrent, comme s'il attendait que Dean se rende compte de quelque chose.

Dean fronça les sourcils. Il finit par comprendre. Et dit, « Merde, » lorsqu'il capta.

« Ouais, » répéta Sam, bien qu'il eût l'air quelque peu content de lui. Il allongea le bras pour agripper l'épaule de Dean avec sa main monstrueusement grande alors qu'il s'avança pour marcher devant son frère et les 72 kilos que son frère portait dans ses bras.

En cet instant, Dean regrettait amèrement d'avoir laissé Balthazar les téléporter jusqu'ici.

Exactement à ce moment-là, Castiel décida de laisser reposer sa tête contre la poitrine de Dean en murmurant quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Sa main blessée laissa une traînée de sang le long de l'épaule de Dean.

Dean serra les dents alors qu'il se disait que ce sera une très longue marche pour retourner au motel.


	6. Chapitre 5

**Auteur **: Peroxidepest17

**Personnages/couples** : Léger Dean/Cas, Sam (apparitions de Bobby, Crowley, Balthazar et Raphael)

**Rating** : PG-13

**Spoilers** : Jusqu'à la saison 6 épisode 20 réalité alternative après ça.

**Disclaimer** : Aucun mal et aucune atteinte à la loi voulue.

**Titre traduit** : La Loi de Conservation de l'Énergie

**Traductrice** : Marple-Juice.

**Bêta-lectrices** : Mama-Marple & Misaki-chan-842

Vous pouvez retrouver le lien vers la fanfiction originale dans mon Livejournal (lien dans mon profil)

* * *

**Les reviews anonymes sont acceptées et tous les messages que vous laisserez seront traduits et envoyés à l'auteur original de cette fanfiction.**

**Notes du chapitre 5 : **

- Pâtisseries Danoises (Danishes) : Sont l'équivalent des viennoiseries. On peut y ajouter du chocolat, du sucre, du claçage, de la confiture, des raisins, des amandes, des noix de pécan, etc...

- Les motels aux USA proposent pour la plupart un système de buffet/petit-déjeuner. Ce qui peut-être frustrant en cas de voyage en groupe, c'est que les salles ont généralement un nombre réduit de places, ce qui rend plus commode le petit-déjeuner dans la chambre. Mais le retour à la chambre, les mains chargées d'assiettes et de verres, peut s'avérer épique au moment de prendre la clef de la chambre.

- Arby's : Chaîne de restauration rapide.

- La Catharsis provient d'une méthode grecque dont le système s'approche de la maeutique (qui vise à s'approprier la vérité par 'accouchement' de l'esprit en déroulant la raisonnement), sauf qu'à l'instar de cette méthode, la catharisis vise à l'identification à un personnage (par exemple, Oedipe, Phèdre et tout le panel des personnages des tragédies gréco-romaines) de la part d'un spectateur qui expiera par de biais de ce personnage les mêmes passions pour lesquelles il est puni.

- Bruce Banner : Scientifique qui se transforme en Hulk.

- Muumuu : Sorte de robe lâche s'origine Hawaiienne. Elle peut aussi bien être portée dans des hommes que des femmes même s'il existe des différences.

- Polard : terme français pour 'nerd' et utilisé dans le jargon universitaire. Il correspond aussi à 'intello'.

- Push Pop : Sucette aux fruits.

- Grand Theft Auto : terme utilisé dans le jargon policier qui désigne un vol qualifié d'automobiles. C'est également le nom d'une série de jeux vidéos dont le but est de dérober des voitures.

* * *

**CINQ**

Ils réussirent à ramener Cas en un seul morceau au motel sans attirer _trop_ d'attention superflue de la part des habitants de la ville, déjà assez méfiants comme ça. Ils offrirent des sourires en haussant les épaules, l'air désemparés, à tous les étrangers suspicieux qui les regardaient de trop près tout en déclarant que '_l'alcoolisme est dans les gènes de ce type_' ou '_notre ami a eu un problème de narcolepsie, qu'est-ce qu'on peut y faire ?_' pour donner le change.

Une fois de retour en sécurité dans leur chambre, les sourires forcés s'effacèrent et Dean passa le reste de la nuit et de ses forces à marmonner dans sa barbe et à recoudre l'ancien ange pendant que Sam était installé dans un coin de la chambre à chercher tout ce qui pourrait être un fragment de l'âme d'un archange.

Sam savait que s'il ne le faisait pas, personne ne le ferait à temps (ou personne ne le ferait tout court), principalement parce que Dean allait être complètement inutile jusqu'à ce que Cas se réveille. Quoique, lorsque ce moment viendrait, Dean serait _encore_ inutile parce qu'il serait trop occupé à crier sur Cas et à en faire tout un plat sur la nécessité qu'il lui fallait arrêter d'être un stupide crétin qui gardait des secrets alors qu'il obligerait l'ancien ange à manger un sandwich. C'était la première étape nécessaire qui devait se faire en signe de repentance et qui s'accompagnait généralement d'une belle perte de sang, d'une grande désorientation, et de Dean qui grognait des accusations, et de larmes vaillamment cachées. Sam surnommait secrètement ce passage le chapitre un du processus de rédemption du Winchester : fais-toi dégommer puis soigner par la personne qui t'aime le plus, mais qui n'approuve pas nécessairement les choix que tu as faits dans la vie jusque-là.

Sam connaissait au moins par cœur la partie de cette routine, principalement parce qu'il en avait sans doute fait les frais de ce processus plus d'une fois.

Et cela donnait à Sam une sorte d'idée de première main du débat bien-pas-bien qui allait suivre. Il en savait au moins assez pour qu'une partie de lui se prépare au pire, s'attendant à moitié à voir Cas glisser du wagon du ne-fais-plus-rien-de-mal et l'autre moitié espérant que le pire soit passé. C'était sans doute une manifestation de sa propre répugnance envers lui-même, car sa plus grande peur était – et serait sans doute toujours – qu'un jour, il _tomberait_ du wagon exactement de la même façon parce que ses bonnes intentions semblaient toujours foirer pour eux. Il espérait que ça marcherait – il aurait toujours une partie de lui qui voulait être capable d'espérer – et il priait avec encore plus de force qu'il arriverait un jour à arrêter de regarder Cas de travers à cause de ce qu'il avait fait ces dernières années. Mais en même temps, Sam ne _s'attendait_ pas particulièrement à ce que les choses soient en leur faveur, malgré leur chance.

Il imaginait ne pas être comme Dean de ce point de vue là.

Pour le moment, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que s'asseoir derrière son ordinateur et de restreindre ses paramètres de recherche à partir du jour où Gabriel était parti jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Cependant, les recherches avec des mots comme 'vérité' et 'fureur' étaient trop vagues, et Google continuait de lui flanquer des montagnes d'informations inutiles et avec encore plus de contenu pornographique qu'il ne s'y serait attendu, en partant du principe que les caractéristiques qui composaient les anges étaient plutôt vertueuses. Il suspectait les gens d'être plutôt dégueulasses sur le sujet. Il se força à continuer.

Il continua jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus garder les yeux ouverts, et, en adressant un simple signe de tête à Dean, il lui signifia qu'il allait se pieuter parce qu'il était trois heures du matin.

Dean hocha silencieusement la tête en retour et ne bougea pas de sa chaise près de la porte.

* * *

Plusieurs heures et une myriade de chants d'oiseaux très embêtante plus tard, Sam se réveilla pour trouver Dean au même endroit où il l'avait laissé, avec un café et quelques pâtisseries danoises déprimées sur la table en plus. Elles devaient sûrement provenir du buffet continental que leur motel proposait gratuitement. Cas était toujours dans les vapes, la respiration régulière, les lignes de son visage détendues, et Sam se retint à grand-peine de faire un commentaire comme quoi Dean était en train de faire le truc de regarder-quelqu'un-dans-son-sommeil qui foutait la chair de poule alors qu'il s'était plaint que Cas _lui_ faisait ce tour-là depuis toutes ces années. Sam préféra plutôt se lever et ouvrir son ordinateur une fois de plus pour se remettre au travail pendant qu'ils attendraient que la Belle au Bois Dormant change de position.

Et, lorsque Cas grogna et cligna des yeux en les ouvrant juste avant le déjeuner, Sam pensa avoir trouvé quelque chose.

Bien entendu, comme Cas venait tout juste de se réveiller, Dean n'en aurait rien à faire des découvertes de Sam, et Sam avait grandement envie de rouler des yeux parce que des fois (tout le temps) il aurait bien aimé que son âme ne soit plus intacte, comme ça, il n'aurait plus eu l'impression d'être la troisième roue de la bizarrerie épique qui se passait entre son frère et Castiel ni d'être une sorte de voyeur qui n'avait rien à faire là, dans leur petit monde.

« Cas ? » Murmura Dean, qui se précipita de l'autre lit aux côtés de l'ange.

« Huun, » Réussit à dire Cas en retour, de façon très audible. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, un peu comme une chouette, et baissa les yeux, perplexe, vers sa main qui devait sans doute le démanger.

Dean lui apporta de l'eau, des comprimés antidouleur et un sandwich de plus que Sam était allé chercher deux heures plus tôt, et dont la dégustation n'était sans doute pas la meilleure idée au monde. Ce n'était pas parce que c'était mauvais (Sam suspectait que la nourriture de chez Arby's ne pouvait pas vraiment être mauvaise puisqu'elle avait une demi-vie), mais parce que depuis le temps, l'huile devait avoir coagulé en une pellicule de graisse dure et claire sur la viande et le fromage, rendant la mastication impossible.

Dean sembla s'en rendre compte une seconde plus tard et laissa tomber le sandwich sur la table de chevet. Il s'accroupit près de Castiel et surveilla de son promontoire l'ange avec son eau et ses cachets comme un faucon. Lorsqu'il estima que Cas en avait pris assez, il le débarrassa de son verre et fronça les sourcils, préparant certainement un discours ou une accusation, ou sans doute les deux. Sam avait été à cette place, lui aussi.

« Alors ? » Grogna Dean. Sam se dit que ce devait sans doute être les deux, si tant est qu'il en eût déjà eu.

Castiel sembla perdu.

Dean grimaça. "Qu'est-ce que c'était, bon sang ? Tu n'avais pas dit que tu tomberais dans les pommes, mon vieux. »

« Je ne savais pas que je m'évanouirais, » répondit Castiel en toute honnêteté.

Le froncement de sourcils de Dean s'intensifia. Ce n'était visiblement pas la réponse qu'il voulait entendre. Sam n'avait aucune idée de la réponse que Dean _aurait_ voulue. Il n'avait jamais su dans des situations comme celle-là.

Cas se renfrogna parce que, de toute évidence, il ne savait pas pourquoi Dean fronçait les sourcils. Sam, pensant qu'ils étaient sans doute en plein milieu d'un cercle vicieux de frustration sexuelle, s'éclaircit la gorge.

Tous deux se tournèrent immédiatement vers lui. « Quoi ? » Demanda Dean, qui avait un ton toujours autant irrité. Cas continua d'avoir l'air perdu.

Sam combattit l'envie de rouler des yeux parce que c'était une dance et une chanson pitoyablement habituelles, envers et contre tout. Il devrait sans doute être soulagé de voir que malgré tout ce qui avait changé, il y avait des choses qui resteraient intactes jusqu'au bout. « Je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose, » dit-il au lieu de s'attarder dessus, et cliqua sur le lien d'un article en ligne provenant d'un journal en Géorgie. « Apparemment, il y a une Cour où plusieurs meurtriers ont accidentellement avoué leurs crimes après être passés à la barre. »

Dean cligna des yeux. « Et quoi, tu penses que la grâce d'un archange leur a fait ressentir de la culpabilité ? »

Sam haussa les épaules. « Leur a fait au moins dire la vérité. » Il navigua une fois de plus dans l'article. « D'après l'article, tous ceux qui vont à la barre ont le désir inexplicable de dire la vérité sur… Eh bien, tout, et surtout sur les choses pour lesquelles ils ressentent de la culpabilité, ou, j'imagine, ce pour quoi ils ont des remords ? Apparemment, un des témoins a laissé échapper qu'elle avait déjà pris de l'ecstasy à la fac et qu'elle pensait que ça l'avait bousillée, ce qui n'était pas très pertinent pour ce cas, mais ça a fichu en l'air sa crédibilité de témoin. La défense aurait pu laisser passer un violeur à cause de ça, si le type n'était pas passé à la barre juste après elle et avait avoué son crime dans la foulée. »

« Est-ce que ce genre de comportement est singulier dans une Cour ?" Demanda Castiel.

Sam soupira. Dean aussi, sauf que son soupir était plus indulgent que celui de Sam. « Oui, Cas. C'est bizarre. » Il se tourna vers Sam. « Mais tu crois que c'est assez bizarre pour que ce soit une partie de poussière d'archange ? »

Sam haussa les épaules. « Je n'ai rien trouvé d'_aussi_ bizarre que ça jusque-là. »

Dean fixa Castiel de son regard incertain, comme s'il n'était pas sûr que l'ange survivrait aux deux jours de voiture pour aller jusqu'en Géorgie, à l'étroit sur la banquette arrière de la voiture. « Cas ? Tu sens un frisson de Gabe avec tes sens de Spiderman ?"

Castiel ne prit même pas la peine de demander ce que ça pouvait bien dire, ce qui, selon Sam, voulait sûrement dire qu'il apprenait. « Je dois être plus près pour déterminer si c'est la grâce qui affecte ces gens, mais puisque c'est notre seule piste jusqu'ici, je ne vois pas où est le mal d'enquêter. »

Dean soupira. « Je déteste la Géorgie en été, » déclara-t-il. Sam supposa que cela signifiait qu'ils partiraient dès que Cas pourrait tenir sur ses deux jambes.

« Sam, » aboya Dean qui lui faisait signe du menton vers la porte alors qu'il se penchait à nouveau sur le second lit. « Va chercher un autre sandwich pour Cas, veux-tu ? » Il avait visiblement décidé de surveiller de près l'ange déchu pour le reste de la nuit.

Sam ferma son ordinateur et espéra de tout son cœur que Cas puisse de nouveau marcher très rapidement.

La Géorgie était déjà suffisamment boueuse début mai pour que Dean sache que ce serait sans doute un autre misérable été qui œuvrerait dans le sud. C'était le genre qui, enfant, le faisait étouffer alors qu'il était installé dans des maisons abandonnées ou des chambres de motels avec une ventilation (lorsqu'il y en avait une) minable alors qu'il attendait que son père se pointe encore en calmant Sam, qui pleurnichait misérablement, du mieux qu'il le pouvait en lui donnant le coin le plus près de l'armoire ou en rassemblant ce qui restait de leur argent pour filer chercher au distributeur un soda frais.

Cas lui rappelait beaucoup Sam à ces moments-là : jeune et misérable, alors qu'il goûtait pour la première fois à l'été marécageux du sud apprêté en toute humanité. Il suait, fixait et avait souvent l'air d'un très grand et lamentable chiot en costume. Les pass de presse autour du cou, une belle caméra entre les mains de Sam, ils faisaient semblant avec leurs qualifications et leur histoire d'être là pour écrire un article sur la barre miraculeuse dont tout le monde parlait depuis les deux dernières années.

Jusque-là, ils avaient entendu des témoignages de juges et lu des déclarations de spectateurs qui disaient que c'était une sorte de barre miraculeuse, que Dieu jugeait d'en haut et qu'il forçait les pécheurs à confesser leurs crimes. Certains jurés avaient même clamé avoir vu une lumière émaner de la barre alors que les criminels s'y tenaient pour dire la vérité sur les faits.

« Bien, » commença un huissier timide – qui avait réussi à donner à Sam l'apparence d'un nain avec sa taille impressionnante – pendant leur visite officielle du palais de justice, frottant sa nuque pensivement, « La première fois que c'est arrivé, nous pensions tous que c'était un coup de chance. Cela faisait quatre ans qu'on était en procès pour ce cas lorsque l'accusé a laissé échapper exactement tout ce qu'il avait fait. Il a même dit au juge où trouver les corps et qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter la façon dont ces pauvres jeunes femmes se la jouaient avec leur corps et prétendaient malgré tout être des femmes qui avaient fait des études. C'était assez perturbant, mais je crois qu'il s'est senti soulagé après avoir tout dit. Il a tout révélé au grand jour pour que Dieu soit le seul juge, vous savez ? »

Dean cligna des yeux lorsqu'il sentit le coude de Sam soudainement contre sa cage thoracique.

« Euh, oui. C'est cathartique, n'est-ce pas ? » Répondit Dean, qui se força à regarder l'huissier dans les yeux au lieu de regarder ce qu'il y avait derrière lui, pendant que Castiel examinait la porte de la Cour comme si ses sens de Spiderman étaient _en train_ de devenir fous. Dean sentait la grâce de Cas, qui reposait dans la poche de poitrine intérieure de son costume, le tiraillait légèrement comme s'il répondait au regard de psychopathe que faisait Castiel à la porte. Dean supposa que cela voulait dire qu'après tout, il y avait bien un morceau de Gabriel à la barre des témoins.

L'huissier, comme s'il avait senti leur impatience, se tourna honteusement pour ouvrir la porte et les conduire à l'intérieur, la Cour étant présentement vide et silencieuse vu que presque tout le monde était parti pour le week-end.

Les sourcils de Castiel se froncèrent alors que Dean sentit une étrange secousse électrique dans sa poitrine lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle. L'ange fut soudain obligé d'avancer, bousculant au passage l'huissier alors qu'il avançait en ligne droite vers la barre. Sam sourit maladroitement à l'huissier à la place de Cas et haussa les épaules sans pouvoir y faire quoique ce soit aux singeries de l'ancien ange. Dean lança un regard par-dessus son épaule qui demandait silencieusement à Sam de distraire l'huissier en posant plus de questions pendant que Dean prenait place aux côtés de Castiel.

« Ce doit être ici, » dit l'ange, un peu inutilement.

Dean cligna des yeux, sa main levée distraitement pour frotter la fiole de la grâce qui bourdonnait intensément sous sa chemise. « Tu es sûr ? » Demanda-t-il tout de même, juste pour être certain.

« Même si je ne peux le sentir moi-même, ma grâce est maintenant visible sous ton vêtement, » Castiel était catégorique, et lorsque Dean baissa les yeux vers sa poitrine, il le constata. On aurait dit que quelqu'un avait laissé une lampe poche allumée en dessous. « Au travers du sort, je peux affirmer qu'il s'agit de la grâce de Gabriel maintenant que nous sommes suffisamment près du fragment. »

« Bon, très bien, » murmura Dean en retour, quelque peu soulagé que ça se soit passé aussi facilement tout compte fait. « Arrache-la et sortons d'ici. Sam est en train de distraire Bruce Banner, donc on doit faire vite avant qu'il ne se mette en colère et ne nous sorte le grand Hulk. »

Castiel fronça les sourcils. « Je… ne suis pas certain de savoir comment la libérer, » admit-il après un instant, et, avançant le bras, il tenta de toucher la boiserie. Dean sentit la grâce dans sa poche s'illuminer suite à ça, mais rien de plus n'arriva, à part la frustration de Castiel visible sur son visage. « Le fragment est certainement ici, mais je ne peux pas le retirer juste comme ça. »

Dean était sceptique. « Alors, on fait _quoi_ ? » Siffla-t-il dans sa barbe. « Ne me dis pas qu'on doit voler la barre, Cas. Je ne volerai pas cette fichue barre à témoins, ». Bien sûr, les Winchesters étaient doués pour voler toutes sortes de choses, mais pas _d'aussi _grandes. Ça, c'était une connerie du niveau de David Copperfield, et Dean n'avait pas d'adorable assistante en jupe courte pour distraire les gardes. Il n'avait que Sam. Qui n'était plus mignon du tout en jupes depuis qu'il avait quatre ans.

Castiel le regarda à cet instant comme s'il était la chose la plus stupide du monde. Dean aurait pu se sentir blessé, cependant Cas réussissait à le faire comme si Dean était également un grand mystère intéressant, ce qui le blessait beaucoup moins pour une raison qui lui échappait. « Bien sûr, nous ne pouvons pas prendre la barre, Dean, » murmura-t-il. « Elle ne rentrerait pas de la voiture. »

Un ange passa.

« Alors, quoi ? On lui demande gentiment de se pointer ? » Dit Dean d'une voix traînante, après un bon moment à s'être regardé l'un l'autre.

Castiel secoua la tête. « Je ne crois pas qu'elle répondra juste à cela. C'est une partie de la grâce qui est utilisée pour la révélation, pour annoncer la parole de Dieu et l'ineffable vérité de Sa volonté. De ce que nous savons des témoins, et étant donné que c'est en cet endroit que le fragment a décidé de s'installer, j'ai de bonnes raisons de penser qu'une fois le serment passé, la grâce est activée par les mots de la personne, qui a promis de dire la vérité devant Dieu. »

Dean essaya de se concentrer sur les paroles de Cas pendant que Sam leur faisait de plus en plus souvent signe de se dépêcher tout en faisant semblant de s'intéresser aux anecdotes de l'huissier qui expliquait à quel point les avocats de la défense avaient peur de cette Cour et, lorsqu'ils découvraient qu'ils y avaient été assignés, ils suppliaient leurs clients de plaider coupable pour leur éviter l'embarras d'une confession alors qu'ils étaient à la barre.

Dean reposa son regard sur Cas, qui fixait toujours les boiseries. « Très bien, donc on l'attire hors de là en jurant de dire toute la vérité et rien que la vérité, donc viens-nous en aide Dieu ou je-ne-sais-quoi, et après _quoi_ ? On la frappe ? »

Cas inclina la tête pensivement. « Huum. »

Dean voulut se tirer les cheveux. « Tu ne peux pas simplement l'absorber, comme Anna a fait avec la sienne ? »

Cas eut l'air vaguement perplexe. « Cette grâce était la sienne et avait été attirée de façon innée vers les vestiges qui demeuraient – même faibles – dans sa forme mortelle. Ce n'est pas ma grâce je n'ai aucun contrôle dessus. »

Dean fixa la barre. « D'accord, donc d'après ce qu'on a entendu, ça s'active lorsque les gens jurent de dire la vérité devant Dieu, c'est ça ? Et certains ont dit qu'ils ont vu une lueur. C'est sûrement le degré d'intensité qui l'appelle, non ? »

Cas réfléchit à ses paroles. « Il me semble, oui, » finit-il par accorder.

Dean poussa encore plus loin sa réflexion. « Alors une fois qu'elle luit, tu crois que tu pourras l'attirer en toi ? » Il s'interrompit, déglutit. « Je veux dire, ce n'est que de l'énergie, non ? C'est comme ces âmes que tu as utilisées comme des batteries. Elles n'étaient pas à toi non plus, mais tu les as mises dans la prise de courant quand même. »

Il ne chercha pas à dissimuler son dégoût et sa désapprobation que lui donnait cette idée en la formulant. Il ne manqua pas le tressaillement des épaules de Castiel au rappel de ses crimes.

« J'imagine qu'une fois qu'elle sera assez forte pour être guidée, je pourrai essayer de… maîtriser ses attaches pour qu'elles restent en l'état, » concéda Castiel après un instant.

Quelque chose d'horrible vint à l'esprit de Dean. « Tu ne vas pas exploser ou je ne sais quoi si tu fais ça, hein ? Mort a dit que tu pourrais exploser. »

Castiel demeura silencieux un moment. « Mort a dit que c'était possible, mais peu probable (si je n'avais pas déjà) si ma grâce comblait ce vide. Ce n'est pas le cas, donc mes chances sont plus grandes. »

Dean « D'accord, alors… »

Il s'interrompit à cause d'une grande main qui atterrit sur son épaule. Ce n'était pas celle de Sam.

« Je suis désolé, Monsieur Plant, mais nous allons bientôt fermer, et vous devez partir, » lui dit l'huissier, et Dean réussit à refouler la réaction instinctive qui l'obligeait à cogner chaque étranger qui le touchait sans sa permission. Il se força à faire un sourire commercial.

« Très bien. Bien entendu. Hum, dites… » Il fit une pause alors qu'il regardait le badge de l'homme, « Gus. Est-ce que ce serait possible de nous donner cinq minutes seuls ici ? Je dois faire quelques prises avec le photographe, et je pourrai mieux… Hum, absorber l'atmosphère si je m'assois ici en silence. Tout seul. » Pause. Retour arrière. « Tout seul avec mon partenaire. Cela fait tellement longtemps que nous travaillons ensemble que c'est comme si nous étions une seule et même personne. »

« Dans deux corps séparés. Mon partenaire utilise une comparaison. » Ajouta Castiel, qui essayait d'aider, mais qui rendait tout ça très _délicat_.

L'huissier eut l'air plein de regrets. « Vous ne pouvez pas, monsieur. Je ne suis pas autorisé à laisser qui que ce soit se promener seul dans le Palais de Justice, sauf ceux qui travaillent ici. »

« Oui, mais ne pourriez-vous pas juste… »

Gus, l'huissier géant croisa les bras. Et c'étaient là de grands bras. « C'est contre le règlement, » dit-il, soudainement plus effrayant qu'il l'était cinq minutes auparavant, lorsqu'il parlait timidement à la presse et ne faisait pas son boulot.

Lorsqu'il était en train de travailler, il faisait visiblement très bien son travail. Dean appréciait ça.

« Bien. D'accord. On s'en va. Merci beaucoup pour votre temps, Gus, » se dépêcha de dire Sam, en poussant presque Dean et Castiel vers la porte.

Castiel sembla perdu. « Mais nous devons récupérer le… »

« _Cette nuit_, » grogna Dean, alors que Gus les suivait pour refermer la porte derrière eux.

« J'ai fait un moule des clefs pendant qu'il ne regardait pas, » ajouta Sam lorsqu'ils furent à nouveau sur les marches du Palais de Justice. Il leur désigna un morceau d'argile dans ses mains, qui avait été visiblement pressé contre la clef de Gus pendant que Dean et Cas étaient occupés à examiner la barre.

Dean pensait quelques fois que Sam était incroyable.

* * *

« Hé là, alors vous avez déjà _trouvé_ le fragment, mais en fait, vous ne savez pas comment l'_obtenir_ ? » Demanda Sam, sceptique, alors qu'ils retournaient à leur motel pour dénicher le serrurier le plus discret possible pour leur faire un double de la clef du Palais de Justice.

« Nous avons une théorie, » répondit distraitement Dean. « Tu sais, on jure de dire la vérité, on fait briller le truc et Cas heu… Cas prend le truc brillant. »

Sam passa une main dans ses cheveux. « Les témoins disent que ça ne brille que de temps en temps, » pointa-t-il. « Ce n'est pas tout le temps le cas. Mais apparemment, tout le monde a juré pour les cas où c'est arrivé. Donc, comment est-ce que tu comptes t'assurer que tu seras dans une de ces situations où ça brille et pas dans un des cas normaux ? » Il s'arrêta. Il se rendit compte que c'était le cadet de leurs soucis. Et de loin. « Dis, » commença-t-il, avec un long soupir. « Fondamentalement, Cas est humain à présent. Comment est-ce qu'il pourra prendre le fragment si on ne peut pas le prendre non plus ? »

« Hé, Mort a dit que des fois, les fragments pouvaient s'accrocher aux humains, » remarqua Dean. Puis il fronça les sourcils. « Peut-être qu'on aurait dû lui demander comment ça fonctionne. »

Sam soupira. « D'accord, regarde. » Il fouilla parmi la myriade de feuilles qu'il avait imprimée avec les recherches qu'il avait faites avant d'arriver en Géorgie. « Le jour où Gabriel est mort… Ou, le jour suivant devrais-je dire, il y a eu un énorme procès pour meurtre dans cette Cour, d'après les archives. C'était une grosse affaire qui impliquait le maire, des drogues et le meurtre de plusieurs prostituées. Il y avait eu pas mal d'encre qui avait coulé sur la corruption et les pots-de-vin qui avaient servi à couvrir ça. »

« Classe, » commenta Dean, alors qu'il tourna dans la route miteuse qui les emmenait droit vers leur motel quelconque et bas de gamme.

« Donc ,nous avons visiblement besoin de trouver_ pourquoi_ elle a décidé de s'installer là si on veut la dénicher, n'est-ce pas ? » Formalisa Sam, l'air quelque peu académique. « Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est partie dans un endroit où tant d'antivérités sévissent ? » Il s'assit et fit passer son regard d'un article à l'autre qu'il tenait. « Ce que je veux dire, c'est que le lendemain matin même où Gabriel est mort, l'un des témoins, une femme qui a été presque battue à mort et dont la famille a été menacée, est apparemment revenue sur sa parole et a avoué la vérité. Elle a montré au procureur les preuves qu'elle cachait et a fait éclater la vérité. »

« Tu peux en venir aux faits, Sam ? » Demanda Dean, qui avait pourtant l'air perturbé parce que cela lui rappelait ce que les gens pouvaient faire tous seuls, sans l'aide du Ciel ou de l'Enfer pour les excuser.

« Ce que je suis en train de te dire, » continua patiemment Sam, « c'est qu'il faut déterminer si le fragment de vérité s'est mis là parce qu'il n'y avait aucune vérité à cet endroit – même si les gens juraient de la dire devant Dieu – ou si c'est parce que cette femme a décidé de dire la vérité malgré tout ce que cela voulait dire pour elle et sa famille ? Parce qu'elle avait une multitude de vérités en elle ? »

Dean cligna des yeux, mais heureusement, Castiel sembla avoir reçu l'illumination. « Nous devons déterminer si les fragments se sont installés dans des endroits spécifiques parce que ces lieux manquent ou ont trop de qualités contenues dans le fragment en question, » souffla Castiel.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Dean, qui s'impatientait alors qu'ils arrivaient dans le parking du motel.

Sam commença à réunir ses papiers pour les remettre dans l'ordre. « Cela veut dire que si nous réussissons à trouver la raison pour laquelle un fragment va dans un endroit, nous pourrons trouver comment le déloger de là, » dit franchement le plus jeune des Winchester. « Si le fragment est arrivé dans cette Cour-là parce qu'il n'y avait pas assez de vérités à cet endroit, alors on y va et on débite des mensonges jusqu'à ce qu'il soit davantage attiré par nous que par la barre. »

« Et s'il est allé là à cause de toutes les vérités dites par ce témoin, on lui dit plus de vérités qu'il ne peut le supporter jusqu'à ce qu'on puisse l'attraper, » Dean s'en rendit compte, se rattrapant au vol.

« Tout à fait, » reconnut Castiel, avec un sourire affectueux de bienveillance lorsqu'il vit la joie qu'avait eue Dean lorsqu'il avait compris toute cette conversation compliquée avec laquelle ils l'avaient bombardé tout le long du trajet.

Sam vit son reflet dans la vitre de l'Impala, et se rendit compte qu'il faisait lui-même exactement la même tête en direction son frère, lui aussi, et il se demanda s'il devait être effrayé de voir que Cas et lui se ressemblaient, parfois.

C'est à ce moment-là que, bien sûr, Dean sortit de la voiture et demanda, de façon tout à fait raisonnable, « Alors, comment est-ce qu'on est censés savoir quel cas c'est ? »

Et c'était une bonne question.

* * *

Sam trouva la solution alors qu'il était chez le serrurier, en train d'attendre qu'un homme fortement charpenté, habillé avec un Muumuu pour homme, lui fasse leur clef avec cinquante billets de plus pour qu'il oublie immédiatement leurs visages et ce qu'il avait fait pour eux.

Dean était conscient qu'il s'était toujours moqué de son frère parce qu'il était un polard, mais c'était avec fierté et perplexité qu'il le faisait, aimant surtout la capacité innée qu'avait Sam à voir des schémas et de mettre en lien des informations à première vue inutiles pour créer un paysage complet sans qu'il soit possible d'en douter ou de le remettre en question. Dean était sûr qu'il aurait fait un avocat foutrement bon s'il en avait eu l'occasion. Si les choses s'étaient passées différemment.

Cependant, ce n'était pas le cas, et si Sam était doué dans tout ce qui touchait à l'intellectuel, Dean était du genre à avoir des ressources infinies en matière d'adaptation et pour s'occuper de tout ce qu'ils rencontraient. Sam était l'expert des faits. Dean était l'expert de la réalité. Et les deux choses n'étaient pas toujours en adéquation.

« D'accord, alors… J'ai trouvé un schéma, » annonça Sam pendant que Dean passait en revue la boutique du serrurier, surveillant Cas alors que l'ancien ange observait lui-même un petit portique avec des bonbons près de la caisse, essayant visiblement de comprendre pourquoi une boutique qui faisait le double de clefs voudrait vendre en même temps des bonbons faits pour les enfants.

Cas arrêta immédiatement de chercher ce qu'était au juste un Push Pop lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Sam. « Et ? »

« Vérité, » dit Sam avec un petit sourire, comme si sa foi en l'humanité avait été partiellement restaurée par cette découverte. « Elle a été attirée par un endroit où il y avait une quantité de vérités à dire. Alors, cette femme l'a fait de sa propre volonté, ce n'était pas dû aux symptômes d'un fragment. Elle doit sûrement être la chose qui a initialement attiré le fragment et ce qui est arrivé par la suite est dû à son installation. Et on dirait que plus la personne a de vérités à dire, plus la grâce y réagit. »

« Comment peux-tu en être certain ? » L'interrogea Castiel, naturellement.

Sam, enchanté qu'il doive justifier ses théories avec des preuves, attrapa une poignée d'articles et les montra à l'ange. « Le jour où elle est passée à la barre, il y a eu le jaillissement de lumière initial _pendant_ son témoignage que les témoins ont pris pour de la surtension. Donc, c'est arrivé pendant, et non _avant_, et ça a dû être attiré par la vérité qu'elle possédait en elle. »

Sam marqua une pause pour parcourir une autre chemise de feuilles. « Mais après ça, elle s'est mise à opérer d'une façon qui incite les gens à dire la vérité selon la quantité de choses qu'ils cachent. »

Castiel pencha la tête sur le côté. « Comment ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Vous vous souvenez de la lueur que les témoins ont dit avoir vue quelques fois dans la Cour ? » Rappela-t-il, alors que Dean écoutait d'une oreille et continuait de garder un œil sur le serrurier, les flics ou les ennuis en général. « Apparemment, ça n'arrive que pour quelques quelques grosses affaires. Il y en a un qui a impliqué un meurtre et un trafic d'armes pour un crime organisé en famille. La seconde fois, c'était pendant un cas d'enlèvement et de viol répété sur mineur qui était apparenté à l'accusé. La troisième fois, c'était pour un cas de serial killer qui avait assassiné plusieurs garçons de moins de seize ans qui lui rappelaient son fils décédé. Mais pour les autres affaires, comme quelques délits de conduite sous l'empire d'un état alcoolique, vol, exhibitionnisme sexuel, et remake de grand theft auto… Personne n'a signalé avoir vu une sorte de lueur. »

Castiel ne sembla pas comprendre, ce qui évita à Dean l'embarras de demander.

« Plus une personne a quelque chose à cacher, plus les mensonges qu'ils ont dits jusque-là sont grands, et plus ils finissent par en révéler à la barre lorsque le fragment les influence, » expliqua Sam. « Et plus ils avaient à révéler, plus la barre agissait de façon visible. »

Dean cligna des yeux. « Alors, cette grâce raffole des vérités les plus importantes ?

Sam hocha la tête. « Je ne dirais pas ça comme ça, mais pour résumer, oui. Visiblement, plus tu as essayé de cacher quelque chose avant d'aller à la barre, plus la grâce se manifestera avec force alors que tu révèles ces vérités. Je suppose qu'on peut l'attirer de cette façon, jusqu'à ce que… euh, tu sois plus attirant pour elle que l'endroit où elle se trouve maintenant ? »

Dean grogna et se tourna vers Cas. « Alors, Cas ? Si c'est le cas, on dirait bien qu'on va la faire briller de mille feux avec toi. »

Cas grimaça légèrement avant de reporter son attention sur les Push Pop. Dean eut presque l'impression de passer pour un con, mais heureusement, le serrurier louche revint juste à temps pour le distraire de cette pensée.

* * *

Rentrer par effraction dans le Palais de Justice en pleine nuit s'avéra être relativement simple, même si durant leur première visite plus tôt dans la journée, Castiel avait tout d'abord crû que ce serait le genre d'établissement qui serait constamment surveillé. Dean lui avait souri de toutes ses dents en refermant la porte derrière eux, et dit simplement, « Ce n'est pas tous les jours que quelqu'un essaye d'entrer par effraction _dans_ un Palais de Justice, » puis il empocha la clef qu'ils avaient fait faire plus tôt dans l'après-midi.

Sam suivait à la trace le seul gardien de nuit. Il devait envoyer un message à Dean si par hasard il décidait d'aller dans leur direction, et apparemment, Bobby pouvait faire des choses intéressantes avec les ordinateurs, les systèmes de sécurité et les caméras si on lui accordait assez de temps pour les préparer.

Ce qui ne laissait que Castiel et Dean pour attirer et piéger le fragment de vérité avant d'être découverts.

« D'accord. Cinq minutes, Cas, » murmura Dean alors qu'ils s'approchaient de la barre dans les ténèbres. « Si, hum, si tu commences à te sentir bizarre ou avec l'envie d'exploser, tu laisses tomber, compris ? »

Castiel ne s'embêta pas à expliquer à Dean qu'il n'y avait pas d'état intermédiaire entre l'état d'entier et l'état d'explosé et donc qu'il n'aurait pas le temps d'avertir quelqu'un ou d'abandonner. Mais il savait que s'il disait quelque chose d'aussi obtus à l'humain, il aurait droit à un regard menaçant et des insultes marmonnées en retour. Donc au lieu de répondre, il s'approcha de la barre des témoins, conscient que plus vite ils auraient la première pièce, plus facilement les autres viendraient à eux.

Une fois devant la barre, il ne prit pas le temps de s'arrêter pour poser une main sur le bois et de déclarer, « Je suis Castiel. Alors que je me tiens devant toi, j'ai l'intention de ne dire rien d'autre que la vérité en ta présence. » Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. « Je le jure au nom de Dieu. »

L'instant qui suivit se déroula dans le silence, pendant lequel Dean grimaça, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'une bombe céleste arrive droit sur eux. Rien ne se passa.

« Wow, Cas, n'hésite pas à mettre la sauce, » marmonna Dean dans sa barbe, soupirant de soulagement alors que ses yeux se posèrent furtivement sur l'ange déchu. Il s'attendait visiblement à ce qu'une sorte d'effet secondaire ridicule se manifeste. C'était sans doute un retour au stade trahison et mensonges.

« C'est l'hésitation qui a fait que j'en suis là, en tout premier lieu, » lui répondit Castiel soudainement, sans aucun préambule. « Si je n'avais pas hésité à te demander ton aide pendant cette année passée à te regarder vivre dans la maison de cette femme, peut-être que je n'aurais pas eu à assassiner autant de mes frères. Si je m'étais manifesté auprès de toi, si je t'avais tiré loin de cette paix, peut-être serions-nous venus ici plus tôt et n'aurais-je pas dû supporter une telle agonie en essayant de te protéger de tout ça, en essayant de te laisser diriger la vie tranquille que tu as toujours voulue. Peut-être que tu me ferais encore confiance maintenant, si seulement je ne m'étais pas tant préoccupé de ton bonheur. »

Dean cligna des yeux. Serra les dents. « Okay, très bien. Je crois que ça marche, » murmura-t-il, le regard dur sur Castiel alors qu'il digérait les mots de l'ancien ange. Ils se regardèrent simplement un peu plus longtemps, avant que Dean ne soit mal à l'aise et ne prenne une respiration déterminée. Il fit distraitement un signe de main. « Alors ? Continue, mon vieux. Je te le dirai lorsqu'il y aura tellement de vérités que ça brillera. » Il ne put s'empêcher de le fixer en disant cela.

Castiel lui fronça les sourcils et sentit sa main se refermer sur la rampe de la barre des témoins. Il la serrait suffisamment fort pour que des sensations enfouies depuis longtemps ou ignorées se mettent à le parcourir, affluant hors du bord du récipient dans lequel il avait enfermé ses sentiments tout ce temps. Il les laissa enfler puis jaillir, parce qu'il savait qu'il devait le faire afin d'attirer le fragment, parce qu'il savait que cette grâce était la vérité de Dieu et qu'elle ne pouvait être stoppée. Une partie de lui était terrifiée par ce qu'il dirait ensuite. Une partie de lui anticipait sa libération par les mots qu'il s'était obligé à ravaler au nom de la paix.

Dean s'armait de courage physiquement, redressant les épaules, serrant la mâchoire, le regard dur tourné vers Castiel sans qu'il ne le regarde pour autant. Comme s'il se préparait à se faire frapper sans pour autant le mériter, mais qu'il devait supporter.

Cela mit étrangement Castiel en colère.

« Des fois, j'aimerais tant te blâmer pour ça, Dean, » commença-t-il doucement. « Rationnellement, je comprends que ce qu'il m'est arrivé n'est pas complètement de ta faute, mais une partie de moi pense sincèrement que c'est pourtant le cas. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je te place au dessus de tout. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ta vie, pour le peu de temps que je t'ai connu, devrait être plus importante pour moi que celles de mes frères, que ceux que j'ai connus et aimés depuis que je suis né. Je t'ai observé pendant cette année, pour essayer de découvrir pourquoi tu m'importais tant. Mais je n'ai jamais réussi, et je ne pouvais pas te demander quoi que ce soit parce que j'avais promis à Sam que je veillerais sur toi, et que tu avais promis à Sam que tu aurais une vie normale. Je n'ai pas pensé que tu aurais pu vouloir me voir parce que ma présence constante dans ta vie aurait été anormale et aurait brisé la promesse faite à ton frère. Tu ne m'as jamais appelé pendant cette année non plus, et lorsque je me suis demandé pourquoi, je me suis rendu compte que tu n'avais jamais eu l'air spécialement content de me voir, sauf si c'était pour servir un but qui t'était nécessaire. Si je t'étais apparu dans la demeure de Lisa Braedan, j'ai pensé que tu aurais été en colère, parce que cela ne faisait pas partie de nos clauses. Tu es toujours déterminé à ce que tout se fasse selon tes règles et pas avec celles des autres. Tu n'as jamais fait de compromis, et encore moins avec ceux qui te sont proches. »

Le regard dur de Dean se changea en un regard blessé, mais sa mâchoire serrée demeurait déterminée. « Continue. Je peux tenir toute la journée comme ça, mon vieux, » se força-t-il à dire, avec un sourire. Il n'y avait dedans aucun des sentiments connus de Castiel qui faisaient traditionnellement naître les sourires. Ajouté à une tension dans les épaules, Castiel finit par croire que Dean mentait. Dean était le seul humain de toute la planète capable de mentir alors que la vérité d'un archange – la vérité de Dieu – était tapie tout près de lui. Dean Winchester était l'humain le plus exaspérant de toute l'humanité.

Les poings de Castiel commencèrent à devenir blancs alors qu'il maintenait sa prise sur la rampe et qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour continuer. « Malgré tout, tu es toujours important pour moi. Pendant cette année, en pleine guerre civile avec mes frères, je veillai sur toi alors que tu l'ignorais et ce sont les souvenirs de ta vie paisible qui m'ont soutenu alors que je me tenais près de Crowley, alors que j'arrachais les membres d'un jeune loup-garou un par un pendant qu'il était encore humain, alors que j'ai autorisé un démon à forcer des familles qu'il avait capturées à prendre du sang de vampire parce qu'il lui fallait plus de monstres pour mener ses expériences. J'étais couvert de souillure pendant ces mois-là, comme si j'étais moi-même un démon, et la seule raison à laquelle je pensais et pour laquelle je devais faire tout ça, c'était pour toi. Puis j'ai été trempé dans le sang de la guerre, et j'avais –_ j'ai_ – oublié ce qu'était l'amour de l'humanité face à mon combat contre Raphael. Dans ces instants, je pensais que tous les humains sur terre pouvaient bien brûler, du moment que ma victoire permette à Lucifer et à Michael de rester dans la cage et à Sam et à toi de rester en vie. Encore maintenant, c'est la seule raison pour laquelle je me retrouve à me battre, pour laquelle je me vois capituler face à ta volonté intransigeante et exaspérante, même si je ne suis pas certain que ce chemin nous mène au succès de notre mission. »

« Cas, » commença Dean, mais Castiel le coupa, trop lancé dans son élan pour laisser cet instant s'écrouler. Il était tellement absorbé dans sa tâche qu'il ne remarqua pas la soudaine lumière dans la salle, ni le sang sur ses mains qui avait coulé à force d'enfoncer ses ongles dans le bois.

« Je mourrai pour toi, Dean. Je suis déjà mort pour toi, et plus d'une fois. Je recommencerai. Je n'ai jamais cru un seul instant que tu ferais la même chose pour moi. Des fois, je pense que Zachariah avait raison. Tu m'as corrompu. »

Dean grimaça. « Cas ! Sérieusement, je crois que c'est… »

« Crowley a pensé que transformer des enfants en vampires pour les interroger lui rendrait la tâche plus facile. Il pensait que, peut-être, leur jeunesse et leur inexpérience l'aideraient à les manipuler pour qu'ils lui donnent des informations. Je ne l'ai pas empêché d'essayer. Je l'ai fait parce que ces enfants n'avaient aucune importance pour moi. Ils n'étaient pas aussi importants que toi. »

Les yeux de Dean s'ouvrirent d'horreur, et avant que Castiel ne puisse ouvrir la bouche une fois de plus, Dean avait posé une main sur son épaule et le secouait. À l'instant où ce contact se créa entre eux, Castiel sentit le flamboiement familier de sa propre grâce de là où elle était, près du cœur de Dean. Elle le stupéfia d'un petit battement chaud nostalgique, empli d'avertissement et de peur.

« C'est à moi, » grogna Dean, dont la voix était basse et semblait crier en même temps, « Et bien sûr, je ne t'ai pas appelé après que tu aies disparu, espèce d'enfoiré. _Tu as disparu_. Tu ne m'as même pas dit au revoir. Alors, je ne vois pas en quoi c'est ma putain de faute si tu avais trop les chocottes pour passer et venir me voir alors que tu m'avais quitté sans te retourner. Tu avais récupéré tes ailes d'ahuri, alors je me suis dit que tu étais sans doute en haut en train de faire tes niaiseries, et j'avais raison, _merde_. Parce que tu sais tout ce que tu racontes, là ? Tous ces trucs affreux, dégueulasses et ces conneries que tu viens de me dire ? Ça me dit juste que tu n'as pas appris la moindre putain de _chose_ sur quoi que ce soit pendant tout le temps où on était ensemble. Après tout, tu as peut-être tout oublié depuis que tu as eu ta recharge céleste, j'en sais rien. Mais je déteste le fait que tu aies détruit en une seconde ces deux années que nous avons passées à nous battre tous les deux. Je déteste le fait que tu aies pu faire toutes ces conneries et que tu aies les _couilles_ de m'accuser pour tout ce qui n'a pas marché dans ta vie alors que tu ne t'es visiblement pas conduit en homme et que tu n'es pas venu _me parler_ lorsque tu avais des problèmes. Je déteste le fait de savoir que toi _et_ Sam étiez dans le coin et que vous ne vous êtes même pas donné la peine de me le dire, parce que ça me fait penser que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond chez moi si aucun de vous ne peut venir se pointer et me saluer, même si vous êtes sans âme ou sans humanité. »

Castiel le fixa, la main sur son épaule serrant avec assez de force pour le blesser, la grâce cachée dans la chemise de Dean brillant radieusement, et la barre des témoins prête à exploser.

« Dean… » Souffla-t-il, et il se souvint finalement de ce qu'était le but de leur venue. Il secoua la tête, les idées éclaircies maintenant que la main de Dean posée sur lui et que sa grâce était à portée de main.

« Tais-toi, » répliqua Dean violemment. « Si tu as vidé tout ton sac, moi aussi j'y ai le droit. Et je veux te dire que, mon vieux, je le pense lorsque je dis que tu es de la famille, et que tu comptes pour moi. Mais là ? Là, je peux à peine supporter de te regarder. » Il fixa Castiel droit dans les yeux, demandant véritablement. « Qu'est-ce qui t'es _arrivé_, Cas ? »

Castiel plissa les yeux alors que la main libre de Dean se leva pour agripper son autre épaule pour pouvoir secouer l'ancien ange, la rage criant et pleurant au plus profond du ventre de Castiel à la simple pensée qu'il devait passer par le jugement et obtenir le pardon d'un simple mortel comme Dean Winchester. Il se rendit compte qu'il levait les mains vers Dean, agrippa sa chemise et en retira deux poignées de boutons. Cela libéra la cordelette cachée de la grâce de Castiel de sa cachette près de sa poitrine, et elle bondit en faisant des arcs dans la lumière éclatante de la barre des témoins.

« _Tu_ es arrivé dans ma vie, Dean, » répondit Castiel.

Et, avant que Dean ne puisse répliquer, avant qu'un poing ne puisse le toucher ou qu'il ne puisse être davantage insulté, une explosion de lumière aveuglante éclata. C'était la grâce de l'archange, qui avait été enfouie dans le bois de la barre pendant des années, qui partait des veines dans un jaillissement d'énergie incandescente.

Castiel réussit à peine à pousser Dean hors de portée que le fragment plongeait profondément dans sa poitrine, brûlant d'une façon proche de la pointe de l'épée de Rachel avec laquelle elle l'avait blessé durant leur première bataille. Ça le calcinait de l'intérieur, ça lui brûlait la peau, et éclatait sous la chair fragile de son vaisseau humain. Il devint d'abord rose, puis rouge, sa vision devenant blanche sur les bords alors qu'un hurlement quittait sa gorge.

« Cas ! » Entendit-il Dean crier faiblement dans le fond. Il s'était levé du sol où il avait été jeté et se tenant près de lui, impuissant, tendant les bras, sa main brûlante contre la peau trop chaude de Castiel. « Cas, nom de Dieu, je t'interdis d'exploser encore une fois ! N'essaye même pas ! » Ordonna-t-il, comme s'il avait le pouvoir de changer le destin pour peu qu'il le veuille avec assez de force.

Le son de sa voix était faible et distant dans la vague ardente d'énergie qui soufflait dans les oreilles de Castiel, mais il y avait en même temps quelque chose de familier dedans. C'était le baume tiède et apaisant de sa propre grâce, attachée à Dean, gardée en sécurité contre le cœur de Dean qui battait à toute vitesse et renforcée par la confiance inconditionnelle de Dean.

Puis tout s'arrêta.

Castiel réussit à tituber dans les bras de Dean avant de s'écrouler et de commencer à sombrer dans l'inconscience. Alors qu'il tombait, l'éclat de la vérité de Dieu s'éteignait dans la salle, s'affaiblissant puis disparaissant une fois de plus dans le clair de lune, ne laissant dans la tranquille obscurité que le bruit que Dean et lui faisaient, des halètements fatigués à l'unisson dans une Cour abandonnée.

Troublé, il leva les yeux pour voir une fois de plus le visage de Dean – il était pâle et arborait des lignes qui lui donnaient les traits tirés avec autant de colère que d'inquiétude – et alors que les yeux de Cas se refermèrent contre sa volonté, il se dit que la douleur soudaine dans sa poitrine devait vouloir dire que la première pièce de la grâce était vraiment venue à lui.

Il y avait à présent entre eux au moins de la vérité.

La douleur que cela provoquait était presque écrasante.


	7. Chapitre 6

**Auteur **: Peroxidepest17

**Personnages/couples** : Léger Dean/Cas, Sam (apparitions de Bobby, Crowley, Balthazar et Raphael)

**Rating** : PG-13

**Spoilers** : Jusqu'à la saison 6 épisode 20 réalité alternative après ça.

**Disclaimer** : Aucun mal et aucune atteinte à la loi voulue.

**Titre traduit** : La Loi de Conservation de l'Énergie

**Traductrice** : Marple-Juice.

**Bêta-lectrices** : Mama-Marple & Misaki-chan-842

Vous pouvez retrouver le lien vers la fanfiction originale dans mon Livejournal (lien dans mon profil)

**Les reviews anonymes sont acceptées et tous les messages que vous laisserez seront traduits et envoyés à l'auteur original de cette fanfiction.**

* * *

**Notes du chapitre 6 : **

- Egg McMuffin : La recette classique consiste en un pain muffin coupé en deux avec une toastinette, un oeuf cuit et du bacon.

- Polystyrène / Styrofoam : compose une grande partie des verres jetables qui sont donnés dans les plats à emporter ou dans les petits-déjeuners dans les motels. La composition (brevetée) fait que la chaleur des boissons est conservée plus longtemps et réduit considérablement les risques de fuite par rapport aux verres en carton.

- Aloé Vera et ses multiples bienfaits : Plante exotique utilisée pour traiter les brûlures et aide à la cicatrisation. Riche en vitamines, et à diverses propriétés anti-inflammatoires, le gel peut être utilisé pour les desserts et les boissons. La traductrice en a eu marre de les voir se tartiner d'Aloé Vera alors qu'elle a une extinction de voix, elle est donc partie chercher une boisson à l'Aloé Vera à la cave qui fait 230 calories pour 500 ML. Le goût est légèrement sucré à cause du miel (ce qui peut faire penser - à tort- que c'est super calorique) et ça fait un bien fou à la gorge. Les boissons à l'Aloé Vera sont très désaltérantes. Merci.

- Burger King : Une autre chaîne de Fast-foods.

- International House of Pancakes (IHOP) : chaîne de restauration spécialisée dans les petit-déjeuners avec un large choix de pancakes, de toasts et d'omelettes.

* * *

**SIX**

Sam regardait Dean du coin de l'œil alors que son frère était installé à la table de la chambre de leur motel, mâchant distraitement un Egg McMuffin et observant la fiole avec la grâce qu'il avait posée devant lui, entre sa tasse en polystyrène et ses pommes de terres sautées frites.

« Tu crois qu'elle est différente ? » Demanda soudainement Dean après une minute, entre une bouchée d'œuf et de biscuit. « Elle est comme… Un peu plus éteinte ? »

Sam soupira. « Non, » dit-il, parce que ce n'était pas le cas. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers le lit, où Castiel dormait pour faire passer le coup de chaud qu'il avait eu à cause de la grâce de l'archange. Il dormait d'un sommeil de plomb et était tartiné d'Aloé Vera parce qu'il avait vécu l'équivalent d'un très méchant coup de soleil sur toute la surface de son corps lorsqu'il avait absorbé les morceaux de feu son frère (ce qui était tout de même un truc assez flippant, mais passons).

Castiel récupérait à un rythme plutôt bon tout compte fait après cinq heures de sensation de brûlure et d'irritabilité avec des tiraillements, il avait la peau qui pelait rapidement et lui donnait ridiculement l'air d'un monstre de film d'horreur – chose que Sam n'aurait jamais voulu voir sur un être humain, et surtout sur celui dont il avait été de corvée d'Aloé Vera depuis ce matin – alors que Dean avait pris beaucoup trop de temps pour aller chercher à manger, ce qui lui avait permis de s'installer dans le parking d'un Burger King et de faire sa crise existentielle sur ce qu'il s'était passé dans la Cour pendant que Sam avait été occupé à surveiller Phil, le veilleur de nuit qui piquait un somme au bureau de la sécurité. Dean n'avait pas voulu en parler, mais Sam avait pu voir qu'au-delà du porter de princesse que son frère avait fait à l'ange la nuit dernière, il y avait, en dessous, les affres de la douleur d'un homme. Il avait lu les signes dans la mâchoire serrée de Dean, les traits durs autour de ses yeux et la tendresse bouleversante avec laquelle il avait entouré Castiel de ses bras.

Bien entendu, ils n'en parlaient pas parce que Castiel récupérait de sa brûlure de grâce et que Dean avait été inhabituellement d'une grande aide pour aller faire les commissions, les recherches et pour se porter volontaire pour être hors de la chambre d'hôtel aussi longtemps que possible.

D'où cette farce de petit-déjeuner de chez McDonald. Sam était certain qu'il y avait un International House of Pancakes à deux rues de leur motel et que le seul McDonald de la ville était à l'autre bout de l'autoroute (parce qu'il se souvenait l'avoir vaguement vu du coin de l'œil lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés dans la région). Dean Winchester avait beaucoup de qualités, mais la subtilité n'en faisait pas partie.

À cet instant, on entendit un murmure étouffé qui provenait du lit de Cas à l'autre bout de la salle, et le regard de Dean fut immédiatement détourné de la grâce pour se poser sur son propriétaire. Sam imaginait son frère débattre mentalement pour savoir s'il devrait ou non retourner à McDonald pour se plaindre des pommes de terre sautées qu'ils avaient oublié de lui donner au drive-in.

Il soupira. « Donc, je crois que je sais où se trouve le fragment suivant, » commença-t-il pour faire la conversation, avant que Dean puisse se lever et fuir pendant que Cas changeait de position et s'asseyait difficilement sur le lit. Les cheveux de l'ange étaient dressés sur sa tête et il avait toujours un cercle de peau qui pelait autour de ses yeux, ce qui fit grimacer Sam alors qu'il posait son petit-déjeuner qui n'était plus terrible parce que ça rendait la chose encore plus dégoûtante rien qu'en regardant le visage de l'ancien ange.

« Tu as localisé le prochain morceau ? » Dit Cas d'une voix rauque, assommée et usée. Dean le regarda et poussa le troisième sac de petits-déjeuners empli de nourriture grasse dans sa direction.

« Petit-déjeuner de luxe, » grogna Dean, et vu que c'était un monstre de 1200 calories, Sam se demanda si Dean n'essayait pas de tuer Cas en douce en lui faisant prendre du poids pour ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux dans la Cour.

Cas regarda sceptiquement le sachet, comme s'il se demandait précisément la même chose, mais il finit par se lever et avancer à pas feutrés vers la salle de bains pour se laver. Le bruit de l'eau détendit Dean au niveau des épaules, et Sam sentit un élan de colère contre le monde et sa vie en général parce que la semaine précédente, il y avait eu un ange incontrôlable qui avait fait des pactes avec le nouveau diable pour ouvrir le Purgatoire et provoquer une merde pas possible, et cette semaine, c'était comme s'ils avaient magiquement tout effacé pour revenir encore et encore aux meilleurs moments de la comédie romantique qui se déroulait entre Dean et Cas.

« Alors ? » Aboya Dean après un instant, et déposa son McMuffin sur l'emballage avec un bruit sourd et humide. « Où est le suivant, Sammy ? »

Sam jeta à son frère un journal, où un article était entouré deux fois de rouge. « Arizona, » dit Sam, alors que les yeux de Dean étaient sur la photo menaçante d'un tourbillon de poussière qui faisait la une.

« La fureur ? » Demanda Dean après avoir passé quelques instants à parcourir l'article. Sa voix semblait sinistre.

Sam hocha la tête. « On dirait bien. »

Les yeux de Dean se tournèrent vers la salle de bains. « Chouette. J'en ai à revendre. »

Sam grogna et alla ranger ses affaires.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent en Arizona après plusieurs jours et une série de longs trajets bizarres, Dean faisant de son mieux pour oublier tout ce qu'il avait entendu alors qu'il chassait la vérité pour qu'ils puissent faire marcher ce plan alors que Cas finissait de peler sur la banquette arrière de la voiture et restait aussi obstinément silencieux qu'il était physiquement possible.

Cela ne l'empêcha pas de fixer Dean sans interruption dans le rétroviseur pendant des _milliers de kilomètres_.

Sam avait l'air de s'en laver royalement les mains, mais au moins, cette ambiance pénible dans l'Impala les mettait dans le bain pour la chaleur du désert de l'Arizona avec l'impression de nativisme et la quantité incroyable de sable portée par le vent.

Visiblement, les tempêtes avaient commencé aux abords d'une petite ville à la frontière avec le Mexique une semaine ou deux après la mort de Gabriel, les tourbillons de poussière arrivant de temps à autre jusqu'à cet hiver-là, où des gens qui se disaient être de la milice de la petite ville avaient attrapé des immigrants arrivés illégalement dans leurs terres, essayant de franchir la frontière sous le couvert de la nuit. Un massacre eut lieu et tous les immigrants furent tués, mais le tribunal a acquitté les tueurs pour avoir tiré sur des gens sans défense à cause d'une loi farfelue sur la violation de propriété. C'était foireux selon Dean, mais d'après les recherches de Sam, c'est à partir de ce moment-là que les tempêtes ont commencé à devenir plus fortes, et jusqu'à présent, plusieurs membres de la milice anti-immigrés illégaux avaient été rattrapés par elles et avaient perdu la vie, ou dans une grande partie des cas, avaient été tués dans des horribles accidents qui impliquaient des tempêtes (Dean préférait celle où un type avait été écrasé lorsque sa Ford Pickup avait été soulevée du sol et avait atterri droit sur sa tête). Bien entendu, cette affaire avait eu son lot de répercussions politiques, avec beaucoup de grèves des deux côtés et encore plus de blancs-en-colère-contre-les-mexicains-parce-qu'ils-tuent-les-leurs-parce-qu'ils-allaient-dans-la-région-dangereuse-en-faisant-leur-devoir-envers-leur-patrie-en-défendant-leurs-frontières et d'autres conneries dont Dean pensait que les gens ne s'occuperaient plus s'ils savaient que les anges du Ciel faisaient tout leur possible pour détruire le monde pendant qu'eux se disputaient pour des frontières.

Dans tous les cas, Dean avait mangé des tacos excellents plus tôt et avait sur lui un faux badge de chercheur de la Société Américaine de Météorologie fourni par Bobby. Il n'était pas impatient de découvrir l'étendue de désert qu'ils devraient passer au peigne fin pour dégoter leur fureur.

« D'après ce que Bobby et moi-même avons pu en déduire, les tempêtes sont principalement centrées à l'endroit où la rivière de San Pedro passe des États-Unis au Mexique. J'imagine que beaucoup de monde a dû être arrêté ou s'est fait tuer en essayant de traverser par ici, non ? » Babilla Sam distraitement alors qu'il jonglait avec une carte d'une main et un stylo dans l'autre. La route était marquée de plusieurs petits X qui indiquaient les endroits où chacune des tempêtes et des accidents avaient pris la vie d'un des membres de la milice. « Ça fait beaucoup de terrain à couvrir, » admit-il après une pause méditative, en tapant le stylo d'un air absent contre la carte. « Il y a hum, beaucoup de fureur dans le coin. » Il s'arrêta pour passer de son frère sur le siège conducteur à l'ange avachi à l'arrière.

« Je devrais être en mesure de discerner la localisation de la grâce une fois que nous en serons suffisamment près, » les informa Castiel, les yeux toujours fixés sur Dean via le rétroviseur. « La pièce que j'ai déjà en moi est susceptible de répondre lorsqu'elle aura une partie complémentaire à proximité. Ce sera au moins un peu plus précis que le sort en utilisant ma propre grâce pour le trouver. »

Dean sentit la fiole cachée sous sa chemise trembler un peu, ce qui provoqua une série de petites vibrations rapides contre les parois de verre qui l'enfermait. Les mouvements provoquèrent des démangeaisons inconfortables au niveau de sa clavicule et il grimaça en le frottant un peu comme lorsqu'il avait des brûlures d'estomac à cause de la nourriture des fast-foods (ce qui arrivait de plus en plus fréquemment avec l'âge, pour être tout à fait honnête). « Vu que nous avons dû dire la vérité à vérité pour remporter le premier tour, » commença-t-il, avec un regard dirigé vers l'ange dans le rétroviseur, « pour quel genre de tempête est-ce qu'on devrait se préparer lorsqu'on va déterrer une fichue fureur d'archange ? Enfin, est-ce qu'on doit raser une ville tout entière pour provoquer sa fureur ou quoi ? »

« La fureur d'un archange est un châtiment, Dean, pas de la violence gratuite, » lui dit calmement Castiel. « C'est une punition pour un crime ou pour quelqu'un qui ne fait pas le bien sous la commande céleste. Les archanges sont précisément les gardiens de la volonté du Seigneur et les exécuteurs de Sa loi. Ils ne se sont jamais conformés à leur propre colère sans bonne raison. » Il fit une pause. Fronça les sourcils. « Pour notre cas, je pense que si toi et moi devons l'invoquer comme nous l'avons fait pour la vérité, et donc il nous faudra devenir un environnement plus attractif pour elle que l'endroit où elle demeure actuellement et que pour être en mesure de la revendiquer, il nous faudra sans doute nous cogner dans le sable jusqu'au sang. »

Dean grimaça, mais se rendit compte que Cas avait sans doute raison. Dean n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il devait penser sur le sujet.

D'un autre côté, Cas ne lui avait pas beaucoup parlé depuis l'explosion de leur petite diarrhée verbale en Géorgie, et une partie de Dean, la partie que Sam aimait surnommer _espèce de connard conflictuel_, était impatiente de remettre ça sur le tapis, mais pas sur les chaînes directes. Se frapper pour régler ses problèmes était l'une des meilleures façons qu'avait Dean pour régler les choses. Mais une autre partie de lui-même, celle qui s'occupait de lui rappeler les raisons pour lesquelles il appréciait vraiment Cas, disait à son côté connard conflictuel de la fermer et de se souvenir que ce type faisait partie de sa famille et s'était fait exploser _deux fois_ pour lui. Il était possible que se battre exprès avec lui n'arrangerait rien. Et cette seconde partie ajoutait, prétentieusement, que malgré toutes les choses dégueulasses que Castiel avait dites la semaine dernière, Dean devait se rappeler qu'une grande partie d'entre elles étaient focalisées sur le fait que l'ange voulait vraiment que Dean et Sam vivent. Dean, dans l'un de ses moments de sagesse, avait compris ça avant, choisir Sam avait toujours été facile et qu'il avait toujours pu le faire sans hésiter même si les conséquences incluaient de mettre le monde en feu. Alors d'un autre côté, c'était quelque peu hypocrite de vouloir lui mettre la pâtée à Cas pour tout ce qu'il aurait pu faire.

Ou bien, Cas pourrait bien être celui qui lui mettrait une branlée, qui sait ? C'était déjà arrivé. Dean regarda son frère. « D'accord. On se cogne, » finit-il par dire. « Je crois que je vais demander à Sammy de garder la boîte à pharmacie près de toi, alors. »

« Nous devrons être encore plus violents qu'une tempête de sable, » lui dit gravement Castiel. « Une tempête de sable qui invoque la fureur du Ciel. Je doute qu'une boîte à pharmacie suffira à traiter toute blessure après ça. »

Les traits sur les côtés des yeux de Cas dirent à Dean qu'ils étaient sur la bonne voie, principalement parce qu'il semblait que l'ange commençait déjà à se sentir furieux.

* * *

Dean demanda à Sam de parler avec le type de la patrouille de la frontière avec qui ils avaient discuté quelques jours plus tôt à propos de leur équipe spécialisée dans _l'étude des systèmes météo anormaux_ et d'à quel point il y avait des _anomalies écologiques très étranges_ et que ça continuerait sans doute pour les mener à la _perte formes de vie si on n'explorait pas ce phénomène plus sérieusement_, surtout parce qu'il pensait ne pas pouvoir tenir la conversation sur le sujet de façon convaincante. Donc pendant que Sam s'occupait des trucs officiels, il regardait l'horizon, le désert, les arbrisseaux et les kilomètres et les kilomètres de vide s'étendant devant lui. C'était beau, en quelque sorte, vu qu'il était conscient que la volonté meurtrière du Ciel se trouvait enfouie quelque part là-dedans, et qu'il pensait que c'était sans doute là l'histoire de sa vie alors qu'il s'appuyait contre le capot de l'Impala en attendant que Sam finisse sa réunion et ne confirme au patrouilleur qu'ils avertiraient immédiatement les agents par la radio s'ils voyaient des immigrants illégaux.

Dean se sentit être étrangement attiré vers le sud lorsqu'il regarda dans sa direction, c'était la même sorte d'impression qu'il avait ressentie lorsqu'ils s'étaient tenus près de la barre des témoins hantée la première fois. Il se dit que ça ressemblait à la piqûre d'une aiguille. Ou l'attente d'être piqué, mais sans savoir quand le coup allait arriver.

Le son du crissement du gravier lui indiqua que Castiel approchait de lui Dean ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner.

« C'est ici, » récita Castiel après un moment, puis il ne bougea plus. « La grâce en moi le reconnaît, aussi faible puisse-t-il être à présent. »

Dean ne lui dit rien sur la tendance qu'avait la grâce qu'_il_ portait à hurler chaque fois qu'ils s'approchaient d'un autre morceau de ce bon vieux Gabe très bien mort, mais Sam revint de sa réunion avec le patrouilleur de la frontière et regarda avec perplexité Dean et Cas alors qu'ils se tenaient tous les deux près de la voiture, sans doute parce que son lobe frontal géant et télépathe sentait des vagues de tension ou des phéromones de rage refoulée. C'était agaçant, et Dean était certain que c'était la raison pour laquelle les rochers sur les arcades sourcilières d'hommes des cavernes de Sam étaient devenus de plus en plus escarpés pendant les six dernières années. « Tout va bien ? » Demanda Sam qui regarda consécutivement son frère et l'ange grognon.

« Très bien, » dirent Dean aussi bien que Cas, et ils s'installèrent dans l'Impala.

Puis ils conduisirent en silence plus profondément dans le désert.

* * *

Lorsque Cas demanda à Dean de s'arrêter une demi-heure après, ce n'était pas réellement nécessaire Dean savait déjà qu'ils étaient près en vertu de la grâce de Castiel qui se tordait sous sa chemise. C'était une sorte de sensation tordante qui le serrait provenant de la fiole et qui s'intensifiait alors qu'ils se rapprochaient de leur destination. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, le paysage qu'ils avaient devant eux n'était pas spécialement colérique. En réalité, c'était tragiquement paisible, lorsque la voiture s'arrêta devant ce qui devait être un mémorial rudimentaire construit sous la forme fanée d'un arbre mort depuis longtemps. Le mémorial en lui-même était simplement fait de deux croix de bois enfoncées dans la terre et deux petites couronnes de fleurs séchées par la chaleur du soleil et la sécheresse de l'air. « On dirait que quelqu'un a mis ça pour les gens qui se sont fait tirer dessus pour être entrés illégalement, » constata Sam alors qu'il regardait les coordonnées GPS sur son téléphone avec l'un des petits X sur sa carte.

« La fureur de Gabriel est là pour apporter le jugement sur ceux qui les ont blessés injustement, sans doute, » dit Castiel, la voix plus basse que d'habitude alors qu'il sortait de l'Impala sans un mot de plus. Dean et Sam accoururent après lui, et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au pied de l'arbre mort, Cas se mit à genoux devant les croix et avança le bras, posant sa main sur le sol sans hésitation. C'était pratiquement la même chose que ce qu'il avait fait à la Cour, sauf que la fureur était sans doute plus dangereuse que la vérité (même si Sam pouvait en débattre sémantiquement). Cas ne les avait pas prévenus de ce qu'il allait faire, et cela agaça Dean par pur principe, et il se sentit serrer les dents alors qu'il secouait l'épaule de l'ange. « T'es sérieux, mon vieux ? Je sais qu'on n'est pas vraiment des stars de la communication, mais tu pourrais au moins nous prévenir. C'est la _fureur _du Ciel, nom de Dieu. Et si ça nous emmène dans l'espace ou un truc du genre ? »

Castiel leva les yeux vers lui. « À quoi cela servirait-il à part t'effrayer que de t'avertir de te préparer pour quelque chose alors que tu ne pourrais rien y faire ? » Répondit-il. « Ton raisonnement n'a jamais eu de sens pour moi. Pourquoi devrais-je te parler des choses alors que tu n'as pas le pouvoir d'y changer quoi que ce soit ? »

Dean sentit sa colère exploser. « Hé, si je me souviens bien, on a réussi à empêcher l'_Apocalypse_, mon vieux, alors tu es peut-être assez crétin pour sous-estimer ce que les pauvres petits humains peuvent ou ne peuvent pas faire. »

Le regard de Castiel était glacial malgré la chaleur. « Peut-être qu'un ou deux événements qui ont joué en ta faveur t'ont donné une tête plus grosse qu'il n'est raisonnable. »

Au loin, une rafale de vents tournoyants commença à soulever le sable et la terre autour d'eux, et Dean, au travers d'un nuage d'indignation et de colère, pensa que c'était sans doute là qu'allait commencer le moment où ils allaient se taper dessus de rage. Il était pratiquement sûr que la fureur prendrait la perche qu'ils lui tendaient, ce qui en disait long sur les sentiments qu'ils avaient laissé bouillonner juste sous la surface depuis qu'ils avaient réussi à arracher la vérité en Géorgie. Son sang commençait à bouillir en regardant simplement le stupide visage de Castiel, donc il ne s'occupa pas de la logique là-dessous lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte.

« Hum, je crois que ça marche, » les avertit inutilement Sam, les bras au-dessus de son visage pour se protéger du sable alors que le vent commençait à prendre de la force. Il fut ignoré, principalement parce que _non, sans blague_, mais aussi parce que Dean était aussi furieux contre lui à cause de l'année dernière, et il n'avait présentement pas le temps de commencer deux bagarres en plein milieu d'une tempête dans le désert.

Une seule devrait être plus que suffisante.

« Comme toujours, la perspicacité de ton frère est étonnante, » dit Castiel d'une voix traînante alors qu'il se tenait debout, ses yeux plissés critiquant Dean au travers des grains de sable qui tourbillonnaient autour d'eux.

« Va te faire voir, je t'interdis de parler de_ Sam_ comme ça, Cas. Jamais, » répondit Dean, toujours par instinct. Personne sauf lui ne pouvait se moquer de son petit frère, pas même Cas. « Et surtout pas lorsque tu juges Sam parce qu'il fait quelque chose pour que tu fasses après exactement la même connerie ! »

Castiel lui fit un air menaçant, le bas de son trench commençait à tournoyer violemment autour de ses cuisses. « Ce n'est guère la même chose… »

« C'est _exactement_ la même chose ! » Cria Dean, en partie parce qu'il atteignait probablement le haut de son compteur de rage et en partie parce que c'était le seul moyen pour qu'il entende quelque chose en dehors du vent qui devenait trop puissant et qui tournait trop rapidement pour que ce soit naturel autour d'eux. « Tu crois que je veux être sauvé comme ça ? Tu crois que je veux que des gens ou des anges, ou _quoique ce soit_ qui est important pour moi aillent voir des _démons _parce qu'ils pensent que je ne peux pas m'occuper de moi ? Tu crois que j'aime qu'on soit _traité comme ça_ pour moi sans que j'aie mon mot à dire ? Ça n'a plus de secret pour moi ça, j'en ai fait le tour, crois-moi ! La prochaine fois, tu viens me voir ! La prochaine fois, est-ce que ça te dirait de passer me voir pour qu'on papote avant de faire une connerie comme mettre en colère la Mère de tous les Monstres ? Pour que tu me dises ce qu'il se passe ? Ça te semble pas mal ? Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? Je te ferai même des fichus brownies, mon vieux, et je ferai du thé. Tout ce qu'il faudra. Mais _dis-moi_ ce qui se passe avant de prendre des décisions à la con comme ça ! »

Castiel s'approcha de Dean, jusqu'à ce que leurs nez ne soient séparés que de quelques millimètres. « Alors, je dois supposer que tu es mon nouveau Dieu, Dean ? » Grogna-t-il, sa voix basse explosant dans les oreilles de Dean malgré la colère tourbillonnante autour d'eux. « Malgré tout ce que tu m'as dit sur le libre arbitre et le _choix_, ce que tu me dis là me semble plutôt familier je crois que j'ai entendu mon Père demander exactement la même chose de moi – de tous les anges – il y a une éternité. Tu peux choisir, mais tu dois quand même obéir tu dois toujours obéir. Si tu ne rends pas Dieu heureux, si tu ne te plies pas à sa parole, alors Il peut te frapper s'Il le veut. Dois-je considérer que tu es mon nouveau Dieu, Dean ? Est-ce comme ça, Seigneur ? Dois-je reprendre du service et éclaircir chacune de mes actions avec toi d'abord ? Dois-je m'agenouiller à tes pieds et faire comme tu voudras par peur de ta fureur ? C'est toi qui m'as appris à choisir, Dean, et maintenant tu me retires ça tout aussi facilement. » Castiel tomba sur ses genoux, mais n'inclina pas la tête, il avait une sorte de dédain sur le visage. « Que voulez-vous que je fasse à présent, Seigneur Dean ? J'ai abandonné mes propres plans comme vous me l'avez commandé, Seigneur. Je suis venu jusqu'ici, ai abandonné tout ce que j'avais construit pendant toute une année à votre demande, Seigneur. Que puis-je faire d'autre pour obtenir votre pardon, Seigneur ? Comment puis-je expier encore plus mes péchés, Seigneur ? »

Dean n'était pas certain de ce qu'il se passa entre un instant et un autre, mais il y avait quelque chose d'amer et de désabusé dans le visage de Cas qu'il regardait qui l'amena trois années plus tard, dans un futur qui n'aurait jamais lieu, et avant que Dean ne s'en rende compte, il tacla l'ange dans le sable et le frappa au visage. « Je ne veux pas être ton _père_, crétin ! » Cria-t-il, et attrapa le revers du trench pour _secouer_ ce fichu ange et peut-être lui enfoncer un peu de bon sens dans le crâne. « Je veux que tu te rendes compte que ce que tu as fait est mal ! »

Castiel agrippa les coudes de Dean et le poussa loin de lui, une atmosphère sombre qui crépitait autour de lui. Cela lui fit penser à Raphael, lorsqu'ils l'avaient piégé dans le cercle de feu sacré et l'avaient traité de gros naze. Ce n'était pas exactement la même chose, mais c'était quelque peu impressionnant pour un gars qui se baladait juste avec un septième de la grâce d'un archange. La force sous-jacente – soutenue par le tourbillon de vents de la tempête – repoussa Dean en arrière, l'envoyant dévaler la pente de la colline. Il sentit le sable s'infiltrer dans ses chaussures et sa bouche, son pistolet et son couteau tueur de démons tomber de sa ceinture alors qu'il chutait. L'ange, très peu préoccupé par la tempête, se mit debout et marcha vers lui jusqu'au pied de la dune, menaçant.

« Et tout ce que je voudrais, c'est que tu _comprennes_ pourquoi j'ai fait ce que j'ai fait, Dean, mais je me suis rendu clairement compte que ce que je veux est sans importance. »

Il souleva Dean une fois de plus, sa main s'emboîtant sur la marque sur l'épaule de Dean alors qu'il tirait le chasseur sur ses pieds et le regarda droit dans les yeux. « Mais je préfère encore que tu me détestes plutôt que tu sois détruit, alors déteste-moi si tu le dois. Je trouverai un moyen de te sauver. Je trouverai un moyen de réussir, qu'on parvienne ou non à réunir toute la grâce de Gabriel, qu'on doive ou non trouver un nouveau plan en fin de compte. Tu peux me détester si tu veux, mais tu vivras, Dean. Je ne m'excuserai pas pour vouloir ça. C'est _mon_ propre choix. Tu m'as pris bien des choses, mais tu ne me prendras pas _ça_. »

Le sable était un mur tournoyant de rage résolue les coupant du monde, et Dean dût plisser les yeux pour éviter que les particules de sables qui le fouettaient ne rentrent dans ses yeux alors qu'il les sentait frapper son visage et frotter sa peau à vif. Il put à peine discerner son pistolet tombé à terre qui était soulevé du sol comme une pierre dans une fronde par la masse tourbillonnante dans laquelle ils étaient, projetant l'arme dans l'écorce de l'arbre mort non loin de là avec un craquement et un bruit sourd. Il pouvait tout juste discerner la silhouette de Sam juste à côté, accroupi près dudit arbre et faisant de son mieux pour supporter l'attaque alors qu'il rampait au sol pour s'approcher de son frère et de l'ange déchu.

Dean était trop dévoré par la colère pour se concentrer sur Sam – pour une fois – et il se tourna vers Cas en repoussant les mains de l'ange qui étaient sur lui avant de donner un coup de tête dans le menton de Cas pour le faire reculer. « Je ne veux pas que tu me sauves à ce prix ! Ce n'est plus ton travail depuis belle lurette, Cas. » Cracha-t-il, titubant quelque peu suite à l'impact de sa tête sur de la chair angélique partiellement restaurée. « Je n'en vaux pas la peine. Je ne vaux pas le _monde_. »

Cas lui répondit en lui donnant un autre coup de poing, et Dean sentit lorsque ses dents déchirèrent la chair tendre à l'intérieur de ses joues, envoyant du sang gicler sur sa langue. Il vacilla et eût un haut-le-cœur, crachant du sang sur le sol alors que Cas le surveillait et que le vent grondait telle une tornade autour d'eux. « Tu n'as pas à me dire ce qui a autant de valeur que le monde, Dean, » siffla-t-il lugubrement, visiblement plus en colère à cause de la valeur que s'accordait Dean que des coups qu'il lui avait donnés.

« Les gars ? » Retentit la voix de Sam, faible au loin comme s'il se battait pour être entendu au travers de la tempête alors qu'elle ne cessait de grandir minute après minute autour d'eux, comme si c'était son propre univers gémissant qui grandissait à chaque seconde en chaos et en discorde en cœur avec l'explosion d'étoiles mourantes. « Les gars, il faut arrêter ! » Cria-t-il, alors que Dean se mettait sur ses pieds et se jetait sur Castiel de tout son poids. Cela ne fit reculer l'ange que de quelques pas, puis Dean sentit Cas retrousser le dos de sa chemise avec ses deux mains et s'y accrocher fermement avant de donner un coup de pied dans le ventre de Dean.

Dean toussa son propre sang alors qu'ils tombaient tous les deux au sol, leur élan les faisant tituber – ils étaient déséquilibrés – par le vent. Ils furent jetés au sol pour leur propre malheur, et Cas atterrit sur le dos, sa tête cognant contre le sol avec Dean étalé bizarrement sur lui. Le choc de leur chute sur le sol fut accompagné d'un craquement menaçant, ce qui voulait dire que Dean allait marcher curieusement pendant la semaine qui allait suivre, mais la douleur lancinante dans son genou ne l'empêcha pas de saisir l'avantage qui lui avait été accordé en se roulant encore plus contre Cas avec une grimace et en frappant sa paume contre la poitrine de ce crétin. « Un moyen de me sauver, Cas ! » Cria-t-il, la base de sa paume reposant sur le cœur de Cas. « Je suis en pleine forme ! Tu es sans doute super bon à ce jeu, mon vieux, je saigne à peine ! » Déclara-t-il, essuyant le sang sur sa bouche et son menton avec sa main libre et la secouant devant le visage de Cas avec un méchant sourire.

Cas grimaça, attrapant la main ensanglantée de Dean avant qu'il ne puisse le frapper avec une fois de plus, et le _regarda_ avant de regarder la fiole de grâce qui était à présent visible autour du cou de Dean. Elle s'était délogée violemment de sa cachette sous sa chemise lorsqu'ils étaient tombés. Plissant les yeux, Castiel dit simplement, « Je ne m'excuserai pas pour ce que j'ai fait. Je suis désolé parce que tu es en colère, et parce que je t'ai fait de la peine, mais je ne regrette pas d'avoir fait tout ce qui m'est venu à l'esprit pour toi. »

Quelque chose claqua en Dean, quelque chose de plus sauvage et furieux qu'il l'avait jamais été, et alors qu'il recommençait à frapper Cas encore et encore, le vent fouettait, et il vit du coin de l'œil Sam qui avançait, déterminé, vers eux en titubant, couvert de terre et éraflé à vif alors qu'il manqua de tomber à cause de la tempête. « Dean, arrête ça ! » Cria-t-il lorsqu'il vit Dean gémir sur Cas, le sang de l'ancien ange (et un peu du sien) parfaitement visible sur ses articulations meurtries.

« Putain d'idiot, » hurla Dean, ignorant Sam parce qu'il avait du mal à respirer et qu'il voyait rouge. « Je n'ai jamais mérité ça, et je ne vaudrai jamais ça ! Quand est-ce que tu vas le _comprendre_ ? Je n'arrête pas de te le dire, Cas, mais tu n'écoutes jamais, _putain_ ! »

« Dean ! » Cria Sam une fois de plus, mais Dean l'entendit à peine, Dean distribuant sa part de fureur sur le corps de Castiel, que sa vision rougissant en se troublant de colère et d'indécision alors que la tornade autour d'eux sembla redoubler de taille et de vitesse avec chaque coup qui pleuvait.

La fiole contenant la grâce de Castiel se balançait entre eux, ses appels aussi sourds que ceux de Sam, et enfin, après avoir encore un peu lutté, Sam réussit à atteindre son frère et essaya de le tirer par les bras alors que Castiel, étourdi et meurtri, s'asseyait lentement sur la terre.

Dean était dans une sorte de rage aveugle, car même s'il entendait la voix de Sam, il ne comprenait pas les mots qu'il utilisait tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était de bondir sur Cas et de _lui faire voir_ à quel point il s'était trompé sur toute la ligne. À quel point il ne fallait pas que Cas – un ange, bordel – soit d'accord pour se jeter dans la boue encore et encore pour ses beaux yeux.

C'était trop lourd à porter. C'était trop injuste. Il n'avait jamais demandé ça.

Dean se débattit pour sortir de la prise de Sam, envoyant son frère tituber de quelques pas en arrière, et Dean était trop concentré sur ses mains sur le cou de Cas pour _l'étrangler _qu'il ne remarqua pas que le couteau tueur de démons était pris dans les vents, comme son pistolet l'avait été auparavant.

Sauf qu'au lieu d'être lancé en direction d'un arbre mort, il volait droit vers Sam.

Dean ne le vit pas tout de suite, à l'inverse de Cas, et même si la grâce autour du cou de Dean brilla comme un petit soleil l'espace d'un instant, l'ange n'y prêta pas attention parce qu'il était trop occupé à se dégager de la prise enragée de Dean pour plonger vers Sam.

Une explosion de lumière suivit, et pendant un moment, c'était comme si le ciel faisait pleuvoir des nuages de sable alors que la tempête se calmait, encore plus rapidement qu'elle était arrivée.

Dean sentit la colère qui s'était emparée de lui s'évaporer avec le vent.

« Dean ! » Hurla Sam un instant plus tard, sa voix perçant à travers le brouillard trouble causé par l'adrénaline dans les veines de Dean malgré l'enrouement qu'il devait avoir vu le sable qui couvrait sa gorge. « Dean, amène la boîte à pharmacie ! »

Dean se retourna, les yeux bouffis à la vue de Castiel couché sur le dos, face au ciel. Les lignes colériques qui avaient été autour des yeux de l'ange étaient parties à présent, sans doute parce qu'il serrait les dents à cause de la douleur due à un couteau planté dans son épaule alors qu'il essayait d'attraper quelque chose de petit et brillant, comme une luciole qui planait au-dessus de sa tête.

« Sam ? » Réussit à dire Dean, alors qu'il voyait son frère non loin au sol, qui semblait étonné et reconnaissant.

« Je vais bien, » répondit Sam par réflexe, même si ses yeux étaient sur Castiel. « Mais Cas… »

Avant que Sam puisse finir, la chose qui ressemblait à une luciole cessa son surplace et fila dans la poitrine de Cas.

Cas hurla et Dean ferma instinctivement les yeux alors que le sol commençait à gronder une fois de plus, sa main accrochée à la fiole de la grâce de Castiel alors qu'elle se tordait et tremblait contre sa peau comme si on lui avait tiré dessus.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Cas était assis, le couteau toujours dans son épaule, la respiration laborieuse. Dean était à ses côtés avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait. « Cas ? »

« J'ai le fragment, » souffla l'ange, sa voix fatiguée alors qu'il semblait pouvoir à peine se tenir sur ses deux pattes.

Dean franchit la distance qui les séparait et le passa attentivement en revue alors qu'il reprenait son souffle, la main tendue vers Cas pour le maintenir même s'il n'avait pas l'impression qu'il allait tomber, et qu'il était assez fort pour s'asseoir et se tenir debout tout seul. « Tu heu, tu vas bien ? » Demanda Dean après avoir soupiré, parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre vu ce qui avait déjà été dit. La blessure au couteau dans l'épaule de Cas suintait, mais le sang ne semblait pas s'étendre, et Cas était toujours conscient, ce qui était une nette amélioration par rapport à ce qui lui était arrivé après la première pièce.

« Je me sens plus fort, » entonna Cas, et se mit debout lentement et avec précaution de lui-même. Il leva le bras vers son épaule et retira le couteau de Ruby avec un grognement étouffé.

Derrière eux, Sam se débattit pour se mettre enfin sur ses pieds. Il avait l'air alternativement coupable et anxieux. « Merci, Cas, » réussit-il à dire après un moment, alors que Cas grimaça quelque peu en faisant jouer son épaule meurtrie. On dirait qu'il avait cessé de saigner.

Dean s'éclaircit la gorge alors qu'il observait la blessure, le sang rouge qui ne teintait pas la chemise blanche de Jimmy pour la première fois. « Ouais, » Finit-il par dire, la voix forte. « Merci, Cas. »

Castiel l'observa pendant un moment avant d'avancer au point d'être nez à nez avec Dean une fois de plus. Dean s'attendit à moitié à être frappé. Mais au lieu, Cas ne fit que le regarder, de la même manière qu'il le faisait pendant la première année de leur rencontre, comme s'il était un étranger, mais avec une concentration extrême. « J'espère que tu peux au moins comprendre, » commença l'ange, sa voix à peine au dessus du murmure, « que ta volonté d'abandonner tout – tes principes, ta vie, ton âme – pour Sam est précisément ce que je ferais pour toi, Dean. Même si je venais à oublier tout ce que tu m'as appris, je n'oublierai pas cela. Et je ne me permettrai pas de penser que tu ne vaux pas ça. » Une fois ceci dit, il posa le couteau tueur de démons à nouveau dans les mains de Dean et s'éloigna en boitillant jusqu'à la voiture en laissant les deux Winchesters seuls dans le désert avec les retombées de la fureur du Ciel.

Dean regarda Sam, soulagé qu'il soit en vie et conscient que sans Cas, Sam ne le serait peut-être plus à présent. Tout comme lorsque Cas avait tiré Sam hors de l'Enfer, maintenant qu'il y pensait. La manière dont se faisaient les choses était bizarre, mais au final, il se rendit compte que même lorsque tout n'était pas parfait, même s'ils se mettaient en colère les uns contre les autres et devaient en venir aux poings pour se sortir du merdier dans lequel ils étaient, lorsqu'il le fallait, lui et Cas avaient toujours pu passer outre leurs problèmes à la lumière de choses plus importantes. L'une d'elles regardait Dean en cet instant. « Tu es sûr que tu n'es pas blessé, Sammy ? » Demanda-t-il par habitude.

Sam fronça les sourcils. « Ouais. Sauf que j'ai inhalé des kilos de sable, je crois. »

Dean hocha la tête et suivit Cas vers la voiture, devant laquelle l'ange se tenait patiemment, regardant vers le nord-est alors qu'il serrait délicatement la blessure à son épaule d'une main. « Je crois, » commença-t-il de son plein gré lorsque Dean s'arrêta près de lui, « que la prochaine pièce est dans cette direction. »

« Tes pouvoirs de guidage ont une plus grande portée, alors ? » grogna Dean, frottant fortement ses articulations fendues. Lorsqu'il observa l'ange, il le trouva un peu perdu tout de même, comme s'il jaugeait l'étendue que lui donnaient les deux implants d'énergie qu'il avait reçus soudainement. « Je crois que ça veut dire que le signal est plus fort. »

« Oui, » répondit Castiel. « Je sens les autres pièces de cette grâce essayer de se trouver. Elles veulent être entières. » Il baissa les yeux vers sa propre poitrine, comme s'il pouvait y voir la grâce qui y résidait. Peut-être le pouvait-il. « Nous devrions partir tout de suite, » conclut-il.

« Woah, » murmura Dean. « Peut-être qu'on devrait se reposer un jour ou deux, histoire que tu puisses marcher. Tu as l'air dans un sale état, mon vieux. » Un battement provenant de la surface de la poitrine de Dean lui suggéra que la grâce de Cas était d'accord avec lui.

« Je suis fatigué, mais ma constitution s'est significativement améliorée à présent, » lui assura Castiel. « Nous pouvons partir dès que Sam et toi aurez pris vos affaires au motel. Je peux récupérer aussi bien dans la voiture qu'autre part. » Il se tourna et se glissa sur la banquette arrière de l'Impala sans un mot. Il avait un peu l'air d'attendre et avait surtout l'impression d'être impatient. Cela rappela à Dean lorsqu'il lui demandait de sauver les sceaux, d'une certaine manière, avec tout son sérieux et l'impression que tout lui était dû. Le rappel n'était pas très bon, pour être tout à fait honnête. Cela rappelait surtout à Dean à quel point l'ange avait pu être agaçant, mais il n'avait pas l'énergie pour se bagarrer avec Cas sur le sujet.

Sans un mot, il cacha la grâce de Cas à nouveau sous sa chemise et s'installa au siège conducteur.

Cas finit par tomber de fatigue après cinq minutes de route.


	8. Chapitre 7

**Auteur **: Peroxidepest17

**Personnages/couples** : Léger Dean/Cas, Sam (apparitions de Bobby, Crowley, Balthazar et Raphael)

**Rating** : PG-13

**Spoilers** : Jusqu'à la saison 6 épisode 20 réalité alternative après ça.

**Disclaimer** : Aucun mal et aucune atteinte à la loi voulue.

**Titre traduit** : La Loi de Conservation de l'Énergie

**Traductrice** : Marple-Juice.

**Bêta-lectrices** : Mama-Marple & Misaki-chan-842

Vous pouvez retrouver le lien vers la fanfiction originale dans mon Livejournal (lien dans mon profil)

**Les reviews anonymes sont acceptées et tous les messages que vous laisserez seront traduits et envoyés à l'auteur original de cette fanfiction.**

* * *

**Notes du chapitre 7 : **

- John Elway : Quart arrière (Quaterback) actuellement vice-président des Broncos de Denver.

- Broncos : Club de football américain de Denver.

- Joan Rivers : Actrice américaine plutôt connue pour ses chirurgies esthétiques.

- Kinko's : Acheté par FedEx en 2004. Les Kinko's sont des boutiques qui offrent des services d'expédition de courrier, d'impression, de photocopie et de reliure.

- Wedgie (souvent référé en francophonie par le Luigi, qui en est une variante) : pratique reprise assez souvent dans des films et des séries américaines, qui consiste à saisir les sous-vêtements de sa victime quel que soit le sexe et de tirer dessus jusqu'à un certain stade (comme recouvrir les épaules). Il est déconseillé d'y recourir, tout spécialement lorsque la personne à qui on inflige le wedgie est un homme car elle peut causer des blessures physiques.

- Antéchrist (ou Antichrist) : figure religieuse d'origine maléfique qui tente de se substituer au Christ.

* * *

**SEPT**

Sam regarda Dean tripoter les bandages à ses mains pendant qu'il mangeait parce que son frère n'avait aucune gratitude pour le travail d'ambulancier que Sam lui prodiguait à chaque fois qu'il se faisait massacrer par un ange (ou un demi-ange, ou quelle que soit la catégorie à laquelle il appartenait à présent). Pendant ce temps, Cas était assis en face de Dean à leur table, inspectant une pile de cheddar coagulée et son bacon frit avec sa fourchette.

« Mange ça et n'en fais pas tout un plat, mon vieux, » grogna Dean à l'adresse de l'ange, impatient.

Castiel cligna des yeux en regardant Dean et revint à son bacon qu'il mit sur le côté. « Je n'ai pas particulièrement faim. »

« Mais tu n'as _pas_ faim, » répondit Dean.

« J'ai mangé cette tarte que tu m'as achetée, il y a seize heures, » lui remémora Cas. « Je me sens relativement rassasié. »

« Mange ces fichues frites, » lui répéta Dean, et après un instant qu'ils passèrent à se défier du regard, Cas capitula et retira un morceau de fromage d'une frite, qu'il mit de côté en retirant tout ce qui l'accompagnait. Il la fit sauter dans sa bouche, ce qui provoqua un roulement d'yeux chez Dean, parce que Dean savait pertinemment que c'était le bacon et le fromage qui faisaient que les frites valaient la peine d'être mangées. Mais il sembla se satisfaire de voir que le demi-ange mangeait au moins, et il se permit pour le moment de revenir du côté de sa part de tarte à la cerise, du moins jusqu'à ce que Castiel ne pousse son assiette de frites loin de lui avec un grognement de mécontentement et ne vole un morceau du dessert de Dean à la place. Dean soupira et poussa le reste vers Cas, son visage montrant clairement à Sam que Dean était content que l'ange l'écoute enfin, en quelque sorte. Sam était heureux d'avoir sorti sa tablette, comme ça il pouvait se cacher derrière pendant que les serveuses lançaient à son frère et à l'ange des regards entendus qu'aucun d'entre eux ne remarquait parce qu'ils étaient trop occupés à se chercher des noises. Sam pensait avoir une piste pour le prochain morceau de grâce, mais c'était quelque peu ridicule (ce qui n'avait rien à envier avec leurs vies, imaginait-il). Il voulait avant tout s'assurer que c'était la seule option plausible étant donné la direction que la grâce empruntée par Cas leur avait indiquée et qui dirigeait leur voyage. Sinon, Dean allait crier. Bon sang, il allait sans doute crier _quand même_, même si c'était la seule destination logique.

Sérieusement. Cette direction était bizarre, même pour eux. Donc Sam continuait de regarder pendant que Castiel et son frère continuaient de se regarder bizarrement d'un bout à l'autre de la table comme s'ils venaient juste d'arriver à la puberté et qu'ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce que pouvaient être les étranges _sentiments_ qu'ils ressentaient. Sam se demanda distraitement alors qu'il trouvait un autre article de journal stupide, si la découverte du visage de John Elway dans une tortilla par un fan des Broncos était suffisamment forte pour attirer la foi d'un archange. Il en doutait.

Inconfortablement, Cas dut s'excuser pour aller aux toilettes – sans aucun doute pour s'occuper de la tarte que Dean lui avait donnée seize heures plus tôt – lorsque Sam décida d'abandonner l'histoire de la tortilla parce qu'il trouvait qu'elle ressemblait plutôt à Joan Rivers (ce qui relevait davantage de l'œuvre du diable). Pendant ce temps, Dean regarda furtivement à gauche, puis à droite avant de mettre le grappin sur l'assiette de frites oubliée de Cas. Il commença par prendre le bacon. « Ce débile ne sais pas reconnaître une bonne chose quand il en voit une, » marmonna Dean à Sam alors qu'il piochait dans la nourriture de Cas, bien qu'il eût l'air particulièrement joyeux de la situation lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il pouvait empiler jusqu'à deux centimètres de morceaux de bacon sur chaque frite qui restait parce que Cas avait laissé plein de bonne viande sur le côté. En tout cas, Dean sembla suffisamment content pour prendre les restes qu'avait laissés l'ange, et il ne s'était pas tellement plaint à propos de Cas ces derniers jours, ce qui voulait sans doute dire que sa relation vis-à-vis du petit pacte démoniaque qu'avait fait Cas s'améliorait. À bien y réfléchir, Sam non plus ne s'était pas beaucoup plaint de Cas, même si c'était principalement parce que lorsque quelqu'un se prenait un coup de couteau à votre place, vous avez tendance à lui pardonner, même si cette personne avait accidentellement laissé votre âme en Enfer pendant l'équivalent d'un siècle et demi.

Ce n'était pas comme si Cas accordait une grande importance pour ce que _Sam_ ressentait pour lui. Du moment que ça allait à Dean, l'ange semblait tout à fait content. Et à présent, Dean était plutôt content. Ou bien il faisait super bien semblant.

Sam regarda curieusement son frère, et se demanda si la castagne dans le désert de l'Arizona était une sorte de rituel viril d'approbation ou un truc du genre.

Dean sentit le regard de Sam posé sur lui et observa Sam à son tour, avant de pousser son assiette de frites à une distance de sécurité. « On dirait que tu vas jeter quelque chose, Sammy, » dit-il. « Ne le fais pas avec mon bacon. »

Sam se renfrogna. « Je ne vais pas jeter quoi que ce soit. Je réfléchissais. »

Les sourcils de Dean se soulevèrent en signe de questionnement alors qu'il continuait de faire des piles de bacon sur sa fourchette. « Et ? »

Sam essaya de trouver un moyen d'amener intelligemment le sujet, mais il laissa tomber parce qu'il n'en trouva pas. « Toi et Cas, ça va ? » Demanda-t-il, reposant sa tablette quelques instants. « Je veux dire, vous avez l'air… Plutôt normaux. Enfin, pour vous deux. Malgré le vas-y-que-je-te-cogne-encore-en-pleine-face. »

Dean grimaça. « Il a fait un pacte avec un démon et a commencé une guerre avec la Mère de tous les Monstres qui aurait pu détruire le monde, mec. Je ne sais donc pas si _tout va bien_ encore. » Pause. Froncement. « Mais il t'a sauvé. Et ça a toujours voulu dire quelque chose pour moi. »

Sam changea de sujet. « Tu crois que ça ira mieux à nouveau ? »

Dean arrêta de tripoter sa fourchette pendant une minute pour regarder Sam et soupirer en une sorte de résignation lasse. « Cas est de la famille, » dit-il résolument, et cela voulait tout dire.

Sam ne savait pas si ça répondait à sa question ou si elle l'évitait, mais pour le moment, il prit sa réponse pour ce qu'il était certain qu'elle voulait dire. Sans tenir compte des sentiments, pour un Winchester, la famille voulait dire qu'on sera ensemble jusqu'à la fin. Sans prendre en compte le nombre de fins qu'il pouvait y avoir étant donné leurs antécédents.

Sam soupira et reprit sa tablette alors qu'il pensait cela, évoquant le site internet du plus grand suspect qu'il ait trouvé lorsque Cas leur avait donné cette direction l'autre jour. « Donc je crois que j'ai une piste, tu sais ? » Annonça-t-il prudemment alors que Dean regardait pensivement l'horreur du spectacle qu'offrait le fromage fondu à nouveau solidifié dans l'assiette de Cas. « Je sais que ce n'est pas certain, mais c'est la seule chose notable dans le Colorado actuellement qui ne se compose pas d'horreurs dans une tortilla. »

Dean s'égaya en entendant cela, comme s'il était reconnaissant de la distraction qui l'amenait loin de la perte sombre et tragique du cheddar. « Ouais ? »

« Apparemment, il y a un complexe de sources chaudes à trois cents kilomètres au nord d'ici qui propose des retraites de thérapie de couples, » commença Sam, et il n'avait pas à regarder son frère pour savoir qu'il faisait la tête ça-sent-le-faisan. Sam continua avant que Dean n'ait le temps de se moquer de lui. « D'après le site internet, les eaux de la source autour du centre rallument à coup sûr l'amour d'un mariage en péril. »

L'expression ça-sent-le-faisan de Dean passa direct à celle de monde-pourri. « Et quel est le rapport ? »

Sam poussa la tablette jusque sous le nez de Dean. « Il y a un taux de succès de 100% garanti, depuis 2010, Dean. Des centaines de couples ne jurent que par ça et disent que ça leur a permis de pardonner, de comprendre et de redécouvrir pourquoi ils s'aimaient. C'est la seule possibilité que j'ai trouvée dans la direction que Cas nous a indiquée. »

Dean fixa le titre en haut de la page des Témoignages du site. « Chauffez dans les eaux de l'amour ? Sans déconner ? »

Sam haussa les épaules. « Comme je le disais, c'est la seule chose logique pour l'instant. » Il fit une pause. « Et puis, même si j'ai tort, ils disent que l'eau est bonne pour soulager des petites douleurs, blessures et les rougeurs. » Il fixa Dean, parce que son frère tripotait encore distraitement ses bandages.

Dean râla, mais il cessa de toucher ses bandages. « Ça n'a pas l'air d'avoir un rapport avec la grâce. On dirait plutôt une arnaque. »

Sam siffla. « On n'a pas encore trouvé la clémence ou l'amour, non ? Il y a beaucoup de témoignages qui disent que ça a aidé les couples avec des problèmes d'infidélité à surmonter ça. En plus, ça colle question timing. D'après le propriétaire, la source était à sec jusqu'à un mois après la mort de Gabriel. Et bam, pendant une nuit au début du printemps, elle s'est remise à couler. Apparemment, sa femme et lui avaient des problèmes de couple à ce moment-là, et lorsque la source a recommencé à s'écouler sans crier gare, ils ont pensé que c'était un signe. »

Dean attrapa la tablette et déroula un peu plus la page, il avait sur le visage une expression qui voulait dire qu'il allait faire des commentaires moqueurs sur de faux témoignage et _infidèle un jour, infidèle toujours_, mais l'arrivée de Cas l'en empêcha. Surtout parce qu'il avait oublié de fermer correctement sa braguette. « Ça m'a l'air d'être une possibilité, » dit l'ange alors qu'il reprenait son siège en face de Dean. « Nous devrions vérifier ça. »

« Tu voles sans permis, Cas, » lui dit Dean, l'air de subir le calvaire.

Cas fronça les sourcils. « Où ça ? Je ne peux pas… »

« Non, c'est à _l'air_, » recommença Dean, en faisant un geste vaguement dirigé vers l'entrejambe de Cas alors qu'il devenait légèrement rouge.

Cas cligna des yeux et baissa le regard vers ses genoux.

« Oh. » Il zippa sa braguette.

Dean rendit silencieusement la tablette à Sam. « Donc on va vraiment vérifier ça ? Sûr ? »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi on ne devrait pas, » répondit Castiel, qui attrapa ce qu'il restait du milkshake de Dean pour le liquider.

Dean soupira. « D'accord. Donc comment on le fait ? Encore en journalistes ? En inspecteurs des services sanitaires ? Ou on casse la porte et on s'y introduit en pleine nuit ? »

Sam grogna. « Personne ne peut passer la porte du hall si on n'est pas inscrits pour la retraite et la thérapie, Dean. Apparemment, ça fait partie du _processus_ pour resserrer les liens. »

Un ange passa.

Et Dean aboya. « Non. _C'est pas possible_. Je ne vais pas faire semblant d'être gay et en couple avec toi. Est-ce qu'ils autorisent au moins les couples gays dans cet endroit ? »

Sam avait parfois du mal à croire son frère des fois. « Bien sûr que oui, Dean. Les couples hétéros ne sont pas les seuls qui ont des problèmes de couple ou d'argent, tu sais. » Pause. « Et visiblement, c'est toi et Cas qui allez être gaiement en couple. Je suis sûr que si c'était toi et moi, on devrait faire des exercices de couples qui ne serviraient qu'à rendre des gens comme Becky très très heureux. »

Dean cria. « Moi et Cas ? » Dean fixa Cas comme s'il lui était poussé deux têtes tout à coup. « Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que _tu_ ne fais pas semblant d'être gaiement marié à lui ? De toute façon, je pense la plupart du temps que tu es gay. »

Sam fronça les sourcils. « Peut-être parce que c'est à _to_i qu'il a donné un pendentif avec _sa grâce _pour l'utiliser comme une baguette de sourcier ? »

« Eh bien, ce n'est plus comme s'il en avait besoin maintenant qu'il a des morceaux de Gabe en lui qui lui indiquent le chemin maintenant ! »

Cas commença à avoir l'air agacé qu'aucun d'entre eux ne semble se souvenir qu'il était _toujours là_ et que personne ne lui demande ce qu'_il _en pensait. Dean s'arrêta dans sa discussion pour demander à Cas d'arrêter de bouder, ce qui donna à Sam une seconde de plus pour argumenter. « Juste comme ça, » insista-t-il. « Vous deux, vous couvrirez le terrain bien plus rapidement. C'est un centre très grand et très cher. »

Dean le menaça. « Ne commence pas avec… »

« Apparemment, ils ont un buffet quatre étoiles pour les participants, » l'interrompit Sam. Lançant ça l'air de rien.

Dean s'arrêta. Fronça les sourcils. « Quatre étoiles sur combien ? »

Sam fit un sourire à son frère. « Quatre. » Pendant ce temps, Cas les regardait comme s'il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait. Il n'en avait sans doute aucune idée. Il avala le reste du milkshake de Dean, résigné, alors qu'il attendait le résultat de leur conversation, réussissant au passage à se mettre un peu de crème fouettée au coin de la bouche. Dean lui tendit distraitement une serviette tout en continuant de fixer Sam, et Sam était absolument certain que deux des serveuses derrière le comptoir étaient en train de papoter sur ce couple gay ridiculement mignon qui venait d'ailleurs à la table trois. Sam eut la sagesse de ne pas soulever le fait qu'ils se comportaient déjà comme s'ils étaient mariés la moitié du temps pour appuyer son argumentation, parce que Dean ne se battrait qu'avec plus de force.

Finalement, Dean soupira et Sam gagna la partie. « D'accord. Très bien. » Il se tourna vers Cas, qui tenait juste la serviette que Dean lui avait tendue sans en faire quoi que ce soit. Dean marmonna une moquerie dans sa barbe et attrapa la serviette pour essuyer la bouche de Cas à sa place. « Voilà mon chou, » il fit un sourire moqueur. « Tu avais un petit quelque chose sur le visage. »

« Merci, Dean, » répondit Cas, complètement imperturbable. « J'aime les milkshakes. »

« Ouais, très bien, » lui dit Dean, qui avait l'air plus grognon que d'habitude alors qu'il se leva pour aller au comptoir payer la note. Sam inscrivit joyeusement Dean et Castiel pour la retraite alors que son frère ne regardait pas.

* * *

« Bienvenue à la station des Secondes Chances ! » Leur récita une femme habillée d'une tenue rose Barbie à l'instant où Dean et Cas passèrent la porte d'entrée, son sourire un peu trop grand et ses yeux un peu trop brillants alors qu'elle les observait. Cela donna instinctivement envie à Dean de lui mettre un coup de poing dans les dents et de fuir loin d'ici, parce qu'il avait vu bien des genres de zombies lorsqu'il officiait comme chasseur, et elle présentait tous les signes du mort-vivant démoniaque sauf qu'au lieu de vouloir manger la chair de quelqu'un, elle voulait sans doute lui faire un gros câlin jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive.

Ce qui était sans doute pire.

« Bonjour, » lui répondit poliment Castiel, son sac en toile dans un bras alors qu'il regardait d'un bout à l'autre de la salle, clairement à la recherche de blocs rebelles de la grâce d'un archange. Ça lui donnait l'air super louche.

Dean le fixa avant de se charger de son sac pendant que la femme en robe rose continuait de les regarder avec un sourire de cheval à faire peur figé sur son visage, comme si elle attendait quelque chose. Elle finit par cligner des yeux, une fois, et dit, « Vous avez une réservation chez nous ? »

Les regards noirs de Dean devinrent encore plus sombres. « Ouais, » toussa-t-il.

« Votre nom ? » Demanda-t-elle, sans perdre un instant.

« Gaylord, » récita Castiel alors que Dean ne réussissait pas à le dire.

_Sam_, quel con. Il avait été pratiquement mort de rire en se rendant compte à quel point il était génial lorsqu'il avait imprimé le mail de confirmation pour la réservation de Dean et de Cas au Kinko's en ville.

La femme s'éclaira une fois de plus. « Gaylord, un groupe de deux ! » Pépia-t-elle, comme s'il y avait des groupes qui venaient ici composés d'un nombre_ différent_ de deux. « _Bienvenue_ ! Par ici ! » Elle fit un mouvement de balayage avec le bras qui n'était pas chargé de son bloc-notes, faisant de grands gestes vers les escaliers à double-spirale tout droit sorti d'un manoir d'un film hollywoodien de seconde zone qui bordait l'entrée. Elle fit un tour sur ses talons et les précéda sur l'escalier en spirale le plus à gauche, racontant pendant tout ce temps des choses sur le taux de succès de 100% de la station, d'un truc sur les massages de couples de la thérapie et d'exercices de confiance. « Vous avez eu de la chance de réserver au moment où vous l'avez fait nous avons justement eu une annulation hier. Ils ont divorcé, vous savez. C'est triste, s'ils étaient venus ici avant, ils auraient pu éviter ça ! Voici votre chambre, nous l'appelons la Suite Odyssée ! Elle est surnommée comme ça parce que nous aimons penser que les couples mariés, même après des années passées à voyager séparément, peuvent se retrouver en fin de compte aussi longtemps qu'ils y croiront. N'est-ce pas merveilleux ? Mon nom est Barbara, si vous avez des questions ou des soucis, n'hésitez pas à sonner la conciergerie et vous m'aurez directement. » Elle s'interrompit pour reprendre son souffle, retourna quelques pages de son bloc-notes avant de les fourrer sous le nez de Dean. « J'aurai besoin de vos signatures ici, Monsieur et Monsieur Gaylord. »

Dean regarda avec méfiance les kilomètres de petits caractères sur le papier. Barbara continuait de cligner de ses yeux robotiques. Ça le dérangeait et lui donnait une folle envie de lui mettre un coup de couteau dans le visage parce que ses réflexes de chasseur lui criaient _ce n'est pas humain_.

Pendant ce temps, il sentait pratiquement Cas en train de le regarder d'une façon qui voulait dire _pourquoi est-ce que tu gâches notre temps_, et entre l'ange et la femme robot, Dean serra les dents, signa du nom de _Dean Gaylord_ et poussa le bloc vers Cas.

Cas signa sans la mise en scène de Dean, et lorsqu'ils le rendirent à la Barbara-bot, son sourire _s'étira_, et elle inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté. « Nous sommes heureux de vous accueillir dans la première étape vers votre réconciliation matrimoniale, Monsieur et Monsieur Gaylord ! » Elle tira une feuille de papier de son bloc et la tendit à Dean sans attendre. « Voici votre emploi du temps. N'oubliez pas qu'en signant le contrat, vous avez accepté de respecter chaque activité sur la liste. À présent, je vais vous laisser à tous les deux une heure pour vous installer dans votre petit nid d'amour et nous nous retrouverons en bas pour le brise-glace de votre groupe et pour le barbecue de bienvenue. À tout à l'heure ! »

Elle tourna sur elle avant que Dean puisse émettre des objections sur le barbecue de bienvenue et ferma la porte derrière elle. Il regarda Cas désespérément. Il regardait encore par la fenêtre, les yeux plissés et l'air sérieux. « C'est un très vaste complexe, » dit l'ange après un moment, pertinemment.

Dean grogna et jeta son sac sur le seul lit quelque peu miniature de la salle. Il avait la _forme d'un bateau_. La chambre Odyssée. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette merde ?

Finalement, Cas se tourna vers lui et sembla quelque peu préoccupé. « Qu'est-ce que c'est, un brise-glace ? »

Dean lui balança l'emploi du temps – il avait crû lire _thérapie de couple_ marquée _deux fois_ – et s'en alla faire une descente dans le minibar.

* * *

Par bonheur, la grâce de Cas envoya le signal du _oui, et c'est là, _à l'instant où ils finirent les horribles jeux d'attrape-l'autre et le j'apporte-quelque-chose-au-piquenique sur la pelouse pendant le barbecue de bienvenue et étaient passés à la chasse au trésor en couple de la rando en pleine nature près de la montagne.

Dean eut également l'impression d'avoir été sonné lorsque sa main se leva pour attraper automatiquement la fiole autour de son cou alors qu'ils passaient près de l'un des petits ruisseaux idylliques qui parsemaient la propriété. En même temps, la tête de Cas s'inclina dans son geste universel pour signifier que _quelque chose d'intéressant se passe ici_. « La grâce est dans l'eau, » conclut-il à voix haute, alors qu'un couple d'âge moyen agité se débattait pour monter sur la piste au-dessus d'eux alors qu'ils cherchaient attentivement quelque chose dans la nature qui leur rappelait l'un et l'autre sur le chemin. D'après leurs thérapeutes, cette chasse au trésor serait présentée après. Personnellement, Dean trouvait qu'il préférait demander le divorce plutôt que d'avoir à trouver un caillou, une feuille ou un bâton et leur dire pourquoi ça lui faisait penser à Cas.

Pendant ce temps, l'ange s'était accroupi au bord de l'eau, laissant ses doigts jouer avec le courant et soupirant pour lui-même.

Dean grimaça parce que la grâce de Cas n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier l'idée de l'eau ou de la grâce qui était dedans alors que la fiole battait sauvagement contre sa paume.

« Alors ? » Demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment, alors qu'un autre couple faisait les bouffons sur le sentier, discutant des pommes de pin qui les faisait penser l'un à l'autre. « Qu'est-ce qu'on a ? »

« La clémence, » finit par répondre Castiel, la voix emplie de respect. « Nous avons trouvé la clémence. »

Dean grogna. « Alors quoi ? La clémence d'un archange, ça ne fait que donner le pardon aux époux infidèles ? »

Castiel le regarda. « La clémence de Dieu est le pardon dans sa forme la plus pure, Dean. » Il récita cela solennellement, peut-être un peu rêveusement. « Même après avoir accompli des méfaits, le pardon divin est là pour accorder le soulagement et l'acceptation de ceux qui ont outrepassé la volonté du Ciel. L'amour de mon Père est sans limites même face à la déception et à la colère. Je crois que les humains, aussi, sont capables de ce genre d'absolution, ce qui a attiré le fragment ici. Qu'est-ce qui est plus clément que de pardonner à ceux que nous aimons, et qui sont donc capables de nous faire plus mal que quiconque ? »

Dean avala sa salive, se sentant soudainement gêné. « Oui, d'accord. Donc la clémence divine pardonne aux infidèles et aux menteurs. Ça veut dire qu'on doit juste la sortir de l'eau, c'est ça ? »

« Ce n'est pas exactement là, » Expliqua Castiel. « Je peux la sentir faiblement dans l'eau qui s'écoule. Je crois que la grâce est la raison pour laquelle la source a recommencé à couler, et nous devons donc trouver la source de l'eau. »

Dean commença à se sentir optimiste vu les nouvelles. « Parfait. Donc on rentre, on sort, et on passe la présentation de nos sentiments et de la raison pour laquelle les pommes de pin me font penser à tes yeux. »

Castiel montra un visage désapprobateur et mit la main dans sa poche. « J'ai trouvé un caillou qui m'a fait penser à toi, » révéla-t-il, et il en sortit quelque chose de petit, anguleux et brillant. « Il s'est logé dans ma chaussure. »

Dean grogna. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Que c'était très agaçant et que ça n'a pas arrêté de s'enfoncer dans mon pied pendant le dernier kilomètre. »

Dean ne savait pas si ça avait ou non blessé ses sentiments. « Oui, peut-être que c'est à moitié ta faute pour ne pas l'avoir viré de là, » dit-il à Castiel sans trop réfléchir.

Les sourcils de Cas se froncèrent, comme s'il ne comprenait pas Dean. « Je n'avais pas le choix, » dit-il. « Mais lorsque je l'ai retiré, j'ai décidé que ce n'était pas désagréable à regarder. » Il le mit sur le plat de sa paume. « Lorsque la lumière le frappe, il brille de mille feux. »

Dean était certain d'être très officiellement gêné. « C'est flippant, Cas, » marmonna-t-il, regardant l'ange faire tourner le caillou dans sa main distraitement.

« J'aime cet exercice, » révéla l'ange. « C'est… créatif. Je n'ai pas souvent eu le choix d'être créatif par pure créativité. »

Dean se rendit tardivement compte que cela voulait sans doute dire que Castiel voulait vraiment qu'il trouve quelque chose qui lui fasse penser à l'ange en retour. Il se demanda s'il pouvait attraper l'un de ces oiseaux vraiment agaçants qui imitaient toutes sortes de bruits en plein milieu de la nuit et qui chiaient sur la voiture.

Pendant ce temps, un jeune couple habillé avec des polos assortis qui se promenait derrière eux sur le chemin ricana alors qu'il dépassait Dean et l'ange le connard de mari remua des sourcils en direction de Dean et déclara, « Eh, les tourtereaux, si vous vous regardez à longueur de journée, vous arriverez derniers ! »

Sa femme rit bêtement, et tapa son mari sur l'épaule avec espièglerie en murmurant « _Oh, toi_, » d'une façon qui n'était pas aussi amicale qu'elle voulait en donner l'air et qui fit penser à Dean qu'elle avait dû découvrir qu'il la trompait avec des mecs et qu'elle n'était pas très heureuse de la façon dont il jetait des regards de biais à Cas. Elle agrippa son poignet et le tira loin du couple gay inhabituellement mignon qui flirtait près de la rivière.

Dean soupira et attira Cas le long du chemin, hors de la portée de voix des pots-de-colle casse-pieds en polo et juste en dehors du sentier principal. « Donc on va à la source cette nuit, pendant que tout le monde dort, c'est ça ? »

Castiel remit le caillou dans sa poche. « On dirait que c'est le plan d'action le plus sage. Nous sommes constamment surveillés ou accompagnés le reste du temps. »

Dean hésita un instant, parce qu'il voulait voir cet enfer découpé en activités organisées aussi loin qu'il était physiquement possible dans le rétroviseur de l'Impala, mais il savait aussi bien que ce n'était pas non plus une partie de piquenique pour Cas d'incorporer la grâce étrangère d'un archange. « Tu heu, tu es sûr que ça va aller si on y va aussi rapidement après avoir eu le dernier morceau ? » demanda-t-il dans sa barbe. « La dernière fois, tu avais eu plus d'une semaine entre les recharges, mon vieux. Je ne veux pas, tu sais, surcharger le système. » _Te faire exploser encore_, voulait-il dire.

Castiel baissa le regard vers ses propres mains. « Je crois que je suis prêt. La fureur a demandé beaucoup moins de temps de récupération que la vérité, donc je suppose que ce sera de plus en plus facile avec chaque nouveau fragment. »

Dean le fixa à la recherche du moindre signe de comportement bizarre. « Tu es sûr qu'il y a de l'espace ? »

Castiel ne sembla pas terriblement inquiet. « S'il n'y en a pas, » dit-il, raisonnablement, « nous le saurons. »

Dean grogna. « Quoi, par de l'explosion d'ange ? »

« Oui. »

Dean aurait pu lui coller un coup de poing sur l'instant, sauf que leur guide, Monsieur Mack, un sexagénaire maigrelet avec l'endurance d'un jeune de la vingtaine, tourna à l'angle de son rythme tranquille et Dean était à peu près sûr qu'ils le mettraient dehors s'il faisait preuve de violences conjugales en plein milieu de ce mignon petit exercice qui visait à renforcer leur lien. « Monsieur et Monsieur Gaylord ! » Les appela joyeusement Monsieur Mack lorsqu'il les vit s'attarder. « S'il vous plaît, ne quittez pas le sentier principal ! Et vous prenez du retard ! Allez, venez ! Prenez du courage et continuez à avancer, comme sur le sentier du chemin de la vie, vous ne pensez pas ? »

Il sourit un peu comme la Barbara-bot en disant cela et continua à leur faire signe de la main avec enthousiasme comme s'ils étaient des chiots qu'il tentait d'entraîner avec une phase de renforcement positif ou quelque chose du genre.

Dean, à contrecœur, laissa Cas les ramener sur le sentier, où Monsieur Mack leur fit des clins d'œil, leur donna des coups de coude et leur demanda s'ils s'étaient arrêtés pour partager un instant en privé.

« Oui, » répondit Cas sans hésiter, principalement parce que c'était vrai dans le sens le plus simple du mot et aussi parce qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'était censé vouloir dire le frétillement de sourcils et les coups de coude.

« Oh, merveilleux ! » Cria Monsieur Mack, applaudissant dans un excès de joie qui rendait la chose comique. « J'ai hâte d'entendre ce que vous avez trouvé pendant la chasse au trésor, les amoureux. »

Dean marmonna lugubrement et s'arrêta pour cueillir furtivement un pissenlit alors qu'il suivait Cas et Monsieur Mack en remontant la pente.

* * *

Quelque vingt minutes plus tard, le reste du groupe de rando regardait unanimement d'un air réprobateur Dean de leurs plaids de piquenique.

« Et heu… En quoi de la mauvaise herbe vous rappelle votre mari ? » Demanda Monsieur Mack à Dean avec prudence.

Dean lança des regards furieux parce que ces gens n'avaient pas le droit de les juger, lui et sa… Mauvaise herbe. Castiel, d'un autre côté, semblait curieux et aucunement perturbé par la comparaison peu flatteuse alors qu'il regardait Dean tripoter la petite fleur jaune dans ses mains quand tous les autres le fixaient du regard.

« Vous savez, c'est heu… Coriace, » réussit à sortir Dean après un instant. « Même si on essaye de s'en débarrasser, ça repousse encore et encore. »

Tout le monde le regarda comme s'il était un monstre.

Il fit marche arrière lorsqu'il se rendit compte de la raison. « Je ne veux pas me débarrasser de Cas, ou quoique ce soit du genre. Façon de parler. On ne dirait pas, mais il est plutôt coriace. »

Ce qui lui valut plus de regards furieux. Castiel sembla méditatif alors qu'il tenait ce stupide caillou pointu qui brillait dans la lumière. Dean le regarda en l'implorant du regard. L'ange n'était pas certain de ce qu'il lui demandait, et cligna des yeux en retour. Il inclina la tête. Ce qui n'aidait pas vraiment.

Finalement, Monsieur Mack eut une quinte de toux. « D'accord, Dean. Vous vous rendez compte que ce que vous avez dit là était fondamentalement un compliment indirect ? »

« Oui, vous êtes le pire mari du monde, » l'ouvrit la salope nerveuse en polo de quelque part dans l'arrière-plan. Elle sembla être fière d'avoir dit ça, comme si c'était une sorte de compétition.

Dean rechigna, parce _qu'elle aille se faire voir_, il était un merveilleux faux mari et elle ne savait rien de lui.

Monsieur Mack tiqua pour défendre Dean. « Allison, » corrigea-t-il gentiment la salope en polo, « Ce n'est en aucun cas le point de départ pour le moindre jugement. Nous sommes ici pour nous aider les uns les autres. »

Allison haussa les épaules pendant que Dean écrasait le pissenlit dans son poing. Monsieur Mack continua de le jauger en le jugeant encore plus profondément avec ses yeux qu'Allison avec ses mots.

« Hé, ce que m'a trouvé Cas est encore pire. Regardez un peu ce caillou pointu à la con, » objecta Dean lorsqu'il ne supporta plus ces regards. Ils lui donnaient inexplicablement l'impression d'être horrible.

« C'est si beau, » commenta un connard avec un verre à vin en direction de Cas, avant de se tourner vers Dean, la colère dans le regard. « Beaucoup plus beau que de la mauvaise herbe. »

Dean voulut enfoncer son poing dans la gorge de ce crétin. « Hé, _c'est lui_ qui m'a trompé, pas l'inverse ! » Signala Dean. Parce que c'était _vrai_. C'était, vous savez, complètement hors contexte.

« Eh bien, certains d'entre nous voient _pourquoi_, » critiqua Allison la Salope en Polo.

Enfin, Monsieur Mack leva les mains pour demander le silence. « Il suffit, Mesdames et Messieurs, » dit-il patiemment, avant de se tourner vers Dean et de joindre les mains d'une fichue façon paternelle. « Dean, » commença-t-il après une longue expiration apaisante, « pourquoi n'essayez-vous pas encore ? Oubliez l'objet. Parlez-nous de quelque chose de beau qui vous rappelle Cas. »

Dean le fixa avec horreur. On pouvait lui donner un fantôme, une meute de loups-garous, un _foutu couvent de sorcières_. Tout mais pas ça.

Mais rien de diabolique et mangeur d'hommes ne sortit des bois pour le sauver. Monsieur Mack le regardait, attendant. Cas regardait toujours la lumière du soleil au travers de son stupide Dean-caillou brillant.

« Dean, n'y a-t-il rien de plaisant qui vous fait penser à Cas ? » L'encouragea Monsieur Mack, après un long moment de silence.

Dean, sans réfléchir, attrapa hâtivement la fiole de grâce autour de son cou. « Ça, » dit-il, parce qu'il n'avait jamais été très doué pour trouver des idées. « C'est heu… Un pendentif que Cas m'a donné ? »

Tout le monde regarda bouche bée la douce lumière de la grâce de Castiel alors qu'elle battait chaleureusement dans la lumière du jour. C'était quand même plus brillant que le fichu caillou et un milliard de fois plus beau que ça, par-dessus le marché, selon Dean.

« Eh bien, c'est superbe, » dit monsieur Mack, qui avait l'air bizarrement ému. « Vous le portez toujours autour de votre cou comme ça ? »

« Heu… Depuis qu'il me l'a donné, oui. » Répondit Dean, inexplicablement gêné par les regards que certains couples lui lançaient à présent. Comme s'il était méchant et dur à l'extérieur et super doux et sentimental à l'intérieur.

Monsieur Mack eut l'air ravi. « Et il est toujours au-dessus de votre cœur comme ça ? C'est un signe très fort qui veut dire quelque chose, vous ne croyez pas, Cas ? »

Castiel détourna enfin les yeux du caillou et regarda Dean droit dans les yeux. « Ce récipient contient mon essence, » admit-il. « Donc, bien sûr, je suis content qu'il souhaite le garder près de lui tout le temps, malgré tout. »

Dean se tordit, il sentit son visage en feu sans aucune raison. Il remit rapidement la grâce sous sa chemise. Les autres couples eurent l'air quelque peu déçus de voir ses profondeurs lumineuses et tourbillonnantes disparaître. De toute façon, ce n'était pas pour eux.

« Très bien, » continua Monsieur Mack. « Allons un peu plus loin dans la liste, d'accord ? Pourquoi ne nous montrez-vous pas l'objet que vous avez trouvé et qui vous rappelle la première fois où vous vous êtes rencontrés ? Cas ? »

Castiel se leva et montra une plume de faucon qu'il avait trouvé plus tôt sur le sentier. Dean sut de suite qu'il n'allait pas aimer du tout là où ça allait les mener.

« Oh, c'est adorable, » roucoula Monsieur Mack lorsqu'il la vit. « Et en quoi cela vous a-t-il fait penser à la première fois que vous avez rencontré Dean ? » Il s'arrêta pour sourire malicieusement. « Est-ce qu'il vous _pourchassait_ ? »

Castiel y réfléchit. « Il m'a attaqué avec un cout… »

Dean réussit à poser sa main sur la bouche de l'ange un peu trop tard.

Et c'était reparti. Ils étaient encore le centre d'attention avec des expressions horrifiées en prime.

Monsieur Mack sembla pâlir à la lumière de cette révélation. « Vous… L'avez attaqué ? »

Dean essaya de trouver rapidement quelque chose, alors qu'il sentait la respiration calme et imperturbable de Castiel sous sa paume. « Je pensais qu'il me harcelait, d'accord ? » Répondit-il, sur la défensive. « Et pour être tout à fait honnête, c'était un peu ce qu'il faisait. »

Tout le monde regarda Dean et l'observait alors qu'il avait sa main sur la bouche de Cas comme un mari violent. Il la retira rapidement.

« J'avais quelque chose d'important à lui dire, » meubla Castiel une fois qu'il put parler de nouveau. « Il ne m'entendait pas la première fois que j'ai essayé de lui parler. »

Certains couples reculèrent. Monsieur Mack semblait réellement perdu, et c'était lui qui n'avait pas arrêté de dire depuis le début de cette stupide rando qu'il avait entendu toutes sortes d'histoires et que personne ne devrait avoir peur d'en parler parce qu'ils pensaient qu'ils étaient bizarres.

Pour lui, c'était définitivement bizarre. Dean ne lui en voulait pas pour autant. C'était toujours bizarre pour_ lui_ et il devait vivre avec.

Il jeta un regard en biais vers Cas. « D'accord, on ne s'entendait pas vraiment lorsqu'on s'est rencontrés. Ça arrive, non ? »

Rires nerveux. Plus de mouvements de recul.

Dean soupira et regarda Cas. « C'est à cause de toi. »

Cas fronça les sourcils et remit la plume dans sa poche.

Monsieur Mack se dépêcha de changer de sujet.

* * *

Après la rando désastreuse, ils retournèrent à la station principale pour le visionnage en plein air d'un film sur une fichue romance dramatique pendant lequel Dean devait tenir la main de Cas avec une sorte de discussion grotesque façon club de lecture à la clef sur la dénaturation du concept des relations par Hollywood et les attentes qu'en ont les gens et bla bla bla. « Ça ne devrait jamais en venir à 'je mourrai pour toi, j'abandonnerai qui je suis pour toi' » jacassa leur modérateur –Patti, ou quelque chose – l'air un peu égaré. « Les vraies histoires d'amour et les relations qui marchent se composent de compromis et de communication. Le grand drame que vous avez vu conduit au mieux à une relation très courte et destructive. Ce n'est pas réaliste, bien que ce soit ce que les médias veulent nous faire croire. »

Castiel se renfrogna à ce moment-là – Dean le voyait du coin de l'œil – et il avait l'air de penser qu'il avait tout fait de travers pendant les trois dernières années. Dean était convaincu que Patti ou il ne savait quoi ne s'était jamais pris le Ciel _et_ Lucifer en plein milieu de la fin du monde. S'il avait pu le faire sans avoir l'air complètement dingue, il lui aurait sans doute dit de la fermer parce que, des fois, il n'y avait que des _je mourrais pour toi, j'abandonnerai qui je suis pour toi_. Au lieu, il serra bizarrement la main de Cas qui était dans la sienne (parce qu'apparemment, ils devaient rester en contact permanent pendant le reste de l'après-midi), et après un instant, Cas la serra à son tour prudemment, lui signalant qu'il comprenait que leurs vies ne faisaient pas partie de la norme. Content de savoir que l'ange était conscient que ses actions ne devaient pas être classifiées comme étant_ dramatiques_, Dean leva rapidement sa main libre et demanda Patti ou qui qu'elle soit ce que symbolisait cet arbre à la fin du film, ce qui provoqua chez elle une folie pour la cinématographie et qui les obligea à changer de sujet.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils se rendirent à leur 'dîner en amoureux' que Dean vit enfin la vraie source d'eau chaude, fermée du reste du complexe par une sorte de visage taillé naturellement dans la roche et une ligne de barrières en bois placées judicieusement. La grâce autour de son cou fit une embardée alors qu'ils passèrent devant, et il partagea un regard avec Cas à cet instant qui signifia que l'ange aussi l'avait senti, même si Dean pariait que la grâce de Gabe en lui était plus sensible que la grâce de Cas.

Ils se glissèrent furtivement à la fin de leur groupe et s'arrêtèrent près de la barrière, juste à côté d'un panneau avec d'écrit bien en évidence 'Entrée dans le Hall uniquement'. Dean s'arrêta surtout pour voir s'il distinguait quelque chose de la source pendant que Cas fermait les yeux comme s'il essayait de communier avec le fragment de grâce à distance.

« On dirait qu'il y a du monde, » marmonna Dean, perché sur un rocher rond et lisse alors qu'il se tenait sur ses orteils pour tenter de regarder au-dessus de la palissade. « Je parie qu'ils font marcher la source magique à plein temps. »

« Il y a beaucoup d'interférences, » convint Castiel. « Je vais vraiment devoir toucher la grâce directement. »

« Ahem, » les interrompit Patti ou quelque chose, déséquilibrant Dean contre la barrière. Cas tendit une main pour le maintenir par l'épaule avant qu'il ne se ramasse contre la palissade. « Messieurs, votre groupe pourra se baigner dans la source demain après-midi pour votre thérapie de groupe. Je vous prie de laisser au groupe qui y est actuellement l'opportunité de profiter des eaux régénératrices de notre attraction principale pendant le temps qu'il leur a été donné. » Elle sourit de la même manière flippante que tous les gens qui travaillaient ici et conduisit Dean et Castiel le long du chemin avec insistance, les guidant comme des moutons vers la salle à manger.

« Donc la source doit être pas mal occupée alors, si c'est l'attraction principale. Vous la fermez de temps en temps ou c'est ouvert sept jours sur sept pour ça ? » Demanda Dean sur le chemin, en essayant d'avoir l'air désinvolte.

Patti continua simplement de lui sourire. « La source est une partie importante de Secondes Chances, et chaque couple qui souscrit au programme est sûr d'avoir au moins une session en groupe dans l'eau, » l'informa-t-elle à la manière d'une publicité à la télé. « Si vous désirez du temps supplémentaire dans la source, nous offrons un service de réservations à l'heure payant et dans la limite des places disponibles. » Elle marqua une pause. « Je dois vous dire que cela se fait généralement une semaine à l'avance en même temps qu'un acompte. »

Dean se renfrogna. « Et si je veux la réserver pour trois heures du matin ? »

Patti cligna des yeux. « À cause de la très grande demande, _tous_ les horaires en dehors de ceux réservés pour les séances de groupe dans l'eau sont pris au moins une semaine à l'avance. Mais, si vous le désirez, je peux demander à Barbara de tenter de vous mettre vendredi prochain à trois heures du matin ? »

Dean soupira. « Très bien. Oui. Faites comme ça. »

Elle s'illumina en entendant cela, s'interrompant pour sortir son téléphone et taper furieusement quelque chose à destination de l'accueil alors qu'ils atteignaient l'entrée du restaurant. « Nous allons faire comme prévu et préparer le virement de l'acompte ! Profitez bien du dîner ! Se nourrir mutuellement est une activité de couple fondamentale à Secondes Chances. Et le soufflé au chocolat est _incroyable_. » Elle fit un petit cri de joie qui évoqua chez Dean le souvenir de Becky avant de se tourner et de se sauver.

« Je ne veux_ pas_ rester ici pendant une semaine, » déclara Castiel, après un instant. « Ce film était très dur à suivre. »

« Enfin, » marmonna Dean, qui ouvrit la porte du restaurant faiblement éclairé, « on est d'accord sur la question. »

Il s'imagina que cela voulait dire que cette thérapie dans les eaux du lendemain allait être une expérience intéressante de groupe avec, en plus, la chasse à la grâce que cela impliquait. Avec un peu de chance, personne ne se ferait frapper en plein visage lorsqu'ils trouveraient_ ce_ fragment.

* * *

Lorsque Dean téléphona à Sam pour le tenir au courant de leurs progrès en laissant échapper accidentellement qu'ils avaient fait un exercice ridicule où une personne avait les yeux bandés à la table du dîner et où l'autre devait lui donner à manger, Castiel entendit Sam rire au travers du combiné. Il riait fort et avec sincérité. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu faire ça. Dean râla convenablement, insulta Sam avec un joli chapelet d'insultes, et raccrocha avec un regard penaud en direction de l'ange qui, à l'autre bout de la pièce, avait encore de la sauce chocolat due à un petit incident pendant le repas sur sa cravate. « Sam va essayer de hacker leur système pour qu'ils heu, perdent la trace du paiement de personnes avant nous sur la liste, » expliqua-t-il alors que Castiel étouffait un bâillement. L'ange ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que Dean semblait trouver ça très intéressant de le voir bâiller, même si Castiel était certain d'avoir vu Dean et Sam faire exactement la même chose un nombre incalculable de fois au fil des années. Il se demanda si c'était simplement parce que c'était lui qui faisait ça que c'était intéressant, comme lorsque Sam utilisait son ordinateur pour regarder des vidéos avec des chats qui avaient l'air ridicule. Sam affirmait que c'était parce que c'étaient des chats qui faisaient que ça les rendait amusants. Castiel avait ajouté ça à sa liste de toutes les choses qu'il ne comprendrait pas chez les humains.

« Je crois que j'ai besoin de me reposer, » dit Castiel au bout d'un moment pendant lequel Dean n'avait fait que le regarder.

« Je me doute. Ça fait quoi, deux jours que tu n'as pas dormi ? Tu as moins de la moitié d'une grâce en toi, et je pense que ça fait de toi un humain en grande partie, Cas. »

Castiel hocha la tête et s'installa sur le lit. Dean grogna. « Hé, mon vieux, » protesta-t-il en montrant du doigt la salle de bains. « Comme ça ? Vraiment ? On en a déjà parlé. »

Ce qui n'était pas vrai. La dernière fois qu'il y avait eu une conversation au sujet des rituels à faire avant d'aller se coucher, c'était avec Bobby, bien que réticent, qu'il l'avait eue. Castiel souffla d'irritation et descendit du lit ridiculement sculpté en forme de bateau pour se changer et se brosser les dents.

Lorsqu'il en revint quelques minutes plus tard, il trouva Dean étendu en plein milieu du lit, son visage enfoncé dans un oreiller et qui avait l'air à son aise. Castiel se permit de se sentit en colère à sa vue, surtout que Dean semblait encore totalement habillé et qu'il devait sans doute baver.

Certaines fois, Castiel se demandait comment cette personne était devenue l'humain le plus important de tout l'univers pour lui.

Il ferma doucement la lumière et se glissa avec précaution au bord du lit, remplissant les espaces vides où Dean n'était pas.

* * *

Lorsque Castiel fut réveillé quelques heures plus tard, ce fut à cause du vibreur du téléphone de Dean qui reposait sur la table de chevet et des remous que s'était soudain mis à faire le lit.

« Zut, Cas, bouge, veux-tu ? » Entendit-il Dean grogner, juste avant de sentir ses bras être soulevés de ce à quoi ils se cramponnaient. La manœuvre l'agaça, et il finit par heurter son menton contre quelque chose dans une vague tentative de lutte. L'impact le réveilla un peu plus, bien qu'il gagna un doux « Oh, zut, _bouge_, » de Dean.

Castiel finit par se rendre compte que la chose à laquelle il se cramponnait était en fait Dean, et qu'il était complètement enroulé autour de l'humain, ce qui empêchait Dean de bouger et de décrocher le téléphone. Une partie assommée et irritée de Castiel pensait que c'était très bien comme ça, parce que son corps était chaud et doux et qu'il était beaucoup trop tôt pour bouger.

Mais Dean sembla ne pas être d'accord avec ça, se battant vaillamment contre les tentatives que faisait Castiel pour se blottir à nouveau contre lui et retourner se coucher, et il y eût un chapelet de bruits incohérents de frustration venant de Dean avant que l'humain réussisse enfin à se tortiller sous Castiel et n'attrape le téléphone. « Oui, Sam ? » Marmonna-t-il, se frottant les yeux avec sa main libre pendant que Castiel le regardait en clignant des yeux comme un hibou de l'autre côté du lit. « Quoi ? Sérieux ? Okay, okay. Super. Merveilleux. Je déteste ta tronche d'abruti. Bye. »

Dean raccrocha et reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller avec un soupir. « On y est. Sam a dit que quelqu'un de la programmation devrait nous contacter, » rapporta-t-il, étourdi, avant de s'interrompre et de regarder l'heure. « À sept heures ? Ugh. Retourne de ton côté, mon vieux. »

L'horloge affichait six heures trente, remarqua Castiel, alors qu'il battit des paupières et bâilla. Dean le regarda, l'air gêné. « Quelque chose ne va pas ? » Demanda l'ange, après un moment qu'ils passèrent à s'observer encore plus.

Dean se renfrogna, son visage rougissant et les épaules raides. « Rien. Jésus, et on me dit que ma vie est vraiment pas si mal ? Je vais à la douche. Mets-toi un fichu pantalon sur le dos et garde un œil sur le téléphone. »

« Bien sûr, Dean, » répondit Castiel, qui se demanda pourquoi Dean pensait qu'il était incapable d'utiliser le téléphone sans devoir garder tout le temps un contact visuel avec. C'était Dean qui lui avait montré comment en faire marcher un, et ce n'était pas un concept totalement inabordable lorsqu'on avait compris comment faire.

Dean lui jeta un autre regard suspicieux avant de se lever et de filer dans la salle de bains. On dirait qu'il était déjà d'une humeur massacrante qui allait durer la journée, même si cela ne faisait que quelques secondes qu'il était levé.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, le téléphone sonna, et la voix inhumainement enjouée de Barbara salua l'ange à l'autre bout du fil. Dean était toujours sous la douche pour une raison ou pour une autre, donc Castiel l'écouta se ravir du destin et du timing parfait et sur la façon dont un créneau s'était _mystérieusement_ libéré pour qu'ils puissent profiter d'une session de thérapie dans la source ce matin. Ce serait dans quinze minutes s'ils pensaient arriver à temps. « Nous y serons, » promit Castiel solennellement, provoquant une autre salve de cris de joie chez Barbara, qui leur souhaita une bonne matinée avant de raccrocher.

Le bruit de la douche continuait de se faire entendre de la salle de bains, et distraitement, Castiel baissa le regard à ses genoux et se demanda combien de temps cette érection matinale allait continuer de le regarder comme ça.

Il alla mettre un pantalon et espéra que Dean allait se dépêcher et finir sa douche. Il aimerait bien se brosser les dents.

* * *

Dean était déjà horriblement mal à l'aise au petit matin, lorsqu'il se réveilla au bruit de son téléphone qui vibrait dans ses oreilles pour se rendre compte qu'il avait un ange enlacé autour de lui, le nez enfoui dans sa poitrine et qui ronflait doucement. Ce fut encore pire lorsqu'il ouvrit vraiment les yeux et vit que l'ange avait le mât qui était debout, et bien avant son propriétaire.

Donc, bien entendu, il sonna la retraite dans la douche. Il était mal à l'aise, gêné et essaya de ne pas penser à quoi que ce soit alors qu'il s'astiquait le manche sous le jet de la douche, se sécha et entreprit de se brosser les dents comme il le faisait chaque matin.

Il était pratiquement revenu dans un état stable lorsqu'un coup frappé à la porte jura avec son mantra de _encore_ _quelques petites heures, encore quelques petites heures_ et la voix de Cas lui rappela, « Dean, si tu ne te dépêches pas, on sera en retard. J'ai confirmé notre session de sept heures dans la source à Barbara. Elle était très satisfaite qu'on soit libres. »

Dean se renfrogna dans le miroir et cracha avant de nettoyer sa brosse à dents. « D'accord. Tu as mis un pantalon ? »

« Oui, Dean. »

Dean s'émerveilla de sa vie alors qu'il se rasait rapidement, s'habillait, puis il poussa la porte. Castiel portait un pantalon à présent, Dieu merci, et avait l'air vaguement perturbé parce qu'il était sept heures moins cinq et qu'il ne pourrait pas se brosser les dents. Dean montra distraitement le rince-bouche alors qu'il quittait la salle d'eau et deux minutes et un ange partiel grincheux plus tard, ils sortirent et se dépêchèrent de descendre les escaliers jusqu'aux vestiaires, qui se trouvaient après l'étage de l'accueil.

Là, ils se lavèrent encore, sautèrent dans les infâmes slips de bain noirs offerts par le centre, se séchèrent et se dirigèrent vers l'entrée de la source dans le hall.

Où Monsieur Mack les attendait.

« Uh… Quoi ? » Dit Dean automatiquement, alors que l'homme plus âgé leur donna une tape dans le dos, leur souhaitant une très agréable matinée et demandant s'ils étaient prêts pour leur séance. Avec lui.

« Je pensais que c'était en privé, » prononça Dean, trop perturbé par la perspective d'aller dans la source chaude avec un type vieux et trop jovial pour remarquer que c'était un euphémisme de dire Cas et son slip de bain ne faisaient pas amis-amis c'était comme si le wedgie et ses ennemis absolus devaient s'associer.

« C'est en privé, Dean, » lui assura Monsieur Mack, alors qu'il retirait sa serviette avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme. « Juste vous, moi, Cas, et une petite thérapie en tête à tête dans les sources revigorantes des Secondes Chances. »

Dean avait envie de frapper quelqu'un. Surtout Sam. « Je ne peux pas être juste avec Cas ? » Tenta-t-il, optimiste.

Monsieur Mack rit. « Bien sûr que non, Dean. La source offre un taux de réconciliation de 100%. Si nous laissions des couples seuls là, ce ne serait plus hygiénique ! De plus, je sens que votre heure sera utilisée de façon plus constructive avec une discussion orientée et de la conciliation, ne croyez-vous pas ? Allons-y maintenant ! La règle de l'heure est très stricte et les McKenzies ont prévu de prendre le bébé à neuf heures tapantes. »

Monsieur Mack les guida vers la porte et ils arrivèrent dans la source chaude sans un mot de plus. Remarquablement, elle ressemblait beaucoup à une source chaude que Dean avait vue dans un dessin animé japonais pornographique une fois, lorsqu'il naviguait sur les chaînes à la carte à Vegas et qu'il était tombé sur l'internationale par erreur. C'était, apparemment, des lieux où des vicieux viols en réunion arrivaient si on n'était pas prudents.

Monsieur Mack, ignorant visiblement toute cette infamie, s'étira voluptueusement avant de se glisser dans l'eau de laquelle s'échappait de la vapeur et fit signe à Dean et à Cas de le suivre. « Ne soyez pas timides. Le but de l'exercice, c'est de tenir compte l'un de l'autre, non ? » Souffla-t-il.

Cas regarda suspicieusement le conseiller avant de descendre dans l'eau, ce qui obligea Dean à le suivre même si, à l'instant où ses doigts de pied entrèrent en contact avec, la fiole de grâce autour de son cou se tordit et le mit mal à l'aide, comme si elle voulait s'enfouir dans sa peau et se cacher.

Mais Cas lui donna ce qui pouvait passer pour un regard angélique lourd de sens, et Dean s'installa à contrecœur dans l'eau, en face de Cas alors que Monsieur Mack était perché sur un rebord rocheux entre eux, l'air d'attendre. « Bien, nous pouvons commencer, non ? » Déclara-t-il, frappant dans ses mains. « Qu'est-ce qui vous a amenés ici tous les deux aujourd'hui ? »

« Grâce, » répondit distraitement Castiel, alors qu'il s'installait plus profondément dans l'eau, avant que Dean puisse lui mettre un coup de pied sous l'eau. L'ange avait l'air calmement concentré alors que son menton arrivait au-dessus de la surface, ses mains cherchant en dessous ce que Dean supposait être la cachette du fragment de grâce.

Monsieur Mack était trop surpris par la réponse peu conventionnelle pour remarquer (ou porter son attention sur) le comportement étrange qu'avait Cas dans le bain. « Grâce ? Qui est-ce ? »

Cas sembla être prêt à répondre une fois de plus, mais Dean le coupa vicieusement dans son élan. « Notre chien ! » Cria Dean. « Grâce est notre chien. »

Monsieur Mack eut l'air encore plus troublé qu'avant. « Votre chien… Est la raison pour laquelle vous êtes ici ? »

Dean réussit à faire un sourire penaud, retenant un glapissement lorsque la main de Castiel passa le long de l'intérieur de son pied alors qu'il fouillait le fond de la source. « Vous savez, on ne veut pas que notre foyer soit brisé pour notre… Grâce. Elle heu, elle mérite mieux que ça. »

Monsieur Mack le prit tel quel, alors que les sourcils de Cas étaient froncés comme s'il essayait de comprendre le point de vue de Dean pendant qu'il faisait de son mieux pour trouver le fragment de clémence. Après une minute où les expressions sur son visage changeaient sans cesse, l'ange hocha de compréhension à contrecœur. « Oui. C'est comme un enfant pour nous. »

« Oh, je vois. Mais oui, bien sûr. C'est logique. Beaucoup de couples viennent ici en espérant se réconcilier pour leurs enfants. » Monsieur Mack, visiblement heureux de revenir en terrain connu, sortit ce raisonnement plus vite que Dean n'avait attaqué les crevettes au buffet de la veille. « D'accord, bien, parfait ! Quelle que soit la raison pour laquelle vous êtes venus ici, nous sommes heureux de vous recevoir, et nous sommes ravis que voir que vous voulez vous réconcilier avec notre aide. » Il les regarda successivement, reprenant son sérieux. « Maintenant, avant que nous n'entamions notre dialogue, je veux que vous vous installiez et réfléchissiez pendant une minute à une liste de raisons qui font que vous n'êtes pas satisfait de l'autre. Ne les dites pas tout haut maintenant, fermez simplement les yeux et pensez-y. »

Dean leva les yeux. Monsieur Mack lui fit signe de la main. « Allez, Dean. Fermez les yeux. Réfléchissez. »

Dean ferma les yeux contre sa volonté. Pensa.

« Je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose, Dean, » dit Cas un instant après. Il avait l'air encourageant.

Dean manqua de s'affaler de soulagement. « Très bien. Sois clément et accélère les choses, alors. »

« C'est très profondément ancré, Dean. Et ça n'a pas très envie de se dévoiler. » Castiel semblait aussi frustré que Dean.

« Bien, bien, c'est bon ! » Les encouragea Monsieur Mack. « Gardez ces sentiments bien en main et remontez-les. Comme si c'était un petit fil, qui démêle une tapisserie de douleur. »

Dean ouvrit les yeux rien que pour pouvoir les rouler en entendant ça. Pendant ce temps, Castiel se tenait en plein milieu de la source, la gêne de son slip de bain momentanément oubliée alors qu'il essayait de trouver comment convoquer la grâce dans les eaux de la source.

« Hum, Cas, vous voulez commencer ? » Demanda Monsieur Mack.

« Non, » répondit Castiel. Puis il s'interrompit. « Merci. »

Monsieur Mack fronça les sourcils. « Eh bien, cela ne mène pas à un dialogue, Cas. Vous devez accepter de partager… »

« Je vais partager, » intervint Dean, parce que plus Cas pourrait se concentrer sur la façon dont tirer le fragment de là, moins il y aurait de partage. « Je peux commencer ? »

Monsieur Mack sembla très content de la prise de parole volontaire de Dean. « Bien sûr. Je vous en prie, Dean. Si je me souviens bien, vous avez parlé hier de la façon dont Cas vous a trompé lors de la randonnée en groupe. Pourquoi ne parlerons-nous pas de vos sentiments vis-à-vis de cette trahison pour commencer ? »

Dean cligna des yeux. « Bien. Hum, d'accord. Cas m'a trompé. »

Monsieur Mack fit un cercle avec sa main qui voulait dire _continuez_.

« Et… Ça craint ? » Termina Dean.

« Combien de temps ça a duré ? » Demanda Monsieur Mack.

Dean réfléchit. « Hum, un peu plus d'un an, j'imagine. Je veux dire, autant que je sache. » Il s'interrompit pour regarder pensivement Cas, qui s'arrêta aussi car il avait l'air un peu blessé.

« Je t'ai tout révélé depuis que tu as découvert que j'étais devenu partenaire avec Crowley, Dean, » intervint Castiel, ce qui provoqua un plissement d'yeux chez Dean.

« Oui, eh bien, désolé si je ne peux pas prendre tout au pied de la lettre, mon vieux, » répondit Dean. « Tu m'as menti une fois et une partie de moi ne peut pas s'empêcher de se demander si tu le fais encore. Malgré tout ce qu'on a traversé ensemble, tout ce qu'on a vu et fait, à l'instant où tu as un problème avec quelque chose, je suis la _dernière_ personne avec qui tu en parles ? Ça veut soit dire que tu m'as abandonné, soit que tu as arrêté de m'aimer, Cas. Comment est-ce que je peux faire confiance à quelqu'un qui ressent ça ? »

Monsieur Mack gloussa de compréhension. « C'est tout à fait naturel de ressenti ça, Dean. Mais dites-moi, est-ce que vous _voulez_ à nouveau faire confiance à Cas ? »

Dean regarda le conseiller comme s'il était idiot. « Bien sûr que je le veux. Mais on n'a pas toujours ce qu'on veut, n'est-ce pas ? » Ceci, au moins, c'était une histoire qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

« Je pense que c'est quelque chose que vous pourriez avoir si c'est ce vers quoi vous tendez, Dean, au lieu de l'exclure parce que c'est impossible d'emblée. Visiblement, ce que Cas vous a fait vous a profondément blessé, et toute cette colère et cette méfiance sont juste des signes qui veulent dire que vous l'aimez toujours, n'est-ce pas ? »

Cas inclina la tête sur le côté, comme s'il n'y avait jamais pensé de cette manière. Dean se sentit inexplicablement gêné. « Eh bien, oui. C'est lui qui a arrêté, non ? Rien n'a changé pour moi. » Dean se força à regarder l'ange dans les yeux, le défiant, alors qu'il disait cela.

Monsieur Mack sourit. « Excusez-moi de vous interrompre, mais je pense que c'est évident pour tous ceux qui vous voient ensemble que vous vous aimez toujours _tous les deux_. Ça vous demandera un peu de travail pour communiquer et renforcer ça. À vous, Cas. Pourquoi _n'avez_-vous pas essayé de parler avec Dean des problèmes que vous aviez avant de décider de le tromper ? »

Cette fois-ci, c'était Cas qui semblait gêné, les yeux baissés vers la vapeur qui s'élevait de l'eau. « Parce que je voulais que Dean ait la sérénité qu'il avait toujours voulue, » répondit-il après un instant de réflexion. « Parce que je ne voulais pas l'embarrasser avec mes problèmes parce qu'ils ne représentent pas un poids que je voulais mettre sur ses épaules. Je pensais que je lui éviterais cette souffrance et je voulais m'en occuper tout seul. »

Dean se sentit inexplicablement furieux en entendant cela, comme si c'était de sa faute même s'il ne le _savait_ pas. « Donc tu as couru droit vers Crowley ? Ouais, ça me rend la vie plus facile, Cas. Et le mensonge ? Encore mieux. »

Castiel grimaça. « Tu sais déjà que je l'ai fait dans le but de t'épargner une charge. Tu sais déjà que ton bonheur et ta sécurité passent avant tout le reste dans mon esprit et que pas une seule seconde, je n'ai voulu t'abandonner ou arrêter de me soucier de toi. C'est le raisonnement qui m'a fait agir ainsi et je te l'ai expliqué plus d'une fois. Je sais à présent que ce que j'ai fait était mal, et je regrette maintenant la façon dont j'y ai fait face parce que ça t'a fait souffrir, mais je ne peux pas te l'expliquer plus que je ne l'ai déjà fait. Sur le moment, ça semblait être la meilleure chose à faire, Dean. »

Dean fit courir une main lasse sur son visage. « Jésus, Cas. Tu n'as jamais voulu m'ennuyer ? Tu voulais que je sois heureux ? Tu penses que tu comptes si peu pour moi au point que je serais heureux de _te_ laisser porter un poids pareil tout seul ? C'est des conneries, mon vieux. Qu'est-ce que tu ferais si tu savais que j'étais dans une situation pareille ? Tu foutrais le camp dans une petite vie plus tranquille parce que tu ne voudrais pas t'en occuper ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je voudrais te faire ça ? »

Cas soupira, mais les coins de sa bouche remontèrent un peu. « Je n'avais pas considéré la situation de cette perspective. Bien sûr que je ne t'aurais pas laissé porter ce poids tout seul. »

Dean rougit légèrement en entendant cela, et à cause de toute l'honnêteté qu'il y avait mis, comme si Cas n'_avait_ vraiment jamais considéré la situation en inversant les rôles parce qu'il était trop préoccupé par Dean et à sauver Dean qu'il n'avait pas pensé à quoi que ce soit d'autre. Ce n'était pas inhabituel pour Cas, et Dean compatissait avec ce sentiment, puisqu'il le connaissait sur le bout des doigts parce que c'était ce qu'il ressentait pour Sam depuis ses quatre ans. Il soupira, un peu contrit et démuni. Quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'affection submergea la colère qu'il avait calmement enfouie depuis l'Arizona. « Bon, très bien, » grogna-t-il à voix haute. « Bien. On a mis les choses au clair. »

Les bords des lèvres de Cas se levèrent légèrement, comme s'il savait exactement ce que Dean voulait dire.

Pendant ce temps, Monsieur Mack triomphait. « Je pense que nous avons eu notre première découverte de l'heure, les garçons ! Vous savez ce que ça veut dire ? »

Dean et Cas détournèrent les yeux de l'un et de l'autre pour tourner les yeux vers lui. « Que… Vous pouvez partir ? » Proposa Dean, plein d'espoir.

Monsieur Mack secoua la tête. « Ça veut dire que nous nous sommes hissés jusqu'à notre premier câlin ! »

« Câlin ? » Dirent Dean et Cas en même temps. La version de Dean était légèrement teintée d'horreur alors que celle de Cas était curieuse.

« Allez, les garçons. Nous comprenons maintenant nos sentiments réciproques, et nos motivations. Je pense que cela requiert un câlin. »

« Je ne comprends pas votre raisonnement, » Intervint Castiel, et Dean pensa _que Dieu l'en préserve_, et ce n'était pas la première fois.

Monsieur Mack eut l'air de celui à qui on faisait le coup tout le temps. « Je pense que montrer que nos corps physiques sont en harmonie avec les émotions de nos psychés est une façon importante de renforcer les choses que nous découvrons le long de notre session. C'est comme un marque-page, les garçons. Je veux que vous vous souveniez de ce que vous avez dit, mais aussi de ce que vous avez ressenti, entendu et ce qui a été dit, vu et touché en cet instant. Et quel meilleur moyen pour transmettre une sensation de pardon physique et de réconciliation qu'un câlin ? Vous ne croyez pas ? »

« C'est pas possible, » protesta Dean, pendant que Cas dit, « Je ne crois pas avoir déjà reçu un câlin. »

Monsieur Mack regarda encore Dean en le jugeant. « Jamais ? »

Jésus Christ, alors c'était ce que ressentait Sam à chaque fois que quelqu'un le regardait comme s'il était l'antéchrist ?

Dean leva les bras en signe de reddition. « Très bien ! Très bien. On se fait un câlin. » Dean se leva et se dirigea vers Cas pour le serrer dans ses bras avant que Monsieur Mack ne commence à psychanalyser _tout _ce qu'impliquait cette déclaration. Il agrippa les épaules de Cas et le tira contre lui pour lui faire une tape très virile dans le dos de chaque côté avant de se séparer rapidement.

Sauf qu'à l'instant où ils furent à proximité, les bras de Cas s'enroulèrent à nouveau autour de Dean, un peu comme ils étaient lorsqu'ils s'étaient réveillés ce matin, sauf qu'il y avait beaucoup plus de contact peau contre peau et une motivation plus déterminée (et consciente) cette fois.

« Oh, » dit Cas au bout d'un moment, comme s'il avait eu une sorte de révélation. « C'est… Bon. » Dean était déchiré entre repousser l'ange avant de courir et l'approcher encore plus près de lui, parce que merde quoi, Cas n'_avait_ jamais vraiment eu de câlin. Ce n'était pas si étonnant que ça s'il n'extériorisait pas.

Dean eut à nouveau l'impression d'être un salaud.

Donc, au final, il ne se mit pas à courir. Il soupira simplement en pensant à _sa vie_ et il finit par complètement serrer l'ange dans ses bras, laissant ses mains croisées reposer sur la cambrure de reins de Cas. Entre eux, Dean sentit la fiole de grâce vibrer joyeusement, peut-être pour la première fois depuis la vérité en Géorgie, à des milliers de kilomètres plus à l'est.

Ses bras autour de Cas semblèrent faire office d'une sorte d'autorisation, car, alors qu'ils étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre ainsi, Cas laissa sa tête reposer sur l'épaule de Dean et inspira profondément. Et, juste au moment où il allait se sentir un poil gêné, Dean entendit l'ange murmurer « Je suis désolé, Dean, » trop bas pour que Monsieur Mack l'entende. Cela retentit dans les oreilles de Dean comme un cri.

Il se retrouva à serrer Cas un peu plus fort sans s'en rendre compte et à murmurer, « Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Cas. J'ai compris. Vraiment. »

Et il le pensait sincèrement.

Cas frissonna, et Dean fronça les sourcils. Avant que Monsieur Mack n'organise une fête pour savourer leur succès, le sol commença à trembler et à bouillonner et un rayon de lumière qui ressemblait à un flash d'appareil photo provenant du fond de l'eau explosa dans leur direction. Cela fit picoter les plantes des pieds de Dean.

Cas haleta bruyamment, et Dean le regarda dans les yeux juste à temps pour voir le centre de ses pupilles s'illuminer de blanc avant qu'il ne perde l'équilibre et ne manque de tomber. Les bras de Dean autour de lui le maintinrent fermement debout.

« Cas ? Cas ? » Souffla Dean, lorsque les genoux de Cas se dérobèrent sous lui. « Hé, Cas ! »

« Tout va bien, les garçons ? » Les interrompit Monsieur Mack, qui avait l'air un peu secoué. « C'était un tremblement de terre ? »

« Oui, hum, sans doute, » Réussit à dire Dean, alors que Cas se prélassait un peu dans ses bras, sa peau rouge et chaude alors qu'il haletait contre l'épaule de Dean comme… Comme un truc que Dean avait vu dans un dessin animé japonais pornographique une fois. « Hum, je crois que Cas a pris un peu trop la vapeur. Il ne doit pas supporter la chaleur. »

Monsieur Mack secoua la tête, un peu abasourdi. « Oui ! Oui, ça arrive tout le temps. Hum, si on le sortait de là pour qu'il puisse prendre un peu l'air ? »

« Oui, excellente idée, » répondit Dean rapidement, avant de passer le bras de Cas autour de son épaule avant que Monsieur Mack n'offre son aide. « Je vais le ramener à notre chambre. Je pense hum, je pense que ça va aller maintenant. Merci pour votre aide, Mack. »

« Mais nous avons encore une demi-heure ! » Lui cria Monsieur Mack.

Dean l'ignora et ramena Cas à l'intérieur.

Il essaya de ne pas penser à l'étrange froideur qu'il sentait de la fiole de grâce contre sa poitrine pour la première fois.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la chambre, Castiel se sentait à nouveau stable, l'impact du fragment de clémence étant moins pénible que la fureur ou la vérité. Dean faisait tout de même le tour de la salle, sa main serrant distraitement la fiole de grâce autour de son cou alors qu'il observait l'ange prudemment, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que Castiel rende son dernier souffle d'un moment à l'autre.

« Je deviens plus fort avec chaque nouvelle pièce. Je ne déborde pas, comme tu le crains, » Castiel rassura Dean gentiment, encouragé après leur échange dans la source. « La brûlure initiale à l'absorption est bien moins douloureuse qu'avant. »

Dean s'interrompit dans les cent pas qu'il faisait distraitement pour avoir l'air suspicieux. « Oui, d'accord. Je veux dire, c'est bien que tu ne te sois pas retrouvé hors service cette fois, je crois, » dit-il.

Castiel s'étira un peu dans le lit et s'installa plus confortablement. « Même si un peu de repos m'aidera à récupérer plus rapidement, » ajouta-t-il, ce qui souleva un peu de la tension qui pesait sur les épaules de Dean.

« Oui, Bien. Très bien. Je vais te laisser. Je vais prendre un petit-déjeuner pendant que tu te reposes. »

Castiel ne se sentait pas particulièrement fatigué ou affamé à cet instant, et le lit semblait bien moins accueillant que plus tôt dans la matinée, mais il tira les couvertures un peu plus sur lui et ferma les yeux. « Merci Dean, » dit-il.

« Je t'en prie, » grogna Dean, qui ferma la porte doucement derrière lui.

Castiel se reposa contre un oreiller qui avait vaguement l'odeur de Dean et il se laissa aller au soulagement d'avoir reçu son pardon. Il s'endormit rapidement.


	9. Chapitre 8

**Auteur **: Peroxidepest17

**Personnages/couples** : Léger Dean/Cas, Sam (apparitions de Bobby, Crowley, Balthazar et Raphael)

**Rating** : PG-13

**Spoilers** : Jusqu'à la saison 6 épisode 20 réalité alternative après ça.

**Disclaimer** : Aucun mal et aucune atteinte à la loi voulue.

**Titre traduit** : La Loi de Conservation de l'Énergie

**Traductrice** : Marple-Juice.

**Bêta-lectrices** : Mama-Marple & Misaki-chan-842

Vous pouvez retrouver le lien vers la fanfiction originale dans mon Livejournal (lien dans mon profil)

**N'hésitez pas à commenter si vous avez aimé ce chapitre ! Les reviews anonymes sont acceptées et tous les messages que vous laisserez seront traduits et envoyés à l'auteur original de cette fanfiction.**

* * *

**Notes du chapitre 8 : **

- Michael Westen est un personnage de Burn Notice. C'est un ancien espion qui vend ses talents et son savoir-faire contre de l'argent.

- À chaque fois que le mot 'football' est utilisé, c'est bien sûr pour définir le football américain.

- Homecoming (traduit ici par 'les festivités annuelles') est une tradition dans les écoles américaines. Elle se déroule fin septembre/début octobre et sert à accueillir les anciens élèves sous la forme d'événements. Les écoles organisent des compétitions sportives, une parade et un bal. Il y a aussi des pancartes dans les jardins des maisons pour souhaiter la bienvenue aux élèves pendant cette période.

- Butterfinger est une barre chocolatée avec à l'intérieur une sorte de caramel croquant au goût de beurre de cacahouète recouvert d'un glaçage de chocolat.

- Le numéro 70 correspond à la catégorie des offensive guards et des defensive guards. Le numéro 7 entre dans la catégorie des quaterbacks, punters et des kickers.

- Touchdown à la passe : le touchdown est l'une des façons de marquer des points au football; il faut qu'une des équipes traverse la ligne d'en-but avec le ballon, ou bien le récupère dans la zone qui suit cette ligne. C'est dans le second cas qu'il y a touchdown à la passe.

- Drills / exercices : les drills sont des séries d'exercices basés sur le système de renforcement/réflexe; à force d'exécuter une action, un joueur est capable de la refaire sans réfléchir, ce qui réduit le temps entre le moment où le cerveau analyse la situation et celle où la réaction se produit.

- service d'oncologie : service de cancérologie.

- Nachos : sortes de chips tortillas qui peuvent s'accompagner de fromage fondu et d'autres choses épicées. Le 21 octobre est la journée du Nacho.

- Le Blitz est une action défensive qui vise à diriger plusieurs joueurs vers le quaterback de l'équipe adverse pour l'empêcher de faire une passe.

- Le Sneak a lieu lorsque le Quaterback garde le ballon et court au milieu de sa ligne d'attaque. Cette tactique vise généralement à gagner un yard.

- La passe en Rush (Rushing Pass) est une action menée par l'équipe défensive qui se dirige en masse vers le quaterback ou le kicker au niveau de la ligne d'engagement. Le but est de tackler ou de pousser le quaterback ou de bloquer et d'interrompre un kick.

- Discovery Channel est une chaîne télé spécialisée dans les sciences. Un peu l'équivalent de notre M6 française.

- Face Mask est une pénalité au football. C'est lorsqu'on attrape la grille de protection faciale du casque d'un adversaire. Le degré de pénalité est défini selon de rôle du joueur dont la grille a été attrapée et se traduit en yards de pénalité.

* * *

**HUIT**

Une journée plus tard, Cas semblait aller un million de fois mieux quoiqu'il fût arrivé à l'ange et à Dean aux Secondes Chances, cela semblait avoir eu un côté positif pour lui. Dean, lui, ne cessait de pester contre les robots-gens et sur le jugement que tous ceux de la retraite avaient porté sur lui avec leurs yeux comme s'il était le pire être humain que portait cette planète parce qu'ils avaient clairement mal interprété tous les trucs dingues que Cas avait dits.

Des impressions comme ça arrivaient généralement lorsque Cas intervenait avec quelque chose d'écœurant et de mignon sur Dean, en disant à quel point il est extraordinaire, et qu'ils faisaient leur concours de regards qui n'a pas beaucoup de sens. Mais à présent, Cas testait les limites de son charme magique presque rempli à moitié, ce qui l'empêchait de jouer son rôle de Gardien de l'Ego de l'Aîné des Winchester. Apparemment, Cas pouvait à présent se téléporter à des petites distances (plus courte s'il transportait un Winchester), et pouvait sortir son épée de nulle part à nouveau, ce qui serait sans doute utile vu leur vie et ce qu'ils faisaient. Enfin, Sam pensait que ce serait utile chaque fois que Cas la manifestait, Dean était trop occupé à la regarder de travers et de marmonner que ce _n'était pas_ l'épée de Cas – pas vraiment – parce que c'était en fait l'épée de _Gabriel _et il le _savait_ même si toutes les épées se ressemblaient à la base.

« Ce n'est pas l'épée de Gabriel, » lui avait assuré Castiel avec sagesse. « C'est l'épée d'un archange. Gabriel est mort et il n'a donc plus réellement de possession. »

« Eh bien, je n'aime pas ça, » avait persisté Dean.

Castiel avait soupiré, demeurant infiniment patient alors que Sam était très fortement tenté de jeter des livres à tout le monde dans la salle sauf lui parce qu'il était le seul à chercher des indices dans leur quête magique depuis qu'ils s'étaient embarqués dedans. « C'est une bonne chose, Dean, » avait insisté Cas. « Une épée d'archange est significativement plus puissante que celles des fantassins. »

Ça se tenait – et encore maintenant – pour Sam. Castiel s'était téléporté juste après ça pour tester ses nouvelles ailes ou quelque chose du genre après ça et Dean était à présent assis devant la télé, frottant distraitement la fiole de grâce autour de son cou en de plaignant tout à coup qu'il n'y avait rien d'intéressant à regarder. Sam ne précisa pas dans toute sa sagesse que toutes les séries étaient en pause sauf sur le réseau national, et Dean n'avait pas la permission de les regarder de toute manière parce qu'il voulait toujours essayer les techniques d'espion de Michael Westen lors des chasses sans que cela ne marche parce que les monstres n'adhéraient pas vraiment aux bases _psychologiques des gens normaux_.

Bref. Alors que Dean zappait les chaînes et que Sam avait trouvé un étrange phénomène à l'est du Colorado- qui était apparemment dans la direction que les pouvoirs partiels de Cas leur avaient indiquée- Balthazar arriva sans prévenir, l'air quelque peu énervé, mais en un seul morceau, ce qui voulait dire pour Sam que Raphael n'avait pas encore massacré tout le monde dans les rangs de Cas et qu'il n'était pas prêt d'ouvrir la cage et de détruire le monde.

Dean sauta sur ses pieds et jura à la vue de l'ange si peu familier. « Je pensais que tu n'étais pas censé nous trouver ! » Protesta-t-il, regardant Balthazar avec méfiance.

Balthazar roula des yeux dans sa direction. « J'ai demandé à Bobby où vous étiez. »

Dean fronça les sourcils. « Et il te l'a dit ? »

Balthazar eut un sourire satisfait. « Désolé. Je voulais dire que j'avais demandé à Bobby où vous étiez avant de lire son esprit. Vous devriez vraiment vous souvenir de votre liste de pouvoirs angéliques, les garçons. Cette déficience mentale ne vous flatte pas vraiment. »

« Je me disais que c'était ce que tu avais fait, » intervint Sam, pour sa propre défense.

Dean le regarda. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Balthazar ? »

L'ange, qui n'était visiblement _pas _en trench ou amoureux d'un Winchester fit un sourire méprisant devant le ton hostile de Dean. « La paix dans le monde, » commença-t-il, le regard dur. « Une prostituée française qui a aussi bien des parties masculines que des parties féminines. De défoncer encore et encore et encore ta tête dans un mur sans que Cassy me fasse la tête après. Mais c'est exclu de la liste pour l'instant parce que je suis occupé à commander les garnisons de mes frères et de mes sœurs dans une guerre dont je n'ai rien à faire. Donc pour le moment, tout ce que je veux, et qui soit réellement réalisable, c'est de voir mon frère. Si tu ne l'as pas tué. Encore. »

Dean semblait envisager de frapper l'ange, ce qui lui vaudrait non seulement une main cassée, mais aussi un Balthazar fier d'avoir gagné et, ce que Sam supposait, un Cas qui ferait la moue.

« Il est parti voler, » intercéda Sam, avant que le concours très viril pour savoir qui aimait Cas le plus n'atteigne des hauteurs encore plus débiles.

Les sourcils de Balthazar se soulevèrent légèrement. « Alors, ça marche ? Il… Accepte toutes les parts d'archange sans problème ? » Demanda-t-il, l'air véritablement soulagé.

Dean sembla le ressentir aussi, et même s'il ne pouvait pas sentir le crétin faux-cul, il pouvait au moins apprécier qu'il ait à cœur les intérêts de Cas. « Oui. On en a trois. Plus que quatre, » dit-il brusquement, sans doute inconscient de sa main qui se posa automatiquement sur la fiole de grâce pour la frôler.

Balthazar le remarqua et fronça les sourcils, s'invitant dans l'espace personnel de Dean pour examiner la fiole de près.

Dean se renfrogna et fit immédiatement un pas en arrière. Il l'avait fait rapidement et fermement que toutes les fois où Sam avait vu son frère faire de même avec Cas lorsqu'il entrait dans sa bulle d'espace personnel. Balthazar sembla ne pas s'en préoccuper, sa main se dirigeant vers lui pour retirer la fiole de sous la chemise de Dean.

« Hé ! » Cria Dean. Balthazar l'ignora, observant la grâce de Cas avec attention, les sourcils froncés, les lèvres vers le bas dans une expression pensive.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Dean après un moment, le ton acerbe alors que l'ange continuait de l'ignorer au profit de l'attention qu'il portait au petit tourbillon de grâce qui tournait faiblement devant lui.

Enfin, les traits de Balthazar s'adoucirent en grande partie. « Salut, mon beau, » dit-il, la voix douce.

Dean eut l'air très gêné. « Euh… »

Puis la grâce dans la fiole brilla légèrement – de reconnaissance, sans doute – éclairant davantage pendant un instant à la douce salutation de Balthazar.

L'inconfort de Dean s'effaça et il recommença à devenir agressif, même si ce fut d'une façon tout à fait différente cette fois. « Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » Demanda-t-il.

Balthazar lui sourit avec mépris. « Je croyais t'avoir dit _d'en prendre soin_, » dit-il comme s'il parlait à un jeune enfant très lent, faisant glisser son index le long du verre qui le séparait de la grâce de Castiel. « Est-ce que les mots que j'ai utilisés étaient trop difficiles pour que tu comprennes ? »

Dean, qui en avait assez, tira la fiole vers lui par le cordon et la remit jalousement sous sa chemise. « Qu'est-ce que tu crois que j'ai fait jusque-là ? » Répliqua-t-il. « Je ne l'ai jamais quitté des yeux. Je ne vais même pas aux toilettes sans ça. »

« Oui, et tes séances de longues commissions ont été très nourrissantes, j'en suis certain. Regarde un peu ce que ta première tentative de t'occuper de quelque chose à donné. » Il regarda Sam, et Sam n'aima pas du tout son affirmation. « On dirait que lorsque tu fais de ton mieux, le résultat, c'est la mort, la fin du monde, encore. Merveilleux. »

Dean et Sam le menacèrent. « Eh bien, si on se débrouille si mal, pourquoi est-ce que _tu_ ne prends pas la grâce ? On n'en a plus besoin, » suggéra Sam.

« Quoi ? Non ! » Aboya Dean, qui offrit son air menaçant à Sam au lieu de Balthazar, comme si Sam était (encore) le méchant. Sam haussa les épaules, parce que visiblement, il ignorait ce que Dean voulait qu'il fasse.

« Crois-moi, » le coupa Balthazar, qui avait l'air d'être pris de regrets, « si je pouvais remplir cette fonction, je te la prendrais que tu le veuilles ou non. Mais Cassy a insisté pour que tu l'aies, ce qui veut dire que j'ai les mains liées. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est désespérer en voyant que tu t'occupes pitoyablement de toutes les belles choses qu'on te donne. »

Dean cligna des yeux, touchant sa poitrine où la grâce reposait contre sa peau. « Quoi, alors… J'ai raison, c'est ça ? Elle a l'air… Différente ces derniers temps. Je crois… Qu'elle est plus petite ? »

Balthazar grogna. « Oh, alors tu as remarqué. J'imagine que ça veut dire que tu n'es pas bête. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » Insista Sam, parce qu'il avait pensé que Dean était devenu obsédé par le truc avec la grâce, comme un parent surprotecteur avec son premier enfant à chaque fois qu'il éternue.

« Ça veut dire que Castiel se détruit pour toi _encore_. J'espère que tu en profites pour la, quoi, troisième fois ? Ou la quatrième ? »

L'expression de Dean se changea immédiatement en une sorte de culpabilité colérique, le genre qui voulait dire que son frère était plus en colère contre lui-même que contre l'abruti d'ange qui le regardait. Balthazar sembla le deviner aussi, parce qu'il s'interrompit, soupira. « Sache juste, Dean, que si mon frère est perdu à cause de ça, le monde brûlera d'une façon ou d'une autre, » murmura Balthazar. « Tout ça pour rien. »

« Hum, nous faisons tout pour que ça n'arrive pas, » interrompit Sam. « Une fois que Cas sera assez puissant pour battre Raphael, ce sera terminé. Non ? »

Balthazar se tourna vers lui pour le regarder de la même manière que les gens font lorsqu'ils ont pitié d'un pauvre chiot ou lorsqu'ils voient des enfants victimes de la famine en Afrique à la télé et qu'ils ne peuvent pas vraiment aider. « C'est vrai. Oui, la vie a toujours été aussi simple que ça pour toi, non ? » Dit-il d'une voix traînante, et Sam allait lui demander ce qu'il voulait dire par là lorsqu'un froissement et un coup de vent, ou _quel que soit_ le bruit qu'il faisait, annoncèrent l'apparition de Cas.

Cette fois fut accompagnée d'un trébuchement, comme si Castiel avait pris un élan de là d'où il venait, testant les limites de ses nouvelles habilités.

« Balthazar, » souffla Castiel lorsqu'il vit son frère dans la salle, même s'il s'appuyait contre Dean pour reprendre son équilibre après l'atterrissage.

« Castiel… » Murmura Balthazar, dont l'attention était détournée de Dean alors que ses yeux s'agrandissaient à la vue de son frère. Il fit involontairement un pas en arrière, loin de Dean et de l'autre ange.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » Demanda Castiel, les sourcils froncés, le regard inquiet.

Balthazar secoua la tête après un instant, l'air un peu désorienté. Sam était certain que si les anges suaient, Balthazar transpirerait de nervosité partout sur le visage et le cou d'après le regard étrange qu'il donnait à Cas. « Heu, non. C'est juste que… Je ne t'ai pas reconnu tout de suite, Cassy, » dit-il, la voix un peu âpre, comme s'il était surpris par la vue que lui offrait Castiel avec ses morceaux de grâce d'archange. « C'est un nouveau look pour toi, je crois. Tu as heu… Presque la moitié, c'est ça ? À ce qu'il me semble ? »

« Oui, presque, » répondit Castiel, alors que Balthazar continua de regarder sa poitrine comme s'il y avait du ketchup qui coulait sur sa chemise et qu'il devait trouver l'endroit d'où ça coulait avant que ça ne sèche. « C'est… Étrange, mais sache que je crois que c'est notre meilleure chance pour résoudre ce conflit avec Raphael sans plus de bains de sang. »

« Heu… Bien. Parfait, » répondit Balthazar, s'obligeant à sourire alors qu'il reculait encore d'un pas, trébuchant d'une façon très peu angélique de sa part contre le rebord d'un des lits doubles de la chambre d'hôtel.

« Comment se passent les efforts de guerre ? » Demanda ensuite Castiel, regardant en revue Balthazar. « Tu sembles… Fatigué. »

Le sourire bizarre de Balthazar se transforma en une quinte de toux suite au rappel. « Fatigué ? Oui, eh bien, je crois qu'on peut dire ça, » dit-il d'une voix traînante en passant une main dans ses cheveux. « Je devrais retourner au front nos frères ne s'arrêtent jamais. Notre Père veut ça, Castiel ressuscite ci, les humains sont dégoûtants, le Paradis est proche, bla, bla bla tu sais comment ça marche. Je suis juste venu t'avertir. »

Dean s'avança, parce que s'il y avait des avertissements terribles qui étaient proches, Balthazar aurait dû les leur dire dès le départ au lieu de toutes ces conneries de jugements qu'il leur avait faits. « Nous avertir de quoi ? »

Balthazar ne prit pas la peine de faire à nouveau attention à Dean. « Mes sources m'indiquent que depuis que tu as annulé ton petit pacte avec Crowley, il s'est mis à courtiser Raphael, mon cher. Il a plutôt bien rebondi sur ses pieds d'après ce que j'entends, chocolats, fleurs, sacrifices de vierges et tout le bataclan. Il essaye même de flatter grand-frère avec le même baratin publicitaire avec lequel il t'a embobiné, d'après ce que je sais. Coupe le cookie du Purgatoire en deux pour partager les délices chocolatés qu'il y a dedans avec ses amis, ou un truc du genre. »

Eh bien, ça craignait. « En quoi faire équipe avec Raphael pourrait lui apporter quelque chose ? » Demanda Sam, perplexe. « Je pensais que Crowley ne voulait pas que le monde prenne fin. »

Balthazar haussa les épaules. « Peut-être qu'une fois qu'il aura la moitié de la puissance du Purgatoire, le monde n'aura plus d'importance pour lui. Je me fiche de savoir pourquoi il fait ce qu'il fait, pour vous dire la vérité. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que leurs efforts risquent de s'unir, les enfants, et que Cassy ici présent et numéro un sur la liste des personnes les plus recherchées du Ciel et de l'Enfer. »

Sam soupira. Ça n'aidait vraiment pas les choses si les hommes de main de Raphael et Crowley étaient après eux, c'était une chose, mais s'ils _travaillaient_ _de concert_ au lieu de se battre l'un contre l'autre en chemin en était une autre. Sam ne voulait pas imaginer quelle sorte de force Raphael aurait si lui et Crowley ouvraient la porte du Purgatoire entre temps. « Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

Balthazar lui offrit son expression qui voulait dire _stupide humain_. « Bien que Cassy ait fait comme si ça semblait simple, Winchesters, je suis un peu à bout. Je ne devrais même pas être ici, et je ne peux pas rester à votre petite sauterie. » Il se retourna vers Castiel, levant le bras comme s'il voulait mettre une main sur l'épaule de son frère avant de se raviser à la dernière minute, comme s'il ne le pouvait plus.

« Je heu, je voulais juste te rafraîchir les idées pour que tu sois plus prudent, mon frère. On dirait que tu es la grosse affaire du moment. La seule force de l'univers qui peut unir le Ciel et l'Enfer, on dirait. » Il sourit un peu à cela, et Castiel lui répondit en faisant de même alors que Sam était certain que Dean regardait Balthazar d'un regard encore plus mauvais que d'habitude.

Puis Balthazar sursauta comme s'il avait des images perturbantes qui lui étaient diffusées par sa radio angélique et, après un moment, un fit un signe de tête un peu raide à Cas. « Bien. Je vais y aller. Reste en sécurité, Castiel. » Ceci dit, Balthazar donna à Dean un autre regard indéchiffrable à Dean avant de disparaître dans une bouffée d'air.

« Enfoiré, » marmonna Dean une fois qu'il fut parti.

Castiel regarda Dean avant reproche. « C'est grâce à ses efforts que nous avons une chance de poursuivre la grâce de Gabriel, Dean. »

Dean sembla sournois alors qu'il se tournait vers Sam. « En parlant de ça, où se trouve la prochaine pièce, Sam ? » Aboya-t-il d'un ton bourru parce que parler avec Balthazar l'avait agacé au plus haut point et que le meilleur moyen de ne plus y penser était d'offrir une occasion à Sam de beaucoup parler.

Sam jeta à son frère des journaux et des magazines. « Voilà ce que j'ai. »

Dean fronça les sourcils à la vue d'un numéro du _magazine de football américain du lycée_ qui représentait une bande d'adolescents en nage habillés en maillot. La légende juste à côté dans la page indiquait « Les Saints de St. Sebastian partent encore pour l'or ! » alors que des hommes plus âgés et à l'apparence sévère se tenaient sur le côté, portant ce qui semblait être un grand trophée. « Du football américain, Sammy ? T'es sûr ? J'ai toujours crû que tu étais plutôt du genre à aimer le foot. »

Sam roula les yeux. « Je pense que je nous ai trouvé la foi, Dean. »

Au point où ils en étaient, ce serait dans le dernier endroit où on penserait à aller le chercher.

C'était en Ohio.

* * *

« Visiblement, l'équipe de football américain de l'école a eu d'excellents résultats sans qu'on s'y attende pendant les trois dernières années, en même temps que l'arrivée de ce type, » Sam s'interrompit pour montrer un homme qui faisait la tête sur la couverture du magazine, « Le coach Arnold Griffin. Ils ont enfin remporté plusieurs saisons après des années passées dans les fonds des 5% du classement des équipes aux plus mauvais résultats de leur division. Ils sont encore dans la vague des éliminatoires, mais d'après de grands magazines et des sites de ressources sur le football, ils sont favoris pour gagner. »

Dean grogna derrière le volant. « Alors quoi, chaque équipe qui gagne un championnat à l'échelle de l'État le fait à cause de l'intervention d'une sorte de grâce miraculeuse qui ressource les joueurs ? On dirait que ce n'est pas ce qu'on cherche, Sammy. »

« C'est la seule chose qui y corresponde, Dean, » Insista Sam. « En plus, regarde ça. »

Dean jeta un regard du coin de l'œil son polard de frère qui commençait à tourner les pages rapidement. « Ils ont une superstition dans cette école. Il y a une statue de St Sebastian à l'extérieur de l'école et chaque jour de jeu, toute l'équipe doit y aller et toucher les pieds de la statue avant de prier pour la victoire. Le principal a dit une phrase qui est marquée là et qui dit que '_Dieu récompense la foi avec la victoire_.' Ce qui est précisément le genre de chose qu'on recherche. » Sam fit défiler quelques autres pages de l'article. « Apparemment, lorsque le Coach Griffin a commencé à travailler dans cette école, il est sorti et a frotté de sa main la base de la statue avant chaque jeu. La première fois qu'il a fait ça, ils ont miraculeusement vaincu la seconde équipe favorite de leur région. La seconde fois qu'il a fait ça, ils ont mis fin à une mauvaise passe de vingt-cinq ans pour leur match annuel. Maintenant, c'est devenu une tradition pour tous les joueurs de _toutes_ les équipes sportives de St Sebastian de toucher la statue avant les matches pour leur porter chance. »

Dean leva la main pour interrompre son frère avant qu'il ne lui trouve encore d'autres faits. « D'accord, d'accord. Ça vaut la peine d'aller vérifier. Cas ? Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Tu crois que c'est la bonne direction ? »

« Oui, » Répondit Castiel de la banquette arrière, alors qu'il mâchait distraitement une barre chocolatée que lui avait achetée Sam à la dernière station essence. « J'aime ça, » ajouta-t-il, parlant de tout et de rien.

Dean grimaça à la vue de Castiel qui mangeait la barre dans le rétroviseur Dean aimait le Butterfinger autant que lui, mais pour une certaine raison, voir Cas se laisser tenter par ça lui retourna un peu l'estomac peut-être était-ce parce qu'il aurait sans doute des miettes orange partout sur les sièges arrière ou parce qu'on aurait dit que le fantôme de Gabriel possédait leur ange. La grâce autour de son cou sembla approuver que les choses dans l'univers n'étaient généralement pas à leur place actuellement.

Cas, voyant que Dean le regardait intensément par le miroir, s'interrompit et lui proposa le reste de la barre chocolatée. « Tu en veux ? » Demanda-t-il avec beaucoup d'égards.

Dean se retrouva à dire oui, rien que pour pouvoir la finir pour l'ange.

« St Sebastian et la grâce de Dieu nous ont donné leur bénédiction pour le football, » expliqua le directeur, McCann, aux journalistes sportifs universitaires que Dean, Sam et Castiel étaient censés incarner pour la journée. « Nous sommes invaincus depuis trois bonnes années, sans prendre en compte la période où le Coach Griffin a dû s'absenter, cela va de soi, » babilla le vieil homme alors qu'il les conduisait de l'impressionnante vitrine de trophée aux vestiaires des garçons. « Mais même sans le coach, nous n'avons perdu qu'un seul match, et de peu. »

« Oui, nous savons cela, » lui assura Sam poliment après vingt minutes de ses démonstrations indéchiffrables. « Hum, nous nous posons surtout des questions sur la statue près du terrain. Est-ce que vous pensez qu'on pourrait aller la voir ? »

Le directeur McCann fit un grand sourire, les joues rouges de joie. « Bien sûr ! C'est tout devant l'entrée du terrain. J'allais justement vous y emmener. C'est notre fierté et notre joie, vous savez. » Il les précéda, l'air affairé, dans l'allée avec un enthousiasme tellement pur qu'il les devançait alors qu'il leur faisait signe de le suivre.

Alors qu'ils se frayaient un chemin au travers des vestiaires et du gymnase de basket pour aller jusqu'au terrain, deux adolescents en uniformes rouge et blanc avaient l'air occupé, riant d'une voix rauque à propos de choses et d'autres. Castiel s'arrêta pour les laisser passer alors qu'ils ne le remarquèrent même pas. Ils étaient grands pour leur âge et remplis d'énergie, et l'attention de Castiel était portée sur l'un des garçons en particulier qui était entouré de sa cour avec ses cheveux blonds, son sourire décontracté et une manière de se pavaner qui évoqua chez l'ange le souvenir de Dean. Son maillot indiquait le numéro sept en grand sur son dos, et il tenait facilement un casque sous une main tout en étant flanqué d'un autre jeune homme plutôt quelconque pour son âge, qui n'était pas aussi grand que Sam, mais qui avait les épaules plus larges que le plus jeune des Winchester. Le second garçon se tenait comme s'il était mal à l'aise dans son propre corps, essayant de se rétrécir alors qu'ils marchaient malgré sa taille massive et sa présence potentiellement menaçante.

« Je vous le dis, les gars, je le sens, » exulta le blond sur le ton de la confidence, sans se rendre compte à quel point le garçon plus grand près de lui avait l'air d'être profondément mal à l'aise dans sa propre peau. « Demain soir ? La centième fois de ma carrière où je vais faire un touchdown à la passe. »

« Ouais, Si Cam ne te tombe pas encore une fois dessus, » grogna l'un des autres membres, et le grand garçon aux épaules massives avec le numéro soixante-dix sur son maillot sursauta de gêne.

Numéro sept se moqua. « Je m'en fiche, je pourrais avoir ses cent kilos sur moi que je pourrai faire une touche. Pas vrai, Cam ? »

« C'est vrai, Darren, » répondit rapidement numéro soixante-dix, la voix basse et timide.

« Doux Jésus, Cam, aies au moins l'air moins convaincu, » dit le blond d'une voix traînante. « Tu gâches l'excitation que j'ai alors qu'on est aux préliminaires du jeu, tête de nœud. Un peu d'enthousiasme, ce serait pas mal. »

Numéro soixante-dix se tassa encore plus sur lui. « Désolé, Darren, » dit-il, ce qui provoqua un roulement d'yeux chez le blond.

« Qu'importe. Allons-y, ou le coach va nous faire faire des tours de piste. » Numéro sept s'interrompit pour donner un petit coup dans le ventre légèrement en avant de soixante-dix. « Je sais à quel point tu détestes ça, mon vieux. »

Les autres rirent et les garçons partirent à nouveau, courant dans le couloir et manquant de rentrer dans le directeur et Sam en sortant. Numéro soixante-dix resta seul dans le hall pendant un instant, avant qu'il ne fronce les sourcils et ne se dirige péniblement vers ses coéquipiers, Castiel le regardant curieusement tout ce temps.

« Cas, tu viens ou quoi ?! » L'appela Dean de l'autre bout du couloir, perché sur le pas de la porte qui menait au terrain et regardant l'ange étrangement. « Tu vas bien ? »

« Oui, » répondit Castiel, qui partit les rejoindre.

* * *

Une fois que Cas eut terminé de flâner dans le couloir comme un pervers, ils réussirent enfin à atteindre la pelouse dehors ce début d'été du Midwest était déjà humide, épais et avec une crasse dans l'air qui disait que ce serait pire lorsqu'ils arriveraient fin mai, juste au tournant des vacances d'été. Dean entendant au loin des bruits d'activité, ce qui voulait dire que les gamins étaient déjà à l'entraînement dans la chaleur de l'après-midi, l'équipe de tennis en haut de la colline, l'équipe de cyclisme sur piste s'entraînait au bord du terrain, les cheerleaders qui répétaient des pas dans les gradins. Tout en face d'eux, il y avait la statue plutôt imposante de St Sebastian, près de laquelle le directeur s'était arrêté et qu'il pomponnait comme si c'était son enfant chéri. « Venez, venez, regardez, » les encouragea-t-il joyeusement, faisant signe à leur groupe et éclatant de fierté. « Voici celui qui a donné son nom à notre école et le saint qui veille à chacun de nos succès. »

« C'est le saint des athlètes, des archers et des soldats. On le priait souvent pendant les périodes de peste. » Indiqua Castiel distraitement, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la statue et posait une main à ses pieds, fermant les yeux en se préparant à une espèce de fuite de grâce. Dean sentit les muscles dans son torse se raidir instinctivement lorsque Cas toucha la statue, attendant de sentir le bizarre mouvement de recul que la grâce autour de son cou faisait à chaque fois qu'ils trouvaient un fil de la grâce de Gabriel et qu'ils l'attiraient comme s'ils comptaient démêler un pull.

Mais rien n'arriva. Dean cligna des yeux de surprise.

« Oui, oui, » continua pensivement le directeur, ses mains jointes et levées vers la face du saint. « C'était un homme très fort, St Sebastian. Un survivant. »

« Il a été criblé de flèches sur l'ordre de Diocletan et a survécu, pour dénoncer publiquement l'Empereur en représailles et a été battu à mort, » ajouta Castiel bien que ce ne fût pas nécessaire, alors qu'il retirait sa main de la statue, l'air préoccupé. « Ce n'était pas réellement un survivant, mais un homme brave malgré ses erreurs. »

Le directeur toussa. « Eh bien, oui. Le christianisme était victime de persécutions en ces temps-là. Il ne supportait pas l'oppression. »

Castiel ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose d'autre, mais Dean s'approcha avec un très aigu, « Fascinant. Donc le terrain est par là ? »

« Oh, oui. L'équipe doit déjà être au travail pour se préparer pour demain soir, comme vous le voyez, mais je suis certain que le coach Griffin ne verra aucun inconvénient à parler avec vous après, si cela ne vous dérange pas d'attendre. »

« Pas du tout, » répondit Sam gentiment, alors que Dean et Cas s'éloignaient un peu.

« Tu as quelque chose ? » Demanda Dean dans sa barbe, sa main frottant la fiole de grâce sous sa chemise alors qu'il ne sentait aucune réaction de sa part. « Ta grâce ne me parle plus beaucoup ces temps-ci, mon vieux. Sauf si on est juste au-dessus d'une nouvelle pièce, et là, je n'ai rien du tout. »

« La grâce de Gabriel est ici, » lui assura Castiel, l'air quelque peu troublé. « Je sens son résidu sur la statue, mais la pièce en elle-même n'est plus ici et il y a tellement peu de foi qui me reste que je ne peux pas l'attirer correctement. » Son froncement de sourcil était provoqué par la déception, sans doute envers lui-même, tel qu'il le connaissait.

Dean sembla méditatif. « Hé, ça nous a demandé quelques efforts pour attirer les autres pièces, non ? On va peut-être devoir se dire encore des mots doux. Trouver le bon angle d'attaque, tu vois. »

« Huuum, » Répondit Castiel, même s'il n'eut pas l'air convaincu. Dean n'en était pas totalement convaincu également.

Ils avaient continué de suivre le directeur McCann et Sam vers le terrain, les gradins étaient complets bien que ce fût juste un entraînement. Certains parents enregistraient même leurs enfants ou ne faisaient que les encourager alors que les joueurs s'étiraient et sautaient pour se préparer mentalement pour les exercices qui les attendaient sur le terrain. Dean reconnut l'homme grisonnant au visage strict qu'il y avait sur les coins des photos de tous les articles de magazines. Il semblait grogner des ordres et observer chacun de ses joueurs avec un degré de concentration qu'il n'avait vu que chez Castiel lorsque l'ange regardait la télé avec Dean en essayant de trouver ce qui pouvait bien être tellement intriguant dans _Dr. Sexy MD._

Cas semblait aussi regarder le coach avec intérêt, ce qui provoqua la curiosité de Dean, mais cela s'arrêta lorsque les coaches mirent l'équipe en rang sur le terrain pour qu'ils fassent d'horribles exercices de localisation.

« Alors ? » Demanda alors Sam, une fois qu'il eut réussi à se soutirer des louanges que le directeur faisait de son établissement. « C'est ici ou pas ? »

« C'est ici, » lui dit Castiel. « Quelque part. »

Sam regarda Castiel avec curiosité. « D'accord. Alors, où exactement ? »

Castiel tressauta d'une manière qui voulait dire qu'il était irrité à cause des questions incessantes de Sam. Dean ne connaissait cette expression que trop bien. « L'air est inondé de foi, mais pour certaines raisons, je suis incapable de localiser précisément le fragment. Je crains ne pas avoir de foi assez puissante pour lui être un refuge plus accueillant que cette école. Je n'ai pas pu l'attirer. »

Sam soupira. « Oui, et faire des pactes avec des démons n'a pas vraiment fait de toi un serviteur très fidèle non plus, » balança-t-il qu'une façon que Dean estimait être totalement inutile. L'expression de Castiel se troubla encore plus pour couronner le tout, ce qui n'aidait en rien.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, nous ne devrions pas le prendre maintenant, parce qu'il va y avoir un match demain soir. Ce serait bête de piquer à ces pauvres gamins leur pouvoir magique juste avant leur match, non ? » Intervint Dean, lançant un regard qui voulait dire _ferme-la_ à Sam pendant que Cas ne regardait pas.

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu proposes qu'on fasse ? » Lui demanda Castiel.

Dean haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas, mener encore un peu notre enquête. Peut-être que quelqu'un a une histoire ou un truc du genre qui peut nous aider à localiser l'endroit où se trouve vraiment la pièce qu'on cherche. On dirait que la statue fait juste partie d'une superstition. »

Sam soupira. « J'imagine que ce plan est aussi bon qu'un autre. » Fronça les sourcils. « Je pensais que la grâce de Cas était censée être attirée par ça. Elle ne te dit rien ? »

Dean haussa les épaules, désespérément. « Comme je l'ai dit à Cas, elle est plutôt silencieuse depuis qu'on a eu la clémence. Si elle parle, ce n'est pas à moi. »

Les yeux de Castiel se fixèrent sur l'endroit où reposait la fiole, contre la poitrine de Dean juste en dessous de son tee-shirt. « Peut-être que la proximité avec les trois fragments de grâce que nos avons déjà la perturbe, » supposa-t-il. « Le sort que nous avons utilisé était censé aider à détecter la grâce de Gabriel. Mais maintenant qu'il y a trois pièces de la grâce de Gabriel en moi, elle réagit peut-être plus qu'aux fragments en liberté que nous n'avons pas encore trouvés. » Il lança un regard désapprobateur comme si sa grâce l'avait trahi, et Dean dût écraser l'impulsion qu'il avait de dire à Cas de lâcher la grappe à sa grâce, parce qu'elle faisait du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

Du moins, il l'espérait, et la raison pour laquelle il ne dit rien n'était pas due à ce que Balthazar leur avait dit lorsqu'il était apparu chez eux dans le Colorado.

« Ça se tient, » répondit Sam à Cas, avant de donner un coup de coude à Dean et de faire signe vers un homme en uniforme rouge des Saints en train de récupérer de l'équipement sur les lignes de touche. « C'est l'assistant du coach, » murmura-t-il avec un reflet dans son œil qui voulait dire qu'il pensait que c'était plus intelligent d'essayer de parler aux subordonnés et de continuer vers le haut. « Ça vous dirait qu'on essaye d'avoir notre premier entretien officiel ? »

« J'imagine qu'il vaut mieux le faire maintenant, » répondit Dean, et les frères échangèrent un regard avant de se diriger vers l'homme qui portait un sac rempli de jambières dans un bras et ce qui semblait être un panier rempli de bouteilles vides dans l'autre.

* * *

Castiel s'attarda en arrière pendant un moment, essayant toujours de trouver une sorte de schéma dans le résidu de foi qui flottait dans l'air autour d'eux il supposait que l'air, comme les eaux de la source qui avaient porté le fragment de clémence, était capable de diffuser l'influence de la grâce, comme c'était supposé être d'après Mort. Il s'inquiéta ensuite que cela veuille dire que le fragment de foi était presque suffisamment faible pour réintégrer le Ciel. Si c'était le cas, leur plan tout entier tombait à l'eau. Il n'était pas certain que cette possibilité était plus troublante que son incapacité à attirer le fragment puisse provenir de son total manque de foi en son Père.

Pendant ce temps, il entendit la voix de Dean s'élever au-dessus du bruit ambiant fait par l'audience, alors que Sam et lui entouraient l'homme qui portait la grande boîte de bouteilles d'eau.

Castiel les suivit, jusqu'à arriver à côté de Dean et regardant calmement l'homme faire la tâche très terre-à-terre de passer après les joueurs.

« Excusez-moi ! » L'interpella Dean, aussi amical qu'à son habitude. « Je sais que vous êtes sans doute occupé à préparer le grand match de demain, mais je me demandais si mes collègues et moi-même pourrions avoir une citation pour l'article que nous faisons sur votre équipe ? »

« Hum, bien sûr, » réussit à dire l'infortuné assistant du coach, regardant tour à tour le sourire lumineux d'un des Winchester, puis l'autre, et enfin Castiel, qui ne souriait pas, mais qui essayait d'avoir l'air moins lugubre, comme Dean le lui avait appris. « Je veux dire, je vais faire de mon mieux, » ajouta l'assistant, rompant le contact visuel avec le regard insistant de Castiel. « Mais vous devriez parler de ça avec le coach Griffin… »

« Chaque personne d'une équipe est importante, non ? » Lui dit doucement Dean. « En fait, nous voulons savoir ce que vous pensez de tout ce phénomène avec la statue et de la bénédiction de Dieu sur votre équipe. Nous avons eu beaucoup de monde qui nous a dit que c'était un signe du Ciel qui faisait gagner votre équipe. »

L'assistant du coach se renfrogna un peu. « On dirait que vous avez parlé avec le directeur McCann. »

L'expression de Dean ne changea pas. « Ça se voit, hein ? »

« Un peu. »

« Donc vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec le directeur ? »

L'assistant haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas si je crois que Dieu ou les Saints sont parmi nous en nous accordant leur faveur pour quelque chose d'aussi simple que le football. C'est un très bon jeu, mais ce n'est qu'un jeu en fin de compte, non ? Je crois que Dieu et les anges ont des choses plus importantes en tête que de nous faire gagner ou non chaque vendredi soir, » admit-il.

« Alors de quoi _croyez_-vous qu'il s'agit ? » L'interrogea Sam, dit gentiment d'une façon qui suggérait à l'autre homme qu'il pouvait se confier à lui sans réserve.

« Moi ? Je pense que ça crève les yeux, voyons. Nous gagnons grâce au coach Griffin et aux joueurs, » dit simplement l'assistant. « Il faut beaucoup de travail et de dévouement pour être en mesure de gagner un match, mais pour gagner un jeu, c'est plus que ça. Après, c'est la confiance en soi-même et en ses coéquipiers, aussi bien sur le terrain que hors du terrain, qui vous pousse jusqu'à la ligne d'arrivée. Du moins, c'est ce que je crois. »

« Oui, mais toutes les équipes n'essaient-elles pas d'arriver à ça ? » Demanda Sam. « Qu'est-ce que, d'après vous, fait votre équipe de différent et qui la mène à la victoire ? »

« Pardonnez-moi si c'est un peu osé, mais je crois que notre équipe a sans doute plus de foi les uns envers les autres qu'une équipe normale. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi. »

Dean et Sam échangèrent un regard, pendant que Castiel se demandait comment une personne qui n'était pas en harmonie avec une grâce angélique pouvait faire des suppositions aussi précises.

« Que voulez-vous dire par 'plus de foi' ? » L'encouragea Sam.

« Sans doute de la façon dont vous le comprenez, j'imagine. Nous croyons les uns en les autres. » Il s'interrompit. Fronça les sourcils. « Il y a trois ans, le monsieur je-sais-tout qui écrit sur ce genre de choses avait prédit que nous arriverions dans les derniers de la région et que nous n'aurions aucune chance en national. Tous les journalistes et tous les scouts l'avaient pratiquement garanti avant qu'on ne joue le moindre match. Mais le coach ne voulait pas que l'un d'entre nous prenne au sérieux ces prophéties il nous a assuré qu'elles ne se réaliseront pas tant que nous aurions foi en nous et aussi longtemps que nous resterions unis malgré ce que le destin nous amènerait, et qu'on s'en tirerait malgré tout. Tout ce que nous devions faire était de se reposer les uns sur les autres lorsque c'était trop difficile de se tenir debout nous-mêmes. »

« Ça, c'est quelque chose, » dit Dean après une minute, et le coach lui fit un sourire attristé.

« Pas vraiment. Je ne fais que discourir dessus. Pour faire court, avoir de la foi en Dieu, St Sebastian et l'intervention divine sont de bonnes choses d'une certaine façon, mais le coach dit toujours que croire en Dieu permet aux humains de s'élever, ce qui leur permet d'avoir foi entre eux aussi, et pas seulement en Lui. Surtout puisque les gens ne parlent pas et ne voient pas Dieu de leur vivant. Il ne nous reste que les gens près de nous pendant la durée de notre vie, non ? » Il marqua une pause, se gratta le menton piteusement. « Lorsque vous y pensez de cette manière, peut-être que la façon dont nous nous rassemblons est la chose qui nous rapproche le plus de Dieu dans notre nature mortelle. »

« C'est… Une façon très dynamique de voir les choses, » Dit Sam avec un petit sourire. « Merci de votre temps. »

« Merci, » dit l'assistant qui inclina son chapeau avant de se dépêcher pour prendre la tête d'une série d'exercices.

Ce qui les laissa tous les trois près de la ligne de touche, juste à temps pour que Castiel voie une fois de plus la gigantesque carcasse de numéro soixante-dix qui trébuchait tout seul alors qu'il faisait de petites foulées sur place. Plusieurs des autres joueurs rirent de lui, certains lui criant 'alerte au tremblement de terre !' ou 'tu t'es viandé tout seul !', faisant rougir le jeune homme de gêne. Il se leva et continua ce qu'il était en train de faire, déterminé à ne pas abandonner, même face à un tel dédain universel.

En les observant comme ça, il n'était pas sûr que les mots de l'assistant du coach coïncidaient vraiment avec ce qu'il voyait dans l'équipe.

Alors pourquoi la foi choisirait-elle cet endroit et ces gens pour s'y mêler ?

Il ne put continuer à pousser son raisonnement plus loi, car Dean posa sa main sur la cambrure de ses reins et le dirigea vers les escaliers près des gradins. Castiel, sentant quelque chose proche d'un désespoir frustré, se laissa guider.

* * *

Les tentatives de Sam pour parler au coach après l'entraînement n'ont pas eu le succès escompté, sauf une répétition de tout ce que l'assistant du coach lui avait déjà dit avant d'avoir un rejet brusque, presque le même que Castiel, lorsqu'il prit congé avec le reste du personnel pour qu'ils puissent regarder les vidéos dans le bureau afin de se préparer pour le match du lendemain. Cas et Dean partirent tous les deux, interviewant sans grand succès quelques joueurs, même si des membres du corps enseignant et quelques parents qui récupéraient leurs enfants après l'entraînement regardaient le type avec le trench bizarre qui regardait leur progéniture un peu trop intensément, ce que Sam estimait avoir été la cause du manque de succès de Dean.

« Rien du tout, » grogna Dean ensuite, lorsqu'ils furent de retour dans la voiture. « Tous les gosses pensent que toucher la statue est une stupide superstition, mais ils le font parce que le directeur et tout le monde veulent qu'ils le fassent. »

Sam croisa les bras, pensif. « Oui, l'entraîneur n'avait pas grand-chose non plus à dire que la statue, sauf qu'il avait commencé à prier la statue pour sa fille lorsqu'elle est tombée malade, et que les gens l'ont vu et qu'ils ont pensé que c'était pour les matchs. »

Castiel inclina sa tête sur le côté, comme un oiseau. « Sa fille est guérie ? Si c'est le cas, peut-être qu'on cherche dans la mauvaise direction pour le fragment de grâce. Peut-être que le résidu que j'ai détecté sur la statue a été transporté par le coach jusqu'à chez lui. »

Sam secoua la tête, car il y avait déjà réfléchi. « Je ne crois pas. Sa fille est décédée au service d'oncologie à l'hôpital pour enfants il y a deux ans. »

Dean grimaça. « D'accord, alors on fait quoi ? Parce que tout ce que je vois, c'est que, quelle que soit la personne en charge de la foi, elle a sérieusement besoin de revoir ses priorités. »

Sam ne discuta pas, mais se mettre en colère à cause de ça ne les mènera nulle part dans leur recherche. « Regardez, » dit-il alors que Dean lançait des regards noirs au loin, ce qui était l'autre super pouvoir de Dean, (vous savez, celui qui ne faisait pas faire aux anges du seigneur tout ce qu'il voulait comme s'il chuchotait à l'oreille des anges). « Le directeur nous a invités au match, demain soir. Il a dit qu'on pourrait même s'installer près des lignes de touche, si ça nous aidait à écrire notre article. Peut-être que ce sera différent dans une situation de compétition ? On les a vus s'entraîner un peu aujourd'hui et on a entendu de belles choses du corps enseignant, mais c'était théorique uniquement, non ? Peut-être que ce que le fragment a besoin d'un court-circuit de compétition pour se nourrir avant qu'on ne le trouve. » Il retira les tickets que le directeur lui avait donnés plus tôt de sa poche et les secoua sous le nez de son frère et de l'ange de son frère.

« Huum, » murmura Castiel, ce qui n'était ni encourageant, ni dissuasif, mais lorsque c'était combiné avec une faible lueur de doute dans les yeux, Sam commençait à se demander si la foi de Cas était vraiment réduite en purée. Ce n'était pas vraiment de bon augure pour leur plan si c'était le cas. Quoi qu'il en soit, Cas n'avait pas l'air de penser que regarder un match de football les aiderait, et alors qu'il allait le leur signifier, il vit Dean qui regardait les tickets dans la main de Sam du coin de l'œil.

C'était juste un flash d'intérêt, vraiment, il était à peine là avant de partir un instant plus tard, mais bien sûr Cas le remarqua – et il le remarquait toujours lorsqu'il s'agissait de Dean – et, après tout, sa décision était prise.

« La théorie de Sam se tient, » finit par concéder l'ange, et c'était un mensonge éhonté si Sam en avait déjà entendu un (et apparemment, c'était le cas, plusieurs fois venant de Castiel lui-même).

Mais Dean dit simplement, « Chouette, » avec une vivacité peu habituelle dans son ton avant d'attraper et de ranger les billets alors qu'ils retournaient vers l'Impala. Une fois à l'intérieur, il mit le moteur en marche et déclara qu'il mourrait de faim, ce qui fit que Castiel et Sam échangèrent un regard que Sam imaginait provoquer chez eux la même expression de tendresse résignée. Ils grimpèrent dedans à sa suite, et Sam espéra que la foi de l'ange serait aussi facile à restaurer que cela était pour Dean de faire plier un ange à sa volonté.

En fait, tout ce passerait bien pour eux même si c'était juste à moitié aussi facile.

* * *

Le football était visiblement une chose très importante dans cette ville et les gradins étaient déjà complets une heure avant le début du match lorsque Dean, Castiel et Sam arrivèrent. L'expression de Sam tomba en déconfiture lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'ils n'étaient pas arrivés assez tôt pour tenter d'avoir un autre entretien avec l'entraîneur. Heureusement, le directeur les guettait et il finit par prendre place au bout du banc des joueurs avec lui alors que l'équipe s'échauffait sur le terrain, l'homme au visage rouge confiant joyeusement dans l'oreille de Sam que c'était un match avec leurs rivaux venus de l'autre bout de la ville, les Romans, et que ça allait être quelque chose. Sam s'intéressa poliment à toute l'effusion que faisait le directeur sur la justesse historique d'un affrontement dramatique entre les Saints et les Romans, alors que Dean maintenait en équilibre une boîte de nachos, un grand verre de soda et une main géante en mousse avec la mascotte des Saints sur ses cuisses. Castiel croisa les mains sur ses propres genoux et observa les joueurs, les entraîneurs et l'atmosphère en général, essayant de toutes ses forces de localiser le point d'origine de toute cette foi diluée.

Devant eux, les joueurs s'alignèrent, se donnant des poignées de main, battaient leurs poitrines, grognaient, juraient et se préparaient pour leur match. Castiel sentait ses yeux s'égarer sur le familier numéro soixante-dix une fois de plus, alors qu'il se tenait derrière numéro sept comme il en avait l'habitude, silencieux, pensif, un peu à l'écart des autres.

« Jésus, Cam, » aboya numéro sept lorsqu'il vit numéro soixante-dix hors du cercle de sa cour, « Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de faire, nous porter la poisse ? Ramène tes fesses ici, mon vieux. »

« D'accord, Darren, » répondit Cam, qui trotta vers le reste de l'attaque alors qu'ils se faisaient face et ils mirent leurs mains gantées vers le haut, formant un gros tas de gants noir.

« On les écrase à trois ! » Cria Darren, sa voix dure et sérieuse en l'espace d'un instant, comme s'il devenait tout à coup une créature différente du jeune homme brillant et insouciant que Castiel avait vu la veille, déambulant dans le couloir avec ses admirateurs et fanfaronnant de ses exploits. Soudain, il était devenu un chef, celui en qui les autres pouvaient avoir foi pour qu'il les mène à la victoire. « Un, deux, trois, ÉCRASEZ-LES ! » Crièrent les garçons docilement en cœur, puis ils se tournèrent et accrochèrent leurs casques, se préparant à la bataille. Même Cam, encombrant et peu à l'aise dans sa propre peau, semblait plus féroce à présent qu'on lui avait donné un but.

Le sifflet retentit et le match commença.

Près de lui, Dean cria pour les encourager avant de se tourner vers Castiel et de jacasser quelques explications sur ce qu'il allait arriver, utilisant plus de termes inconnus que l'ange n'était capable d'en reconnaître d'habitude.

« C'est le kickoff, Cas, » expliqua Dean. « On lance une pièce, le gagnant décide de tirer ou de recevoir et l'offense a quatre tentatives pour gagner dix yards à chaque fois jusqu'à ce que ce soit fini ou qu'ils passent la ligne tout au bout. »

Castiel ne savait pas ce qu'une bonne partie de ces choses voulaient dire, mais Dean était tellement enthousiaste lorsqu'il le lui disait à l'écart alors que la pièce était lancée en l'air, comme si sa compréhension du jeu les aiderait à trouver le fragment de foi dans la brume de tout ce chaos.

St Sebastian remporta pile ou face. Ils décidèrent de recevoir.

À partir de là, le match en lui-même était intéressant lorsqu'il le regardait comme étant une forme strictement régulée de bataille théorique, chaque côté s'adaptant à la force de l'autre et à ses faiblesses dans le temps imparti, essayant de prendre avantage de ces points forts et de ses points faibles afin de traverser les lignes ennemies encore un peu plus loin. Dean lui montra des choses comme les blitz, les sneak et des passes en rush que Castiel ne comprenait pas, sauf qu'il savait que c'était excitant d'une certaine manière pour Dean et pour la foule réunie dans les gradins. C'est avec une sorte d'admiration que Castiel comprit le jeu au fur et à mesure qu'il le regardait, comment cela modelait des esprits arrogants et sauvages comme numéro sept – Darren – en des chefs charismatiques, et comment une mentalité de groupe pouvait donner à des exclus perpétuels comme numéro soixante-dix –Cam – l'impression d'appartenir à quelque chose alors que personne ne voulait de lui.

Mais malgré tout, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi la foi avait choisi cet endroit pour s'y installer, alors qu'il y avait des institutions religieuses et que les plus hauts échelons de l'administration de cette école pensaient que cela importait à Dieu de faire gagner un match de football.

La foi dont l'assistant du coach et dont le coach avaient parlé, cette foi en les uns et les autres pour gagner, semblait bien maigre d'après son estimation des événements d'un point de vue technique, St Sebastian était l'équipe la plus avantagée par les dons physiques offerts par de bonnes associations génétiques ou par le travail acharné que leur faisait faire le Coach Griffin et les attentes de leurs amis, leurs familles et leurs professeurs. Castiel savait que les espoirs pouvaient être très motivants.

Cela rappela à Castiel ce qu'il avait ressenti, pendant le siège de l'Enfer, alors que lui et sa garnison s'étaient frayé un chemin jusqu'à la fosse à la recherche de l'âme de Dean. Malgré les horreurs qu'il avait vues et les camarades tombés durant le combat, Castiel se souvint avoir ressenti un sentiment de certitude, de _conviction _sur leur victoire, qu'ils trouveraient l'Homme Vertueux et qu'ils l'élèveraient des brasiers de la perdition. Il avait alors la foi, dans les projets de Dieu, dans la volonté du Ciel. Il faisait partie de quelque chose de bien plus vaste que lui seul. L'attente de tout ce qui allait arriver devait avoir été forte en lui dans ces atroces batailles, si bien que cela devait lui avoir donné la force pour se relever même des plus sombres recoins de l'Enfer. Il se demanda comment il avait pu faire tout cela pour devenir finalement la créature qu'il était à présent, dépourvu de foi qu'en ressentir ce composant dans la grâce d'un archange – une si grande et puissante grâce – lui était difficile.

Pendant ce temps, St Sebastian marqua ce qui s'appelait un touchdown, pour le plus grand plaisir de tous ceux dans leur camp, et Darren – qui avait envoyé la passe – parada sur les lignes de touche comme un roi, faisant signe à ses ovations et magnifique sous les lumières brûlantes du terrain, alors que Cam suait misérablement derrière lui, fatigué et à qui on n'accordait aucune contribution pour le point à part les meurtrissures que Castiel voyait se former sur ses bras, fait accroc après accroc après accroc avec les joueurs de l'autre équipe alors qu'il essayait d'offrir à Darren le temps et la protection dont il avait besoin pour faire ses passes au milieu de la sécurité de ce que Dean appelait une poche. D'après ce que Castiel pouvait voir, le seul but de Cam était de retenir les autres jusqu'à ce que Cameron puisse se débarrasser du ballon.

Darren eut des tapes dans le dos et des compliments de ses coéquipiers des lignes de touche alors que Cam se dirigeait d'un pas lourd vers le distributeur d'eau et commença à boire au jet d'eau comme une énorme bête exténuée. Un filet d'eau dégoulina devant son maillot et au bord (ou alors « au coin de sa bouche) de sa bouche alors qu'il étanchait peu glorieusement sa soif, ce que personne d'autre à part Castiel ne remarquait. Darren finit par s'en approcher. Darren était le seul qui regardait Cam avec une indescriptible lueur de méchanceté dans les yeux.

« Mec, tu ressembles à un gnou sur Discovery Channel, » diagnostiqua numéro sept après un instant, et plusieurs des autres joueurs éclatèrent de rire et tapèrent sur le large fessier de Cam alors qu'il rougissait et s'excusait. Il s'écarta du chemin de Darren, dont l'expression fut insondable pendant un instant avant qu'il ne boive à son tour d'une façon bien plus élégante que son coéquipier.

Castiel ne vit aucune foi derrière le moindre de ses mouvements, juste la certitude de Darren et la bête déférence de Cam envers le désir qu'avait Darren envers la victoire, parce que cette bataille hypothétique signifiait quelque chose d'important pour eux en fin de compte.

Pendant ce temps, l'autre équipe marqua en tirant le ballon au travers des buts dentés à l'autre bout du terrain, et quelques minutes plus tard, Darren et Cam remettaient leurs casques pour répéter la procédure comme il était nécessaire : que Darren gagne et que Cam le protège jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne son but quelque soit le moyen qu'il lui faille employer.

Quelque chose en Castiel réagit avec la familiarité de ce scénario alors que l'attaque reprenait le terrain. Il s'interrompit pour regarder Dean près de lui, qui jonglait avec ses ridicules en-cas tout en criant de tous ses poumons avec fureur et joie.

Cela avait été son seul but pendant les trois dernières années la sécurité de Dean, le succès de Dean, la conduite de Dean pour survivre devant quoiqu'on lui jette à la figure.

Et comme Cam, Castiel était couvert de blessures et fatigué de ses efforts. C'était un travail ingrat, exténuant, mais malgré tout, il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner pour une cause plus grande qu'il avait à découvrir.

Près de lui, Dean se mit soudain à huer d'indignation alors qu'un homme avec une chemise rayée de noir et de blanc cria quelque chose comme « Face Mask, arbitre ! Face Mask ! » Alors que les autres autour de lui scandaient d'approbation.

Lorsque Castiel se concentra à nouveau sur le terrain pour voir ce qui n'allait pas, il vit Cam étendu sur le sol, tordu de douleur sur les lignes de touche où il avait été jeté par un garçon qui avait l'air encore plus grand et féroce qui portait le numéro soixante sept avec les couleurs de l'autre équipe. Des arbitres couraient partout avec frénésie, les sifflets résonnant, des petits nœuds de papier jaune jetés partout sur la pelouse uniformément coupée et peinte.

C'est à ce moment que quelque chose d'inattendu arriva à Castiel Darren, sans aucun préavis, bondit de derrière l'un des hommes en noir et blanc, fonçant dans un cri de colère pure dans l'immense charpente du numéro soixante-sept, un garçon sans doute deux fois plus grand et lourd que lui. Darren gronda furieusement en attrapant le maillot de soixante-sept dans ses poings et le poussa, passant tout à coup du prince charmant détaché à un chien de garde sauvage, aboyant rageusement à la figure de soixante-sept. « Tu ne le touches pas ! » Cria bravement Darren à soixante-sept, qui avait l'air prêt à attaquer alors que ses autres coéquipiers le tiraient avec acharnement, jurant et l'obligeant à se calmer pendant qu'un entraîneur courait des bancs jusqu'au terrain et s'accroupit auprès de Cam, qui ne bougeait pas.

Il y eût plus de coups de sifflet, appelant au penalty, et le Coach Griffin sembla menaçant alors qu'il demandait calmement à Darren de s'asseoir au bout du banc. Darren rechigna, mais obéit – c'était un bon soldat en fin de compte malgré sa fureur – et se parqua sur le siège le plus près possible de l'endroit où Cam boitillait sur le terrain.

Castiel regardait cela, pendant que la foule continuait de huer la décision des arbitres et le jeu continua, les yeux de l'ange s'attardant sur Darren alors qu'il s'éloignait furtivement le long du banc, et donc, plus près des entraîneurs et de son ami. Il y avait dans son jeune regard une totale perte de calme qui brillait alors qu'il attendait des nouvelles. Cette scène toucha quelque chose d'étonnamment fervent et de tendre dans le cœur de Castiel.

« C'est juste une foulure de cheville, » Cam informa Darren lorsqu'il croisa le regard de son coéquipier un instant après et qu'il se rendit compte qu'il le regardait. Darren rosit légèrement et détourna les yeux.

« Crétin, » marmonna-t-il, même si le soulagement dans sa voix était palpable alors qu'il finissait de se relever et de boitiller jusqu'à lui. « Ce type était trois fois plus grand que toi. À quoi tu pensais ? »

Cam haussa les épaules. « S'il est trois fois plus grand que moi, il est six fois plus grand que toi, non ? » Proposa-t-il, avec un sourire dépréciateur pour lui-même. « Je savais que si je pouvais le retenir une seconde de plus, tu pourrais faire cette passe. »

Darren se renfrogna. « Jésus, Cameron, » marmonna-t-il, puis il regarda le sol. « Tu es un fichu abruti. »

Cameron s'affala, et Castiel pensa voir de l'affection dans les yeux du plus grand des garçons, malgré les mots véhéments que Darren lui avait jeté par habitude. « Oui, » approuva Cameron calmement, et tapota Darren sur la nuque. « Tu ferais mieux de te remettre les idées en place. On ne peut pas gagner sans toi. »

Darren se détendit sous la main de son ami et cogna son épaule contre celle de Cam avec un soupir. « Bien sûr qu'on va gagner. Et pas grâce à toi, triple crétin. »

Un moment et une autre série de coups de sifflet plus tard, le Coach Griffin fit enfin signe à Darren, qui remit son casque sur la tête et trotta sur le terrain. Cameron le regarda partir avec une telle impression de confiance que cela fit étinceler quelque chose chez Castiel qu'il connaissait, avec une nostalgie qui lui rappelait le banc d'un parc au mois d'octobre d'il y avait des éternités.

À partir de ce moment, Darren redoubla en férocité, dans une course vengeresse déterminée et impossible à stopper.

Mais ce ne fut que lorsqu'il trotta jusqu'aux lignes de touche et qu'il offrit un sourire à Cam avec les pouces en l'air que Castiel comprit.

Cela devait se voir sur son visage, car Dean lui fit un coup de coude à cet instant, même avec ses lèvres toujours enroulées autour de la paille de son soda. « Hé, on dirait que tu viens de voir la face de Dieu, » plaisanta Dean, le regardant étrangement. Il proposa à Castiel le reste de ses nachos parce que « On dirait que tu pourrais les aimer, mon vieux. »

Castiel les prit en soufflant doucement, « Merci, Dean, » ce qui lui valut un regard curieux en retour avant que Dean n'hausse les épaules mentalement et retourne au jeu.

Castiel regarda Dean à présent, et pensa que la foi en Dieu était quelque chose qu'il avait perdu aussi bien que Gabriel à un moment ou à un autre, après un nombre incalculable de millénaires qu'ils avaient passés à n'être que des soldats croyant en leur Père et en Son projet. Peut-être que la foi de Gabriel avait choisi d'adhérer au programme de football de St Sebastian non parce que c'était une institution religieuse, mais parce que c'était une équipe dont les joueurs faisaient preuve de foi les uns envers les autres de façon très humaine.

Leur foi n'était pas dans les mots, mais dans les gestes. C'était bourru, grossier et bizarre parfois, mais elle était tenace malgré ces choses, aussi inébranlable que le regard de Cameron sur Darren alors que les Saints fonçaient une fois de plus dans la zone d'en-but des Romans.

Ils étaient là les uns pour les autres. Il n'y avait pas d'autre geste ou parole qui aurait pu être plus parlant que cet acte.

Et Castiel se rendit compte que malgré tout, malgré les mensonges, la trahison, les mots cruels et les disputes, Dean était là. Dean était toujours là.

Malgré tout ce qui aurait pu les séparer, Dean était assis près de Castiel en cet instant – se chargeant de cette mission et du fardeau de la guerre de Castiel – parce qu'il croyait qu'ils pouvaient y arriver ensemble.

Il y avait de la foi ici. Lorsque leur Père les avait abandonnés, Gabriel avait à nouveau trouvé la foi – et Castiel avait trouvé à nouveau la foi – parmi les gens que leur Père avait laissés derrière lui. En y réfléchissant, peut-être que Dieu avait laissé à tous ses enfants exactement ce dont ils avaient besoin pour continuer sans lui.

Cette humanité était réellement la plus grande œuvre de Dieu.

Quelque chose de chaud commença à se construire autour de Castiel alors qu'il pensait cela, alors qu'il regardait Dean encourager de tout son cœur près de lui, et en cet instant, Castiel ferma les yeux et inspira profondément.

Cette fois, ce n'était pas quelque chose dont il avait été simplement fait, ou qu'il avait toujours eu. Cette fois, ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il fallait poursuivre, désirer et chercher dans tous les recoins du globe, en espérant qu'il pourra le voir directement et l'avoir dans les mains. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qui pouvait être trouvé là où on s'y attendait.

Cette fois, c'était simplement un cadeau, qui venait d'une présence chaleureuse à ses côtés et qui criait des obscénités lors d'un match de football inter-lycée et qui avait son jean tâché du fromage des nachos en faisant cela.

Cette fois, Castiel prit une grande inspiration et laissa la foi venir à lui.

* * *

Dean la vit du coin de l'œil juste après le troisième touchdown des Saints la façon dont la peau de Castiel brilla d'un blanc lumineux l'espace d'un instant, la façon dont il grogna et se balança dans la mêlée de l'équipe à domicile qui venait de marquer et la façon dont il manqua de tomber la tête la première au bout du banc.

Dean lâcha son soda et attrapa l'ange alors que la fanfare entonnait le chant de guerre de St Sebastian, marmonnant « Cas ?! » tout haut alors que la grâce qui se balançait autour de son cou recula comme si elle avait été frappée par quelque chose lorsqu'ils se touchèrent. « Cas, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?! »

Cas grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible parmi tout le bruit et Dean le secoua un peu, ce qui ne fit que tomber sa tête contre l'épaule de Dean alors qu'il clignait des yeux paresseusement. Il avait l'air d'être en cadence avec quelque chose de féroce, ses joues rougissantes et les pupilles dilatées Dean sentait les halètements calmes et trop chauds de l'ange sur le côté de son cou alors qu'il se débattait pour s'asseoir tout seul.

Cas finit par poser une main sur la jambe de Dean et se stabilisa, se repoussant dans une sorte de posture avachie. « Dean, » dit-il d'une voix râpeuse, les yeux irréellement lumineux alors qu'il regardait le plus âgé des Winchester avec le même genre d'émerveillement qu'il avait eu lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, lorsque Dean n'avait eu de cesse de repousser chacune de ses attentes.

La main libre de Dean se leva pour frôler la fiole de grâce contre sa poitrine. « Tu l'as ? » Demanda-t-il, jetant un regard autour d'eux pour voir si quelqu'un les regardait. Ce n'était pas le cas, pas alors que les Saints agrandissaient le fossé et se rapprochaient de la victoire, mais une partie de lui voulait en être sûr, juste au cas où. C'était un moment qu'il estimait être privé c'était toujours ainsi lorsque Cas le regardait ainsi, avec insistance. « Comment ? Où il était ? »

« Je me suis souvenu, » répondit Cas, sans briser le lien de leurs regards. « Que ça a été là tout ce temps. Partout ici. »

Dean ne s'attendait pas vraiment à cette réponse. « Quoi, tu t'es soudainement souvenu que tu croyais en Dieu et elle t'a frappée ? » Dit-il d'une voix traînante, remuant un peu à présent parce que la main de Castiel était toujours sur son genou.

Le coin des lèvres de Castiel s'étira légèrement, comme si le ton sarcastique avec lequel Dean prenait la chose était chaleureux et attachant. Peut-être était-ce le cas. Qui pouvait savoir avec cet ange totalement dingue ?

« Je me suis souvenu que je crois en toi, » répondit Castiel sans aucune hésitation ou préambule. « C'est une foi qui ne m'a jamais quitté. »

Dean rechigna automatiquement à cela, voulut s'éloigner et aller s'asseoir à l'autre bout du banc en cet instant parce que _merde alors_. Au lieu, sa main s'enroula encore plus fort autour de la cordelette noire qui pendait autour de son cou alors qu'il regardait l'ange. « Huh, » dit-il, inintelligiblement. « Merci ? »

Castiel, qui avait encore l'air fatigué du mélange, ne fit pas un geste pour arrêter de se reposer contre Dean. « Même sans Dieu, même sans Ciel, je ne suis pas seul, » dit-il mystérieusement, et ferma les yeux comme s'il était sur le point de faire une sieste là, maintenant. « Ça, ça signifie quelque chose. »

Dean regarda seulement l'ange un peu plus longtemps, alors que Sam se tirait de l'euphorie du directeur pour fixer son frère et Cas. « Hum… J'ai raté quelque chose ? » Demanda-t-il, avec un regard qui en disait long dirigé vers Dean et l'ange qui se serrait près de lui.

Dean rougit quelque peu et lui jeta un regard furieux. « Oui, on a eu la pièce. Essuie-moi cette stupide expression de ton visage. »

Sam cligna des yeux, oubliant visiblement le tableau que l'ange et son frère faisaient pendant un instant lorsqu'il entendit la nouvelle. « Quoi ? Vraiment ? Quand ? Comment ? »

Dean haussa désespérément les épaules, bousculant la tête de Cas sur son épaule. « Je ne sais pas. Il s'est juste illuminé tout à coup et bam, il a dit qu'il l'avait. »

Sam étudia l'ange un instant. « Oui, d'accord. Donc… »

Dean hocha la tête. « Ouais. » Il bouscula un peu la tête de Cas sur son épaule. « Mec. Pas de sieste pendant le match, mon vieux. »

Les yeux de Castiel papillonnèrent en s'ouvrant alors qu'il regarda Dean, un peu irrité. « Très bien. »

Et lorsque Dean cligna des yeux, il se trouvait à l'intérieur de l'Impala, juste là où ils l'avaient quitté dans le parking de l'école. Cas était sur le siège passager juste à côté de lui, toujours penché près de lui et il avait l'air de vouloir faire la sieste et d'être prêt à frapper n'importe qui ou quoi qui l'en empêcherait, alors que Sam pestait derrière eux, visiblement parce qu'il avait été relégué à la banquette arrière. Dean grimaça au demi-archange aux yeux troubles qui expirait des halètements chauds contre le côté de son cou. « Tu nous avertiras la prochaine fois, Cas ? »

« Je suis fatigué, » répondit Castiel, comme si cela expliquait tout. « Ce fragment était plutôt grand. »

Dean fronça les sourcils et se demanda comment un Cas qui avait retrouvé la foi pouvait sembler moins aimable que d'habitude. « Oui, d'accord. Je crois que ça n'aurait pas été amusant de rester et de voir l'équipe perdre maintenant qu'on leur a piqué leur grâce, » admit-il, se sentant inexplicablement coupable à propos de ça alors qu'il passait le bras autour de Cas pour attraper les clefs dans sa poche.

« Ils n'en ont pas besoin, » murmura Castiel, la voix légèrement étouffée par la chemise de Dean. « Du moment qu'ils continuent d'avoir cette même foi qu'ils ont les uns pour les autres, ils auront la victoire. Je le crois parce que j'ai vu leur configuration. »

Dean baissa le regard juste au moment où Cas leva le sien, et pendant une seconde, le chasseur se demanda si Cas essayait de lui dire quelque chose d'une façon très subtile.

Mais Cas bâilla, se serrant plus comme si Dean était son oreiller humain personnel et ferma les yeux, ce qui montra une totale absence de subtilité cryptique.

Dean soupira et les conduisit en direction de l'hôtel alors que Cas bavait sur son tee-shirt comme s'il lui appartenait.

La grâce autour de son cou vibra à cette proximité et Dean la tapota un peu en baissant les yeux vers la pagaille que faisait l'ange endormi contre lui. « Tu m'en dois une mauvaise, » dit-il à la grâce furieusement, alors que Sam se plaignait d'avoir laissé son stylo préféré sur le banc.

Dean n'en conduisit que plus vite.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que le stade était devenu silencieux après la joie d'une autre victoire retentissante de St Sebastian, que les lumières aient été éteintes et que le parking se soit désempli et que l'équipe de nettoyage ait fini de récupérer les ordures, un froissement de papier parmi l'un des nombreux sacs-poubelle alignés près de l'arrière de l'école attira l'attention d'un des veilleurs de nuit. Pestant sur ces fichus ratons laveur qui fouillaient dans les restes de la concession, il s'approcha pour voir ce qu'il en était avant que les animaux ne mettent tout sens dessus dessous, ce qui ferait que l'équipe de gardiennage dirait du mal de lui et se lamenterait le matin lorsqu'ils changeraient de tour.

Une fois arrivé, il vit qu'il n'y avait pas signe d'animaux même si l'un des sacs noirs d'ordures avait été crevé, avec des dépliants, des confettis et du fromage à nachos partout sur le sol.

Il jura et commença à ramasser avant que le vent n'emporte tout, et alors qu'il faisait cela, il entendit quelque chose qui ressemblait beaucoup au reniflement d'un chien à sa droite ce fut de suite suivi par un souffle d'air putride et d'un curieux grognement.

Il tourna la tête immédiatement pour attraper le coupable, mais se retrouva face à face avec le vide. Tardivement, il se rendit compte qu'il avait écrasé par peur un sac à moitié plein de nachos, rendant sa main gluante avec du fromage fondu froid. « Qu'est-ce que… »

« Je suis désolé, mais j'ai besoin de voir cette boîte, » lui dit joyeusement une voix sortie de nulle part, et lorsqu'il se retourna, il vit un petit homme avec une longue veste – une veste beaucoup trop lourde pour la chaleur qu'il faisait – qui descendait l'allée vers lui, anglais et soigné. Il avait l'air trop propre sur lui pour être un clochard qui cherchait à manger à minuit.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » Demanda le gardien de nuit, éclairant l'homme de sa lampe-torche. « C'est une propriété privée, monsieur. Vous n'avez pas le droit d'être ici. »

« Oh, tu seras bientôt débarrassé de moi, mon chou, » répondit l'homme avec un clin d'œil, et le veilleur de nuit recula d'instinct lorsqu'il entendit encore ce grognement mystérieux au loin. « Je veux juste voir le petit trésor que Growley m'a trouvé. » L'homme s'arrêta pour s'agenouiller et tendit la main juste à droite du veilleur. « Amène ça ici, trésor ! » Cajola d'un ton enjôleur l'homme, comme s'il essayait de faire en sorte qu'un chien vienne à lui.

Perplexe, le gardien de nuit baissa les yeux vers l'endroit que l'homme montrait, mais en faisant cela, il sentit une douleur vive et atroce dans sa main droite, celle qui tenait une boîte à moitié vide de nachos.

Lorsqu'il baissa les yeux, il découvrit que la raison de sa douleur était due à l'absence de sa main il n'en restait plus qu'un moignon ensanglanté et le bout d'un os lacéré.

Il commença à crier.

Pendant ce temps, l'étrange anglais dans son large manteau tapotait une créature invisible et la félicitait alors qu'il tenait une main humaine enveloppée autour d'une boîte écrasée de nachos mangés à moitié.

L'homme la regarda pensivement. « Bon garçon, Growley, » murmura-t-il, toujours dans des tons mièvres, bien qu'un peu plus graves à présent. « Qui est un bon garçon ? Tu es un bon garçon ! Qui veut une récompense ? Tu veux une récompense ? »

La dernière chose que le veilleur de nuit entendit avant qu'un poids invisible ne se pose sur sa poitrine et que sa gorge soit lacérée fut, « Va chercher ta récompense ! »

La boîte ensanglantée de nachos fût par la suite jetée près de son corps.

L'étrange anglais et son chien invisible partirent.


	10. Chapitre 9

**Auteur **: Peroxidepest17

**Personnages/couples** : Léger Dean/Cas, Sam (apparitions de Bobby, Crowley, Balthazar et Raphael)

**Rating** : PG-13

**Spoilers** : Jusqu'à la saison 6 épisode 20 réalité alternative après ça.

**Disclaimer** : Aucun mal et aucune atteinte à la loi voulue.

**Titre traduit** : La Loi de Conservation de l'Énergie

**Traductrice** : Marple-Juice.

**Bêta-lectrices** : Mama-Marple & Misaki-chan-842

Vous pouvez retrouver le lien vers la fanfiction originale dans mon Livejournal (lien dans mon profil)

**Merci infiniment pour vos reviews n'hésitez pas à en laisser ^_- Avoir des visites est en soi une belle récompense pour le temps passé à traduire, mais les commentaires que vous faites sont vraiment les plus beaux cadeaux que vous pouvez me faire, ainsi qu'à l'auteur de cette histoire. Les reviews anonymes sont acceptées et tous les messages que vous laisserez seront traduits et envoyés à l'auteur original de cette fanfiction.**

Sans plus attendre, je vous laisse en compagnie de Cas, Dean et Sam, que les dangers ne tardent pas à rattraper !

* * *

**Notes du chapitre 9 : **

- Kafka est considéré comme étant un écrivain majeur du XXème siècle. La Métamorphose de Kafka narre l'aventure d'un homme qui se réveille transformé en insecte, qui devient un fardeau pour sa famille et qui finit par se laisser mourir.

- CNN (Cable News Network) est une chaîne d'information américaine. Le groupe auquel elle appartient possède plusieurs ramifications de CNN dans des pays différents.

- Photosynthèse : processus de synthétisation de matière organique grâce au soleil. Il permet aux plantes de transformer du dioxyde de carbone en oxygène.

- Martha (ou The Martha Stewart Show) est un talk show découpé en épisodes d'une heure pendant lequel des sujets comme la cuisine, le jardinage, la décoration d'intérieur et les travaux manuels sont traités.

- Cobbler : dessert proche du crumble.

- Skor : le Skor est une barre chocolatée composée de beurre de toffee avec un glaçage au chocolat.

- Le toffee est une confiserie proche du caramel, sauf qu'il contient du beurre et se différentie par une cuisson différente.

- Toffee anglais (English Toffee) est une variante du toffee. Il a le goût du beurre et il y a souvent des amandes qui y sont ajoutées. Cette variété est populaire aux États-Unis.

- Animal Planet est une chaîne télé axée sur les animaux et leurs relations avec les hommes. Ça peut faire penser à '30 millions d'amis'. La chaîne appartient au même groupe qui possède Discovery Channel.

- Oprah Winfrey. Véritable institution aux États-Unis. Plusieurs millions de spectateurs la suivaient alors qu'elle était à la tête du Oprah Winfrey Show et a toujours une influence très forte auprès des femmes et des afro-américains. Sa popularité a permis de donner plus d'un million de voix supplémentaires en faveur de Barack Obama pour l'élection de 2007.

- La Maglite est une lampe torche résistant aux chocs, à l'eau, etc. Elles se sont répandues car elles ont été conçues pour les pompiers et les policiers.

- Le Desert Eagle ('aigle du désert') est un pistolet semi-automatique souvent repris dans les films.

* * *

**NEUF**

Dean était dans sa chambre d'hôtel en train de fixer la fiole de grâce intensément. Il l'avait retirée et mis sur la table pour l'examiner pendant que Cas était parti dieu-savait-où pour tester les limites de ses pouvoirs maintenant qu'il avait eu un autre coup de fouet d'énergie d'archange. Sam remarqua que la grâce dans la fiole semblait plus estompée, et qu'elle était passée de l'état d'une sorte de brume amorphe qui s'étendait d'une paroi à l'autre du récipient de verre en une sorte de bille lumineuse qui coulait au fond de la fiole, roulant d'un côté à l'autre d'elle-même un peu pathétiquement, mais elle demeurait belle à regarder tout compte fait. Dean avança le bras pour la tapoter toutes les minutes, comme si ça allait changer quelque chose, peut-être un peu, parce que Sam pensait que la grâce faisait des pitoyables tentatives pour briller un peu plus chaque fois que Dean la touchait. C'était comme regarder un chien mourir à cause de son grand âge dans les films, comme s'il pouvait toujours vous entendre l'appeler, mais n'avait plus l'énergie de se lever et de venir vers vous. Le mieux qu'il pouvait faire était peut-être de lever un peu les oreilles et de renifler plaintivement dans votre direction.

En y réfléchissant, Dean avait plutôt l'air d'un de ces gamins qui savait que son animal préféré était en train de mourir.

Non que la grâce fut en train de mourir. Sam avait dépassé ce stade avec son frère l'énergie ne mourrait pas, elle ne faisait que changer.

Peut-être que c'était juste le processus de métamorphose, avait-il dit à Dean, mais Dean l'avait regardé avec horreur et dégoût rien que parce qu'il avait suggéré ce genre de chose, parce que contrairement à ce que les gens pensaient, Dean _avait_ lu Kafka et il pensait apparemment que rien de bon ne pouvait en sortir. Sam était certain que son frère avait peur que la grâce ne devienne une sorte d'insecte géant mangeur d'hommes.

Sam soupira lorsque Dean tendit une fois de plus le bras pour tapoter le verre. La grâce s'illumina pendant un instant, avant de replonger au fond. Son frère pourrait se lever pour prendre un journal de temps en temps et aider avec les recherches. C'était pour _son_ ange qu'ils faisaient ça, après tout. Ce n'était pas comme si l'ange accordait énormément d'importance pour _Sam_ au point de sortir son âme au grand complet de l'Enfer pendant qu'il y était pour son second Winchester préféré. « Dean, » Sam serra les dents lorsqu'il ne supporta plus le silence maussade de son frère. « Laisse-la. C'est bon. »

Dean se tourna vers lui pour froncer les sourcils. « Balthazar a dit que je ne m'en étais pas bien occupé du tout. Et regarde-la, mon vieux. Elle est… en train de dépérir. »

Sam grogna. « Mec, je suis sûr que s'il y avait une méthode particulière pour s'occuper de la grâce d'un ange, Cas nous l'aurait dit depuis le temps. »

Dean roula les yeux. « Cas n'en a rien à foutre de son ancienne grâce maintenant qu'il en a une nouvelle toute brillante, » Dit son frère d'une voix traînante, qui semblait aussi férocement indigné qu'à chaque fois que les gens demandaient ce qu'était un 33 tours ou une cassette audio. Ne demandez même pas à Sam comment Dean avait réagi à l'arrivée des iPod, iPad et iPhone. Il les surnommait des iDiots et n'y touchait pas, mais il ne s'en plaignait pas lorsque Sam faisait toutes ses recherches dessus sans avoir à ouvrir un livre ou de passer la journée à dépenser une petite fortune à la photocopieuse d'une bibliothèque publique qui sentait le moisi.

Sam détourna les yeux de la page de CNN qu'il était en train de dérouler sur son iPad. « D'accord, peut-être que la grâce est comme une plante, » proposa-t-il, essayant de se rendre utile en espérant que sa serviabilité obligerait Dean à lui retourner l'ascenseur, peut-être en faisant des recherches, ou plutôt en allant chercher à manger, comme ça il ne détournerait plus l'attention de Sam avec son air d'âme en peine. « Peut-être que le récipient a juste besoin d'un peu plus de soleil. Tu le gardes tout le temps sous ta chemise. Elle manque sans doute de vitamine D. »

Dean sembla y réfléchir, puis il poussa la fiole un peu plus loin sur la table, jusqu'à un point de soleil qui perçait les volets bon marché du motel. Il observa en silence.

« Rien ne se passe. » Remarqua-t-il tout haut, deux minutes plus tard.

« Ça ne risque pas de changer en si peu de temps, Dean. Peut-être que ça a besoin de plusieurs minutes pour réunir des forces ou quelque chose du genre. » Dans sa tête, Sam l'imaginait en train de capter les rayons du soleil pour qu'opère la photosynthèse, avant de s'épanouir à nouveau dans ce tourbillon informe de brume qui ressemblait à une petite Voie lactée.

« Mec, c'est une _grâce_, » répondit Dean, comme si pour lui cela signifiait qu'elle _absorberait la lumière du soleil instantanément comme Superman_. Il tapota à nouveau le verre.

« D'accord, peut-être que je n'avais pas raison pour le soleil, » corrigea gracieusement Sam. Ce n'était pas comme si Dean rejetait son idée totalement.

« Tu entends ça ? » Demanda Dean à la grâce en souriant. « Sammy avait tort sur quelque chose. Tu es mon seul témoin. »

Sam était sur le point de répliquer avec un retentissant _va te faire foutre, Dean_, sauf qu'avant qu'il ne le puisse, la grâce se déroula sous l'influence de la voix de Dean qui lui parlait, et elle offrit une faible tentative pour se relever qui était bien meilleure que toutes les autres qu'elle avait faites jusque-là.

Dean la fixa. « Hé, t'as vu ça ? »

« Oui, » répondit Sam, parce qu'il _l'avait vu_.

Les sourcils de Dean se froncèrent. « Donc… Elle a besoin de lumière ? »

« Je pense qu'elle réagissait à ta voix, » corrigea Sam. « C'est possible ? Réessaye. »

Dean le regarda comme s'il était dingue ou stupide ou les deux en même temps, mais lorsque Sam lui fit un signe de tête encourageant, il se retourna vers la grâce et s'éclaircit la gorge. « Hum, alors, comment ça va ? » Demanda-t-il.

La grâce battit encore, et plus de mèches se mirent à flotter de la bille compacte autour de laquelle elles s'étaient repliées, devenant à nouveau une reproduction de la forme qu'elle était lorsqu'ils l'avaient eu au tout début de ce grand bazar même si elle était un peu plus petite, un peu moins lumineuse. Elle tourbillonna un peu dans le récipient, telle une petite galaxie parfaitement créée.

Un sourire en coin orna le visage de Dean lorsqu'il vit cela. « Voyez-vous ça ? » Murmura-t-il, puis il souleva la grâce de la table pour la mettre devant son visage. « Alors que tu aimes simplement le son de ma voix, hum ? »

La grâce battit une fois dans ce qui devait être un oui, s'illuminant d'une lumière blanche et argentée de contentement. Sam supposa que ce devait être sa réponse.

« Alors, c'est comme une plante, » médita Sam tout haut, ce qui lui valut un autre regard de travers de Dean. Sam soupira et fit un geste vague de la main. « J'ai lu un article un jour qui disait qu'on pouvait nourrir les plantes en leur parlant et en leur jouant de la musique, » l'informa-t-il.

Dean grommela. « Wow, merci Martha, » dit-il d'une voix traînante avant de se retourner vers la grâce et de mettre en pratique le même conseil à cause duquel il venait _juste_ de se moquer de Sam. « D'accord, mini-Cas, » dit-il affectueusement à la grâce, « allons te faire écouter un peu de musique. »

Mini-Cas sembla apprécier l'idée, et il tourbillonna un peu plus dans son tube.

« De la musique classique ! » Sam ressentit le besoin de le crier à son frère, avant de se retourner vers sont ordinateur.

« Bien sûr que je vais faire écouter à mini-Cas des trucs classiques, » Grogna Dean, comme si ce n'était même pas une option, et Sam eut l'impression que sa définition de la musique classique et celle de Dean était aussi différente que la définition de la bonne limite physique à avoir avec un ange du Seigneur.

Sam soupira. Au moins, la grâce avait eu l'air heureuse de ça.

* * *

Dean passa l'heure suivante à bouger avec mini-Cas sur Kansas dans l'Impala tout en parlant de choses et d'autres avec la grâce sur Sam et sa définition limitée du classique, de l'intérieur confortable de l'Impala et de l'excellente part de cobbler à la pêche qu'il avait eu pour déjeuner hier et que Sam n'avait pas aimé alors que Cas n'avait même pas voulu essayer parce maintenant, son besoin en matière de nourriture était relativement égal à ce que Sam avait besoin en matière de sexe, ce qui était, il fallait l'admettre, un triste zéro pointé.

La grâce semblait être beaucoup plus vigoureuse par rapport à son état végétatif suite à ses bons soins et Dean, sentant quelque chose d'inexplicablement optimiste s'étendre à sa poitrine à cette vue, lui parlait encore et encore avec détermination jusqu'à ce qu'elle remplisse à nouveau la moitié de la fiole.

Il aurait continué encore, mais à cet instant, Cas apparût dans la voiture juste à côté de lui, tenant une barre chocolatée dans une main tout en la mâchonnant.

Dean sursauta un peu à sa vue, puis il fronça les sourcils en voyant le chocolat dans la main de l'ange. « Mec, tu as dit que tu n'avais pas besoin de manger lors du déjeuner, » dit-il, accusateur alors qu'il remettait rapidement mini-Cas autour de son cou et qu'il replaçait la fiole sous sa chemise.

Castiel le regarda calmement. « J'ai utilisé plus d'énergie que je ne le pensais lorsque j'ai testé les limites de ma portée, » expliqua-t-il, comme si cela expliquait tout. « Et aussi, j'ai découvert que j'aimais ce Skor. »

« Tu vas te casser les dents sur ce truc, » répondit Dean machinalement avant de baisser un peu le son de la radio. Il crût pratiquement sentir mini-Cas se replier loin de l'ange par réflexe peut-être que c'était le truc d'_attention, archange_, ou peut-être que c'était autre chose, mais Dean avait cette même impression. « Qu'est-ce que tu ressens ? » demanda-t-il à Cas après un instant pendant lequel les seuls bruits dans l'habitacle de la voiture étaient les murmures de la radio et les crissements que faisait Cas en mordant dans le toffee.

« Fort, » répondit l'ange, comme si cela voulait dire quelque chose. « Immense. »

« Ce ne sont pas des sentiments, » pointa Dean, légitimement, bien que pour quelque raison que ce soit, sa mâchoire était un peu serrée alors qu'il disait cela.

Castiel inclina en quelque sorte sa tête en direction de Dean et prit une autre bouchée de sa barre chocolatée.

Dean soupira et marmonna, « Oublie ça, » avant de fermer la radio et de se diriger vers la chambre. « Allons voir ce que la patrouille polarde a déterré. »

Un bruissement d'ailes indiqua à Dean que Cas l'avait devancé.

* * *

« Héroïsme animalier, » déclara Sam un instant plus tard, après qu'ils aient commandé la pizza et pendant qu'ils attendaient que le livreur la leur apporte pour le dîner.

Dean cligna des yeux. « Héroïsme animalier ? »

Sam lui tendit l'iDiotpad et désigna un article qu'il y avait sur l'écran. Dean jongla un peu avec et se renfrogna alors qu'il le faisait défiler avec le pavé tactile redoutable.

Un article sur une ville avec une série de superbes héros à quatre pattes le regardait, complété avec des images de soi-disant heureux animaux et leurs adorables propriétaires. « Hum, » réussit à dire Dean après un moment, avant de regarder son frère désespérément.

Sam soupira. « Dean, ce chien a foncé dans une maison en feu pour en retirer son propriétaire inconscient. Un chat a attaqué un cambrioleur qui s'apprêtait à tirer sur son maître et il s'est fait blesser mortellement par balle en faisant ça. Un chien policier a pris la belle qui était destinée à son maître. »

Dean haussa les épaules. « Ouais, mais ils parlent toujours de ce genre de mièvreries dans les numéros spéciaux d'Animal Planet, non ? »

Sam regarda son frère comme s'il lui était poussé une seconde tête. Dean se renfrogna. « J'ai regardé plein de chaînes différentes les premiers mois où j'étais chez Lisa, d'accord ? » Répliqua-t-il sur la défensive, ce qui fit juste lever les mains de Sam en guise d'abandon (sans qu'il n'essaie de cacher un sourire satisfait).

« D'accord. Ce genre de choses arrive normalement, mais qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça ? » Il tapota quelques autres fois sur son idiot pad jusqu'à ce que l'écran affiche l'image d'une femme d'âge mûr entourée de chiens de toutes races et tailles.

Dean voulait que Sam aille droit au but. « Va droit au but, Sam, » dit-il tout haut.

Sam lui donna un regard traduisant la grande souffrance qui voulait dire qu'il se demandait _pourquoi mon frère n'est-il pas intelligent ?_. « Cette femme avait quinze chiens dans sa maison. Elle les a tous recueillis parce que personne n'en voulait. Apparemment, elle a trébuché et s'est cognée la tête sur le bord de la baignoire avant de mourir. »

C'était triste et quelque peu horrible, mais Dean n'était pas convaincu que cela remplisse ses critères en matière d'horreur. « Hum… D'accord. »

Sam continua de lui raconter cette histoire totalement inutile parce qu'il aimait les contextes. « Elle vivait et travaillait toute seule, alors personne n'a découvert qu'elle était morte trois semaines plus tard, jusqu'à ce que les voisins se plaignent du courrier et des journaux qui s'empilaient. Et quand ils l'ont trouvée ? Elle était entière, même s'il y avait quinze animaux enfermés dans la maison avec elle qui mourraient de faim. Les chiens _marchaient près de son corps_ pour aller boire dans les toilettes, mais aucun n'a essayé de la manger. »

Dean fit la grimace, parce que ça avait dû être super dégoûtant pour les chiens. « Et… »

« Dean, » lui expliqua Sam, vu que Dean ne comprenait pas, « Aucun des chiens n'a essayé de manger le corps. Même s'ils crevaient de faim. Tu ne trouves pas que ce n'est pas normal ? »

« Comme je l'ai dit, » persista Dean, « Ça peut arriver. C'est le meilleur ami de l'homme, non ? »

« Oui, peut-être si c'est _un seul_ chien, Dean, » signala Sam, tout à fait raisonnablement. « Mais on a là _quinze _animaux qui ont tous décidé de faire ça ? »

Dean n'était pas aussi polard que Sam, mais les probabilités étaient une chose, et il savait compter lorsque trop de choses se précipitaient, et d'accord, peut-être que son petit frère doué avait raison. « Oui, d'accord, » admit Dean, cessant de regarder la photo des animaux aux yeux tristes qui mourraient de faim. « Alors qu'est-ce que tu penses qu'on cherche là ? »

« Dévotion, » déclara Sam, exactement en même temps que Cas. « Ça se tient, » continua Sam, alors que Cas se retournait pour observer le marathon de _Docteur Sexy MD_ sur le câble avec un regard empli de concentration. « Et ! Et le premier cas enregistré de ce genre de choses est arrivé deux jours après la mort de Gabriel. »

« Ça vaut la peine d'aller voir, » Dit Cas, s'interrompant dans son étude de la télévision. Puis il marqua une pause et déclara, « je ne crois pas que les bottes du Docteur Sexy sont correctement aseptisées pour le cadre d'un hôpital. »

« Les _bottes_ sont ce qui fait de lui le Docteur Sexy, » insista Dean. »

La réponse de Castiel fut de déclarer qu'il ne permettait pas aux Winchester de rester dans les hôpitaux insalubres. Et, « Si j'étais le Docteur Sexy, je ne porterais pas de bottes. »

Dean ne savait pas pourquoi cette dernière partie le mettait tant en colère, mais lorsqu'il en parla avec mini-Cas plus tard cette nuit-là, il se réconforta parce que la grâce de Cas ne semblait pas l'approuver non plus, ce qui ne faisait que prouver que mini-Cas avait bon goût.

Sam surprit Dean en train de murmurer à mini-Cas ces choses dans la salle de bains comme un dérangé et lui donna un regard qui voulait clairement dire qu'il pensait qu'il manquait à son frère une canette pour faire un pack complet.

Sachant pertinemment qu'il commençait à sentir un chaleureux sentiment de contentement à chaque fois qu'il parlait de choses à mini-Cas, Dean se disait que son frère n'avait pas totalement tort.

* * *

Ils se retrouvèrent dans une petite ville de l'Iowa quelque temps plus tard, en plein milieu de ce qu'il semblait être un festival animalier il y avait des chiens dans des maillots à qui on faisait faire des tours et qu'on admirait, des chats en laisse (et puis quoi encore ?) et des perroquets qu'on nourrissait à la main et devant lesquels ont s'extasiait comme on le ferait devant son enfant préféré. Au parc du coin, une jeune vétérinaire plutôt mignonne expliquait à un groupe d'enfants comment s'occuper correctement d'un animal, il y avait des stands où on y vendait des gâteaux en forme de chiots, des tartes et des cookies (encore une fois et puis quoi encore ?) et Dean était certain qu'il y avait une femme dans une chaise longue sur le parking de l'épicerie qui apprenait à d'autres femmes comment faire des travaux manuels avec des _poils de chat_.

La maire de la ville était présente et répondit gentiment à leurs questions alors qu'elle portait un truc qui ressemblait à un chihuahua jappeur, anguleux et bizarre, et elle s'illumina avec la fierté de sa petite ville lorsque Sam, Dean et Cas se montrèrent sous l'apparence de touristes qui faisaient un voyage au travers des États-Unis pour consommer leur amour des valeurs des petites villes et bla, bla, bla.

Dean s'occupa de parfaire l'illusion en achetant une petite tarte aux pommes en forme de chiot et en mâchant dedans alors qu'ils faisaient le tour de ce petit bourg accueillant il devait admettre que la taille et la forme de la tarte la rendaient foutrement facile à manger tout en marchant. Même si elle était faite pour ressembler à un foutu caniche, ce qui n'était pas sympa du tout. Ils pourraient au moins faire des tartes en forme de pitbull.

Pendant ce temps, la maire Shelby babillait à propos de son truc qui ressemblait à un chihuahua jappeur, anguleux et bizarre qui était tout le temps excité de voir de nouveaux visages en ville, et les présenta au Docteur Yuan, la belle jeune vétérinaire qui avait donné des conférences sur la manière de s'occuper avec responsabilité de son animal de compagnie dans le parc toute la journée. « Pour sensibiliser les jeunes, » avait évoqué la maire Shelby, pendant que Dean essuyait des miettes de tarte de sur sa main pour serrer celle du bon docteur. « Le Docteur Yuan y est pour beaucoup pour notre très bon score avec les animaux, » ajouta la maire, avec un clin d'œil qui n'était pas très discret pour Sam.

« Hum, wow. C'est super, » réussit à dire Sam alors que le Docteur Yuan rougit un peu.

« Elle me donne plus d'honneurs que je n'en mérite, » les assura la vétérinaire. « J'ai déménagé ici il y a quelques années pour commencer l'exercice de mon travail. J'imagine que j'ai eu de la chance de tomber sur la seule ville du pays qui est terriblement dévouée envers ses animaux. »

« Ça a toujours été comme ça, alors ? » Demanda Dean, alors que Cas entamait un concours de regard avec un perroquet gris à l'allure sauvage qui était installé sur l'épaule d'un des auxiliaires de la vétérinaire.

« Oh, non, pas vraiment, » admit le Docteur Yuan. « Je veux dire, tout le monde a pris un grand soin de ses animaux, cela va de soi, mais ce n'était pas… Eh bien, comme ça, » elle s'interrompit pour montrer d'un geste toutes les festivités autour d'eux comme si les images étaient plus parlantes que tout ce qu'elle pourrait dire. « Ce n'était pas comme ça jusqu'à un an ou deux, lorsque Dodger – c'était un de mes premiers patients lorsque j'ai déménagé ici – a sauvé son maître, Bill, de sa maison en feu. Bill était alcoolique à cette époque et il s'était endormi sur le canapé avec une cigarette allumée après une cuite. Toute la maison était en feu lorsqu'il s'est réveillé, et Dodger l'avait à moitié traîné jusqu'à la porte. »

« C'est incroyable, » dit Sam, avec une réelle sincérité. Cas continuait de regarder le perroquet dans le blanc des yeux, ce qui poussa Dean à lui donner un coup de coude et de lui donner un regard lourd de sens, auquel l'ange répondit par un froncement de sourcils confus. Dean décida de l'ignorer.

« Donc depuis Dodger, la ville est devenue dingues des animaux, c'est ça ? » demanda-t-il en faisant apparaître un sourire appréciateur pour la vétérinaire. « On dirait que c'est une belle ville où s'installer, alors. »

Elle rit un peu – personne n'était immunisé contre le charme Winchester – et secoua la tête. « Eh bien, ils ne sont pas devenus dingues pour ça de suite, mais après que Dodger ait sauvé sa vie, Bill s'est donné comme mission d'arrêter de boire et a commencé à recueillir les animaux sauvages et à apprendre aux gens comment bien s'occuper de leurs animaux. Nous avons fait équipe et de plus en plus d'histoires incroyables sur les animaux ont commencé à champignonner un peu partout en ville, je crois que les gens ont pris ça pour un signe. »

« J'aimerais rencontrer ce Dodger, » dit Sam. « On dirait que c'est un chien très spécial. »

Le Docteur Yuan hocha la tête. « C'était le cas. Mais je crains que Dodger n'ait dû être euthanasié après les horribles brûlures qu'il a eues en tirant Bill du feu. Il y a un mémorial que Bill a fait pour lui dans le cimetière si vous voulez aller le voir. À chaque fois que je passe le voir, j'ai l'impression qu'il nous regarde, encourageant tous les autres animaux à être aussi extraordinaires que lui. »

La maire Shelby intervint, tenant toujours son truc qui ressemblait à un chihuahua jappeur, anguleux et bizarre alors qu'elle essuyait une larme, visiblement émue. « Et ils le sont ! Leur dévotion envers nous nous a permis de nous rendre compte qu'on devrait essayer de faire de même pour eux et envers nous tous. C'est égoïste de notre part de prendre et de prendre tout ce que nous donne quelqu'un qu'on aime sans essayer de le lui rendre, non ? » Demanda-t-elle au chien dans ses bras qui jappa et remua la queue. « D'où notre foire aux animaux hebdomadaire ! »

Dean allait rechigner à l'idée que cette bouffonnerie soit un événement _hebdomadaire_, mais avant qu'il ne le puisse, il vit Cas, l'air pensif alors qu'il était absorbé par les mots de la maire. Il se sépara enfin de son nouveau copain le perroquet. « Je pense que c'est une bonne chose que vous vouliez reconnaître la dévotion de ces animaux d'une telle manière, » dit-il avec une sincérité authentique. Ce sont les premiers mots qu'il prononça depuis qu'ils avaient garé l'Impala dans le parking de l'épicerie, près du club de tricot à poil de chat.

Le Docteur Yuan gloussa. « Eh bien, vu mes antécédents avec eux, je serais un monstre si je ne le faisais pas, » admit-elle.

« Vos antécédents ? » Demanda Sam, poliment curieux, et pendant un bref instant, une crainte luit dans les yeux du Docteur Yuan, comme si elle avait un mauvais goût dans la bouche et qu'elle ne voulait pas s'étendre sur le sujet.

« C'était… C'était il y a longtemps, » dit-elle, brisant le contact visuel pour regarder le sol à sa gauche. Elle serra ses bras autour d'elle aussi, et Dean avait interrogé assez de témoins et d'être qu'il aimait pour savoir lorsque quelqu'un se remémorait des souvenirs qui n'étaient pas les plus heureux de leur vie.

Sam réussit à avoir l'air compatissant sans perdre cette curiosité innocente qui le rendait totalement inoffensif malgré sa grande taille. « Docteur Yuan, est-ce que vous avez vécu une chose similaire à Bill ? » Déduit-il comme un foutu pro sans trop l'effrayer. Le frère de Dean était comme l'Oprah des Chasseurs ou un truc du genre.

« J'avais un copain violent lors de ma première année de fac et mon premier chien, Pepper, s'est battu avec lui lorsqu'il avait trop bu une nuit et m'avait attaqué avec un couteau. » Elle serra encore plus fort ses bras contre elle et sa voix était plus basse. « Les cendres de Pepper sont dans une des urnes de mon bureau, et chaque fois que je les regarde, ça me fait penser que je pourrais ne pas être là en train _de faire ce que je fais_ si elle n'avait pas été là. C'est à cause d'elle que j'ai décidé d'être vétérinaire. »

« Wow, » fut tout ce que Dean put dire, principalement parce que la maire Shelby s'engorgeait encore plus maintenant et le Docteur Yuan n'en était pas loin. Sam avait le visage du pauvre chiot ce qui voulait dire qu'il compatissait réellement et que tout le monde pouvait lui dire tous leurs secrets parce qu'il était leur nouveau meilleur ami à tout jamais.

Dean voulait tous les éviter et aller chercher une nouvelle tarte de caniche.

Heureusement, un vétérinaire auxiliaire arriva en trombe avant que tout cela ne devienne bizarre, informant le Docteur Yuan que les enfants étaient prêts pour le cours de toilettage et qu'elle devrait y aller.

« Oui. Bien sûr, » dit-elle, puis elle se tourna vers les Winchester et Cas. « Vous pouvez rester et regarder si vous voulez. Aussi, Madame Marner va sans doute arriver bientôt avec les chiots qu'elle a accueillis le mois dernier, si vous voulez en adopter. »

« Hum, peut-être ? » répondit Sam, ce qui lui valut un petit sourire de la vétérinaire avant qu'elle ne se ressaisisse et retourne à son petit stage de démonstration improvisée.

« Je ne crois pas que ce serait sage de prendre un chiot avec nous sur la route, » sortit Castiel, avec un air désapprobateur en direction de Sam. C'était visiblement lui, l'emblème de la possession responsable d'animaux.

Sam soupira alors que la maire gazouilla et s'excusa pour prendre un siège à la démonstration, non sans les encourager au préalable à rester ou à jouer avec les chiots un instant, parce que c'était 'bon pour l'âme' ou quelque chose comme ça.

Elle les laissa le long du chemin dans le parc, méditatifs.

« Alors ? » Demanda Sam. « Vous avez quelque chose ? »

Dean toucha la cordelette reliée à la grâce de Cas et haussa les épaules. « On n'a pas de réaction de mini-Cas, » signala-t-il.

Castiel ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Après une minute, il ouvrit les yeux à nouveau. « C'est là, quelque part. Elle ne me fait pas part de sa localisation précise maintenant. »

« Il faut lui montrer un peu de dévotion avant qu'elle ne se déssappe, » Lui rappela Dean. Cas le regarda comme s'il n'avait aucune idée de ce que cela signifiait, mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas assez pour demander.

« Eh bien, » dit Sam pendant ce temps, l'air pensif, « d'après ce qu'on sait, il y a deux endroits où elle peut être. Le premier, dans le mémorial de Dodger au cimetière des animaux ou au second, dans l'urne du bureau du Docteur Yuan. »

« Deux endroits que nous _savons_, » lui rappela Dean. « Nous vivons dans le pays des super animaux. Je veux dire, et ce chat attaqueur de cambrioleurs ? Ou la maison des chiens affamés ? »

« Ce sont des symptômes, » rejeta Castiel. « Le moment de la libération de l'âme de Gabriel coïncide avec les deux incidents que Sam a mentionnés. Le Docteur Yuan a indiqué qu'elle était arrivée à peu près au moment où Dodger a sauvé la vie de son propriétaire. Ce doit être l'un de ces deux incidents qui a attiré la grâce ici. L'autre est un résultat, pas la cause. »

« Polards, » murmura Dean, lorsque Sam jeta un regard d'approbation à Cas, comme si c'était ce qu'il avait pensé tout ce temps. « D'accord, parfait. Mon avis est bon à enterrer. »

« Je ne suis pas d'accord, » lui dit Castiel. « Je crois que l'arrivée du Docteur Yuan avec les cendres de Pepper peut en être la cause. Dodger peut être un effet du à sa présence ici. Si c'est la dévotion d'un archange, alors cela signifie que l'attachement à quelque chose ou à quelqu'un est comparable à la dévotion d'un ange pour notre Père. Je pense que la dévotion du Docteur Yuan à son chien, qu'elle ait continué de vivre sa vie en honorant la mémoire de cet animal est plus significatif que l'autre cas.

Dean se renfrogna. « Hé, on ne connaît pas encore toute l'histoire de Dodger non plus. Le pauvre gars vivait avec l'alcoolo du village, non ? Il a sacrifié sa vie quand même pour le sauver même si ce type devait être pitoyable. »

Castiel réfléchit à cela. « Je pense que c'est aussi une possibilité, » accorda-t-il.

Dean regarda Sam. « D'accord, la question subsidiaire ? »

Sam haussa les épaules. « Je pense vraiment que nous pourrions aller voir les deux. »

Dean soupira. « T'es inutile. Je te paie à quoi faire ? »

Sam lui fit un doigt d'honneur. « Nous devons visiblement enquêter sur les deux cas, d'accord ? »

« Ouais, ouais. » Dean alla acheter une autre de ces tartes en forme de caniche, pour commencer.

* * *

Alors que Dean mâchonnait sa troisième tarte aux pommes en forme de chien qu'un cri de détresse perturba la paisible ambiance de fin de semaine les têtes de Sam et de Dean sautèrent instantanément alors que Castiel se tendit près de Dean et s'avança de quelque pas devant eux. Ce qui avait l'air quelque peu ridicule parce que Cas était le plus petit d'entre eux. Mais le geste était, imagina Sam, appréciable pour le sentiment qu'il y mettait.

Un brouhaha général éclata après ce premier cri, alors qu'une femme quelque peu potelée dans un muumuu fleuri courait vers le parc avec une boîte dans les mains et des larmes aux yeux. « Docteur Yuan ! » renifla-t-elle, alors qu'elle montrait une boîte plutôt grande pour une femme de sa taille. « Je vous en prie, aidez Fancy ! »

Le Docteur Yuan fronça les sourcils et descendit de l'estrade, laissant un chiot confus dans un bain moussant de shampooing antipuces, retira ses gants en latex et prit immédiatement la boîte. Lorsqu'elle regarda à l'intérieur et vit ce qu'elle vit, elle devint pâle comme un linge pendant un instant, avant de prendre une grande respiration et de porter la boîte sous son bras. L'auxiliaire vétérinaire près d'elle tourna la tête sur le côté et vomit dans l'herbe.

Le Docteur Yuan l'ignora. « Nous devons aller à mon cabinet, » dit-elle à la femme en muumuu avec le genre de ton calme qu'il fallait se forcer à faire pour éviter de tomber soi-même dans l'hystérie. « Je vais voir ce que je pourrai faire pour Fancy là-bas. »

La femme qui reniflait hocha la tête, et avant qu'une foule ne puisse se réunir, la vétérinaire partir, allongeant le pas le long du parc jusqu'à la rue principale.

Sam s'approcha de l'auxiliaire pris de haut-le-cœur avec un verre d'eau avant que quelqu'un d'autre puisse lui demander ce qu'il se passait. Le pauvre jeune homme l'accepta avec un hochement de tête de remerciements et se rinça la bouche, avant de s'essuyer les lèvres du dos de sa main tremblante.

« C'était si horrible que ça ? » Demanda Sam un instant après, prenant soin de garder un ton compatissant, mais pas au point d'être trop lugubre.

« Seigneur, ce pauvre chat était à moitié mangé, » murmura l'auxiliaire misérablement. « Ça a dû être une attaque d'animal sauvage. »

« Ça arrive souvent par ici ? » Demanda Sam, regardant Dean derrière son épaule, qui mangeait _toujours_ sa tarte alors que le reste des habitants murmurait d'inquiétude autour d'eux.

« Non, pas vraiment, » répondit l'auxiliaire. « Enfin, le pire que j'ai vu depuis que j'ai commencé à travailler ici, c'était deux piquants de porc-épic dans la truffe d'un chiot. Ce… Je ne crois pas que Fancy va y survivre. Pauvre Mademoiselle Carter, elle adorait ce chat. »

« Ça va aller ? » Demanda ensuite Sam, parce que ce type semblait être susceptible d'avoir des haut-le-cœur rien qu'en repensant à ce qu'il avait vu.

« Oui. Hum… Je ferais hum, je ferais mieux de finir la présentation, » réussit-il à dire, et il remonta sur ses pieds. Il se dirigea à nouveau vers l'estrade, où le chiot dans le bain avait commencé à essayer d'escalader. Sam tapota Dean dans le dos.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » Lui demanda Dean, entre deux bouchées de pommes et de pâte.

« Attaque d'animaux, » répondit Sam, même si une partie de lui savait que les coïncidences n'existaient pas au pays des Winchester, et que la coïncidence de leur arrivée avec l'horrible mutilation d'un chat innocent devait peut-être être un signe cosmique (de démons).

« Sam ? » Demanda Dean, qui pensait peut-être la même chose que Sam.

« Oui, » approuva Sam. « Je pense qu'on a de la compagnie. »

Leurs soupçons furent confirmés un quart d'heure plus tard seulement, lorsqu'une Madame Marner bouleversée arriva aux festivités avec seulement _un_ chiot et l'horrible récit de la découverte des restes des six autres éparpillés dans son jardin plus tôt ce matin. Le plus étrange était que, leur indiqua Madame Marner entre deux sanglots, qu'elle était _certaine_ que tous les chiots dormaient paisiblement _à l'intérieur_ la nuit dernière, dans le parc où elle les laissait toujours.

Dean cessa de manger sa tarte caniche.

* * *

« Tu penses que quelque chose nous suit peut-être ? » Demanda Sam à Dean peu de temps après, une fois qu'ils furent installés dans un petit Bed and Breakfast en bordure de la ville qui semblait avoir toujours une odeur de pâtisserie fraiche et de détergent pour le linge.

Dean haussa les épaules, parce que des choses les avaient suivis tout le long de leur vie. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'ils ne devaient pas s'arrêter de temps en temps et apprécier la location de leur chambre qui avait vraiment des draps propres et un petit panier de cookies faits maison dans un coin, enveloppés dans un papier cellophane aux couleurs joyeuses avec une petite carte qui avait un motif de pattes autour des bords. Il y avait même de marqué dessus « Bienvenue ! » dans une écriture élégante et ronde. Dean attrapa un cookie et le casse, en fourrant un tiers dans sa bouche et se délectant complètement du fait qu'ils avaient été clairement faits –au plus tard- le matin même. « Peut-être, » répondit-il à son frère après un instant, entre deux bouchées merveilleuses, « je ne sais pas. Ce n'est pas le fragment qui fait des trucs bizarres, non ? » Demanda-t-il, se tournant vers Cas pour s'en assurer. Il termina son cookie en même temps.

Cas sembla s'offusquer par ce que cela impliquerait. « Il n'y a aucune partie d'un ange qui cherche à blesser sans aucune raison, » lui dit Castiel, catégoriquement. « Il est plus probable que nous soyons suivis. » Il se renfrogna. « C'est très dérangeant, surtout que nous n'avons pas encore trouvé le fragment de dévotion. »

Dean haussa les épaules. « Bien. On peut faire plusieurs choses en même temps, on l'a déjà fait. Pour te dire la vérité, c'est exactement ce dont on avait besoin. »

Sam le regarda, perplexe.

Dean haussa les épaules. « Quoi ? Je suis d'humeur à tuer quelque chose. J'ai l'impression que ces dernières semaines, on a trop fait de hum… d'autres choses et pas assez de chasse, » dit-il, utilisant _autres choses_ au lieu de _câlins et sentiments_, principalement parce qu'il ne voulait jamais dire câlins et sentiments ensemble dans une même phrase lorsqu'il y avait des gens – à savoir Sam – à portée de voix. Il frappa dans ses mains d'une vague façon anticipatrice. « Très bien. Je vais faire le tour de la banlieue de la ville, peut-être faire une petite visite sur la tombe de Dodger, et voir si je peux trouver un indice qui nous dit ce qu'est la chose qui tue des chiots pendant que j'y suis. Sam peut fouiller ses livres. Cas, tu iras faire un tour chez la vétérinaire en dehors des heures d'ouverture et tu vérifies si ton morceau de grâce n'y est pas. On devrait réussir à faire tout ça en une nuit, si on se débrouille bien. »

Sam et Cas échangèrent un regard sceptique, ce que Dean estima signifier que Sam avait pardonné à Cas pour le coup du _oups, j'ai oublié ton âme_ à présent, parce qu'ils ne font ça que lorsqu'ils sont d'accord sur quelque chose à l'échelle moléculaire. Et à présent, ils étaient en parfaite harmonie de grosses têtes.

« Si ce n'est pas qu'une chasse fortuite –ce qui serait peu probable – et que nous sommes bel et bien suivis –ce qui est bien plus probable- je crois que ce serait peu sage de nous séparer. »

« Ouais, eh bien, si on est suivis par Crowley et ses hommes de main ou par Raphael et ses cinglés ou par _les deux_, et que l'un ou l'autre de ces imbéciles mettent la main sur la grâce avant nous, _le monde_ est fichu, alors de toute évidence, mon plan est le meilleur. »

« Personne n'a donné de plan qui fait que le tien est le meilleur, » lui rappela Sam, comme un con. « Cas expliquait simplement que le tien présentait des faiblesses. »

Dean croisa les bras. « Regardez, plus vite on le fait, mieux ce sera, d'accord ? Donc on va s'en occuper et se barrer vite fait de Trifouillis-les-Oies. »

« Et si des démons te capturent ? » Demanda Castiel.

Dean haussa les épaules. « Je prierai. » Il s'interrompit. Se renfrogna. « Tu peux toujours m'entendre, non ? » Demanda-t-il, se rendant soudain compte que peut-être que la moitié d'une grâce ne _pouvait pas_ entendre les prières. Ou que peut-être qu'une grâce qui n'était pas _celle de Cas_ ne pouvait pas l'entendre. Sa main s'attarda encore près de la fiole pendue à son cou et ce qu'il eut fut un battement rassurant contre sa peau. D'un autre côté, Castiel fixa Dean pendant un moment. Il finit par hocher la tête, presque imperceptiblement. « Je t'entendrai, Dean, » dit-il.

Dean laissa tomber la main de soulagement. « D'accord, parfait. Ce plan est donc officiellement adopté, » déclara-t-il, se mettant de nouveau sur ses pieds et se dirigeant vers la porte. « Mais d'abord, manger. »

« Mec, » se plaignit Sam dans son dos, « Tu viens de prendre trois parts de tarte et un cookie ! »

« Échauffement, Sammy ! Ça s'appelle amorcer la pompe, » lui dit Dean au-dessus de son épaule avec un geste. « C'est bon pour le système. »

Sous le coton de son tee-shirt, Dean pensa que mini-Cas avait envie de rire.

* * *

Lorsque l'Impala roula dans la rue principale de la ville quelques minutes plus tard, Dean ne put s'empêcher de faire un peu le curieux lorsqu'ils passèrent devant le cabinet de la vétérinaire dans l'avenue centrale c'était tellement plein de monde dans la salle d'attente que des gens attendaient dehors, sur le trottoir. Les enfants pleuraient, les adultes étaient exténués et en détresse, et une des femmes avait ses genoux contre sa poitrine et elle se berçait _vraiment_ comme une dingue. Dean échangea un regard avec Sam alors qu'il se garait dans une petite rue avant qu'ils ne sortent tous les trois, leur seul objectif du restaurant momentanément oublié.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Réussit à demander Sam lorsqu'un vétérinaire auxiliaire qui semblait épuisé pointa le bout de son nez à l'extérieur pour appeler une famille qui attendait des nouvelles de leurs lapins domestiques.

« Des loups, peut-être, » murmura l'auxiliaire, faisant signe à la famille de passer devant lui. « Ou des coyotes ? Je ne sais pas. D'habitude, les animaux sauvages traînent les corps au loin, en mangent une grande partie, vous savez ? Des fois, ils mangent tout. C'est comme si c'était… De la mutilation. »

« Ça vous semble bizarre ? » Demanda Dean, sans aucun préambule. L'auxiliaire sembla surpris à cette question, mais après un instant, il baissa la voix.

« Oui. Enfin, comment un coyote pourrait entrer dans une maison ? Ou dans les cages ? Ils ne peuvent pas ouvrir les portes. »

« Ouais, c'est bizarre, » fit Dean en écho. « Vous êtes sûr que ce sont des animaux ? Peut-être que quelqu'un en ville n'aime pas cette folie des animaux autant que vous autres. »

« Sans doute, » lui dit l'auxiliaire. « Il y a des marques de griffes et des morsures que les gens ne peuvent pas faire tous seuls. Même si… »

« Même si ? »

Il secoua la tête. « Il y a une odeur d'œuf pourri qui traîne. Aucun animal que je connais ne sent comme ça sauf s'ils vivent près d'une source d'eau chaude. Et la plus proche que je connais est à deux états de là. »

Dean sentit sa gorge se serrer à ces nouvelles. _Merde._

Sam rebondit. « C'est peut-être hum, la destruction de leur habitat naturel, » rassura-t-il l'auxiliaire. « La perte de leur source de nourriture pousse les loups à voyager plus loin qu'ils ne le font d'habitude pour trouver à manger, non ? »

L'auxiliaire hocha la tête. « Oui, vous avez sans doute raison. Bon, je dois y aller… »

« Nous ne vous retenons pas, » lui dit Sam obligeamment, et l'auxiliaire disparût dans le cabinet sans un mot de plus.

« Démons, » soupira-t-il. « Super. »

« Ce ne sont pas que des démons, » gronda Dean, ressentant une soudaine perte d'appétit. « Chiens de l'Enfer. »

Sam hocha la tête, comprenant parfaitement ce que cela impliquait. « Crowley ? »

« Sans doute, » grogna Dean, les dents serrées.

Ceci dit, ils s'éloignèrent du restaurant et retournèrent dans la voiture.

* * *

Quelques heures après le coucher du soleil, Dean se retrouva au cimetière des animaux de compagnie du coin, cherchant parmi les pierres tombales le mémorial de Dogder tout en gardant un œil ouvert sur (certes,) des Chiens de l'Enfer invisibles. Sam était avec Cas parce que Dean savait que Sam était plus en sécurité avec Cas, et parce que Dean avait fondamentalement piqué une crise jusqu'à ce que son frère accepte d'accompagner l'ange. « Tu sais, au cas où il aurait raison pour les cendres, » lui avait dit Dean, dans son ton le plus convainquant, « il sera complètement étourdi après qu'il ait ingéré la pièce de grâce et quelqu'un devra être là pour s'assurer que Crowley ou Raphael ne s'apprêtent pas à lui sauter dessus pendant qu'il se remet, mon vieux. Je compte sur toi, Sam. »

Sam l'avait regardé comme s'il savait que Dean se foutait de se gueule, mais il avait cédé en fin de compte, et donc Dean s'était retrouvé ici, en train d'écumer le cimetière seul bien qu'il y ait des Chiens de l'Enfer qui se baladaient en liberté en voulant sûrement lui refaire le portrait.

Eh bien, il n'était pas totalement seul, pensa-t-il. Il portait mini-Cas un peu comme une maglite. « Tu as quelque chose pour moi ? » demanda-t-il, et il s'illumina un peu plus fort. « Tu es une baguette de sourcier ou un truc du genre, non ? »

Un autre éclat à ces mots, et lorsque Dean tourna à droite, la lueur s'intensifia. Il tourna encore à gauche, et elle s'éteignit. « Hum, c'est pratique, » signifia-t-il à la grâce, et il la sentit ronronner aux anges dans sa paume lorsqu'il le dit.

Il devenait vraiment bon à ce truc de _jardinage_. Peut-être.

Le mémorial de Dodger s'avéra être une monstruosité de trois mètres qui s'élevait au-dessus de toutes les hauteurs du cimetière il y avait une statue grandeur nature d'un beau berger allemand entouré de flammes gravées dans la pierre avec une maison en flammes dans le fond. Et pour couronner le tout, il était certain que le monument avait en plus sa propre source de lumière.

Sifflant pour lui-même, Dean s'arrêta à la base de la statue et la regarda de haut en bas avec attention. Mini-Cas frémit vaguement lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent de marcher, ce qui obligea Dean à le regarder encore. « Alors est-ce que c'est le signe que je suis sur la bonne voie ou tu es juste amoureux avec le son de ma voix ? »

La grâce battit chaleureusement une fois de plus, ce qui n'aida pas Dean, et avec un soupir, il sortit son téléphone pour appeler Sam dans l'espoir de savoir qu'ils avaient quelque chose de leur côté et s'ils devaient ou non défigurer le mémorial de la ville pour chercher une grâce enfouie. Une partie de lui espérait que Cas avait eu raison en fin de temps et qu'elle était attachée aux cendres du chien mort, parce que ce truc était bien trop grand pour le retirer sans attirer une tonne d'attention sur lui.

Le téléphone sonna une fois avant que quelque chose ne saute sur Dean.

* * *

Castiel sentit un frisson de triomphe lorsqu'il apparut avec Sam dans l'obscurité du cabinet du Docteur Yuan et qu'il sentit sa grâce réagir immédiatement à cause de la proximité avec le fragment. Bien sûr que la dévotion sera là, là où un animal qui s'était sacrifié pour le bien de son humain, avait provoqué chez elle toute une vie de gratitude, toute une vie à se dévouer à ce qui l'avait sauvée.

« Cas ? » Murmura Sam lorsqu'il vit l'expression sur le visage de l'ange, et Castiel hocha simplement la tête une fois avant de traverser la salle vers la petite cheminée et se diriger vers le manteau, où trônaient les cendres du chien du Docteur Yuan.

« Comment est-ce que heu, comment est-ce qu'on fait pour qu'elle se dévoue à sortir ? » Demanda Sam au bout d'un moment.

« Ce ne devrait pas être un problème, » lui répondit Castiel alors qu'il laissait sa main parcourir les côtés de l'urne, pensif. Sa dévotion n'était certainement pas à remettre en cause. Si Pepper était morte une fois pour le Docteur Yuan, Castiel, lui, était mort deux fois pour l'humanité, pour les enfants préférés de son Père, pour _Dean_. Il mourrait sans doute encore pour toutes ces choses, parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre raison pour une créature aussi éternelle que lui de disparaître du tissu de l'univers, si ce n'était pour ça.

Il sentit le fragment battre sous sa paume après un moment, comme s'il était intrigué par l'image qu'il avait de la dévotion, sans pour autant en être totalement convaincu. Il ferma les yeux et s'ouvrit à son rayonnement. Il pensa surtout à Dean.

Et lorsqu'il le fit, le désordre se mit à régner dans le bureau.

Une vibration d'avertissement, petite et faible même pour ses oreilles l'élança dans un coin de son esprit et soudain, ses yeux s'ouvrirent, juste à temps pour voir Dean apparaître de nulle part à l'autre bout de la pièce, l'air désorienté et saignant à la tempe.

Il était entouré par des chiens de l'Enfer.

« Bonjour, Castiel, » souffla une voix familière près de lui, et l'ange de retourna à temps pour voir Crowley se laisser tomber dans la chaise du Docteur Yuan, joignant le bout des doigts en forme de pique, un rictus furieusement supérieur se formant sur son visage alors qu'il ratissait du regard le corps de l'ange d'une façon plus que suggestive. « Comment ça va avec les stéroïdes d'archange ? Tu as l'air plus grand. Plus fort. Je ne dirais pas que je t'ai complètement reconnu, mais c'est ce qui arrive quand on passe au niveau supérieur, j'imagine. » Crowley inclina la tête légèrement, pour examiner le séant de Castiel, parce qu'il en avait envie.

« Crowley, » pesta Castiel, alors que Sam cria « Dean ! » et fit un geste en direction de son frère par réflexe. Castiel tendit la main et il tira le plus jeune des Winchester vers lui, l'empêchant de rentrer dans le cercle des chiens de l'Enfer qui gardaient présentement son frère prisonnier.

« Plutôt difficile de vous trouver lorsqu'on ne savait pas exactement ce qu'on cherchait, mais on a enfin réussi à suivre vos traces. Les humains ont une… odeur tellement unique, » déclara le démon de sa chaise, prenant des bibelots en forme d'animaux au hasard sur le bureau et les secouant distraitement. « Ceux qui sont allés dans la fosse tout particulièrement. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Demanda Castiel, même si la question était inutile. Il voulait sans doute Castiel mort. Dean et Sam avec.

Crowley regarda sournoisement l'ange avant de se faire le dessous des ongles avec l'ouvre courrier du Docteur Yuan. « Ce que je veux n'a pas changé, Castiel, » dit-il aimablement. « Seules les conditions sous lesquelles je les obtiens. Tu vois, ton grand frère et moi avons un accord sur la table maintenant. Il obtient les fragments restants de la grâce du bon vieux Gabriel, les met en marche, et les utilise pour te balayer, toi et tes petites forces rebelles dans les nuages. Je l'aide avec ça, et surtout avec toi, et il m'aide à ouvrir les portes du Purgatoire. On partage le gros lot à 40 pour moi et 60 pour lui. Ce n'est pas le pourcentage que j'espérais lorsque je suis allé le voir, mais depuis que mon dernier acheteur m'a posé un lapin, j'étais obligé d'accepter ce qu'on me donnait. »

Castiel le regarda avec méfiance. Il avait eu à faire avec le démon assez longtemps pour savoir qu'il y avait un second carnet en cours, et que c'était la seule raison pour laquelle Dean était toujours en vie. « Tu n'es pas satisfait de ton accord actuel, » exposa simplement l'ange, alors qu'il sentait son épée descendre de sa manche dans la paume de sa main.

Crowley sourit. « Ah, tu vois, c'est le genre de répertoire que tu finis par développer avec une personne avec laquelle tu as travaillé aussi longtemps que toi et moi, Castiel. Tu as raison. Je voudrais passer un marché. Une assurance, surtout, parce que pour être tout à fait honnête, je ne crois pas que ce bon vieux Raph va honorer sa part du pacte jusqu'au bout une fois que toutes les pièces seront en place. Je commence à apprendre que les anges ne sont pas dignes de confiance à ce point. » Il s'arrêta pour soupirer. « C'est de ma faute, sans doute. Il y a trop de films où vous êtes gentils, j'imagine. »

Les yeux de Castiel clignèrent vers Dean, qui fixait du mieux qu'il le pouvait les chiens de l'Enfer invisibles à ses pieds. Castiel savait qu'il pouvait tenter de sauver Dean, mais il y avait peu de chance pour qu'il puisse tenir tous les chiens en respect le temps qu'il puisse emmener Dean en sécurité. Il n'avait pas encore ses pleins pouvoirs, et n'avait donc pas toutes ses aptitudes. Il ne pouvait pas faire un tel pari sur la vie de Dean comme cela. « Quels sont tes termes ? » Demanda-t-il au démon après un instant.

Crowley eut l'air véritablement enjoué. « Le marché est le suivant. Tu me donnes ton ancienne grâce. Ce qui, pour être sincère, n'est pas grand-chose vu que tu n'en auras plus besoin après que tu aies reformaté tout le disque avec le dernier système d'exploitation. En échange, je te laisse prendre le fragment que tu as trouvé _et _je ne laisserai pas Growley et les garçons déchiqueter Dean membre par membre. »

« Ne fais pas ça, Cas, » s'indigna Dean dans le coin de la pièce, la peur vibrant dans sa voix, mais une obstination pure l'obligeant à demander cela à Castiel même s'il n'était pas en mesure de le faire. « Il me tuera, et tu n'auras qu'à me ramener, d'accord ? »

Crowley le regarda comme s'il s'agissait d'un animal qui lui était très cher, mais retardé. « Il pourrait faire ça, j'imagine. Mais depuis, j'ai refait l'Enfer. Rénovation totale, avec quelques petites touches personnelles. Ce n'est plus exactement comme il l'avait connu, tu vois Dean. Et si je te jette dans la fosse, je te mettrai dans le recoin le plus sombre et le plus éloigné qui soit, et ça pourrait lui prendre à nouveau quarante ans pour que Castiel te trouve à nouveau. Peut-être plus. Et pendant tout le temps que j'aurai avec toi, je vais te ressortir la bonne vieille méthode de torture, en honneur de ton grand retour. Combien d'années tu penses que ça va te demander pour te briser cette fois, je me le demande. Et lorsqu'il te trouvera, jusqu'à quel point seras-tu devenu un démon ? »

Dean serra la mâchoire et ignora Crowley, posant un regard sévère sur Castiel. « Tu ne feras pas de marché avec lui une fois de plus, Cas ! » Dit-il, sans aucune considération pour l'étrangeté de ses conditions.

Castiel sentit ses yeux se plisser. « Dean, » dit-il, « nous lui donnerons ma grâce. Elle est obsolète et elle ne nous sert à rien en cet instant. »

« Non ! » Persista Dean, qui serra la fiole dans ses mains, résolument entêté. « Compte pas là-dessus. »

Castiel le fixa. « Je n'en ai plus besoin. »

Le regard de Dean s'illumina, brillant et colérique. « Eh bien, moi je te dis que peut-être que si. »

« Oh, il ne vous reste pas beaucoup de temps, vous savez ? » murmura Crowley alors qu'il regardait, une main sur son visage. « L'horloge tourne, les garçons. J'appelle Raphael dans trente secondes sauf si nous avons un accord. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire de la grâce de toute manière ? » Demanda Sam.

Crowley le regarda. « Étant donné que Dean est sans doute le beau gosse, je pensais que tu étais l'intello. L'estime que j'avais pour toi vient de s'écrouler, Sam. » Siffla-t-il tristement.

« De l'énergie, » souffla Castiel pour répondre à la question de Sam. « C'est comme tu avais dit, Sam. La grâce et les âmes sont de l'énergie. La grâce d'un ange à sa disposition lui donnera une force considérable – bien que temporaire. »

« Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne l'a pas prise lorsqu'il avait Dean ? » Demanda ensuite Sam. Ce qui était une bonne question.

« Je suis toujours en vie, » répondit Castiel. « Ma grâce est liée à cette existence, et en tant que telle, je suis son maître sauf si j'y renonce totalement. C'est tout à fait le contraire de la grâce de Gabriel. Parce que Gabriel étant mort, les attaches qui retenaient sa grâce à lui ont été coupées, ce qui en fait de l'énergie flottant librement qui peut être utilisée par n'importe qui possède la connaissance pour l'exploiter. Crowley ne peut utiliser ma grâce tant que je serai en vie et qu'elle m'appartient. Cependant, si je renonce volontairement à sa possession, les attaches qu'elle a avec moi seront coupées comme si j'étais mort. Et il pourrait l'utiliser. »

Sam, aussi curieux qu'il en avait l'habitude, ou peut-être juste pour faire patienter Crowley assez longtemps dans l'espoir de trouver un plan pour sauver son frère, continua. « L'utiliser pour quoi ? S'il a les âmes du Purgatoire, pourquoi celle d'un ange lui serait utile ? »

Castiel garda un œil attentif sur les chiens de l'Enfer qui faisaient des cercles alors qu'il répondit, espérant que l'un d'entre eux dérapera, viendra trop près d'un autre ou regardera ailleurs l'espace d'un instant. Ce qu'ils ne firent pas. « Si Raphael réussit à ouvrir les portes du Purgatoire, il est peu probable qu'il laisse Crowley vivre, ou partager avec lui le butin avec lui. Crowley compte utiliser ma grâce pour le combattre ou pour l'immobiliser assez longtemps pour s'enfuir. »

« Eh bien _voilà_ le cerveau que nous cherchions, » déclara Crowley, souriant d'admiration pour l'ange. « On t'a déjà dit à quel point c'était attirant, Cas ? » Il regarda à nouveau sa montre. « Dix secondes, en tout cas… Neuf… »

Castiel se tourna vers le démon. « Le marché est déjà conclu, » dit-il, ignorant le regard buté de trahison que faisait Dean du coin de l'œil. « La grâce est à toi. »

Crowley rayonna. « Merveilleux, » dit-il, et en un clignement d'yeux, se retrouva d'un coin de la salle à l'autre, tendant le bras pour prendre la grâce des mains de Dean.

Furieusement, Dean rembarra les mains du démon en les claquant. « Compte là-dessus et bois de l'eau, » marmonna-t-il tout en serrant la fiole plus près de sa poitrine. « Tu ne le prends pas. »

Dans la fiole, Castiel vit la grâce s'illuminer de joie même s'il sentait que sa propre irritation devant les libertés que prenait Dean menaçait de prendre le dessus.

« Dean, » Castiel serra les dents. « Il est très imprudent de se battre avec tant de détermination pour une pièce d'énergie qui n'est plus utile pour l'un d'entre nous. »

« Et de plus, » ajouta Crowley, qui s'approcha pour vicieusement donner un coup du revers à Dean, « un marché est un marché. »

Dean recula, trébuchant contre le mur, et Castiel avança d'un pas de colère, ce qui lui valut d'être tenu en respect par l'un des chiens de l'Enfer qui s'était tourné vers lui et grondait.

« J'ai dit _compte là-dessus et bois de l'eau_, » persista Dean en même temps qu'il essuyait sa bouche en sang avec le revers de sa main. « Pas de marché, crétin. Cas ne peut pas te donner quelque chose qu'il a déjà donné à quelqu'un. »

Crowley cligna des yeux. « Plaît-il ? »

Dean se releva une fois de plus, faisant sauter la grâce devant le visage de Crowley. « Il me l'a déjà donnée. Ce n'est pas à lui de faire un marché dessus. » Il se tourna pour regarder Cas droit dans les yeux, avec uniquement de l'agressivité dans les yeux. « Et même si c'était le cas, je ne te laisserais pas l'avoir quand même. »

« Dean, » grogna Castiel. « Ma grâce est négligeable maintenant. Elle ne vaut pas la peine d'aller en Enfer une fois de plus. »

« Raconte pas de conneries, » l'invectiva Dean. « Elle n'est pas négligeable pour _moi_. » Il leva la fiole pour que tout le monde la voie. Elle semblait tout à coup incroyablement brillante dans l'obscurité de la pièce, encore plus remplie de vie qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis que Castiel l'avait arrachée de lui. « Cas, aucune partie de toi n'est pas importante, espèce de crétin, » insista Dean. « Tout ce que tu es, chaque partie de toi est montre jusqu'où nous sommes allés, non ? » Il secoua le cordon accroché à son poignet, « Tout ce que nous avons traversé, toutes les batailles que nous avons menées pour arrêter cette fichue apocalypse font que ça fait partie de ma famille maintenant. Alors, tu ne le donnes pas aux démons, même s'ils ont gentiment demandé. Tu ne jettes pas la famille, Cas. »

Castiel le fixa, quelque chose éclatant dans sa poitrine avec une familiarité furieuse qui n'était pas si loin de ce qu'il avait ressenti alors qu'il se tenait dans la cuisine de Chuck le jour où Lucifer avait été libéré, attendant que la fin arrive. Dean était allé en Enfer pour Sam une fois et il savait ce que cela impliquait lorsqu'il disait que pourrait le faire à nouveau pour Castiel.

« Oui, » se retrouva-t-il à répondre, les yeux écarquillés et pensif, alors que Crowley les fixait et se préparait à claquer des doigts pour donner l'ordre à ses chiens l'ordre de tuer l'humain. « Je comprends, Dean. »

Puis un éclat blanc de lumière explosa dans la pièce.

* * *

Lorsque le fragment se libéra dans un magnifique déploiement de tremblement de terre et de lumière explosant au-dessus d'eux, envoyant tout le monde balader, démons et chiens démoniaques compris. En fait, les chiens des Enfers jappèrent en reculant et Crowley sembla enfumé. Au milieu de ce désordre, Dean vit Castiel s'illuminer comme un arbre de Noël pendant un instant, avant de se balancer en avant bizarrement, mais heureusement maintenu par son équilibre. Cela n'échappa pas à l'attention de Dean que l'épée de l'ange était sortie et fermement ancrée dans les mains de Cas, et s'il y avait un instant durant lequel il pouvait faire une diversion à son avantage, Dean pensait que c'était le moment.

Il inspira profondément, ferma les yeux, et chargea vers l'autre bout de la pièce, espérant avec force que cela ne lui vaudrait pas d'être déchiqueté par les chiens de l'Enfer.

L'un d'entre eux s'accrocha à la jambe de son pantalon à la dernière minute, et Dean jura parce que peut-être qu'il était fichu de toute façon, sauf qu'avant que ces choses ne puissent ramper jusqu'à des parties plus charnues, il y eut un jappement, un cri et quelque chose qui ressembla à un grésillement et le bruit de quelque chose qui éclatait.

Cas poussa Dean derrière lui, et lorsque Dean le regarda de près, il jura voir de la fumée s'échapper du bout de l'épée de Castiel – _l'épée d'archange_ de Cas – ce qui voulait dire que le chien qui avait mis en pièce la dernière paire de jeans décents de Dean avait mordu la poussière pour la peine. Parfait.

Cela l'aurait été si Dean n'avait pas remarqué que mini-Cas avait l'air d'avoir les joues vertes à nouveau, l'air affreusement petit et froid contre sa poitrine, sans doute aussi submergé par l'archange qui était dressé devant lui que Dean l'était.

« Cas, » commença-t-il, mais Cas ne le regarda pas, il garda les yeux sur Crowley et sa meute de chiots démons tout en gardant les deux Winchester derrière lui.

Crowley, qui avait l'air stupéfait – un peu roussi était le mot le plus adapté – fit un pas involontaire en arrière, juste au moment où Cas eut cette lueur dans les yeux qui disait que ce démon était _rôti_.

« Très bien. Toujours un plaisir de faire affaire avec vous, » réussit à dire Crowley, même si Cas lui fonçait dessus avec toute la furie vertueuse d'un des sept archanges.

La seule chose qui sauva Crowley d'avoir le visage gonflé de grâce angélique fut le grognement d'un des chiens, alors qu'il sauta dans un effort désespéré pour protéger son maître en se jetant sur le bras de Castiel qui tenait son épée.

« Bon garçon, Growley, » dit rapidement Crowley, quelque peu attristé. Le démon plissa les yeux en direction de Castiel, flamboyant. « Tu le regretteras Castiel. Je te le garantis. »

Puis le démon partit, laissant Cas avec un chien de l'Enfer incroyablement dévoué qui lui rongeait vicieusement le bras.

« Cas ?! » Demanda Dean, prêt à intervenir avec le couteau tueur de démon, sauf que Sam le retenait.

« Je vais bien, » récita calmement Castiel, comme s'il n'y avait pas une progéniture démoniaque à quatre pattes qui essayait présentement de lui arracher les membres. Il tendit sa main libre et la plaça sur un vide que Dean imaginait être la tête du chien et sa paume s'illumina l'espace d'un instant.

Les bruits de grognements lancinants devinrent instantanément des jappements dans une explosion de fumée noire.

Castiel haussa son bras avec un grognement, et Dean supposa que le chien avait été angéliquement exorcisé comme un démon normal.

« Nous avons eu la pièce ? » souffla Sam, presque inutilement. Il semblait un peu perplexe par le soudain renversement des événements – et naturellement – donc Dean ne fit pas de remarque. « Comment on l'a eu ? »

« Apparemment ton frère et moi sommes plus dévoués que n'importe quelle chose dans cette pièce, » répondit distraitement Castiel, Dean gagnant un regard de Sam qui propulsait les sourcils de son petit frère quelque part au-dessus de la couche d'ozone.

« Oh vraiment ? » Demanda Sam.

« La ferme, » grinça Dean, parce qu'il était toujours en colère parce que Cas avait été terriblement prêt à replonger dans les marchés avec les démons – ce démon en particulier – _encore_.

En fait, il s'apprêtait à passer un savon à Cas pour cette petite partie brillante de sa stratégie, mais l'ange trébucha à cet instant, un peu vers l'avant, et Dean avait oublié que les fragments de grâce avaient un système de recul encore plus terrible qu'un Desert Eagle de calibre 0.50.

Donc au lieu de crier, Dean se retrouva à… Le regarder. Et à espérer que l'ange n'allait pas exploser d'un moment à l'autre. « Cas ? » Émit-il, prudemment.

« Je vais bien, » répéta Cas une fois de plus, secouant légèrement la tête. « Je me sens… Beaucoup plus fort. »

« Trop fort ? » Le coupa Dean.

« Cette grâce – même incomplète – a à présent surpassé la mienne, même au plus haut de sa puissance, » signala Castiel, chuchotant et euphorique. Il n'était pas si différent du Cas du futur qui avait des hallucinations pendant 80% du temps où Dean avait parlé avec lui, donc ce signe n'était pas très encourageant. « Je vais m'y habituer rapidement, » ajouta l'ange, comme si _c'était_ ce qui inquiétait Dean.

« Oui, d'accord, » marmonna Dean, qui ne se sentait pas réellement convaincu et surtout démuni face à ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer à l'intérieur de Cas. Mini-Cas le joignit dans une approbation plaintive, battant juste une fois sous la main de Dean et sa lumière refléta dans les yeux brillants de fièvre de Castiel. Castiel regarda la grâce un instant, et Dean se demanda s'il _avait_ vraiment des hallucinations, sauf qu'elles étaient dues à une surtension électrique parce qu'il s'était branché sur une prise angélique plutôt qu'à des cachets ou de la poudre.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Sam, lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent à se tenir en silence pendant un long moment. « Quelque chose ne va pas ? » Ajouta-t-il, d'une intonation qui voulait sûrement dire _hé, peut-être qu'on devrait partir d'ici._

« Ça semble juste tellement… minuscule, » admit Castiel, fixant toujours son ancienne grâce. « Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte à quel point c'était petit. » Il s'arrêta pour regarder Dean une fois de plus. « Je ne suis toujours pas convaincu que c'est quelque chose qui vaut le coup d'aller encore en Enfer, Dean. »

« Très bien, » lui grogna Dean en retour, remettant d'un geste protecteur la fiole sous sa chemise. « Mais elle est importante pour moi. »

Castiel hocha la tête une fois. « Alors, fais comme il te le plaira. Mais sache que je ne te laisserai pas retourner en Enfer si cela est en mon pouvoir, » dit l'ange, les yeux braqués sur le plus âgé des Winchester d'une façon obstinée, intransigeante qui voulait juste dire que Cas faisait partie de la famille maintenant, sang ou pas.

Dean le regarda en espérant qu'il lui faisait savoir qu'il ne cédait pas sur ce point non plus.

Puis Sam se tortilla. « Super. Je suis content de vous l'entendre dire, les gars. Je suis sûr que les explosions de lumière et les _explosions_ en provenance du cabinet de la vétérinaire vont attirer la police ici hum, d'un instant à l'autre. Alors… » Il fit un geste vague en direction de Cas, d'une manière qui voulait dire que peut-être qu'il devrait leur faire un voyage en ange-express loi de ce bazar avant qu'ils ne se fassent arrêter pour avoir fait exploser des bâtiments.

Castiel sépara enfin son regard de Dean. « Bien sûr. »

Avant que quelqu'un puisse ajouter quelque chose, Dean sentit le bout des doigts pressés contre son front et la sensation d'avoir l'estomac retourné, ce qui voulait dire qu'ils traversaient la ville et retournaient à leur chambre dans le Bed and Breakfast.


	11. Chapitre 10

**Auteur **: Peroxidepest17

**Personnages/couples** : Léger Dean/Cas, Sam (apparitions de Bobby, Crowley, Balthazar et Raphael)

**Rating** : PG-13

**Spoilers** : Jusqu'à la saison 6 épisode 20 réalité alternative après ça.

**Disclaimer** : Aucun mal et aucune atteinte à la loi voulue.

**Titre traduit** : La Loi de Conservation de l'Énergie

**Traductrice** : Marple-Juice.

**Bêta-lectrices** : Mama-Marple & Misaki-chan-842

Vous pouvez retrouver le lien vers la fanfiction originale dans mon Livejournal (lien dans mon profil)

**Merci infiniment pour vos reviews n'hésitez pas à en laisser ^_- Avoir des visites est en soi une belle récompense pour le temps passé à traduire, mais les commentaires que vous faites sont vraiment les plus beaux cadeaux que vous pouvez me faire. Les reviews anonymes sont acceptées et tous les messages que vous laisserez seront traduits et envoyés à l'auteur original de cette fanfiction.**

* * *

**Notes du chapitre 10 : **

- Midol est une marque spécialisée dans des médicaments soulageant les symptômes accompagnant les cycles menstruels. Il est détenu par Bayer.

- Le patch chaud est une sorte de pochette qui se colle sur les sous-vêtements et que l'on peut mettre aussi bien à l'avant qu'à l'arrière. La chaleur se créée par réaction avec l'air et entraîne un apaisement des douleurs.

- Le scandale Enron. Enron Corporation était une compagnie spécialisée dans l'énergétique. Le corps exécutif avait réussi à cacher des milliards de dollars de pertes. Le directeur financier avait induit en erreur la direction sur les opérations financières à haut risque qu'ils pratiquait en plus de faire pression sur l'entreprise qui les auditait. Les actions d'Enron passèrent en l'espace de quelques mois de 90$ à 1$. Kenneth Lay, le PDG de l'époque, est décédé en 2006 peu après le procès devant lequel il comparaissait pour fraude. Dans la saison 6 de Supernatural, le paradis personnel de Kenneth Lay est utilisé par Raphael pour ses réunions. Alors que Castiel fait part à Raphael de sa surprise quant à la présence de cet homme au paradis, Raphael lui réplique que 'c'est un homme très pieux', ce qui apporte un certain malaise quant à ceux que les anges estiment mériter le paradis. Son paradis est composé d'un salon comme dans les clubs avec un drapeau américain et un portrait de Georges W. Bush.

- Abraham est un personnage Biblique qui avait pour fils Isaac. Lorsque Dieu lui a ordonné de sacrifier Isaac, Abraham n'hésite pas un instant. Sur le lieu du sacrifice, un ange intervient au nom de Dieu et lui dit de ne pas sacrifier son fils, car il sait à présent qu'il est craint d'Abraham.

- La Liste de Schindler est un film de Steven Spielberg qui narre l'histoire vraie d'Oskar Schindler, qui a fait de son mieux pour protéger les juifs qu'il employait sous le régime nazi. Les toilettes dans ce film sont celles d'un des camps de concentration avec une grande planche percée à plusieurs endroits et avec un réservoir en-dessous. Dans cette scène, il y a des enfants qui se glissent dedans pour échapper aux officiers qui essayent de les séparer de leurs parents.

- Slumdog Millionaire est un film d'origine indienne dans lequel un jeune homme qui a vécu son enfance dans les bidonvilles répond à toutes les questions de Qui veut gagner des Millions. Les toilettes en question sont des sortes de cabanes sur pilotis percées juste au-dessus du fleuve. Le héros se fait enfermer dans l'une d'elles et n'a qu'une seule voie pour s'enfuir.

- Monsieur Spock est un personnage de Star Trek. Il est d'origine mi-humaine, mi-vulcaine.

* * *

**DIX**

« Alors, » commença Sam, une fois que Dean fut immergé dans le moment où il regardait-la-télé-en-expliquant-les-choses-à-mini-Cas de la journée et que Cas eut disparu pour étirer ses ailes ou tester ce qu'il avait à tester à chaque fois qu'ils avaient une nouvelle pièce de lui correctement mise dans le puzzle.

Dean leva les yeux en entendant le son de la voix de son frère alors qu'il interrompait une scène particulièrement dramatique où le Docteur Sexy se battait contre son propre clone démoniaque (ou son frère jumeau personne ne savait vraiment encore). Sam ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il avait une grâce en forme de galaxie qui tournait joyeusement dans sa paume alors qu'il était allongé sur le lit le plus proche de la salle de bains et tenait mini-Cas en hauteur comme si cela allait vraiment aider la grâce si elle pouvait voir l'écran de la télévision. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Sam ? » Demanda distraitement Dean, gardant un œil discret sur ce qu'il se passait sur l'écran.

Sam s'éclaircit la gorge et essaya d'avoir l'air aussi normal que possible. Ce qui n'était pas très difficile, vu les circonstances, mais il essayait tout de même. « Hum… Alors toi et Cas êtes hum… Dévoués l'un à l'autre, c'est ça ? » Réussit-il à dire, tout en faisant semblant de continuer à taper sur son ordinateur. Ce qui était très facile.

Dean le regarda comme s'il sentait une bombe que Sam aurait lâchée après avoir mangé du burrito, mais au moins, il ne regardait plus la télé du coin de l'œil, ce qui voulait sans doute dire qu'il lui portait son attention la plus totale. « Mec, » fut tout ce qu'il dit.

Sam recula rapidement parce qu'il connaissait ce ton. « C'est juste que, » dit-il de sa meilleure intonation apaisante. « C'est quelque chose de... D'énorme. C'est problématique, » réussit-il à dire. Clairement, les années passées avec Dean sur la route l'avaient obligé à revenir sur la croissance émotionnelle qu'il avait réussi à développer à la fac, loin de la Façon de Penser du Winchester. Pause. « Je veux dire ce que la partie 'toi' est un problème. La partie 'Cas' ne l'est pas tellement, » ajouta-t-il, parce que oui, tout_ ce_ point de vue de l'histoire avait toujours été évident.

Dean lui fit un air menaçant. « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, ça ? » Demanda-t-il. « Bien sûr que Cas compte pour moi, Sam. Doux Jésus, » ajouta-t-il lorsque Sam eut l'air perplexe. Et wow, ce n'était _pas_ la réaction à laquelle Sam s'attendait _du tout_. Dean eût l'air d'être complètement déçu aussi, comme si Sam devait savoir qu'il n'était pas un salaud _fini_.

Sam revint encore plus sur ses pas. « Mec, j'essayais juste de te demander si tu voulais parler de ça, c'est tout. Je n'essaye pas de te suggérer quoique ce soit. Ou de dire que je doutais qu'il était important pour toi. »

« Tu veux parler de quoi, au juste ? » Persista Dean, qui manquait d'être totalement furieux.

« À propos de… Ça. À propos de ce que tu ressens maintenant et que nous savons tous que tu heu… Ressens pour Cas. »

Les yeux de Dean se rétrécirent et devinrent intransigeants. « Ressentir quoi ? »

Wow, ça se passait à merveille. Sam fit courir une main dans ses cheveux. « Tu sais, dévoué. Comme dévoué au point d'aller en Enfer. »

Dean l'observa pendant une seconde. « Tu n'es pas jaloux, au moins ? » Demanda son frère après un instant, exposant ce qu'était la conclusion la plus évidente qu'avait faite Dean Winchester suite à toute la ligne de raisonnement de Sam (qui était, il fallait le dire, totalement fausse).

« Quoi ? Non ! Je ne suis pas jaloux, je crois, » supposa Sam, prudemment. « Tu sais, lorsque c'est arrivé. » Il était normal de se poser des questions, après tout. Ce n'était pas comme si Dean laissait n'importe qui entrer bon gré mal gré dans leur cercle familial. Le seul club encore plus fermé que Sam connaissait était le club je-laisse-le-diable-se-servir-de-mon-corps-comme-un-costume, duquel il n'y avait plus qu'un seul membre encore en vie.

Les sourcils de Dean se froncèrent alors qu'il semblait réfléchir à cela pour la toute première fois, et Sam pouvait dire d'après le niveau de réflexion que son frère y accordait qu'il ne réussissait pas à localiser avec précision le moment où Cas lui était devenu aussi important. Enfin, Dean laissa tomber et dit simplement, « Hier, tu étais là, mec. »

« Hu hum, » répondit Sam, essayant de retirer le côté empli de scepticisme flagrant de se voix. « D'accord. »

Dean sembla saisir le scepticisme pas-si-flagrant qu'il n'avait pas réussi à dissimuler de toute façon. « Où est-ce que tu veux en venir, Sammy ? » Demanda-t-il, totalement sur la défensive à présent.

« Nulle part, » dit Sam. Il marqua une pause. Soupira. « C'est que… Il n'y a pas d'autres importantes prises de conscience que tu as faites et pour lesquelles je devrais me préparer, peut-être ? » Il regarda son frère sur le côté au travers de sa frange, se demandant si Dean avait capté qu'il ne leur restait que deux fragments et qu'il se trouvait que c'était ceux de l'obéissance et de l'amour. Sam avait toujours été capable de voir facilement les schémas parce qu'il avait une cervelle – ou du moins, c'était ce que disait Dean – et ce qu'il entrevoyait maintenant le conduisait directement à la conclusion de cette histoire qui voulait que son frère entrerait en collision directe avec un bazar qui impliquait des sentiments, de l'alcool et sans doute de dangereuses réactions dignes des Winchester qui entraîneraient par inadvertance la fin du monde.

C'était le genre de choses qu'ils faisaient.

Souvent à cause d'une combinaison de devoir et d'amour. Ce qui, d'après les statistiques, était ce qu'il leur restait à trouver.

Pendant ce temps, Dean hocha simplement la tête vers Sam comme s'il n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce dont Sam voulait parler. « Pas d'autres grandes prises de conscience concernant Cas, » dit-il prudemment. « Mais j'en ai eu une pour toi, mon vieux. Comme ce doit être ce moment du mois où tu te sens ballonnée et dans tous tes états. Si tu veux, Samantha, je vais monter dans la voiture et aller te chercher du Midol et quelques-uns de ces patchs chauds que tu adores, pour apaiser les contractions. »

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Sam d'avoir la même tête que s'il avait senti quelque chose de putride. « Mec, » protesta-t-il, « ne fais pas le salaud. » Il s'interrompit pour fermer son ordinateur avant de regarder intensément son frère. _Je me pose des questions sur toi, des fois_, était exactement ce qu'il voulait dire, mais Dean se tortillait sur le lit et mini-Cas commençait à tourbillonner de façon erratique, comme s'il sentait l'irritation bouillonnante de Dean et s'apprêtait à en donner le reflet. À cet instant, Sam leva mentalement les mains en l'air et décida de laisser tomber. « Bien. Je m'en fiche. Fais comme si je n'avais pas amené le sujet. » Connaissant Dean, c'était mieux s'il le laissait s'en rendre compte tout seul. Sam se préparerait pour le moment où l'obéissance et l'amour jailliraient dans l'explosion _de ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir_ entre Dean et Cas et espérait que cela soit assez héroïque pour sauver le monde d'un archange qui voulait apporter la fin du monde ? Encore.

En attendant, il essayerait juste de deviner ce qu'il pourrait bien arriver après de leur côté, avec de livres, l'internet de CNN pour des indices pendant que Cas faisait jouer ses pouvoirs dehors, espérant attraper la prochaine bouffée de fragrance de grâce d'archange pour essayer de carburer à la suivante.

Dean donna à Sam un dernier air renfrogné avant de revenir aux explications de la dernière saison en date du _Docteur Sexy MD_ à mini-Cas pendant que la messagerie de Sam s'ouvrit avec un nouveau message de Bobby qui venait en fait de Balthazar et qui disait juste _grouillez-vous, ça se corse, bisous Balthy-chou._

Ce qui n'aidait pas Sam du tout parce que rien ne lui était présentement utile, et il était prêt à crier à son frère _de l'aider à chercher de l'obéissance d'archange_, sauf que Dean était en plein milieu de sa joyeuse-séance-de-bichonnage avec mini-Cas et que la dernière fois où Sam avait demandé ça, son frère y avait coupé court. Dean l'avait regardé comme s'il trucidait des chiots pour s'amuser en fin de semaine.

Ce qui laissa à Sam le simple « Je le sens à l'est de là » très vague de Cas pour le fragment et il n'avait aucune aide de ce côté-là, sauf de son fidèle ami Google, et Youtube, le fidèle ami de Google.

Jusque-là, tous les deux lui présentaient un culte très bizarre dans les Appalaches de Virginie.

Ce qui était, visiblement, ce dont ils avaient besoin pour terminer leur voyage à travers le pays.

* * *

Castiel se retrouva dans la chaleur de l'été marécageux du New Jersey lorsqu'il fut obligé de s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle ses ailes étaient froissées et agitées lorsqu'il atterrit dans une ancienne fabrique d'emballages près du quai. Elle sentait le sang, le poisson et l'huile des créatures marines qui y avaient été traitées, conservées, emballées et envoyées aux quatre coins du monde pour nourrir les humains.

L'ange était encore perplexe de savoir cela juste en regardant, mais il était encore fatigué de son vol avec les fragments de grâce qu'ils avaient collectés jusque-là, il savait qu'il était bien plus grand, bien plus complet qu'il ne l'avait été auparavant, même avec sa grâce d'origine à sa pleine puissance. Et pourtant, il y avait encore des limites à ses capacités qu'il n'avait pas eues dans son incarnation précédente. Des limites qui existaient simplement parce qu'il n'était pas encore complet. Il se demanda dans son esprit s'il était comme l'une de ces machines qu'il voyait sur le sol de la fabrique, grandes, vieilles et inquiétantes mais de très peu d'utilité pour le moment, jusqu'à ce que les diverses parties soient modernisées, jusqu'à ce que chaque engrenage et roue puisse marcher de concert comme un seul homme.

Lorsqu'il s'était dépensé comme il l'avait fait, il voyait véritablement les espaces ouverts, les vides qu'il devait combler avant de songer à se battre contre Raphael.

C'était une chose bien étrange de se sentir si immense et en même temps tellement vide.

« Eh bien. Tu ne trouves pas que tu as l'air grand et important comme ça ? »

Castiel n'avait pas à se retourner pour savoir que c'était Balthazar, l'air fatigué et les traits détendus, mais heureusement toujours en vie, toujours à lui parler.

« Balthazar, » le salua-t-il, et lorsqu'il regarda à gauche, il vit son frère à ses côtés, qui avait exactement l'air qu'il pensait.

« Comment se passe la chasse au trésor, Cassy ? » Plaisanta Balthazar, prudemment à distance de lui alors qu'il se tenait près de Castiel, comme si c'était un espace qu'il devait respecter, parce qu'une partie de son frère irrévérencieux vénérait toujours ce que cela signifiait d'être un archange ou parce qu'il était dégoûté par al créature décousue qui se tenait devant lui, comme une sorte d'affront aux intentions de Dieu.

Castiel n'était pas certain de vouloir clarifier cela avec lui, donc il dit, « As-tu des nouvelles pour moi ? » à la place.

Balthazar hocha la tête, ses yeux ne s'égarant pas sur la forme de Castiel. Son expression fut indéchiffrable. « Juste un peu. Nous avons réuni quelques informations, » commença-t-il, et s'interrompit comme si la phrase lui laissait un mauvais goût en bouche. Castiel savait que par réunir des informations, Balthazar voulait en fait _dire torturer l'un de nos frères que nous avons capturé_, et la nuance lui envoya un frisson de répulsion dans tout le corps également, bien qu'il ait fait cela un nombre incalculable de fois pendant l'année précédente, bien qu'il eût déjà _tué_ ses propres frères pour moins que cela. « D'après ce qu'on sait, Raph est d'humeur massacrante à cause du peu de progrès que font ses limiers démoniaques. On dirait qu'il envoie ses propres équipes maintenant. »

Castiel soupira. « Donc les démons et les anges sont unis contre nous. Comme tu l'avais prédit. »

Balthazar grogna, sans aucun humour. « C'est l'idée générale, oui, Cassy. J'ai peut-être un plan pour… Semer un peu la discorde dans l'alliance des démons et des anges, mais tu sais que l'organisation n'a jamais été mon fort. »

Castiel le regarda. « Mais la survie, si. »

Balthazar eut un sourire en coin. « Touché, » reconnut-il, avant de s'arrêter l'espace d'une seconde, et donna à son frère un regard prudent. « Mais parlons de toi. Comment tu te sens ? »

« Incomplet, » répondit Castiel, parce que c'était le premier mot qui lui allait à l'esprit en guise de réponse. « Nous sommes près, Balthazar. »

Les sourcils de Balthazar se levèrent. « Tu l'es ? »

« Plus que deux pièces et je serai complet. »

Balthazar n'en sembla pas totalement convaincu, mais il s'abstint d'en parler maintenant, l'hésitation lui faisant froncer les sourcils.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » Demanda Castiel.

Balthazar renonça avec un sourire d'autodénigrement. « Rien. J'allais dire quelque chose d'inutilement mielleux l'espace d'un instant. Oublie que j'en aie même nourri l'idée. »

Castiel était curieux, mais pas suffisamment pour pousser son frère à partager quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas. Il avait forcé bien trop de gens qui comptaient pour lui à se faire entraîner dans des situations qu'ils ne voulaient pas.

Ils se tinrent en silence pendant un moment, regardant simplement la machinerie humaine compliquée qui se tenait comme dans un cimetière, couverte de sang et de saleté sans être d'aucune utilité.

Enfin, Castiel entendit les prières de Dean – qui semblait faible et grêle malgré l'immensité de ses sens – l'appeler. « Je dois y aller, » dit-il inutilement à Balthazar.

Balthazar hocha la tête, avec un ton d'humour, même si Castiel ne savait pas précisément si c'était juste de l'amusement ou de la facétie. « Bien. Parfait. Je vais retourner à mon propre… Amusement, alors. » Balthazar recula d'un pas, avant de s'éclaircir la gorge et d'ajouter, sérieusement, « Prends soin de toi, Cassy. »

« Toi aussi. »

Les deux anges disparurent sans un mot de plus.

* * *

Ce fut autour du dîner et de la bière tiède que Sam présenta son cas à Dean et Castiel, Dean mangeant de la pizza au pepperoni et à la saucisse tout en écoutant son frère raconter pourquoi il pensait que l'Enceinte de l'Ordre Naturel et son fondateur, David Green, étaient tous désignés pour utiliser le fragment obéissance d'archange comme amplificateur de drogue parce que _rien d'autre_ ne pourrait expliquer pourquoi il rencontrait un succès pareil. Ce que Dean réussit à comprendre c'était comme _Twilight _encore et encore. Ce genre de connerie était impossible sauf si quelqu'un avait un pacte avec un démon ou la chance du paradis pour que ça marche.

« Apparemment, ce type a convaincu des douzaines de personnes d'abandonner leurs vies, leurs familles et leurs possessions terrestres pour qu'elles rejoignent son culte et l'appellent maître, » expliqua Sam, alors que Dean regardait Cas s'étonner des merveilles des pâtes avec du fromage et mini-Cas s'était pelotonné dans un coin de la fiole comme s'il détestait le monde entier. Sam cliqua sur des liens au hasard sur une page où un type aux dents trop blanchies et sa calvitie naissante leur souriaient dans un coin. « La plupart des infos sur lesquelles je me base sont celles sur leur site officiel donc on ne peut pas être sûrs de leur véracité, mais s'ils mentaient, il est plus que probable qu'ils le cachent mieux que ça, » signala Sam, dont le visage arborait une expression qui pouvait vouloir dire qu'il avait lu des choses très perturbantes pendant ces dernières heures. « Jusque-là, ce type promet à tous de grandes récompenses dans la vie après la mort s'ils suivent ses règles, mais aucune d'entre elles ne semble se baser sur des pratiques religieuses déjà existantes auxquelles j'ai pu penser, sauf la flagellation. »

Dean rechigna. « La flagellation ? »

« Rituelle, » clarifia Sam. « Apparemment, c'est censé séparer ses adeptes de leur moi – leurs propres corps ne valent rien – et de tendre plutôt vers le bien de la communauté. »

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait penser que c'est l'effet d'un fragment ? » demanda sincèrement Castiel, sa tête s'inclinant et ses yeux fixant Sam comme s'il ne comprenait pas le sens de cet exercice.

« Question temps, ça concorde, » dit Sam. « Il y a trois ans, David Green était le PDG d'une multinationale qui marchait. Dans sa bio, ça dit qu'il a trompé ses investisseurs, dupé ses employés, du genre d'Enron, en fait. »

Les sourcils de Dean sautèrent alors qu'il fourrait la ô combien délicieuse pâte emplie de fromage de sa part de pizza dans sa bouche. « Et la grâce d'un archange a choisi de se nicher sans ce salopard ? Ça semble plutôt être le contraire de ce qu'on a vu jusque-là. »

Sam haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas, il m'avait l'air de ressembler un peu à Dieu lorsqu'on le regarde dans son ensemble. Il fait des choses qui n'ont pas de sens, il trompe des gens bien et il ne doit jamais s'expliquer ? »

Dean grogna. « D'accord, tu marques un point. »

Castiel semblait être tiraillé entre l'indignation devant cette diffamation et l'approbation réticente.

Sam continua. « En tout cas, quelque chose a dû arriver, parce qu'il est passé de l'état de multimillionnaire à celui d'un type qui vit au milieu de nulle part avec une poignée de fidèles et sans électricité ou eau courante. Et il essaye d'attirer autant de monde que possible dans son style de vie. »

« Visiblement, ça marche, » murmura Castiel, les yeux plissés alors qu'il regardait l'écran de l'ordinateur de Sam et lisait les informations qui y étaient affichées. « Le nombre des membres de cette organisation augmente rapidement. »

« Précisément, » dit Sam. « Et j'ai jeté un œil à la liste de leurs pratiques. Croyez-moi quand je vous dis que le_ seul_ moyen pour convaincre des gens de faire ça, c'est avec l'assistance divine d'un fragment d'obéissance. »

Dean prit une autre part de pizza et n'aima pas du tout où la conversation était en train d'aller. « Alors quoi, maintenant on va joindre un culte ? »

Il n'aima pas l'éclat dans les yeux de Sam qui lui répondit.

* * *

« Ne soyez pas offensés lorsque je vous demande cela, parce que c'est juste une question que je demande à tous ceux qui foulent le sol sacré de notre enceinte. Mais qu'est-ce que vous cherchez exactement, les garçons, en nous rejoignant ? » Demanda David Green à Sam, Dean et Castiel le matin suivant, lorsqu'ils se présentèrent tous les trois à l'office du tourisme de l'enceinte après un voyage rapide via le Vol de la Compagnie Aérienne Presque Archange Cas-Espèce-d'Enfoiré.

« Un… Changement, » répondit Sam, faisant le truc qui faisait style qu'il était honnête avec ses yeux une fois de plus alors que Dean essayait de faire de son mieux pour ne pas regarder comme deux ronds de flan les dents trop blanches et le sourire trop grand de Green. Castiel n'essayait pas du tout l'ange trouvait clairement que l'apparence et les manières de Green étaient perturbantes, comme si personne n'était réellement préparé à regarder la chose qu'il était sans avoir les globes oculaires qui brûlaient.

Voyant que ni Dean ni Castiel n'offraient d'aide pour expliquer, Sam serra les dents et continua. « Et par changement, je veux dire que nous cherchons une façon plus simple de vivre nos vies. Qui est plus gratifiante. Nous avons eu de bons échos de vous d'après les témoignages sur votre site. »

« Ah, oui. D'adorables petits mots que nos membres ont partagés avec vous. » Il tapa Castiel dans le dos en signe d'encouragement, ce qui fit que Castiel le regarda comme s'il essayait de voir _à travers _lui, et de vérifier si cet homme avait ou non le fragment de la grâce d'un archange ou si les gens d'ici étaient juste fous _à ce point_. Dans le dos de Green, Sam faisait des signes pour lui dire d'arrêter ça, en espérant que Cas arrêterait d'être flippant.

Mais Green regarda l'ange en retour, ce même sourire affreux plaqué sur le visage, même si le tout faisait que Sam et Dean se sentaient très mal à l'aide.

« Tu as un bon regard calme, gamin, » déclara Green après une minute, puis il sourit de son sourire blanc délavé à Cas une fois de plus. « Ça montre que tu es quelqu'un de profond. J'aime ça. » Son sourire s'attarda trop longtemps sous les yeux curieux de Cas avant qu'il ne se tourne et ne les guide au travers des portes de l'office du tourisme qui était étonnamment trop normal, avec ses réceptionnistes, ordinateurs et fauteuils dans la salle de démonstration.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'extérieur, dans la chaleur étouffante de l'été précoce de Virginie, ce fut dans ce qui leur sembla être un retour dans le temps, cent ans en arrière.

Contrairement à l'impression de cabinet dentaire donnée par l'office du tourisme , c'était là une route de terre délimitée de chaque côté par des cabanes simples qui semblaient composées d'une seule pièce, à l'extérieur desquelles des hommes et des femmes d'âges différents s'attardaient sans but, semblant paisibles ou même vides, détendus ou sédentaires. Cependant, ils se levèrent tous joyeusement en cœur à la vue de Green et un « Bonjour, Seigneur ! » dit à l'unisson salua les Winchester alors que Green souriait simplement et hocha la tête en remerciement des salutations.

« C'est le quartier résidentiel, » expliqua Green aux trois nouveaux venus. « Chaque membre a sa propre chambre, un seul lit, une seule fenêtre. Chaque structure est identique aux autres. Les vêtements, comme vous pouvez le voir, sont standardisés. »

Dean fixa les sacs de toile qu'ils portaient tous et fit pour Sam un visage qui lui valut un regard empli de reproches de sa part parce qu'il ne faisait aucun effort pour s'intégrer ou avoir l'air intéressé. Dean n'y pouvait rien si ces sacs étaient laids sur tout le monde. Quelques-unes des filles étaient peut-être attirantes sans ça.

« Tout le monde est égal ici, » expliqua Green, « donc nous n'avons pas besoin de nous différencier. »

Dean regarda Green, dans son pantalon en soie à la con et sa chemise à col boutonné. « Sauf vous. »

« Oui, bien sûr, » dit-il, « Le Seigneur doit être différent de tous les autres, j'imagine. »

« Hum, » dit Dean, ce qui faillit lui valoir une claque en règle de la part de Sam. Heureusement, une distraction se présenta hors de ces singeries dans la forme d'une jeune femme qui s'approcha d'eux, les yeux au sol. Une fois qu'elle fut à un mètre de Green, elle s'agenouilla à ses pieds.

« Je suis désolée de vous interrompre, Seigneur, » commença-t-elle prudemment, « mais mon cycle va bientôt commencer et vous ne m'avez pas fait part de celui qui va se reproduire avec moi. »

Cela stoppa les Winchester dans leur activité, ils baissèrent les yeux vers la femme – qui n'avait pas plus de vingt ans – le regard empli d'horreur.

Green sembla perplexe face à la supplication. « Ce n'est pas un problème, Angela. Je pensais que Joseph ferait un bon père pour ton enfant vous êtes aussi agréables à regarder l'un que l'autre, ce qui devrait aussi être le cas de votre progéniture. »

Angela s'abaissa au point que son front touchât presque le sol. « Merci, Seigneur. » Elle se leva, la tête toujours inclinée, et s'en alla.

« Wow, vous prenez vraiment toutes les décisions ici, non ? » Dit Dean en serrant les dents un moment après, alors qu'il était sur le point de rejeter son petit-déjeuner. « Est-ce qu'elle aime Joseph, au moins ? »

« Tout le monde ici aime tout le monde également, » Green haussa les épaules. « La seule personne qu'ils sont autorisés à aimer davantage est moi. » Il le dit avec une telle assurance que dit dût se retenir de lui mettre un coup de poing. Cette connerie n'était que des faits pour cet homme, même s'il détruisait la vie de ces gens, même s'il les utilisait comme des esclaves et leur faisait faire ce qu'il leur disait de faire.

« Ce doit être difficile, » interrompit Sam, avant que Dean puisse l'ouvrir et fâcher sans doute tout le monde ici. « Je veux dire, de les convaincre de laisser tout ce à quoi ils étaient attachés dans la vie et de se confier à vous. Est-ce que… Ça leur demande du temps ? »

« Pas du tout, » dit Green en faisant un geste de la main. « Vraiment, ils sont tous prêts une fois qu'on a fini le tour. »

« Vous les convainquez en si peu de temps ? » Demanda Castiel, ouvrant la bouche pour la première fois depuis longtemps alors qu'il arrêtait l'examen approfondi d'un arbre près d'eux.

« Ce n'est pas la question d'être convaincant. C'est parce qu'ils se rendent compte des bénéfices eux-mêmes, » dit Green, en faisant encore ce sourire flippant à Cas, et Dean pensa que peut-être que Green voulait que l'ange l'adore personnellement dans les prochaines heures, sans doute à ses genoux. Il se renfrogna et s'avança dans le champ visuel de Green.

« Quels bénéfices ? » Demanda-t-il, avant que Sam puisse le stopper. Parce que d'après ce qu'il pouvait voir, ils avaient tout abandonné pour aller au milieu de nulle part, pour qu'on leur retire leur sens individuel, pour que ce connard au regard déroutant leur dise comment respirer, dormir, manger et vivre. C'était un gros inconvénient d'après ce qu'il voyait.

Le sourire de Green ne s'effaça jamais devant les questions cela rappela Alistair au souvenir de Dean, avec une touche de Lucifer dans le corps de Sam. « C'est d'alléger le poids des responsabilités, » expliqua Green, avant de leur faire signe de continuer le long du chemin qui menait en haut de la montagne. « Vous voyez, la responsabilité est de poids incroyablement lourd que les gens portent sur leurs épaules jour après jour leurs actions et leurs décisions laissent des traces chez nous, même si le résultat est bon ou mauvais. Je suis là pour alléger ce poids. Je les leur prends. Je les libère de ça, du poids de la prise de décision, d'avoir à penser aux conséquences. Je fais cela en leur disant quoi faire. Ils n'ont pas à s'inquiéter de quoi que ce soit. Avoir confiance en ce que je leur dis est dans leur plus grand intérêt. »

« Et ça marche ? » Demanda Dean, l'air perplexe.

Green ne sembla pas offensé de cette incrédulité, agitant les bras autour de lui dans un geste grandiose. « Vous voyez à quel point c'est calme ici ? À quel point tout le monde est content ? C'est dû à la force avec laquelle ils ont confiance en quelqu'un au point que rien d'autre ne compte. » Il regarda Dean de cette manière grossièrement compréhensive, comme s'il comprenait tout ce que Dean avait traversé. « N'as-tu jamais voulu n'avoir aucune responsabilité, Dean ? »

Les minutes s'écoulèrent.

Puis Dean grimaça, ce qui fit rire Green. « Allez, » les encouragea-t-il, « laissez-moi vous conduire en haut de la montagne. La vue est belle… Immense. Le genre d'immensité qui permet à un homme de chercher au plus profond de son âme. »

Il reprit ses pas ensuite, marchant près de Cas sur le sentier alors que Sam fit à Dean un regard inquiet et empli de reproches en même temps. « Mec, » dit-il dans un murmure étouffé, « arrête d'être aussi hostile. »

« Ce connard trompe les gens pour qu'ils soient ses esclaves, mon vieux ! » Siffla Dean en retour.

Sam soupira et fit un geste vers le chemin, ou deux hommes partant le truc en toile blanche discutaient amicalement tout en ramassant du bois. Lorsque Green passa près d'eux, ils s'arrêtèrent pour saluer leur Seigneur, et Green les salua joyeusement avant qu'ils continuent leur chemin. « Il ne garde pas qui que ce soit contre leur volonté, dit Sam. « On ne peut rien faire pour les choix que font ces gens. Ils ont décidé de lui obéir, et c'est comme ça qu'ils se sont retrouvés ici. Nous devons nous

concentrer dans la recherche du fragment, parce que si on ne le fait pas, le monde sera détruit et cela n'aura plus d'importance. »

Dean soupira, parce que la logique de son frère avait l'habitude de balayer instantanément son indignation méritée. « D'accord. Mais le connard devrait arrêter de jouer au pervers avec Cas, » ajouta-t-il tout de même, lorsqu'il regarda plus loin sur le chemin et qu'il vit une main sur la cambrure des reins de l'ange, le guidant au-dessus d'un affleurement rocheux le long de la pente.

Contre toute attente, le coin des lèvres de Sam se mit à trembler. « Oui, d'accord, » fut tout ce qu'il dit avant d'agripper l'épaule de Dean de la même manière qu'on agripperait l'épaule d'un type qui vient tout juste de se faire tromper par sa copine en plein jour parce qu'il est un peu bonne poire.

Dean décida de l'ignorer.

* * *

Ils s'arrêtèrent pour faire une pause vingt minutes plus tard à une cabane qui semblait être au moins trois fois plus grande que toutes les autres dans le quartier résidentiel Green leur expliqua que c'était fondamentalement leur usine, où tous les meubles, les vêtements et les autres choses nécessaires étaient faits par des personnes assignées au rôle de menuisier, tisserands ou tous les corps de métiers dont ils auraient besoin. Ils firent un rapide tour de l'installation et les gens qui y travaillaient furent emplis de joie par la visite de leur Seigneur, chantant des louanges et lui montrant leurs accomplissements dans l'espoir d'un petit grain de remerciement de Green.

Dean saisit l'opportunité pour s'échapper un peu sur le côté, où une femme était installée, auréolée dans le quoi-que-ce-soit qu'était Green. « Hé, salut, » la salua-t-il, lorsqu'elle le regarda.

« Oh, bonjour, » dit-il, et la lumière dans son regard s'éteignit un peu, bien qu'elle regardât Dean assez aimablement. « Vous faites le tour. »

« Oui, » confirma Dean. « Monsieur Green nous montre ce qu'il y a. »

Elle s'émut. « Il fait très attention à ce que les nouveaux venus se sentent accueillis. »

Dean essaya de ne pas rouler les yeux, gardant son sourire en plastique collé sur le visage en serrant un peu les dents. « Hum, oui. Je me demandais si je pouvais vous poser quelques questions. Vous savez, vu que vous vivez ici… »

« Bien sûr. Notre Seigneur dit que nous devons nous entraider pour voir la lumière. »

« Oui, j'en suis sûr. »

Elle cligna des yeux comme si elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait dire par là.

Il toussa. « Alors, je me demandais, » se déroba-t-il, « vous faites tout ce qu'il vous demande, c'est ça ? »

Elle hocha la tête.

« Hum… Pourquoi ? »

Ses yeux s'agrandirent. « Parce que nous le devons. Parce que la sainteté de cet endroit ne tient que par l'obéissance. Si nous l'écoutons, si nous ne nous tracassons pas avec des questions et des soucis personnels, alors nos actions serviront toujours au bénéfice du plus grand bien de notre communauté, plutôt qu'à celui de l'individu seul. Nous obéissons parce que cela nous détache de l'égoïsme que les humains arborent de façon innée. »

Dean la fixa. « Et abandonner votre identité apporte quelque chose à tout le monde ? Comment ? »

« Nous sommes tous ignobles, des créatures méchantes dans le cœur, » dit-elle tristement. « S'écouter nous-mêmes, nos propres vœux et désires, revient à tomber du chemin. Être en mesure d'écouter notre Seigneur, de le mettre avant nous, revient à renier notre nature humaine sale et d'aspirer à quelque chose de plus grand. »

Dean s'empêcha de frapper son front avec sa main uniquement parce que Castiel apparut à ses côtés, hocha la tête une fois en direction de la fille, puis tira Dean par le bras. « Le fragment est là, » confirma-t-il une fois qu'ils furent hors de portée de voix.

« Ici ? Où ça ? » Dean regarda autour de lui dans l'usine en quête de choses brillantes.

Castiel secoua la tête. « En haut de cette montagne. »

Dean soupira. « Oh, ça limite un peu. » Il fit courir une main dans ses cheveux en un geste aussi perturbant que ce que faisait Sam. « Sérieusement, si je dois écouter encore plus de ces ordures, je pourrais bien craquer et frapper les gens. »

Castiel sembla confus en entendant ça. « Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que cet endroit est un ramassis de merde, » répondit clairement Dean. « Et ça craint un max qu'un type comme Green tire du bénéfice de la naïveté de ces gens. »

« L'obéissance est l'obéissance, Dean, puisse-t-elle être aussi corrompue dans cet exemple. Green est un homme qui a toujours eu l'habitude à ce qu'on lui obéisse c'est logique que le fragment d'obéissance soit venu à lui vu les circonstances. »

« Alors quoi, c'est juste une dévotion aveugle ? Pas de réflexion, pas de sentiments, pas de choix, pas de rien ? »

« C'est l'obéissance, » dit simplement Castiel à nouveau. « Telle que mon Père l'a voulue. »

Dean grimaça. « Alors, tu défends cette chose alors qu'elle prend la liberté de choix de ces gens ? »

Les yeux de Castiel s'assombrirent. « Je n'ai pas dit cela, » murmura-t-il, la voix basse, grondant dangereusement. « Je n'ai fait que dire les faits. C'est l'obéissance telle que mon Père l'a voulue. Aveugle, sans remise en cause, absolue. Cela ne veut pas dire que je suis d'accord avec ça. Cela ne veut pas dire que j'encourage la mutation qu'il en a été fait. »

Dean se détendit un peu, mais il y avait toujours une ligne tendue entre ses sourcils alors qu'il les serrait, essayant d'en comprendre quelque chose. « Alors quelle en est ta définition ? »

« La confiance, » dit Castiel sans hésitation. « L'obéissance vient de la confiance, Dean. J'ai obéi à Dieu parce que je l'aimais et que j'avais confiance en Sa volonté et que c'était la meilleure façon que je connaissais pour manifester ma confiance en action. J'ai cessé d'obéir lorsque ce n'était plus le cas. J'ai arrêté lorsque… » Il s'arrêta tout à coup, secouant la tête. « J'ai arrêté. »

Le _pour toi_ inexprimé était en suspens dans l'air entre eux, et même s'il était tacite, il illuminait comme une fichue bannière fluo, flottant devant les yeux de Dean, parce qu'il savait que Cas avait fait primer sa parole sur celle de Dieu en fin de compte, parce qu'il avait choisi de faire confiance à Dean Winchester avant de faire confiance à son propre Père et qu'il avait vécu avec les conséquences de cette décision chaque jour qui s'était écoulé depuis.

Castiel faisait confiance à Dean. Il obéissait à Dean parce qu'il l'avait _choisi_, comme un signe apparent de sa confiance pour lui.

Les épaules de Dean s'affaissèrent alors qu'il laissa échapper un soupir en leva une main en signe d'abandon. « D'accord, c'est bon. J'ai compris. Vraiment. Il n'empêche que ça craint quand même. »

Castiel haussa une épaule, dans un mouvement qu'il devait avoir sorti du répertoire de Sam. « Ils obéissent simplement à sa volonté parce qu'ils croient que son jugement leur profite, » dit l'ange, sans la moindre trace de jugement dans sa voix. « Il n'y a pas si longtemps de cela, toi et moi aurions incliné nos propres volontés devant celles de nos propres pères. »

Dean se renfrogna à ce rappel parce que c'était injustifié – et vrai – mais surtout injustifié.

Castiel continua. « Nous avons tous les deux appris depuis la valeur des propres choix que nous faisons. Eux pas. C'est toi qui m'as appris qu'on ne pouvait pas attendre la même chose de tous les humains. »

Dean se remit un peu à sa place, parce que tout comme la logique de Sam, le raisonnement de Castiel pouvait des fois – une fois de temps en temps – être quelque peu convaincant. « Oui, d'accord. Allons trouver ce fichu fragment et barrons-nous d'ici. Même si ça arrive, ça ne veut pas dire que je veux le voir. Surtout si les gens se _reproduisent_ ici. »

Castiel émit un bruit qui voulait dire qu'il approuvait au moins cela, et au bout d'un moment, Green se sépara de ses fan boys et de ses fan girls et les amena tous les trois à l'extérieur.

* * *

La randonnée jusqu'au sommet de la montagne leur prit trente minutes exténuantes de montée raide, mais finalement ils arrivèrent à un escarpement dentelé sur lequel Green marcha jusqu'au bord, jetant les bras grands ouverts dans une chorégraphie tout droit sortie de _Titanic_. « C'est ma prise de courant, » dit-il merveilleusement, son regard au loin alors qu'il fixait la surface des montagnes au loin. « Un jour, j'ai marché jusqu'ici lors d'une randonnée. Je venais tout juste de conclure le rachat de ma boîte pour plusieurs millions de dollars, acheté une nouvelle maison à Atlanta, et j'allais me marier avec une fille qui dansait pour les Hawk. La plus belle pèche de Géorgie que vous pouvez imaginer. Et je suis arrivé en haut de cette montagne, et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser que je n'étais toujours pas satisfait. Il y avait toujours des choses que je voulais, mais je ne savais pas _quoi_. »

Dean se retint de rouler les yeux, alors que Cas s'illumina avec une curiosité pensive alors qu'il s'approchait de Green près du rebord.

Green sembla être trop plongé dans les souvenirs qu'il revivait à la vue de l'endroit. « Alors, j'ai pris le risque et je suis allé aussi loin que je le pouvais le long du bord de cet escarpement et lorsque j'ai regardé en bas, j'ai eu ma prise de conscience. La raison pour laquelle je me sentais ainsi était parce que _tout le monde_ se sentait ainsi. Ils cherchent tous quelque chose pour les rattraper au cas où ils tomberaient. S'ils ne pensent pas que c'est là, ils ne prendront pas le risque de marcher le long du bord comme ça pour avoir la plus belle vue du monde. C'est quelque chose d'avoir ce genre de courage. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui arrive tous les jours, vous savez. » Green se permit un sourire contrit. « Donc au lieu de chercher cela, je me suis dit c'est ce que j'allais devenir moi-même, pour tous ceux qui m'accepteront comme leur filet de sécurité. Je n'ai jamais eu peur de tomber. »

« Donc, afin de devenir leur filet de sécurité, vous avez décidé que le meilleur moyen était de devenir leur Dieu ? » Demanda Sam, et même lui ne put retenir le scepticisme qui transparut dans sa voix lorsqu'il le lui demanda cette fois.

Green gloussa. « C'est comme cette histoire de la Bible avec Abraham et Isaac, tu ne crois pas ? Si quelqu'un accepte de se séparer de ce qui est important pour lui sur Terre et de se soumettre à ma volonté, alors j'utiliserai tout mon pouvoir pour l'aimer en retour. Je l'attraperai toujours. Il n'aura jamais à avoir peur de tomber à nouveau, aussi longtemps qu'il obéira. »

Cas était juste derrière lui, regardant au-dessus du rebord également, un air méditatif dans ses yeux qui fit bondir et se tortiller la grâce contre la poitrine de Dean dans une impression tout à fait reconnaissable. Lorsque Green se rendit enfin compte que l'ange était juste près de lui, il sursauta pratiquement, mais se reprit avec une rapidité admirable et sourit à nouveau, presque libidineusement, alors qu'il entourant les épaules de Castiel de son bras et le guida rapidement loin de l'escarpement. « Bien. Retournons auprès des autres, d'accord ? » Demanda-t-il brusquement, l'air vaguement irrité envers Cas parce qu'il s'était imposé dans son moment, ou dans sa prise de courant, ou dans quoi que ça puisse être.

Castiel acquiesça sans un mot et glissa de sous le bras de Green, descendant nonchalamment à nouveau près de Dean. Sam occupa prestement l'espace près de Green, feignant s'intéresser et demandant à l'homme s'il y avait eu des éclats de lumière le jour où il avait eu sa prise de conscience ou s'il y avait eu des signes divins qui montraient qu'il avait eu une sainte révélation.

« Alors ? » Demanda Dean lorsque Cas fut à nouveau hors de portée de voix du faux Seigneur. « Tu as senti ce que j'ai senti ? »

« Le fragment est ici, » signala Castiel. « Même si j'ai l'impression qu'il n'aime pas l'idée d'avoir des gens qui viennent sur sa prise de courant. »

« Eh bien, si c'est ça qui lui donne le courant pour continuer à tromper les gens, je crois que c'est plutôt logique. »

Tous deux partagèrent un regard silencieux; ils finirent par se mettre d'accord sans un mot pour repasser plus tard.

* * *

La visite continua avec Sam qui faisait fondamentalement semblant de s'intéresser à ce qu'ils voyaient et avec Dean qui réfléchissait à une tactique pour le retirer. La cabane pour les visiteurs ou quoi que ça puisse être était juste à côté de l'office du tourisme, ce qui voulait dire que Cas devrait sans doute les zapper au sommet sous la couverture de l'obscurité pour éviter d'être repérés (et d'avoir à se battre avec les membres de la communauté, qui avaient tous l'air d'accepter de se sacrifier pour Green dans un combat à mort s'il le leur demandait).

Donc Dean supporta le reste de la journée (et les repas qui n'incluaient pas de viande, ni de sel ou de sucre), supporta les regards libidineux dégueulasses que Green jetait aux femmes qui préparaient à manger, à Cas et quelques fois à lui-même, et après ce qui sembla un temps insurmontable, Green les conduisit finalement à la cabane des visiteurs, disant avec regret qu'il les inviterait bien pour le spectacle de reproduction nocturne – et il valait mieux que ce ne soit pas ce que Dean pensait que c'était – cependant, c'était un rituel sacré fait sous les rayons de la lune que les étrangers ne pouvaient pas voir ni y participer.

« Dommage, » murmura Green, avec un autre regard perçant en direction de Castiel et des Winchester, « vos gènes sont très attirants. » Pause. Regard libidineux. « Eh bien, il y aura d'autres occasions une fois que vous nous aurez rejoints. Et j'espère sincèrement que ce sera ce que vous choisirez. »

« Oui, hum, nous allons rester ici et y réfléchir, merci, » réussit à dire Sam, qui ferma la porte sur Green alors qu'il faisait des regards aguicheurs dégueulasses vers Cas sortis tout droit de pornos des années 80 à petit budget.

Dean réussit à attendre cinq secondes complètes avant de frissonner des pieds à la tête et de dire, « Eh bien, maintenant je me sens sale. »

Castiel ne sembla pas particulièrement ennuyé. « Vous avez des gènes attirants, » dit-il, voulant visiblement parler d'eux deux, mais il avait les yeux rivés sur Dean en parlant, ce qui fit rougir le visage de Dean alors qu'il plissait les yeux.

Cas garda les yeux sur Dean, maudites soient les conventions sociales. « Mais si vous deviez procréer, il est très probable que votre descendance sera utilisée plus tard pour détruire potentiellement le monde encore, donc je vous suggère qu'un seul de vous le fasse, et une seule fois, si c'est possible. »

« Je me sens mal à l'aise, maintenant, » marmonna Sam, alors que Dean aboya, « Mec, il y a des limites ! » À l'ange.

Castiel sembla juste se renfrogner mentalement avant d'allonger une main vers chacun des Winchester. « Prêts à retourner à l'escarpement ? »

« Oui, » dirent-ils tous les deux.

* * *

Ils retournèrent au pied de la prise de courant de Green dans une calme bouffée d'air, Dean se retenant à Cas pour garder l'équilibre et Sam et retenant à lui. Le soleil venait tout juste de disparaitre derrière les pics des différentes montagnes au loin et l'endroit sembla presque idyllique l'espace d'un instant, le genre de coin que l'on voyait dans des films lorsque deux amoureux font enfin leur premier baiser capital sous l'association de la lumière du soleil déclinante et des premières étoiles.

C'était précisément le genre d'atmosphère que vous vouliez lorsque vous êtres en train de déterrer des morceaux du frère de votre Meilleur Ami pour la Vie pendant que votre propre frère vous regardait, vous et votre ange, en clignant des yeux comme une chouette. « Alors, » se décida à dire Sam après un instant, « j'imagine que vous devriez faire tous les deux… Ce que vous devez faire. »

Dean le fixa. « Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de dire ? »

« Que le dernier fragment auquel j'ai participé s'est soldé par quelqu'un qui s'est pris un coup de couteau, » dit Sam d'une voix traînante, ce qui était visiblement une tentative pour retirer ce sourire satisfait agaçant qu'il faisait. « Vous vous débrouillez bien mieux sans mon intervention. »

Dean lui lança un regard noir, mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment en débattre. Triomphant, Sam prit congé pour aller pisser, parce que la salle de bains commune de la communauté donnait l'impression que celles de _La liste de Schindler _et de _Slumdog Millionaire_ s'étaient reproduites et avaient fait des bébés sous la forme de toilettes extérieures qui puaient horriblement.

Castiel, prenant les mots de Sam au pied de la lettre, se tourna simplement vers Dean, et à partir de là, ils se tinrent en silence en haut de la montagne tout en essayant de trouver comment, au juste, il fallait tirer l'obéissance hors du sol et loin de cette communauté totalement dingue qui faisait présentement de son mieux pour féconder des filles avec la graine des spécimens mâles les plus génétiquement acceptables et disponibles comme leur Seigneur le leur avait ordonné.

Pour être honnête, Dean n'était pas certain de pouvoir être plus obéissant que ça, mais Cas avait l'air déterminé et il supposa c'était déjà un grand pas de fait.

Au bout d'un moment, il se tourna vers l'ange et éclaircit sa gorge. « Alors ? Quel est le plan, Columbo ? »

Cas cligna juste des yeux. « Le plan est d'obtenir le fragment, Dean. »

Dean soupira. Il se dit d'être patient. « D'accord. Comment ? »

Les sourcils de Castiel se froncèrent, mais il ne répondit pas de suite. Un silence bizarre s'ensuivit, jusqu'à ce que Cas incline un peu la tête et ne propose, « Peut-être que tu devrais me donner un ordre. Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras. »

L'esprit de Dean connecta automatiquement les points entre ses dernières réflexions sur l'obéissance et ce que Cas lui demandait de faire. Le sang se précipita inexplicablement sur son visage et il était certain de sentir mini-Cas entrouvrir un œil allégorique par pure curiosité d'en dessous de sa chemise. « Heu… »

Castiel resta là, à attendre. Comme Dean lui avait donné des ordres des milliers de fois avant, comme si c'était ringard et qu'il était prêt à le faire à la minute où Dean le lui dirait.

Tout à coup, Dean eut l'impression d'être un idiot.

Castiel remarqua sa réticence et il haussa un sourcil interrogateur en sa direction. « Je trouve cela difficile à croire que tu sois soudain à court d'ordres, Dean, » dit-il à la façon de Spock, et ça fit que Dean se sentit encore _plus_ idiot, comme s'il avait battu un chiot et que maintenant, le chiot trouvait ça bizarre lorsqu'il _ne_ lui foutait plus une branlée.

Enfin, Dean regarda ostensiblement autre part, même s'il ouvrit la bouche pour proposer qu'ils devraient essayer quelque chose de moins conventionnel que lorsqu'il demandait quelque chose à Cas.

Et bien sûr, ce fut à ce moment-là que Sam apparut devant eux à nouveau, flanqué de chaque côté par deux anges corpulents et sérieux qui étaient dans les mêmes costumes noirs, ce qui voulait dire qu'ils travaillaient pour Raphael.

Timing. Sam Winchester en avait visiblement à revendre.

* * *

Castiel tourna lorsqu'il sentit la présence familière de ses frères et désespéra lorsqu'il vit Sam entre eux deux, l'air à la fois penaud et agacé d'avoir été capturé. Il n'était pas blessé, ce qui était l'essentiel. Castiel espéra qu'il pouvait faire en sorte qu'il le reste.

« Sam ! » Cria Dean, qui dut être retenu physiquement par la main de Castiel sur son bras pour ne pas charger vers eux, les poings volants (en vain). Sam lança à Dean un regard qui lui signifiait d'arrêter et de cesser, même si la poigne de fer de Castiel autour de son avant-bras l'empêchait de devenir un second otage.

« Castiel, » mugit l'ange à la gauche de Sam sans aucun préambule, « rends-toi ou l'humain meurt. »

« Hayyel, » le salua Castiel en même temps, et fut heureux de voir que sa voix était toujours égale vu que deux hommes de main de Raphael retenaient Sam en otage. Alors qu'il parlait, il ramena Dean prudemment plus près de lui, ses yeux fixant les deux anges qui se tenaient près de Sam tout au bord de l'_escarpement_.

Hayyel sourit, une lueur sauvage dans les yeux alors qu'il se tenait avec Hael, plus petit, Sam entre eux. Ils ne le touchaient pas, parce qu'ils trouvaient tous les deux que le contact avec les humains était rabaissant ou qu'ils voulaient éviter l'opprobre de Lucifer qui salissait le sang de Sam. Castiel ne connaissait l'impression de la seconde option que trop bien se souvenant de la sensation accablante de révulsion qu'il avait ressentie auparavant, lorsqu'il avait vu Sam pour la première fois. Mais c'était il y avait longtemps rien n'avait Sali Sam à ses yeux depuis très longtemps. Selon toute probabilité, il était le seul parmi ses frères à penser ainsi.

Les anges avaient toujours évité le moindre contact avec le vaisseau de Lucifer aussi loin qu'il s'en souvenait. Castiel pensait qu'il devrait utiliser cela à son avantage. « Comment nous avez-vous trouvés ? » Demanda-t-il à Hayyel, feignant la surprise et laissant une pointe de peur ramper sans sa voix.

« Nous ne te cherchions pas, » dit Hayyel, qui ne prêtait aucune attention particulière aux humains alors qu'il se concentrait sur l'unique menace : Castiel. Pendant ce temps, les yeux de Dean dardaient désespérément un côté, puis l'autre et Castiel savait qu'il chercher une sorte d'ouverture qu'il pourrait exploiter, une distraction qui lui permettrait de mettre son frère en sécurité. Hayyel ne le remarqua pas, il sourit simplement d'un air satisfait et aboya, « Comment aurions-nous pu te trouver alors que tes humains sont cachés aux yeux du Ciel et que tu es devenu une telle abomination au point d'en autre méconnaissable pour les tiens ? C'est par pure coïncidence que nous sommes tombés sur toi dans notre recherche. »

Castiel plissa des yeux. « Alors, vous êtes ici pour le fragment. Je ne vous laisserai pas l'avoir. »

« Si tu ne le fais pas, nous tuerons l'humain. Nous lui déchirerons son âme et nous disperserons ses atomes dans l'univers pour que même toi, tu ne puisses pas le faire revenir. »

La déclaration sanguinaire de Hayyel fit grimacer Hael légèrement, même s'il ne faiblit pas pendant que Hayyel souriait à Castiel comme un animal sauvage.

« Hael, » dit Castiel, se tournant vers le plus faible des deux, « un ange de bonté déclarerait faire une chose pareille à un badaud innocent ? »

« Hael et Hayyel ? Sérieusement ? » Intervint Dean lorsqu'il entendit le nom du second ange. « Raphael envoie des équipes selon l'ordre alphabétique ou quoi ? » Sa voix était teintée d'une fausse bravade pour attirer leur attention leur lui plutôt sur Sam.

Mais il fut résolument ignoré par tous les anges présents, alors qu'Hael fit un air désapprobateur envers Castiel. « Tu ne nous laisses pas le choix et nous sommes obligés de recourir à la violence, Castiel. Tu blasphèmes alors que Raphael est devenu le véritable chef du Paradis. Tu as causé cette guerre en refusant de rester plus bas que ceux qui ont été créés pour être meilleurs que nous. Tu aspires à devenir plus que ce que tu es, et en tant que tel, tu es devenu la créature que nous voyons devant nous, une abomination, une horreur. Ce n'est pas nous qui allons tuer cet humain, mais ta main qui nous y force. »

« Tu suis celui qui va détruire le monde, Hael, » dit Castiel, ne séparant pas son regard de Hael alors qu'il faisait un pas en avant. « Quelle bonté peut-elle survivre si tu te bats impitoyablement pour détruire ce que notre père aimait le plus ? »

Hael s'impatienta. « Assez ! » Grogna-t-il. « Nous prendrons le fragment d'une manière ou d'une autre, Castiel, » dit-il clairement. « Tu es un bonus supplémentaire. Nous libérerons Sam Winchester si tu acceptes de devenir notre prisonnier à sa place. »

« Va brûler en _enfer_, » gronda Dean, ce qui lui valut un regard de réprimande de Castiel.

« Dean, » dit-il, la voix emplie de réprobation.

Dean le regarda, les yeux furieux d'indignation. « Quoi, Cas ? » cria-t-il, sur le point de perdre toute patience. « Quoi ?! »

Castiel maintint son regard pendant un moment, aussi sévère et exigeant qu'il savait l'être, et qu'il avait appris à être après avoir dirigé une armée, après avoir combattu des archanges pour le destin de l'humanité. « Dean, » dit-il une fois de plus, plus bas, sa voix à peine perceptible.

Hayyel, impatient, fit un pas en avant, laissant Hael près de Sam alors qu'il levait son épée vers Castiel et Dean, menaçant. « Ta réponse, Castiel ? » Mugit violemment Hayyel, alors que Castiel convoquait sa propre épée et la fit glisser dans sa paume au travers de la manche de son manteau. « Ou acceptes-tu la mort de Sam Winchester simplement parce que ce n'est pas lui, ton animal de compagnie préféré ? »

Castiel l'ignora. À la place, il allongea sa main libre et attrapa l'épaule de Dean, tirant l'humain avec force contre sa poitrine dans une douce étreinte.

Sur le rebord, les sourcils de Sam pointèrent vers le haut, alors que Hayyel grimaçait de dégoût et que Hael regardait, surpris.

« Tu fais tes adieux, alors ? » Grogna Hayyel, le ton moqueur à la vue de l'ange qui se rabaissait avec un contact humain. « Dépêche-toi, Castiel. Notre offre n'est pas éternelle ! »

Enfin, Castiel se sépara de Dean, qui le regardait curieusement dans les yeux.

« Es-tu prêt, Dean ? » Demanda Castiel.

Puis le regard de Dean se durcit de détermination. Il hocha la tête une fois, définitivement. « Oui. »

Castiel fit un pas en arrière et toucha le front de Dean avec deux doigts.

* * *

L'impression d'avoir le fond de son être qui s'arrêtait ne dura qu'une demi-seconde avant qu'ils ne se retrouvent derrière Sam et sa cohorte d'anges Dean fit exactement ce que Cas lui avait dit de faire en levant l'épée que l'ange lui avait donnée lors de leur étreinte improvisée et la planta dans la nuque d'Hael avant que le petit homme timide ne puisse bouger. Il eût quelques regrets, parce que c'était quelque chose de tuer l'ange de la bonté, mais en même temps, ce crétin avait quand même menacé d'éparpiller Sam partout dans l'univers, alors les regrets ne restèrent pas longtemps.

Il y eut un éclat de lumière qui voulait dire que l'ange mourait et Sam ferma les yeux alors que Dean se tourna vers Cas juste à temps pour lui envoyer son épée de nouveau Cas réussit à l'attraper, mais la distraction fut suffisante pour qu'Hayyel fasse une petite entaille lumineuse sur la poitrine de Castiel avec une attaque de sa propre épée. Cas eût le souffle coupé de douleur, tituba en arrière, ce qui le laissa sans aucune défense pendant un instant, durant lequel le vaisseau massif d'Hayyel agrippa le bras de Cas de sa main livre et le fit tourner. Hayyel jeta Cas en bas de la pente avec un sourire satisfait. Il le suivit alors que Cas atterrit sur le sol dans un choc qui sembla secouer tout le sommet de la montagne, et qui craquela visiblement la couche de rochers sous le dos de Cas. Hayyel rugit et apparut en un clignement d'yeux devant Cas, juste à temps pour marcher sur le bras qui tenait l'épée de l'ange reversé avant qu'il n'ait le temps de lever son arme pour se défendre.

La situation actuelle était la suivante : il y avait un ange qui avait l'air très en pétard entre Cas et les Winchester. Tandis que les Winchester étaient entre ledit ange qui avait l'air très en pétard et le bord d'un _fichu escarpement_.

Et quelle fut la réaction de Dean ? La réaction qu'il eut en voyant Hayyel avec son épée au-dessus de sa tête et qui regardait Cas avec un mépris triomphant ?

Il attrapa la première belle roche qui lui vint et la jeta le plus fort qu'il le put derrière la tête d'Hayyel. Elle frappa le messager de Raphael dans un bon et solide _paf_.

L'ange se retourna avec un visage hargneux, donnant à Cas le temps de respirer, car la lumière qui s'échappait de cette blessure au travers de son torse rendait Dean nerveux. « Toi, » grogna Hayyel à son attention, le regard sauvage, un peu comme un loup-garou à la pleine lune, « tu _oses_ frapper des _anges _?! Je vais te tuer et te ressusciter pour pouvoir te tuer encore, mille fois pour chacun de mes frères que tu as détruits ! » Jura-t-il lugubrement. « Tu as tué le seul ange qui restait au Ciel qui aurait pu t'accorder une mort miséricordieuse. »

Hayyel sourit. « Je ne suis pas comme lui. »

« Hum, Dean… » Commença Sam, qui semblait effrayé par les hurlements des loups qui perçaient soudain l'air autour d'eux.

« Ferme-la, » marmonna Dean, puis il y eut des bruits de pas et des grognements, des yeux qui brillèrent dans leur direction en provenance des ténèbres et des buissons. Un ours passa la ligne des arbres et se tint sur ses deux pattes arrière, se cabrant pour former trois mètres de _rage_.

« Hum, j'imagine qu'Hayyel veut nous dire qu'il est l'ange des heu… animaux, peut-être ? » Marmonna Sam, ses yeux passant d'un raton laveur en colère à sa gauche à une meute de loups qui était apparue à sa droite. Un aigle glatit au-dessus d'eux.

« Ils vont arracher votre chair morceau par morceau et je vais obliger Castiel à en regarder chaque instant, » promit Hayyel, écrasant à nouveau le bras de Castiel de son pied. Cas eut le mérite de ne pas faire le moindre bruit ou de réagir face au craquement évident de ses os qui fit grimacer Dean instinctivement. « Et je t'apporterai à Raphael, et tu répondras de tes crimes, Castiel. »

« Cas ?! » Demanda Dean, qui fit prudemment un pas un arrière lorsque l'un des loups s'approcha et lui grogna, traînent un peu trop près de lui. Il espéra que l'ange avait encore quelques plans géniaux dans sa manche, parce qu'il n'avait pas survécu à l'apocalypse pour se faire trucider par _Balto_.

« Dean, » dit Castiel, la voix ferme en tous points. « J'ai besoin que tu sautes. » Dit-il en fait, sans aucun soupçon de regret ou d'hésitation.

C'était dingue et sans doute le plan le plus nul que Dean ait_ jamais_ entendu, mais n'était-ce pas ce que Dean avait choisi tout à l'heure, avant que Hayyel et compagnie ne plantent cette partie ? Il sentit mini-Cas vibrer dans un doux encouragement contre sa poitrine et cela lui suffit.

C'était comme Cas lui avait dit plus tôt (et oui, Dean _pouvait_ écouter, et écoutait toujours lorsque c'était important aimait-il penser) : l'obéissance était composée de la confiance. Et la confiance pour Dean Winchester, ça avait toujours été de connaître une personne, de savoir ce qui les motivait, sur leur façon de penser et ce qui leur était cher.

Et lorsque tout en revenait à cela, Dean faisait confiance à Cas. Il n'avait pas de raison pour ne pas le faire. Pas après tout cela.

Il n'hésita donc pas lorsqu'il agrippa le bras de Sam d'une main, serrait mini-Cas avec force dans l'autre, et les fit courir vers le bord de l'escarpement sans un seul regard en arrière.

* * *

Castiel regarda les têtes de Dean et de Sam disparaître derrière le rebord avant de se tourner vers Hayyel, qui semblait perplexe, mais surtout en colère parce que ses créatures n'auront pas eu l'occasion de démembrer les Winchester devant les yeux de Castiel.

Il n'eut pas le temps de ressentir autre chose, car la terre sous eux commença à trembler une fois de plus et il y eut une lueur dans l'air que Castiel commençait à associer à la réussite. Il ferma les yeux et remercia silencieusement Dean pour lui avoir obéi, parce que Dean pouvait – malgré tout – encore lui faire confiance.

Et c'était suffisant. Ce devait l'être, parce que ce fut l'instant où le fragment d'obéissance frappa sa poitrine dans une explosion de lumière et dans un grondement de tonnerre, envoyant Hayyel trébucher plus loin à cause de la chaleur du lien qui se créait, la grâce de l'archange brûlant les bords de la sienne, alors qu'elle se déversait, trop près pour être complètement en sécurité.

« Non, » souffla Hayyel, alors que ses animaux jappaient, crachaient, hurlaient et couraient se mettre à l'abri, loin du feu de la grâce de l'archange. « Ce n'est pas possible ! Toi, qui as été déchu, qui t'es rebellé, qui as défié la volonté de notre Père ! »

Castiel avait entendu ces mots bien des fois auparavant. Au lieu de perdre du temps à y répondre, il se leva lentement, étirant ses ailes – aussi bien les anciennes que les nouvelles – et serra son épée dans ses mains. Il marcha vers Hayyel, dont les ailes avaient brûlé au contact du fragment de la grâce de Gabriel, et enfonça gravement la pointe aiguisée de l'épée dans la nuque d'Hayyel sans aucune hésitation, sans aucun mot de chagrin, de regret ou d'adieu pour celui qui avait été son frère depuis l'enfance.

Une explosion de lumière se propagea dans l'air autour d'eux alors qu'Hayyel criait son ultime rage et s'effondra, la silhouette de ses ailes lacérées se gravant par le feu dans le sol près de son corps mort, sa grâce s'éparpillant en morceaux qui se dispersèrent dans le vent.

Puis Castiel tomba à genoux, exténué à cause du lien, du poids de ses nouvelles ailes qui prouvaient son statut d'archange et de celui de la mort de deux frères de plus de sa main.

Le silence régna pendant un moment, en au du sommet. Castiel prit le temps de respirer, de replier ses lourdes ailes contre son dos.

Et la voix de Dean, qui semblait furieux d'inquiétude, brisa soudain le calme de la nuit qui les entourait.

« Cas ? C'est quoi ce _bordel_, mon vieux ?! »

Castiel s'autorisa de sourire pendant un instant. Il ne savait trop pourquoi.

* * *

« Jésus, Dean, tu aurais pu me prévenir ! » Râla Sam plus tard, alors que les deux frères regagnaient péniblement le sommet de la montagne par le côté de l'escarpement. L'affleurement rocheux sur lequel ils avaient atterri environ trois mètres en contrebas de la Prise de Courant de Green, était dur et n'avait pas eu de pitié pour leurs genoux, surtout parce qu'ils ne s'_attendaient_ pas à ce rebord, ou parce qu'ils n'avaient pas pensé qu'ils survivraient du tout à la chute.

« Hé, je ne savais pas que c'était là non plus ! » Pesta Dean en retour, acceptant la main que lui tendait Castiel alors que l'ange les tirait sans aucune peine vers le sommet, où les corps empruntés par Hael et Hayyel reposaient, étendus et se vidant de leur sang sur le sol.

Cette information sembla rendre Sam encore plus perplexe. « Tu as sauté et tu ne _savais_ pas qu'on allait mourir ?! » S'exclama-t-il, les yeux grands ouverts. « Quoi ? Pourquoi ? »

Dean haussa les épaules, se sentant soudain honteux alors qu'il avait été si sûr de lui un instant auparavant. « Je ne sais pas, je pensais que, tu vois, on allait s'écraser tout en bas. Mais au moins, Cas pourrait nous ramener plus tard. »

« Oh mon dieu, » murmura clairement Sam, son grand front escarpé se creusant de partout alors qu'il essayait d'arriver à un accord avec le raisonnement défectueux de Dean. « Oh mon _dieu_. »

Dean se tourna ensuite vers Cas, espérant avoir une sorte d'aide de sa part, mais Cas le regarda énigmatiquement, comme si Dean était un puzzle qu'il ne résoudrait jamais ou ne comprendrait jamais même s'il avait un million ou un milliard d'années pour essayer.

« Tu as obéi, » dit l'ange au bout d'un moment, inutilement, et Dean voulut lui grogner de la fermer, de lui dire qu'il l'avait seulement fait parce que mini-Cas avait trouvé que c'était peut-être une bonne idée. Mais il se rendit compte que c'était dingue, et que mini-Cas ne lui parlait absolument pas – ou quoiqu'il lui fasse – présentement parce qu'il était trop occupé à se recroqueviller dans une bille compacte de la taille de l'ongle du petit doigt de Dean, comme si toutes les heures qu'il avait passé ces derniers jours à lui parler, à lui jouer de la musique n'avaient servi à rien.

« Et donc quoi, Dean a obéi et tu as eu le fragment ? Rien que comme ça ? » Demanda Sam, remplissant le silence entre Dean et Cas avec son indignation et sa perplexité. « Comment est-ce que ça montre plus d'obéissance que les gens que Green a entraîné dans son programme eugénique bizarre ? »

La tête de Castiel se pencha sur le côté. « Tu, » dit-il à Sam d'une voix monocorde, « devrais savoir maintenant à quel point c'est une tâche monumentale de faire que Dean écoute quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Hé ! » Protesta Dean, par pur principe.

Sam y médita pendant un moment. « D'accord, c'est juste, » finit-il par acquiescer, et jeta ses mains à son visage comme s'il les lavait de tout ce qu'il se passait. Il souriait alors qu'il faisait cela, donc Dean ne ressentit aucune objection à la pousser de son chemin pour qu'il puisse regarder Cas de plus près.

« Alors ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton bourru. « Tu te sens bien ? Tu ne te sens pas explosif ou un truc du genre, hein ? »

Castiel hocha la tête. « Je vais bien, Dean. »

Sam les regarda prudemment. « Bon, il n'en reste plus qu'un, n'est-ce pas ? » les interrompit-il, alors que Dean regardait Castiel de la tête aux pieds. Apparemment, cela convenait à Dean d'obéir à l'ange lorsqu'il lui demandait de sauter du haut d'une montagne, mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de vérifier que Cas était blessé ou non, Dean n'écoutait pas le moindre de ses mots. Cette entaille ouverte au niveau de sa poitrine semblait être partie maintenant et la seule preuve qu'elle avait existé était que la chemise de Cas était tailladée, ce qui rendait visible un éclat de peau, régulière et sans aucune marque.

« Oui, » répondit Cas à Sam en même temps, alors qu'il subissait à contrecœur les histoires de Dean. « Une fois que ma grâce sera complète, je devrais avoir assez de force pour défaire Raphael et prendre la tête du Paradis sans provoquer d'autres effusions de sang parmi mes frères. »

Dean n'était normalement pas du genre à pinailler – c'était à Sam de le faire – mais une partie de lui s'arrêta net en voyant le changement entre '_défaire Raphael pour sauver le monde_' et '_prendre la tête du Paradis._' Mini-Cas ne semblait pas aimer l'idée non plus, si l'on se fiait à l'imitation passable qu'elle réussissait à peine à faire d'une luciole.

Dean pensa qu'il devrait peut-être dire quelque chose, mais avant de pouvoir le faire, les yeux de Cas s'illuminèrent alors qu'il tendait les bras pour tapoter les eux frères sur le front.

Le sol s'éloigna d'eux malgré les éclats de voix que faisait Dean en signe de protestation.

* * *

Ils se retrouvèrent dans la cabane des visiteurs juste avant que Green ne passe la tête à l'intérieur, l'air inquiet et quelque peu suspicieux envers les inconnus alors qu'il leur indiquait qu'il y avait eu des explosions de lumière en haut de la montagne à l'instant et qu'ils réunissaient un détachement pour aller voir. « On dirait que ce sont des coups de tonnerre, mais il vaut mieux être prudents et vérifier que des feux ne se sont pas allumés, » dit-il calmement alors qu'il voyait la peau de Castiel luire étrangement et qu'il constatait que Sam et Dean étaient encore complètement habillés. Les frères feignirent l'innocence plutôt bien Sam rassembla même son expression de compassion inquiète, celle qui fait penser aux gens qu'il participe au concours de Miss Amérique et que tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était la paix dans le monde, d'arrêter la famine, la maladie et que tout le monde pouvait adopter un chaton abandonné.

Green sembla tomber dans le panneau, leur souhaitant une bonne nuit, et referma la porte derrière lui en la fermant de l'extérieur pour la sécurité des visiteurs au cas où il y aurait quelque chose qui n'allait pas.

Dean se hérissa encore une fois, parce que s'il y avait des _feux de forêt à cause des éclairs_, enfermer les gens dans leurs chambres était la pire idée qui soit, mais qu'importe. Ce n'était pas comme si une serrure était impossible pour lui ou Sam pendant que les autres dormaient, et si jamais c'était urgent, Cas avait de toute façon les clefs de l'univers. C'était quand même un truc horriblement idiot à faire.

Sam sembla le penser aussi, mais il haussa simplement des épaules et se laissa tomber dans l'un des lits de camp. « Bon, et maintenant ? » Demanda Dean après un moment passé dans le silence où Castiel s'était installé dans un coin et ne regardait vaguement rien en particulier. Il était toujours un peu rouge à cause du choc avec le fragment de grâce, rose sur les joues et la gorge et tout le long des articulations de ses doigts d'après ce que Dean pouvait en voir. Il semblait lumineux, faute d'un mot plus adapté, de façon grisante et fiévreuse. La coupure dans sa chemise avait été magiquement réparée.

« Je vais avoir besoin de me reposer, Dean, » lui répondit Castiel après être resté impassible un moment. « Cela ne devrait pas me demander beaucoup de temps pour incorporer totalement la grâce supplémentaire. »

« Chouette, » répondit Dean qui alla s'allonger dans un des autres lits de camp. Il regarda Cas une fois de plus (l'ange faisait toujours de son mieux pour rejouer le moment où il s'était transformé en une figurine, visiblement) avant de se rouler sur le dos, de tirer sur la cordelette autour de son cou et de regarder mini-Cas d'un air interrogateur. « Hé, » murmura-t-il à la petite bille regroupée tout en bas de la fiole, « allez, on se débrouillait super bien hier. »

La grâce lui offrit un étrange bégaiement, quelque peu faible et distant, mais elle était toujours là. Dean en fut soulagé et passa les heures suivantes à lui parler avant que Sam ne lui jette un oreiller plat fourré avec de l'herbe à la tête et ne lui dise de se taire.

Dean garda l'oreiller plat fourré avec de l'herbe comme ça Sam n'en aurait plus, l'empila au-dessus du sien pour faire un oreiller moins plat fourré avec de l'herbe et s'endormit.


	12. Chapitre 11

**Auteur **: Peroxidepest17

**Personnages/couples** : Léger Dean/Cas, Sam (apparitions de Bobby, Crowley, Balthazar et Raphael)

**Rating** : PG-13

**Spoilers** : Jusqu'à la saison 6 épisode 20 réalité alternative après ça.

**Disclaimer** : Aucun mal et aucune atteinte à la loi voulue.

**Titre traduit** : La Loi de Conservation de l'Énergie

**Traductrice** : Marple-Juice.

**Bêta-lectrices** : Mama-Marple & Misaki-chan-842

Vous pouvez retrouver le lien vers la fanfiction originale dans mon Livejournal (lien dans mon profil)

**Merci infiniment pour vos reviews n'hésitez pas à en laisser ^_- Les reviews anonymes sont acceptées et tous les messages que vous laisserez seront traduits et envoyés à l'auteur original de cette fanfiction.**

La fin est proche…

* * *

**Notes du chapitre 11 : **

- Eugénisme : méthode visant à la transformation de l'espèce humaine par le biais de sélections génétiques.

- La Loi Don't Ask Don't Tell était une loi s'appliquant à l'armée dont la doctrine était 'ne demande pas, ne dis pas'. Les gays devaient rester discrets sur leur orientation sexuelle pendant la durée de leur service, et en échange, leurs supérieurs ne devaient pas faire d'enquête sur eux. Celle loi a été abrogée en 2010 et faisait partie du programme de Barack Obama lors de l'élection de 2007, la population américaine se montrant favorable à ce que les gays servent dans l'armée.

- Memorial Day : A lieu le dernier lundi de mai. Originellement, il servait à honorer la mémoire des personnes mortes lors de la guerre de Sécession. Depuis la première guerre, le Memorial Day sert à honorer tous ceux qui sont morts lors de faits d'armes.

- Cheltenham est une ville du Maryland. Il y a le cimetière des vétérans.

- Le Superbowl est la finale du championnat de football américain pendant lequel il y a les deux équipes gagnantes des deux conférences de la National Football

League qui s'affrontent.

* * *

**ONZE**

Cette fois-ci, Cas n'eut besoin que de huit heures pour se remettre totalement de la brûlure de la grâce, où quoiqu'il ait eu, après avoir mangé tout cet assaisonnement d'archange. Ainsi, tous les trois réussirent à se glisser hors de la cabane des visiteurs avant que la plupart des membres de la communauté – qui n'avaient visiblement rien trouvé en haut de la montagne, pas même deux cadavres et la silhouette brûlée d'ailes dans le sol – n'aient le temps de se réveiller. Certains étaient déjà debout et s'apprêtaient à commencer de préparer le petit-déjeuner démoniaque, mais ils étaient trop occupés à s'affairer pour remarquer les Winchester qui essayaient de s'échapper de la cabane des visiteurs et de retourner là où ils avaient garé l'Impala. Dean remarqua avec un certain degré d'autosatisfaction que certains des membres avaient l'air de n'avoir aucune idée de ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire, comme s'ils se remettaient d'un fichu trip et qu'ils ne savaient pas ce qu'ils avaient fait la nuit dernière (ou les mois ou les années). Mais tout de même, certains membres avaient l'air exactement pareil qu'ils l'étaient l'autre jour, calmes et imperturbables sous le pouvoir d'obéissance de Gabriel. Ce fait fit tressaillir tout sens de satisfaction que Dean aurait pu tirer de la récupération de la source du pouvoir de Green.

Le libre arbitre était une chose compliquée, supposait-il.

Ils réussirent à se glisser dans l'Impala durant les préparations du petit-déjeuner sans que personne ne les remarque ou ne découvre leur disparition et ils s'arrêtèrent au premier restaurant que Dean vit le long de la route pour un merveilleux et splendide petit-déjeuner rempli de bacon et de fromage. Ils s'y attardèrent une bonne heure pendant laquelle Dean mangeait tout ce qu'il avait sous la main et Sam sortit encore l'iDiotpad pour proposer plusieurs pistes sur l'emplacement du dernier fragment. Sam réussit à exposer ses deux premiers suspects lorsque Cas fit cette mine impatiente alors qu'il prenait avec désintérêt les pancakes aux myrtilles, des saucisses et des pommes de terre sautées que Dean lui avait commandé même si tout le monde était pratiquement sûr que l'ange n'avait plus besoin de manger.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Cas ? » Demanda Dean lorsqu'il ne supporta plus de le voir faire la tête, principalement parce que cela posait une entrave à sa grande histoire d'amour de la matinée avec son bacon sirupeux.

« Les morts d'Hayyel et d'Hael seront bientôt remarquées par le Ciel. Raphael enverra plus de membres puissants de ses troupes pour m'empêcher d'avoir le dernier fragment de grâce, s'il ne vient pas en personne. Nous ne devrions pas perdre de temps et aller directement au dernier morceau. »

Dean grogna. « Eh bien, désolé, mais certains d'entre nous ont besoin de manger. Surtout après tout le menu d'hier qui était douteux et vert. Je pense qu'ils ont essayé de nous faire manger de la mousse, mec, »

Castiel soupira et poussa son assiette en grande partie intouchée de nourriture vers Dean et le regarda de cette façon puissante et prête à châtier avec laquelle il avait regardé Dean lorsqu'ils apprenaient encore à se connaître et que Cas pensait que Dean était un garçon de courses.

Rien que pour prouver que ce n'était pas le cas, il prit le dernier morceau de bacon et le savoura. Il le mâcha avec une lenteur terrible tout en faisant des bruits vaguement pornographiques. C'était assez pour que Sam lui fasse une expression de pur reproche et que Cas se recroquevilla un peu plus en avant dans son siège tout en fixant le bacon de Dean comme s'il voulait le rayer de la carte.

« C'est très mature, Dean, » dit Sam une fois que Dean eut terminé et léchait la graisse et le sirop d'érable de ses doigts.

Cas répondit silencieusement, en tendant les bras et de taper chacun de leurs fronts.

Avant que le monde ne tombe autour de lui, Dean était certain d'avoir vu cet idiot faire un sourire satisfait.

* * *

Lorsque Dean ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, il se retrouva aux portes d'un cimetière militaire dans le Maryland c'était boueux, le temps était nuageux et au loin il voyait une procession mortuaire qui avait lieu sous l'ombre d'un immense chêne, parfaite d'une mère éplorée et qu'un père stoïquement endeuillé à sa tête. Pour en ajouter à cette adorable vision, il y avait une ligne de sœurs gémissantes, de frères reniflant, des marines à l'air solennel dans leurs uniformes et un prêtre à la voix graveleuse qui faisait de son mieux pour garder le navire à flot et de guider son troupeau au travers de sa peine. De toutes les choses, c'était précisément le genre de truc que Dean voulait voir après avoir été transporté par un ange sur des milliers de kilomètres qui lui avait _déjà _filé un mal de ventre pas possible. Juste après le petit-déjeuner. Il réprima le réflexe de vomir, principalement parce que ça atterrirait sans doute sur Sam, et aussi parce que ce serait une insulte non seulement pour le sérieux des funérailles qui avaient lieu, mais aussi envers le délicieux bacon qu'il avait avalé.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est, Cas ?! » Siffla Dean dans sa barbe lorsqu'il put parler de nouveau, fixant l'ange alors qu'il reprenait contenance au bord du portail en essayant de repousser sa nausée.

« Maintenant que je suis pratiquement complet, c'était bien plus facile de localiser le dernier morceau, » dit-il, comme si cela expliquait tout. Ce qui visiblement n'était pas le cas. Dean commençait à se demander si chaque pas qu'ils faisaient en avant était en fait un super coup de klaxon en arrière dans le développement émotionnel de Cas. « C'est quelque part ici. »

Sam avait déjà l'air de regarder curieusement autour d'eux, donc Dean était réellement seul sur ce coup.

D'un autre côté, mini-Cas bégayait légèrement pour le soutenir contre sa poitrine, et Dean baissa les yeux sur lui et pensa qu'après tout, il n'était pas _totalement _seul. Ce qui était une plutôt bonne chose.

« Alors… C'est ici ? L'amour ? » Demanda Sam après un moment, l'air sceptique. « Dans un cimetière. »

« Ouais, c'est un peu morbide, non ? » Approuva Dean alors qu'il regardait les marines s'aligner et tirer avec leurs fusils dans le ciel couvert du matin. Malgré les détonations, Dean entendait toujours la mère du pauvre type gémir, inconsolable alors que ses enfants la soutenaient dans ce calvaire.

« C'est un endroit peu conventionnel, peut-être, mais pas entièrement inattendu, » répondit Castiel, fixant de son air imperturbable la cérémonie. « Pour les anges, l'amour est uniquement dédié à notre Père et à nos frères et sœurs, nos garnisons. Ce n'est pas si différent dans un tel endroit les soldats servent leur pays dans vos guerres humaines, ils meurent pour les valeurs de leur pays et pour les autres membres de leur unité. Ils tuent aussi pour ça. Il ne peut y avoir de plus grande déclaration d'amour que le sacrifice de quelqu'un. »

Les yeux de Dean volèrent d'abord vers Sam, puis vers l'ange, et il comprit que ce devait être logique, mais d'une façon bizarrement déprimante. « D'accord, alors quoi, c'est dans le sol ? Dans les corps ? » Il espéra sincèrement que ce ne fut pas dans les corps.

« Je vais devoir me rapprocher pour voir, » admit Castiel, qui commença à marcher au travers des portes comme s'il n'y avait pas de cérémonie pour un marine mort qui était en route. Heureusement pour leur ange retardé socialement, Dean était là, et il agrippa le dos du manteau de Cas avant qu'il n'atteigne le chemin et n'interrompe tout ça comme un crétin.

« Woah, woah, woah, » écrasa Dean, serrant le trench jusqu'à ce que Cas ne le regarde avec désapprobation et ne s'arrête. « Un peu de respect, mon vieux. Il y a un enterrement. Les gens sont _en deuil_. »

Cas cligna des yeux. « Ils n'ont pas besoin de porter le deuil, Dean, » dit-il pragmatiquement, tournant à nouveau son regard sur la masse regroupée sur la pelouse. C'était comme s'il les regardait sans les regarder Dean reconnaissait l'expression sur le visage de Cas comme étant cella où il voyait tout, mais rien de ce qui était vraiment important en même temps. La Vision-Angélique, ou un truc du genre. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait fait, il avait fini par _ne pas_ se faire baiser dans un _bordel _alors cela en disait long sur la façon dont ça marchait chez Cas. « Le marine qu'ils enterrent a été récompensé de sa bravoure et son sacrifice au Ciel donc il n'y a aucune raison d'être attristé de sa mort. »

« Mon vieux, ce n'est pas pour _lui_, » signala-t-il. Puis il se rétracta parce que ce n'était pas _vraiment_ ce qu'il voulait dire. « Eh bien, d'une certaine manière, c'est pour lui, mais ce que je veux dire, c'est que les gens qu'il a laissés doivent tourner la page, Cas. Tu ne peux pas arriver comme ça en plein milieu de ça et de commencer à chercher partout la grâce. » Ses yeux cherchèrent dans ceux de Cas en disant cela, espérant une sorte de compréhension.

Elle ne vint pas de suite, mais Cas le passa en revue et dut voir à quel point Dean était intransigeant sur le sujet, parce qu'enfin, il fit un pas en arrière et hocha la tête. Ils ne rompirent pas pour autant leur contact visuel, et ils ne cessèrent que lorsque Sam fit un bruit entre un toussotement et un grognement.

« Hum, ce n'est pas quelqu'un que tu connais, Cas ? » Demanda Sam en désignant du menton un jeune homme dans un costume noir qui n'était pas différent de ceux que les légions de Raphael portaient sur Terre. L'homme avait la tête baissée légèrement et s'approcha de la cérémonie déterminé mais respectueux.

Castiel secoua la tête. « Ce n'est ni un ange, ni un démon, » dit-il résolument après une minute. « Je ne le connais pas. »

Mais apparemment, la mère du défunt le connaissait, parce qu'à l'instant où elle posa les yeux sur lui, le côté femme éplorée disparut et elle poussa et cria sur le type comme si elle avait besoin d'un exorcisme. Dean ne pouvait pas discerner précisément les mots qu'elle avait utilisés, mais il voyait la façon dont le type – qui était aussi visiblement un _marine_- se rétrécissait sur lui-même lorsque la femme commença à le désigner et à lui crier dessus.

« C'est un frère avec qui il n'a plus rien à voir ? » Supposa Sam tout haut, plissant des yeux devant la scène alors que des personnes essayaient de retenir la vieille femme scandalisée.

« J'imagine que c'est un membre de son unité ? » Rajouta Dean, principalement parce qu'il avait l'impression angoissante que le type qui se faisait enterrer était mort pour que l'autre ne le soit pas.

Cas faisait encore son truc où il regardait-au-travers-du-temps-et-de-l'espace, et après un instant, il dit, « Cet homme était un membre de l'unité du marine défunt, » ce qui donna à Dean l'impression d'être comme Sherlock Holmes, jusqu'à ce que Castiel n'ajoute, « et c'était aussi son amant. »

Les sourcils des deux Winchester se levèrent haut sur leurs fronts. « Je pensais que ce n'était pas autorisé, » dit Sam.

« On dirait qu'ils ont gardé ça secret jusqu'à la mort du marine, » confirma Castiel. « Ils l'ont caché pour qu'ils puissent protéger leur pays. »

Parfait. Dean se sentait tout simplement déprimé maintenant.

Pendant ce temps, la mère hurlante du marine crachait et jurait encore en direction du pauvre type qui culpabilisait dans son costume, et Castiel, toujours aussi serviable, expliqua : « Elle dit que c'est de sa faute si son fils est mort. C'est parce qu'il a conduit son fil à commettre un crime que Dieu a choisi de le punir avec sa mort sur le champ de bataille. » Il s'interrompit. « Elle n'a raison qu'à moitié. »

Sam et Dean le regardèrent, perplexes. « Comment ça ? »

« Elle a raison de blâmer l'amant pour la mort de son fils, mais sa mort sur le champ de bataille n'était pas une punition du Ciel pour ses actions. Son fils a choisi de mourir pour protéger la personne qu'il aimait. En mourant, il a sauvé la vie de son amant. » Castiel eut un air désapprobateur, comme s'il se sentait personnellement insulté. « Elle pense que son fils ne pouvait pas mourir sur le champ de bataille pour aucune autre raison que la personne avec qui il a choisi de faire l'amour est une chose que seuls les humains penseraient à faire. Le Ciel accorde si peu d'importance aux guerres humaines et aux pratiques sexuelles humaines pour interférer. »

Pendant tout le temps où l'ange parlait, Dean et Sam s'échangeaient des regards de plus en plus inquiets, déjà, parce que Cas avait l'air d'un robot-Cas, et ensuite, parce que Dean sentait la terreur se regrouper dans son ventre instinctivement et que Sam le devinait d'après l'expression qu'arborait son frère. Mini-Cas n'avait pas l'air très heureux de ce qu'il se passait non plus, mais une fois de plus, mini-Cas n'avait pas eu l'air très heureux depuis qu'il avait été arraché de Cas et qu'il devait jouer aux accessoires face aux pièces mortes de Gabriel dans le cœur de l'ange.

Puis Castiel cimenta tous les sentiments négatifs qu'il pouvait en ajoutant, « L'amant pense à la façon de se tuer ce soir pour expier ses actions. Il va sans doute réussir à se tuer, mais pas à expier. »

« Mec, ça craint, » furent les premiers mots que Dean put dire, alors qu'il regardait le pauvre type finir de se faire casser du sucre sur le dos par la mère de feu son amant et se retirer pathétiquement sur le chemin, vers le parking et loin de la cérémonie. Il passa par la porte où les Winchesters rôdaient quelques secondes plus tard et s'arrêta pour leurs regarder bizarrement, comme s'il pensait leur demander de dégager, mais ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire ou à faire fut avalé par sa propre souffrance et il se retourna, mit ses mains dans ses poches et grimpa dans une Civic argentée cabossée sans regarder derrière lui.

L'expression de Sam disait qu'il était tellement empli de compassion qu'il pourrait en exploser. « Il y a bien quelque chose qu'on peut faire pour lui, » dit-il à voix haute, se confrontant avec quelque chose qui allait dans le même sens que la réflexion que Dean s'était fait plus tôt. Dean était tenté d'approuver.

Les sourcils de Castiel se froncèrent. « Le fragment restant est à portée de main, » leur rappela-t-il. « Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'être distraits par d'autres choses. »

Dean sentit mini-Cas lui donner un élancement de douleur de mécontentement contre sa poitrine et il referma une main rassurante dessus pendant qu'il se tournait vers Cas. « Mec, on doit remettre ça à plus tard on est en plein jour. »

« En quoi cela est-il préoccupant ? » Insista Castiel. « Si on nous demande ce que nous faisons, nous pouvons simplement dire que nous cherchons les restes de mon frère mort. C'est la vérité. »

« C'est préoccupant, » insista Dean, « parce qu'on n'est pas loin du Memorial Day et que c'est un cimetière militaire du Maryland et que suis certain que ça va attirer l'attention – et sans doute mettre en colère les militaires – si nous marchons tous les trois et creusons dans les tombes de héros tombés en plein jour, » répliqua Dean.

Castiel eut l'air déconcerté. « Tu veux attendre que la nuit soit tombée. »

« Oui, » confirma Dean. « Ce qui nous laisse beaucoup de temps d'ici là, ce qui veut dire que Sammy va pouvoir faire quelques recherches et peut-être trouver où on doit chercher dans ce gigantesque cimetière. Ce qui me donnera beaucoup de temps pour convaincre un pauvre type de ne pas se tuer sans bonne raison. Tout le monde y gagne. »

« Hum, en plus les gens nous regardent maintenant, alors on ferait mieux de partir. Au moins, jusqu'à ce que le tour de garde change, » intervint Sam juste à temps, avec un regard de biais vers des hommes en uniformes de la sécurité qui s'approchaient d'eux alors qu'ils restaient comme des types flippants à la porte, regardant les pierres tombales et les funérailles toujours en cours.

« Bien. D'accord. Marche, » dit Dean ostensiblement à Cas avant de tourner l'ange et de le conduire loin du cimetière. Sam trotta derrière eux et ils réussirent à le prendre à la légère et à traverser jusqu'à l'autre côté avant que les gardiens ne puissent voir de près leurs profils d'une beauté diabolique.

Castiel sembla mécontent de la tournure des événements. « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi sauver la vie d'un individu est plus important lorsque l'équilibre du Ciel et de la Terre est en danger et que nous sommes à deux doigts d'y remédier, » leur indiqua-t-il, et Dean leva les yeux vers l'ange quelque peu courroucé, surtout de contenance perplexe alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers un endroit plus sûr. Ce n'était pas terriblement encourageant.

« Oui, je commence à comprendre que tu ne comprends pas, » grogna Dean lugubrement. Il commençait à comprendre ce que Crowley voulait dire lorsqu'il avait parlé de donner un coup d'éponge sur le disque dur angélique avant d'installer le nouveau système d'exploitation. Il y avait eu clairement des données qui s'étaient perdues lors du transfert, parce que quelques semaines plus tôt, Dean était certain que l'ange devant lui aurait eu un avis totalement différent sur l'importance d'une seule vie.

C'était la raison pour laquelle Dean était contre la modernisation de ses affaires. Les gens ne devraient pas faire n'importe quoi avec les classiques.

À cela, mini-Cas fit une petite roulade d'approbation qui était censée le réconforter. Ça l'était.

Juste un peu.

* * *

Sam supposa que voir Dean faire vraiment des recherches en cette période était quelque chose de positif. C'était toujours mieux que de le voir parler avec l'ancienne grâce de Castiel sur l'épisode du _Docteur Sexy_ de la semaine, de toute manière. Le plus jeune Winchester s'interrompit dans sa lecture de la _très longue_ liste de militaires, hommes et femmes, morts et qui reposaient actuellement à Cheltenham en essayant de deviner lequel d'entre eux avait un lien particulier avec la grâce d'un archange. Jusque-là, il avait décidé que c'était virtuellement impossible à dire les gens qui se sont enrôlés pour mourir sur un sol étranger par amour pour leur patrie (même si ce n'était pas toujours la politique du pays) étaient quelque peu difficiles à classer sur les critères du _plus_ au _moins_ susceptible d'attirer une attention divine. En plus, Sam avait l'impression d'être un connard rien que pour le fait d'essayer.

Dean, pendant ce temps, trouvait plus de choses sur leur marine mort et son petit copain suicidaire, et Sam était presque suspicieux sur la ferveur avec laquelle Dean traitait toute cette affaire, comment il utilisait toute la frustration désespérée qu'il ressentait face à la modernisation de Cas en la convertissant en action pour alimenter son étrange quête personnelle pour sauver un type qu'ils avaient entrevu pendant même pas cinq minutes plut tôt dans la matinée.

Ça ressemblait pas mal à la technique de sublimation sortie du manuel de la façon de faire du Winchester, d'après ce que Sam en savait. Maman est morte ? Utilise toute ta rage meurtrière et la haine vengeresse pour dégommer des êtres surnaturels qui font du mal à d'autres gens. Ton frère est en Enfer ? Continue de faire le tour du pays en utilisant les pouvoirs démoniaques que tu possèdes et qui ont valu à ton frère d'être tué pour éviter que d'autres personnes ne finissent comme ta famille. Ton ange personnel a sans doute régressé au stade d'une machine tueuse sans cœur qui n'a que la vue générale en tête ? Sauve un gay.

Tout cela se tenait, psychanalytiquement parlant, dans le microcosme de leurs vies.

« Ce type était Premier Sergent dans les marines, Sammy, » expliqua Dean comme par hasard, affalé triomphalement loin de l'ordinateur et sifflant d'appréciation une fois qu'il avait réussi à déterrer l'os qu'il cherchait.

« Le heu, le type qui est mort ? » Demanda Sam, poliment. Si c'était la mission personnelle dont son frère avait besoin pour rester sain d'esprit, il jouerait le jeu. Sam pouvait faire plusieurs choses en même temps comme ça, même s'il pensait que récupérer le fragment était en tête de leur liste de priorités, en grande partie parce qu'il ne voulait pas que le monde soit détruit et qu'il fallait que les portes du Purgatoire restent fermées. Il voulait aussi que Dean pète un plomb non plus. Donc voilà.

« Non, le survivant. Premier Sergent Ross Sweet, trente et un ans. Il a démissionné officiellement après une mission en Colombie qui a mal tourné et durant laquelle le caporal Edward Rogers a dû sauter sur une grenade lors d'un échange de coups de feu avec un groupe de rebelles pour que Sweet et les autres de leur détachement puissent être évacués par les airs. Ce gamin avait à peine ton âge, Sammy. »

Sam grimaça. Dean secoua juste la tête, les sourcils froncés de cette manière grave qu'il faisait lorsqu'il s'imaginait quelqu'un de l'âge de Sam qui mordait la poussière. « Ça craint à mort, mon vieux, » marmonna-t-il distraitement, puis il joua encore un peu avec le clavier, tapant sans doute sur les touches plus fort qu'il n'en était nécessaire. Après une minute passée à faire cela, et pendant laquelle Sam méditait sur les mérites de dire à son frère d'y aller mollo pour le bien de son ordinateur, les yeux de Dean s'illuminèrent de triomphe. « J'ai une adresse, » déclara-t-il, et, faisant un sourire satisfait, regarda Sam avec défi. « Et toi ? »

Sam savait que la remontée soudaine de l'esprit de compétition était une partie cruciale de ce processus de sublimation, mais cela ne la rendait pas moins agaçante. « Dean, ça va nous prendre des heures, » dit-il clairement, ce qui fit incliner la tête de Cas et lui fit froncer les sourcils du coin où il s'était apparemment installé pour examiner ses nouvelles ailes. Qui ont fait l'objet d'une chouette conversation plus tôt. Sam suspectait que la simple pensée de son ange développant des nouveaux appendices étranges (bien qu'invisibles) pendant son étrange transformation renvoyait Dean directement à tout ce truc avec Kafka, ou peut-être même du côté d'_Alien_, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'un nouvel être hostile sorte de la poitrine de Cas et mange leurs visages d'une seconde à l'autre.

« Nous n'avons pas des heures, » dit brusquement Castiel en se levant, donnant l'impression que l'acte ressemblait à un déploiement épique de corps célestes. C'était sans doute le cas, mais de manière invisible. Mais remarqua sur Dean gardait résolument les yeux collés à l'écran de l'ordinateur alors qu'il prenait ostensiblement l'itinéraire de leur hôtel à la maison du Premier Sergent Sweet.

« On va s'occuper de ça d'abord, et après on retournera au cimetière, » proposa Sam en regardant sa montre. C'était la fin d'après-midi, ce qui voudrait sans doute dire que le cimetière fermerait bientôt, mais il leur faudrait tout de même attendre que la nuit les couvre.

Cas avait cet air d'oiseau ébouriffé sur le visage qu'il lui arrivait d'arborer, mais Dean ignorait tout ce qu'il se passait dans le coin qu'occupait Cas dans la salle alors qu'il notait les sorties d'autoroute qu'ils devraient quitter pour arriver chez le Premier Sergent Sweet.

Enfin, la pose d'oiseau ébouriffé laissa place à une posture d'ours grognon méditatif, et lorsque Dean se leva, Cas déclara, « Je dois retourner au cimetière. Attendre ne fera que donner à Raphael ou à Crowley l'occasion de nous trouver. »

Dean regarda finalement l'ange pendant que Sam esquivait son iPad ça ressemblait tout à coup à ce que Sam imaginait ce que pourrait être de voir ses parents se disputer.

« Ça nous prendra juste quelques heures, dans le pire des cas, » grogna Dean. « Détends-toi. »

« Ça ne pose aucun problème si tu ne souhaites pas m'accompagner, » grogna Castiel en retour. « Mais je ne peux pas me _détendre_ avant que notre objectif prioritaire ne soit accompli. »

Dean serra la mâchoire et leva les épaules d'une manière que Sam reconnût comme était cella que Dean faisait lorsqu'il se lançait dans une bonne bagarre et qu'il s'attendait à être frappé plusieurs fois, mais ne pouvait pas céder parce que c'était peu viril. « D'accord. Fais ce que tu as à faire. »

Castiel lui jeta un regard menaçant pendant une seconde, comme s'il allait dire quelque chose de cinglant et saisir l'offre que lui tendait Dean pour le frapper. Au (faible) soulagement de Sam, l'ange hésita un moment avant de disparaître dans une bouffée d'air.

Dean se dégonfla comme si ce souffle d'air lui sapait officiellement le moral. « Bon, très bien, » se dit-il, et il se tourna pour attraper les clefs de l'Impala sur le bureau.

Sam le regarda prudemment. « Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas aller avec lui ? » proposa-t-il après un soupir. « Enfin, je peux aller voir Sweet moi-même. »

Dean secoua la tête et eut l'air d'avoir reçu un coup de poing dans le ventre. « C'est bon. Si Cas pense qu'il peut s'en occuper tout seul, on n'a qu'à le laisser faire, » ronchonna-t-il, oubliant que c'était ce genre de façon de penser qui les avait menés où ils en étaient.

« Dean, » commença Sam, mais il fut coupé par un regard noir étouffé de son frère.

« Ne le dis pas, Sam, » l'avertit Dean, sa voix était suffisamment basse dans sa gorge pour que Sam imagine que seuls les animaux pouvaient le faire sans s'endommager de façon permanente. « Si nous partons maintenant, nous pouvons être chez Sweet dans une heure. » Ceci dit, il se tourna et se dirigea vers la porte, marchant dans le sauvage Far West encore et chaque pas le conduisant à une sorte de confrontation sur la rue principale à midi tapante.

Sam déglutit. «D'accord. » Il coinça son iPad sous son bras et se précipita après son frère.

* * *

Dean se souvint à quel point il détestait les autoroutes du Maryland précisément après une heure et dix minutes de route, surtout parce que c'était l'heure de pointe de la fin de journée lorsque tout le monde rentrait à la maison, sans doute de leur travail sur la côte, et cela voulait inévitablement dire que Google Maps était un putain de menteur sur le temps que cela prenait pour aller d'un endroit à un autre. Dean ne pouvait même pas nourrir l'idée d'accélérer ou de passer entre les voitures qui conduisaient tellement lentement qu'il pourrait _mourir_ rien que parce qu'il y avait des tellement de foutues plaques gouvernementales sur la route autour d'eux qu'il avait peur de regarder quelqu'un de la mauvaise manière et d'avoir un agent du FBI assez curieux pour commencer à leur causer (encore) des problèmes. Donc, ils pressaient le pas à un misérable 70 kilomètres heures sur le 1-495 N pendant plus longtemps qu'il ne l'avait prévu pendant que Sam se tortillait bizarrement sur le siège à côté de lui, comme s'il avait toutes ces _choses_ à dire. Dean ignora son frère de façon éhontée et fixa la route devant eux. Le soleil se couchait plus rapidement qu'ils ne roulaient et il serait sérieusement en rogne si Sweet se tuait pendant que lui et Sam étaient coincés dans les _embouteillages_.

_Ça aurait été bien d'avoir un transport angélique_, pensait une partie de lui tendant à la rébellion. Mais Cas était retourné à Cheltenham à la recherche de la dernière pièce qui finirait sa séquence de transformation en niaiseux, et Dean se détestait parce qu'il n'avait pas réussi à être plus intransigeant et à foutre en l'air ce plan stupide à la seconde où il avait vu des signes de la grâce de Gabriel qui faisait des conneries avec la programmation de Cas.

Ce ne fut que lorsque Sam lui dit, « Mec, respire, » qu'il se rendit compte que ses articulations étaient blanches à force de serrer le volant et qu'il faisait des têtes de tueur en série à la route. C'en était étonnant qu'ils ne se soient pas fait arrêter parce qu'ils avaient l'air de terroristes domestiques.

« Désolé, » marmonna Dean, qui lâcha du lest.

« Tu veux en discuter ? » Proposa Sam prudemment après une ou deux inspirations, lorsqu'ils prirent la sortie vers le 295 N. Cela voulait dire qu'ils étaient pratiquement arrivés, et que Dean ne voulait vraiment pas en parler.

« Non, » sortit-il.

« Moi, je veux en parler, » lui rétorqua Sam. « Alors, c'est bon si tu ne fais que m'écouter. »

« Sam. »

« Non, Dean. Je suis juste… Curieux. Hum… Pourquoi est-ce si important tout à coup ? Logiquement, je vois bien pourquoi Cas a raison… »

Dean donna à son frère un regard perplexe et se demanda s'il avait réussi à perdre encore son âme pendant les deux derniers jours.

« Non que je suis nécessairement d'accord avec lui, » ajouta rapidement Sam, lorsqu'il lut correctement l'expression de Dean. « C'est juste que… Ce n'est pas vraiment le genre de trucs qu'on fait, » modifia-t-il.

« Sauver des gens fait partie de notre rayon. »

« Oui, Dean. Mais des monstres, pas du suicide. »

Dean s'accroupit sur son siège. « Oui, mais peut-être que s'il se tue il deviendra un fantôme hargneux dans dix ans. Je ne fais que nous épargner de devoir revenir ici. » C'était bancal, et il le savait, mais il ne répondrait que de ça pour le moment, surtout depuis qu'il devait se concentrer maintenant qu'ils arrivaient dans la banlieue de Baltimore et qu'il devrait faire attention à tous les noms des petites rues par lesquelles il devrait passer pour trouver la maison de Sweet.

« D'accord, j'imagine que c'est une théorie, » répondit Sam, qui semblait calme de façon irritante à propos de tout ça. Puis il ajouta, « J'ai une théorie, moi aussi. »

« Eh bien, garde-la pour la séance de pleurs et de câlins qui arrivera après, Sammy, on y est presque, » dit Dean, se sentant soulagé alors qu'il quittait l'autoroute en prenant la bretelle. À partir de là, il allait traverse quatre cents mètres dans des rues aux noms ridicules au travers de la banlieue rustique de la côte est, plusieurs zigzags et tournants dans des petites avenues que Dean estimait ne pas être assez grandes pour être considérées comme des rues en double sens de circulation, et un demi-tour illégal lorsque Dean confondit l'allée Maplewood avec la rue Maple Leaf avant qu'ils ne se retrouvent devant une petite maison d'un seul étage en briques tout au fond d'un cul-de-sac avec une boîte aux lettres qui, lorsque Sam la lut en plissant des yeux à cause de l'obscurité, indiquait 'Sweet' dessus, de façon très commode. Il y avait de la lumière à l'intérieur que Sam distinguait au travers des rideaux fermés des baies vitrées de la demeure et la Civic argentée cabossée qu'ils avaient vu le Premier Sergent conduire plus tôt ce matin confirmait qu'il était chez lui. Bien entendu, cela n'indiquait pas qu'il était toujours en vie. Ou s'il pensait toujours au suicide. Il était tout aussi possible qu'il se faisait à dîner et s'installait pour regarder les play-offs de la finale de la conférence de la NBA.

« Ça fait peur, » déclara Dean une fois que, lui aussi, avait remarqué que Sweet était chez lui. Il gara la voiture. Ils restèrent assis dans le noir pendant cinq minutes.

Sam le regarda. « Alors heu, on fait quoi maintenant ? »

Dean cligna des yeux. « On l'empêche de se tuer, de toute évidence. »

Sam était un bon frère la plupart du temps, mais des fois il faisait des trucs idiots avec son visage qui gênaient énormément Dean. Et c'était l'un de ces moments.

« Sérieusement ? » Demanda Sam. « On va juste frapper à sa porte et lui demander s'il compte se tuer ou non cette nuit ? Ou est-ce qu'on va rôder à ses fenêtres en espérant que ses voisins ne vont pas nous remarquer pendant qu'on le surveille ? »

« En fait, je pensais à l'option deux, » répliqua Dean, sur la défensive, et il devait avoir l'air totalement pathétique parce que les traits de Sam s'adoucirent un peu.

« Dean, » dit-il, la voix plus affectueuse à présent, « Tout va bien se passer pour Cas. Arrête de t'inquiéter. »

Dean rechigna, parce qu'il préférait encore avoir Sam qui lui criait dessus en la battant à coup de logique plutôt que de l'avoir qui prenait ce ton bizarre et empli de pitié, comme maintenant. « Ouais. Il est parti chercher le dernier morceau de Gabriel pour qu'il finisse sa transformation en Captain Connard. Ce n'est pas parce que j'en ai marre des connards que j'ai peur pour ça, mon vieux. »

« Dean. »

« Sam. »

Sam le regarda d'une façon qui disait tout de la menace qui lui pendait au nez et de la longueur de la prolongation de la discussion – sous forme de monologue s'il le faudrait – si Dean voulait lui taper dessus, crier et le combattre tout le temps. Ce que Dean ferait, et ce qui attirerait les flics lorsque les voisins remarqueraient une étrange bagarre et des cris venant de la mystérieuse voiture noire puissante qui s'était garée tout au bout de leur rue.

Heureusement pour eux, une ombre à la baie vitrée attira leur attention avant que tout cela ne puisse arriver.

* * *

Malgré la taille et le passage constant, cela ne prit pas longtemps à Castiel pour fouille une grande partie du cimetière, l'ange restant dans les coins sombres et disparaissant avant de réapparaître dans les ombres alors que le soleil se couchait. C'est avec frustration qu'il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait pas encore manipuler les esprits des gardiens ou ceux des gens qu'il croisait pour qu'ils ne le voient pas. Ils lui demandaient s'il était ici pour voir quelqu'un de cher ou pour faire un hommage et il hochait la tête gravement en répondant, «C'est la dernière demeure de mon grand frère, » sans avoir à mentir. Ils lui montraient de la compassion et certains d'être eux lui racontaient des histoires sur ceux qu'ils aimaient, ce qui sont morts au combat, ceux qui sont morts après le combat, ceux qui ont été tués ou qui sont tombés malades ou ceux qui n'en pouvaient plus après ce qu'ils avaient vu, après qu'ils aient pris des vies et vu les vies de leurs amis et de leurs frères perdues devant eux.

Castiel connaissait – pour une grande partie – les bruits et les expressions de base les plus appropriés de compassion pour donner le change même s'il ne ressentait rien de particulier lorsqu'il entendait ces contes il se rendit compte qu'un an plus tôt, il aurait mieux compris, mais pour l'instant, son seul désir était de localiser le fragment et de l'attirer en lui, et lorsqu'il se rendait compte que ces étrangers avec leurs histoires et leurs cœurs brisés n'étaient pas suffisants pour attirer une fraction de la grâce d'un archange, il partait sans un mot.

Une faible partie enfouie au loin en lui pensait qu'il y avait peut-être quelque chose qui clochait avec ça, car avant, il aimait toutes les créations de son Père et les regardait avec attention et émerveillement. Puis son monde s'était réduit à un point, à Dean, et alors qu'il était déchu, ça lui était suffisant. À présent, il se sentait éloigné de tout cela, comme les souvenirs de moments qui étaient arrivés et qu'il le _savait_, qu'il avait vécus lui-même, et qui n'étaient rien de plus que des images qui volaient dans son esprit, comme s'il les avait regardées au lieu de les vivre. Logiquement, il s'imagina que la grâce vacillante et incomplète en lui _avait _seulement vu ces événements en grande partie la grâce en lui n'avait pas l'expérience contenue dans la grâce qu'il s'était arrachée, et plus il avançait dans la collecte des fragments de celle-ci, plus cela l'entraînait loin de la connaissance qu'il avait dans la première.

En vérité, tout ce que souhaitait cette nouvelle grâce était d'être complète à présent, maintenant qu'il était si près. Ce n'était pas si fort avant, avec les premières pièces. Elles avaient semblé si petites, et il pensa qu'il avait été capable de se souvenir, de compatir et de sentir parce que ces premières pièces n'avaient pas été assez fortes pour submerger des parties de lui qui connaissaient, qui avaient vécu et s'étaient battues avec Dean, avaient protégé Dean et avaient aimé Dean. Mais à présent cela ne semblait plus être là, cas à présent, une grâce d'archange était presque complète en lui et elle était plus grande que tout ce qu'il avait jamais connu – plus grande et plus importante – et à la suite de cela, rien ne semblait plus pressant que son achèvement. Les souvenirs et les sensations étaient présentes mais si éloignées et très mal traduites il supposa que ce devait être les vestiges de sa grâce vivante, celle qu'il avait donnée à Dean dans l'unique espoir qu'elle pourrait être utile à l'humain maintenant qu'elle lui était devenue inutile. Il se souvenait qu'il avait espéré, au travers de l'agonie de la chute, que Dean pourrait utiliser cette petite grâce dépassée pour se protéger ou pour négocier de l'aide avec, ou juste pour éclairer son chemin s'il se retrouvait seul et égaré, trébuchant dans les ténèbres d'un endroit inconnu.

Dans tous les cas, c'était une nuisance dont il pourrait s'occuper plus tard. Pour l'instant, il se concentrait sur la recherche du fragment d'amour, la dernière pièce pour en finir avec cette guerre, et il se promenait près du pied du grand chêne où l'amant du marine que Dean essayait désespérément de sauver était enterré. Il se tint à sa base pendant un moment, regarda dans toutes les directions et convoqua la grâce – l'amour – qui manquait toujours en lui, qui était capable de le compléter à nouveau.

L'amour de Dieu était le tout dernier joyau apporté à la couronne de chaque ange lorsqu'ils ont été faits, le pilier qui était censé lier toutes les autres pièces, qui faisait fonctionner la vérité, la fureur, la clémence, la dévotion, la foi et l'obéissance comme de l'essence. C'était la plus grande partie de tous les anges et plus spécialement des archanges, et Castiel ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne pouvait pas la trouver ici, dans cet espace limité et humain. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, alors qu'il était si près, elle ne répondait pas à ses appels. Il savait qu'elle était ici, il sentait les résidus de sa vie qui circulaient au travers de la verdeur de l'herbe, de la fraîcheur de l'air et de la façon dont les fleurs données en hommage ici semblaient vivre plus longtemps qu'elles ne le devraient sous cette chaleur. L'influence de l'amour s'étirait jusqu'aux confins de ces terres et, alors qu'il se tenait ici, il ne pouvait localiser la provenance de toutes ces choses.

Le cimetière se ferma pour la nuit alors que Castiel continuait ses recherches. Les gardiens de nuit commencèrent leurs patrouilles, laissant l'ange qui surveillait avec attention près de la taille imposante de l'arbre, les évitant de la même manière que le fragment de grâce semblait l'éviter.

Castiel se demanda s'il aurait tout de même dû forcer Dean à venir avec lui Dean avait été capable jusque-là de relâcher et de libérer toutes les pièces de grâce qu'il n'avait pu capturer seul. Dean avait trouvé en lui la foi et lui avait redonné l'obéissance, avait déchaîné sa fureur et lui avait montré la clémence. Dean lui avait demandé la vérité et lui avait montré sa dévotion, a joué un rôle – avait toujours joué un rôle – sur la façon dont Castiel était devenu plus fort. Il n'était pas là maintenant, et avec l'absence de Dean, l'ange découvrit que l'amour ne viendrait pas à lui.

Mais encore, il était possible que même si Dean était ici, l'amour ne viendrait pas. Castiel ignorait quel était le degré d'estime que Dean avait pour lui, s'il serait suffisant pour déloger le dernier fragment de la grâce de Gabriel de cet endroit où un nombre incalculable d'humains étaient morts par amour. Il ne savait pas si, maintenant, il se rappelait de l'amour qu'il ressentait pour Dean lorsqu'il s'était arraché sa grâce. Il se souvenait d'après ses réminiscences qu'il y avait alors eu de l'amour, intense, déterminé et résigné en même temps. Il soupira et reposa une main distraite contre le tronc de l'arbre dans l'ombre duquel il se tenait, et se demanda si c'était une sorte de punition de son Père, qu'il devait effectuer sa quête jusqu'ici uniquement pour découvrir que tout ce qu'il avait obtenu jusque-là était précisément ce qui l'écartait des parties de lui-même dont il avait besoin pour finir cette mission.

Ce fut lorsqu'il méditait à ces choses – se tenant seul et frustré dans l'ombre du cimetière tel un soldat seul – que Raphael le trouva.

* * *

La silhouette d'un homme essayant de s'asphyxier avec un ventilateur de plafond devant la charmante baie vitrée de sa maison en banlieue fut ce qui poussa Dean et Sam sur leurs pieds pour sortir en plein milieu de leur micro-dispute, ce qui les poussa à défoncer la porte d'entrée et de se précipiter dans le salon d'un inconnu sans discuter au préalable d'un plan ou d'une ligne de conduite. Cela finit par payer tout de même, parce que lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'intérieur, le Premier Sergent Sweet étouffait lentement à cause de la ceinture en cuir nouée autour de son cou. Il y avait un mot à ses pieds, un tabouret renversé au sol et une lueur dans les yeux que Dean connaissait ce quisignifiait qu'ils avaient du pain sur la planche. Mais cet air était aussi sans doute sur le visage de Dean et sur celui de Sam également, parce qu'avant qu'il ne cligne des yeux, Sam avait agrippé sans un mot les jambes de Sweet et le maintenait en l'air, retirant la pression de sa gorge alors que Dean prenait le tabouret renversé que le Sergent avait utilisé pour monter jusque-là, tira le couteau tueur de démons de sa botte dans un mouvement assuré et découpa le cuir comme si c'était son ennemi juré.

La tension autour de la gorge de Sweet se retira d'un coup et Sam se retrouva avec un marine haletant et au visage rouge dans les bras heureusement, Sam était _toujours_ plus grand que tout le monde sur cette planète et réussit à ramener Sweet sur le sol sans tomber alors que l'ancien soldat haletait et crachotait de perplexité à ses sauveurs.

« Tout va bien, » dit Sam, essayant d'avoir l'air apaisant alors que sa carcasse voletait au-dessus de l'autre homme. « Tout va bien, récupérez. »

« Tout ne va pas bien ! » Grinça Sweet un instant plus tard, sa main massant sa gorge douloureuse alors qu'il regardait Sam. « Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites chez moi ? »

« On te sauve la vie, mon vieux, » répliqua Dean, qui sentait une vague froide de colère virulente le traverser devant le ton agressif et accusateur du marine.

« Nous sommes… Amis, » ajouta Sam, amicalement.

Sweet les railla. « Si vous étiez mes amis, » gronda-t-il, sa voix donnait l'impression qu'il avait avalé du verre, « vous me foutriez la paix. »

« On n'a pas dit qu'on était _tes_ amis, » grogna Dean en guise de réponse.

Sweet les fixa un instant, confus, avant que ça s'éclaire à l'étage. « Vous êtes… Vous êtes des amis d'Ed ? » Souffla-t-il lentement.

« Hum, quelque chose comme ça, » répondit vaguement Sam. « Vous voulez de l'eau ? »

Sweet secoua simplement la tête pendant que Dean continuait de le regarder. Sam lui donna son air qui disait _tu n'aides pas_.

« Non, pas d'eau, » marmonna Sweet, qui se mit sur ses pieds en tremblant. « Comment m'avez-vous trouvé ? » Demanda-t-il. « Pourquoi ? »

« Pour que t'évites de faire une connerie monumentale, visiblement, » répondit clairement Dean, sans aucune trace de compassion dans sa voix maintenant que le soldat était hors de danger.

Sweet se hérissa immédiatement. « En quoi c'est une connerie ? » Demanda-t-il. « Pourquoi est-ce que je ne devrais pas me tuer ? C'est de ma faute. Tout était de ma faute ! »

Sam était infiniment plus doux que Dean ne pourrait jamais l'être alors qu'il s'avançait, les mains levées en signe d'abandon. « Vous ne pouvez pas croire qu'Ed penserait ça, Sergent, » dit-il. « Vous ne pouvez pas croire qu'il était du genre à vous blâmer pour ce qui est arrivé. C'était hors de votre portée. »

« Ça ne l'était pas ! » Répliqua hargneusement Sweet, et Dean grimaça lorsqu'il le regarda parce que voir un homme bizarre pleurer était étrange dans le meilleur des cas, bien qu'il puisse être en colère et indigné à cet instant. « J'aurais dû arrêter ça, » insista Sweet, la voix toujours rauque. « J'aurais pu l'empêcher d'être rejeté par sa famille, détesté par ses amis, dédaigné par ses frères d'armes. »

Dean le ne regardait plus dans les yeux, il attarda son regard sur le sol. « Ouais, eh bien ça marche dans les deux sens, mon vieux. Si c'était si mal pour lui, il aurait pu arrêter ça lui-même. Te laisser. »

« Pour lui, ça devait valoir le coup s'il est resté, » ajouta Sam, plus doucement.

Sweet aboya d'un rire dépourvu d'humour. « Vous connaissez Ed. Il était trop loyal pour laisser tomber quoi que ce soit, même s'il savait que c'était mauvais pour lui. Nous, la grenade qui l'a tué. C'est la même chose. Il a gâché sa vie pour moi. N'est-ce pas juste que je fasse la même chose pour lui ? »

À ce moment, Dean le frappa en quelque sorte. Par 'quelque sorte', cela voulait dire le poing ouvert, sur la joue et sans même savoir ce qu'il faisait alors que c'était terminé.

Sam le regarda d'horreur perplexe. Sam pensait sans doute ce que n'était pas un bon plan de gifler le type qui avait essayé de se tuer si tôt après l'incident.

Dean n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire, parce qu'il était en colère. « Tu vas m'écouter, espèce de crétin pleurnichard, » dit-il, le doigt pointé vers le visage du marine déconcerté. « Si quelqu'un _meurt_ pour toi, ce n'est pas rien. Ce n'est pas du gâchis, ce n'est pas quelque que chose que l'on fait pour quelqu'un par pure _pitié_. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on décide de faire pour s'amuser, ou parce qu'on se sent mal envers quelqu'un ou parce que c'est la voie de la facilité. »

Sweet ouvrit la bouche, les lèvres retroussées dans une grimace de colère. « Vous ne comprene… »

Dean le frappa à nouveau.

« J'ai dit que tu vas m'_écouter_, » grogna Dean, lentement et dangereusement, sa meilleure imitation de Cas lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à châtier. « Ce type _a sauté sur une grenade_ pour toi. Pour que tu puisses vivre. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on fait pour n'importe qui. Mourir, c'est quelque chose de grand. Et c'est foutrement_ irrespectueux _de ta part de penser que te tuer est une façon de rembourser un type après ce qu'il a abandonné pour toi. Tu ne peux pas laisser ça signifier si peu. Pas après tout ça. »

Sam et Sweet le regardaient tous les deux avec perplexité Sam sans doute parce qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que des mots accompagnent les éclats de colère de Dean et Sweet parce qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Dean cesse de le frapper. Ça n'avait pas d'importance.

Dean baissa la voix. « Fais-moi confiance, mec, » dit-il à Sweet, plus gentiment à présent, « Je sais. Quelqu'un qui t'aime assez pour faire tout ça pour toi, et la dernière chose à faire est de faire l'opposé total de ce qu'il essayait d'éviter. »

Dean fit courir une main fatiguée sur son visage après cette déclaration, laissant sa paume reposer – trop chaude et humide – sur ses yeux. Pendant un moment, le seul son dans la salle fut celui de leurs inspirations et de leurs expirations. Le souffle de Dean était plus lourd que les autres alors que son esprit rattrapait lentement sa bouche, et que des images de Castiel lui foutant une raclée dans une allée arrivé sans y avoir été invitée dans sa tête, la voix fatiguée de l'ange déchu criant, _« J'ai fait ça – tout ça – pour toi, et c'est comme ça que tu me remercies ?! »_

C'était trop tard – trop tard depuis des années – et peut-être qu'il ne pouvait plus faire grand-chose pour réparer ça, mais au moins, il pensa qu'il avait compris maintenant, sans le vouloir du tout.

Il réfléchit – et se traita d'idiot pour supposer un truc aussi énorme – mais il comprit _tout_ à présent. Ce que cela avait signifié pour lui de s'enfuir et de dire oui à Michael pendant l'apocalypse, ce que cela voulait dire pour Cas d'essayer et de prendre sur ses épaules le poids d'une guerre au Paradis _seul _pour que Dean puisse avoir la paix qu'ils pensaient tous qu'il désirait. Ce que cela voulait toujours dire maintenant, lorsque Cas acceptait d'effacer toutes les parties de lui qui faisait qu'il était _Cas_ et de prendre des morceaux d'archange en lui pour essayer de garder ce monde intact, même si cela voulait dire qu'il quitterait le droit chemin en cours de route pour Dean, _encore_.

Sam dut voir cela alors que ses épaules se raidirent légèrement, dut entendre ses fortes inspirations. « Dean ? » Demanda-t-il un peu perplexe, tenant une main devant son visage pour une raison inconnue. Sa voix était emplie d'inquiétude et d'appréhension.

La première réaction de Dean fut de dire, à voix haute, « Merde. »

Parce que Cas avait toujours été prêt à mourir pour Dean sans un seul instant d'hésitation. Il avait toujours tenu la vie de Dean en plus grande estime que la sienne, avait toujours sauté sur tous les pièges avec le sourire sur les lèvres si cela donnait aux Winchester même le plus petit avantage. Et si tout ça, c'était le signe d'un sacré amour, alors le fichu ange de Dean en avait en réserve. Cas _l'aimait horriblement._

Et il y avait un escarpement en haut d'une montagne en Virginie et le cabinet d'une vétérinaire dans une petite ville dingue des animaux dans une ville d'Iowa qui disaient tous les deux que la réponse de Dean à ces sentiments était la dernière chose à laquelle il s'attendait.

Manifestement, c'était comme cela qu'ils s'en sortaient.

Et enfin, après ce qui fut un très long moment passé à se concentrer sur la _respiration_, Dean baissa sa main. Ouvrit les yeux.

Et ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il vit la main de Sam levée à son visage pour protéger ses yeux de l'explosion de lumière qui avait envahi tout à coup la pièce, éclatante et chaude, comme lorsqu'on regardait directement le soleil.

Elle provenait de la fiole autour du cou de Dean.

« Dean ? » Demanda Sam, visiblement inquiet. « Pourquoi est-ce que ça fait ça ? »

Dean baissa les yeux vers mini-Cas, émerveillé et un peu perplexe alors qu'il tirait sur le cordon noir jusqu'à ce que la fiole soit sortie de sous sa chemise et la mit dans ses mains, faisant grimacer Sam et Sweet qui se tournèrent légèrement, comme s'ils ne supportaient pas la chaleur.

Dean la regarda fixement, avec l'impression de ne pas pouvoir en détacher ses yeux. Il ne voulait pas détourner le regard. La grâce de Cas, auparavant une bille triste lisant faiblement au fond de la fiole, était devenue une galaxie tourbillonnante de vie, un petit soleil compressé d'une paroi à l'autre du récipient et qui avait l'air de pouvoir exploser hors de là d'une seconde à l'autre. En cet instant, c'était encore plus brillant – et plus beau – pour Dean que ça l'avait jamais été, même lorsque Cas l'avait arrachée et que Balthazar la lui avait présentée comme si c'était la chose la plus importante de l'univers.

Peut-être que c'était le cas.

« Je dois y aller, Sam, » dit Dean après un moment qu'il avait passé à s'émerveiller en _regardant_ cette partie de Cas. Il réussit enfin à en séparer ses yeux et à se tourner vers son frère, sentant un bégaiement dans sa poitrine qui n'était pas si différent du vent qui le bousculait, et pas uniquement de la mauvaise manière. « Tu peux t'en occuper ? » Il fit un signe en direction d'un Sweet bouche-bée, presque en pensée après coup.

« Quoi ? Dean, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! » Demanda encore Sam, qui fit un pas en avant, regardant la fiole de grâce mutante battre contre la poitrine de son frère comme un cœur et visiblement inquiet qu'elle puisse exploser d'un instant à l'autre et les faire cramer dans l'explosion.

Dean voulait dire à son frère de ne pas en avoir peur, que c'était juste _Cas_, et que Cas n'avait jamais été effrayant, pas même lorsqu'il était au _meilleur_ de sa connerie angélique. « Je dois arrêter Cas, » fut ce que Dean dit à voix haute, comme si cela expliquait tout (et ce n'était pas le cas), et devant le visage de suprême désapprobation de Sam qui disait que ça n'expliquait pas tout, il ajouta – sans réflexion ou préambule ou hésitation (ce qui, il s'en rendra compte plus tard, disait plus sur ce qu'il ressentait que n'importe quoi d'autre) – « Je l'aime. »

Et il ne voulait pas que Cas continue comme il l'avait fait depuis qu'ils avaient commencé quête stupide quête. Malgré toutes les choses que Dean n'avait jamais su qu'il voulait au sujet de l'ange, ça, c'était au moins, quelque chose qu'il _avait toujours su_.

Il _n'avait jamais voulu que Cas change._

Donc il faisait mieux d'être prêt à tout pour l'arrêter. Même si ça voulait dire se prendre encore une fichue grenade céleste lui-même.

Le visage de suprême désapprobation de Sam passa direct au _quoi, comment est-ce qu'on en est arrivés là, c'est une blague, on me fait une blague_ lorsqu'il entendit la déclaration spontanée de Dean, ce qui devrait normalement inquiéter le plus Dean était d'avouer son grand amour gai pour un ange à son frère, sauf qu'à présent, mini-Cas faisait un méchant coup de soleil contre sa poitrine et Dean pensa que c'était un signe que ce petit-là était impatient d'y aller, sans doute autant que lui.

Mais Sam le surprit – c'était amusant de voir comment Sam pouvait toujours faire ça, même après tant d'années à vivre l'un sur l'autre – lorsqu'il cligna des yeux, hocha la tête et croisa les bras de la même manière qu'il le faisait lorsqu'il était un petit merdeux de dix-sept ans qui attendait que le cerveau lent de Neandertal de Dean capte ce que sa fichue grande logique avait compris bien des _années plus tôt_ à la pointe de la recherche. « Oui, d'accord. C'est… Logique, » dit-il comme si ce n'était pas important, comme s'il venait de finir un puzzle géant de 1000 pièces (que Dean avait pris des _années_ à finir) dans son énorme lobe frontal au bout de cinq minutes. Puis il loucha des yeux – et Dean savait que Sam ferait toujours son petit merdeux de frère génial même s'il devenait énorme et viril – alors qu'il dit, « Alors… J'imagine que le pouvoir de l'amour est- tout ce dont tu as vraiment besoin en fin de compte, non ? » Tout en pointant du doigt la fiole qui contenait un mini-Cas gonflé à bloc.

« Ne redis jamais ça, » répondit clairement Dean – parce qu'il avait oublié d'ajouter que son petit merdeux de frère génial était aussi une femme dans l'âme – puis il se tourna et courut hors de la porte d'entrée défoncée de Sweet, laissant Sam derrière lui s'occuper d'un marine très perplexe sur le sol du salon d'une petite maison d'un étage dans une modeste banlieue de Baltimore.

Dean conduisit trente kilomètres heures au-dessus de la limite autorisée en direction de Cheltenham.

* * *

Lorsque Raphael apparut au pied de la toute nouvelle tombe d'Edward Rogers, il tenait dans une main un Balthazar inconscient et ensanglanté par la gorge et son épée d'archange dans l'autre. Une partie de Castiel, petite et confuse, flamboya de détresse à la vue de la souffrance de son frère, une souffrance qu'il n'avait jamais méritée et qui aurait dû être la sienne. Mais une très grande partie de lui s'interrompit pour admirer le désastre béant de grâce et de feu que faisait Balthazar, envoûté comme il l'était par Raphael. Cela pouvait dire que ses forces étaient détruites, et que même s'il réussissait à terminer sa quête, il n'aurait plus aucun soldat à mener au combat.

« Castiel, » le salua Raphael, sa voix n'était pas moins grande malgré la différence de taille et le sexe de son vaisseau. Alors qu'il parlait, des éclairs rayèrent le ciel, accompagnés de grondements de tonnerre au loin. Lorsque Castiel leva les yeux, il vit des centaines de nouages noirs de pluie venir de nulle part et se rassembler à cause de la présence de l'archange, remplissant l'air d'une odeur d'iode et de la perspective d'une abominable tempête. Un vent glacé balaya le cimetière calme alors que les premières grosses gouttes de pluie commençaient à s'abattre.

Castiel n'en sentit aucune.

Raphael fit un sourire satisfait et jeta le vaisseau amorphe de Balthazar aux pieds de Castiel. « Voilà ton général intermédiaire, abomination, » informa Castiel à l'ange plus âgé avec dédain. « Vois ce que ta quête blasphématoire pour t'élever au-dessus de tes ambitions a apporté comme désastre sur ceux que tu aimais le plus. Le sang de tous nos frères qui sont tombés dans cette guerre est sur tes mains ce sont pour tes batailles qu'ils ont combattu inutilement, pour tes étranges idéaux et tes caprices d'insoumis qu'ils sont morts. Si seulement ils pouvaient te voir maintenant, et l'affront que tu es pour Dieu. »

Castiel plissa les yeux vers son frère, à son vaisseau élégant, beau et dangereux et à l'épée qui brillait dans sa main sous les éclairs irréellement trop près. Il n'était pas aussi fort que Raphael en cet instant, même avec la majorité de la grâce de Gabriel sous ses ordres Gabriel était peut-être un ange bien plus immense que Raphael, mais Raphael était tout de même un archange. Il était complet.

Le seul moyen pour survivre à cette bataille était de compléter sa grâce. Raphael n'avait jamais fait le poids devant un Gabriel totalement opérationnel.

Castiel la convoqua encore, étendant les bords de sa grâce brisée et incomplète, appelant à être complet, espérant désespérément que le fragment lui répondrait, même si le tonnerre grondait et que Raphael s'apprêtait à le frapper, l'épée levée fièrement et fermement dans sa main.

Castiel réussit à la bloquer avec la sienne, et la force des deux épées s'entrechoquant envoya une vague de choc traverser le cimetière, secouant la terre et brisant les pierres, déracinant les plantes et envoyant les pétales des fleurs s'éparpiller dans le vent.

Castiel fut obligé de reculer pour éviter le coup suivant, convoquant une fois de plus avec désespoir le dernier fragment pour qu'il se présente à son maître. Il pensa à son Père et à sauver le monde, pensa à Balthazar, à Rachel et à tous les autres qui s'étaient battus à ses côtés qui avaient donné leurs vies. Il y avait là de l'amour – le plus grand amour des anges du Ciel – et le fragment de grâce contenant l'amour de Gabriel y répondrait sûrement.

Mais il ne le fit pas.

Raphael était le seul à répondre à Castiel il sourit triomphalement lorsqu'il entendit ses supplications, lorsqu'il entendit le vide résonnant qui suivit. « Ton amour pour l'humanité est une chandelle sur le point de s'éteindre, Castiel, » se rendit-il compte lorsqu'il scruta soigneusement la grâce de l'autre ange. « Les changements que tu voulais réaliser sur toi-même t'ont perverti. Ne trouves-tu pas que c'est ironique que les fragments que tu as réunis avec une telle minutie se sont maintenant retournés contre toi et t'empêchent de réclamer la dernière pièce ? Vois-tu maintenant que les plans de notre Père sont ineffables ? » Les yeux noirs de Raphael brillaient d'un feu vertueux alors que les éclairs dansaient dans l'air autour d'eux, alors qu'il faisait face à Castiel, l'épée levée, dans la pleine conviction de sa victoire inévitable. « Ce monde va brûler, Castiel, » dit-il, tendant le bras pour toucher de la main le tronc noueux de l'arbre sous lequel ils se battaient. Il y eut un éclat de lumière lorsque sa main entra en contact avec le bois, une vibration que Castiel reconnut en un instant, dont la présence l'emplissait de satisfaction, mais qui continuait de lui désobéir sciemment.

Le fragment d'amour s'était implanté profondément au cœur de ce vieil arbre, ce monument qui se nourrissait des humains qui reposaient là et passaient, des humains qui sont morts pour protéger ce qu'ils aimaient et des larmes de deuil de ceux qu'ils avaient laissés derrière eux, alors qu'ils revenaient à la terre, aux racines noueuses de l'arbre.

Et elle recommença, réagissant aux battements de la grâce de Raphael, à son amour inébranlable pour les traditions et les ordres qu'il donnait à ses frères, son espoir fervent que l'humanité soit détruite pour que les anges soient à nouveau en paix au Paradis après avoir accompli le dernier vœu de leur Père absent.

Le fragment ne brilla pas pour Castiel son amour n'était pas assez puissant pour l'attirer.

Et Raphael le savait. Il sourit, étirant les belles lèvres de son vaisseau dans un sourire méprisant bizarre alors qu'il s'avançait, alors qu'il donnait un coup de revers dans le visage de Castiel, l'envoyant voler au loin, brisant la pierre tombale d'Edward Rogers sous le choc. Il grogna, sentant sa grâce incomplète se tordre de douleur sous la grandeur de Raphael, sous le supplice invisible de sa beauté céleste alors qu'elle brûlait contre les bords inachevés de sa propre essence.

« Cela en valait-il la peine, Castiel ? » Demanda Raphael, alors que Castiel haletait sur le sol, se débattant pour se relever. « De lutter de toutes tes forces pour découvrir que notre rang est absolu, que notre Père nous a créés pour que nous puissions déjà être au mieux de ce que nous ne serons jamais ? As-tu retenu la leçon ? » Raphael s'arrêta devant le corps de Balthazar, étendu face contre terre, soulevant encore le corps de l'ange inconscient par l'arrière de la tête, le présentant à Castiel pour qu'il voie les blessures qui marquaient les ailes de son frère, sa grâce, son vaisseau. « L'humanité valait-elle cette profanation ? Leur amour, leur misérable amour égoïste n'est pas suffisant pour te donner de l'énergie, mon frère. Ils ne te donnent rien en retour pour tout ce que tu as sacrifié. »

Il poussa à nouveau Balthazar à terre sans un mot, arrachant un grognement de douleur à l'ange blessé alors qu'il surveillait Castiel. « Dean Winchester ne peut pas te donner le millième de ce que tu as perdu, Castiel. Il n'y a pas d'amour dans ce tas de boue qui puisse être comparable à celui du Ciel. Rends-toi. Jure-moi loyauté. » Il avança une main emplie de compassion, touchant la joue de son frère. « Rentre à la maison et tu découvriras que je peux faire preuve de clémence. »

Castiel se mit sur ses pieds en titubant, essuya le sang de sa bouche alors qu'il trébuchait en arrière sur les décombres de la tombe d'Edward Rogers alors qu'il tentait d'échapper à la chaleur du toucher de Raphael, à la promesse de l'étreinte du paradis.

« Et si je refuse ? »

Un éclat dur s'illumina dans les yeux entourés de cils épais du superbe vaisseau de Raphael. « Alors, » dit-il calmement, et toucha le front de Castiel de sa paume comme si c'était un démon à exorciser, comme s'il était l'une des abominations de Lucifer, « tu mourras, mon frère. » De la lumière s'échappa de l'endroit où leurs peaux étaient en contact, d'une chaleur incandescente et déchirante.

Castiel cria.

* * *

Dean atteignit les portes de Cheltenham en plein milieu d'une fichue trombe d'eau estivale, les freins de l'Impala crissant de protestation au passage de quatre-vingt-dix à zéro kilomètre-heure en un instant, le son toujours audible malgré le tonnerre grondant de colère qui s'approchait trop de lui à son goût. Il se rappela d'une tempête comme celle-là, des années et un Cas déchu plus tôt, lorsqu'ils avaient tous les deux squatté une maison abandonnée pendant l'apocalypse et s'étaient attiré les foudres d'un archange sans s'inquiéter des conséquences.

Raphael était ici.

Un _archange _était ici. Dean savait que ce devrait être terrifiant. Mais tout ce qu'il sentait, c'était que Cas avait des problèmes, qu'il devrait se dépêcher et trouver l'ange avant qu'il ne parte encore, et cette fois peut-être pour toujours.

Castiel ne devrait pas avoir à mourir pour son amour, pas une fois de plus.

« Tu ne mourras pas, » se sentit-il dire à mini-Cas d'un air rassurant, la grâce battant chaleureusement et familièrement contre sa poitrine. « Pas une mort de plus, mon vieux, tu m'entends ? Je ne veux plus voir ça. »

Mini-Cas vibra avec une saine dose de trépidation et d'espoir. Ce qui était une bonne chose vu qu'ils avaient à faire à un archange.

Serrant la mâchoire, Dean ignora la pluie, le tonnerre et les éclairs, ignora la ville qui semblait être prise au milieu d'une panne de courant alors qu'il voyait à peine sa main devant son visage à cause de toute l'eau qui pleuvait à verse. Il agrippa l'épée tueuse d'ange qu'il avait gradé dans le coffre de l'Impala tout ce temps et courut vers les portes, clignant des yeux pour retirer les gouttes de pluies qui gênaient ses yeux alors qu'il s'occupait du cadenas et se faufila dans le cimetière, les mains levées pour se protéger des débris qui volaient autour de lui, portés par les cris du vent.

Mini-Cas battit d'inquiétude contre sa poitrine alors qu'il modéra d'un air rassurant. Un ouragan en plein milieu d'un cimetière du Maryland ? Pas de problème. Tout irait bien. Cas allait être Cas, allait _rester_ Cas, allait rester en _vie_ et ils allaient y arriver et le monde resterait en un seul morceau. Ils avaient survécu aux prophéties faites des millénaires plus tôt sur l'apocalypse, défié le Paradis et battu le diable. Ce n'était pas un archange de seconde zone qui allait mettre le bazar avec _ça_. Ils n'avaient pas fait tout ce chemin après tout ce qui était arrivé pendant les trois dernières années pour avoir piètre allure devant les poids lourds de remplacement du Ciel et de l'Enfer.

Les vibrations de détermination qu'il envoyait devaient faire office de vitamines pour la grâce, parce que mini-Cas brilla encore plus fort. Il était tellement blanc sur les bords qu'il semblait repousser la rage noire de la tempête dans l'entourage direct de Dean, éclairant résolument son chemin et le gardant du froid, de l'eau et des débris volants du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

Lui et Cas avaient toujours réussi à instaurer rapidement un travail d'équipe de cette manière.

Avec mini-Cas éclairant son chemin et le gardant debout dans le vent, cela ne prit pas beaucoup de temps à Dean pour trouver Raphael et Cas, même dans la confusion tourbillonnante de la tempête.

Dean était certain que les seules créatures de cette planète capables de se battre dans un cimetière en pleine nuit pendant la pire tempête d'été qui soit et qui trouveraient le moyen d'éclairer l'endroit comme le stade du Superbowl un jour de jeu étaient des foutus anges.

Et le seul qui pouvait glacer le sang dans ses veines était Castiel.

Castiel, qui était mis à genoux par son grand frère, de la lumière coulant de la main de Raphael collée sur son front alors qu'il faisait crier Castiel. Dean sentit le souffle qui sortait avec force de ses poumons alors qu'il vit Raphael torturer avec acharnement Cas jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive, faisant couler la grâce hors de lui par les yeux, les oreilles et la bouche tout en se tenant au-dessus de lui – son propre fichu _frère_ – le regardant calmement mourir.

« Cas ! » cria Dean, sa voix se perdant dans les vents violents tournant autour d'eux. Il pouvait à peine s'entendre, malgré toute la détermination avec laquelle mini-Cas se pressait contre la paroi de la fiole. « CAS ! »

Cas l'entendit. Il l'entendait toujours il _l'entendait toujours_.

Et Cas, malgré tout, se tourna dans la prise de Raphael pour le regarder.

Dean le regarda à son tour et à l'instant où leurs yeux se croisèrent – ce fut un moment silencieux et déterminé comment pourrait-il en être autrement pour ces deux là ? – quelque chose d'une chaleur fulgurante et désespérément brillante explosa derrière l'arbre comme un coup de feu.

Dean fut obligé de regarder – impuissant – alors que la chose se jeta contre Cas.


	13. Chapitre 12

**Auteur **: Peroxidepest17

**Personnages/couples** : Léger Dean/Cas, Sam (apparitions de Bobby, Crowley, Balthazar et Raphael)

**Rating** : PG-13

**Spoilers** : Jusqu'à la saison 6 épisode 20 réalité alternative après ça.

**Disclaimer** : Aucun mal et aucune atteinte à la loi voulue.

**Titre traduit** : La Loi de Conservation de l'Énergie

**Traductrice** : Marple-Juice.

**Bêta-lectrices** : Mama-Marple & Misaki-chan-842

Vous pouvez retrouver le lien vers la fanfiction originale dans mon Livejournal (lien dans mon profil)

* * *

**Merci infiniment pour vos reviews n'hésitez pas à en laisser ^_- Les reviews anonymes sont acceptées et tous les messages que vous laisserez seront traduits et envoyés à l'auteur original de cette fanfiction.**

* * *

Lors de la mise en ligne de l'épilogue (dans quelques jours), vous pourrez télécharger la totalité de la fanfiction au format pdf sur mon livejournal (lien dans mon profil ou en tapant 'Marplejuice livejournal' dans un moteur de recherche) dans le masterpost des fanfictions.

C'est un pdf contenant quelques infimes corrections et les illustrations faites par la divine Artmetica – merci encore à elle pour son autorisation – pour cette fanfiction lors du DeanCasBigBang 2011.

Si vous voulez garder une trace de cette fanfiction sur votre ordinateur, ne vous embêtez pas à copier et coller les chapitres publiés ici. Les illustrations apportent un bel extra au texte.

* * *

**Notes du chapitre 12 : **

- The Wheels on the Bus go round and round est une musique populaire dans les pays anglophones et qui est généralement chantée pour occuper les enfants lors de trajets en bus. Sur le principe, c'est un peu comme 'Un kilomètre à pied' à cause du caractère répétitif.

* * *

**DOUZE**

L'explosion qui eut lieu au moment de l'impact fut assez puissante pour projeter Dean sur le côté bien que le vent, la pluie, les éclairs et le tonnerre moururent à l'instant où le fragment s'était libéré du tronc de l'arbre. Dean grogna, vacilla et aurait réussi à rester debout si un bloc inconnu au sol ne l'avait fait trébucher, envoyant Dean face la première sur le sol boueux avec un grognement et un bruit sourd qui lui coupa le souffle pendant un instant.

Le bruit sourd avait été pour lui, mais le grognement n'était pas le sien Dean se tourna pour regarder avec perplexité le corps au sol près de lui et vit Balthazar, saignant et blessé au point qu'il faisait une bonne imitation de Dean juste après sa rencontre avec Lucifer dans le corps de Sam. « Jésus, » siffla Dean instinctivement lorsqu'il vit l'étendue des dégâts.

Balthazar grogna de nouveau, cette fois-ci de son propre gré, et réussit à se tourner mollement sur son dos, clignant des yeux face au ciel nocturne qui était clair, tout à coup, avec une expression sur le visage que Dean n'avait déjà vu que trop de fois sur des vétérans sans foyer qui se serraient dans les passages souterrains des autoroutes et tard la nuit sur les bancs des parcs. « Retire-moi tout de suite ce regard empli de pitié, » Coassa Balthazar avec détermination. « Je n'en ai pas besoin et je n'en veux pas. Et puis, si tu trouves que je suis dans un sale état, » dit l'ange d'une voix traînante, rauque et emplie de douleur, « tu devrais voir Crowley. » Il y eut le semblant d'un sourire satisfait sur son visage lorsqu'il dit cela, et Dean supposa que le démon s'était fait attraper par Raphael – avec l'aide de Balthazar, à n'en point douter – pour avoir essayé de faire un autre pacte avec les anges contre qui il se battait. Parfait. « Apparemment, il y _a_ un avantage à faire partie de la famille des gens qui te torturent. Principalement parce qu'ils veulent que ça dure plus longtemps. » Balthazar rit bêtement un peu pour lui-même.

Dean voulut prendre un instant pour demander à Balthazar s'il allait bien ou si le côté parlotte soudaine était un effet secondaire d'une torture à base de lavage de cerveau que Raphael faisait au Ciel, sauf qu'au pied de l'arbre, des choses importantes se déroulaient, comme la poitrine de Cas qui avait vraiment l'air d'un réacteur nucléaire. Raphael avait été rejeté en arrière par le petit spectacle lumineux de l'impact du fragment avec l'ange, mais il n'était pas tombé au sol, et Dean plissa des yeux et regarda ceux de Cas qui luisaient et lançaient des éclairs alors qu'il s'efforçait d'incorporer le dernier morceau de la grâce de Gabriel dans son système tout en évitant de créer un énorme champignon de destruction angélique autour d'eux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Demanda Balthazar, ayant visiblement repris suffisamment ses esprits pour se rendre compte que quelque chose _était_ arrivé. Il se tourna et siffla, se débattant pour voir ce que Dean voyait au travers du seul œil qui n'était pas fermé tellement il était enflé.

« Cas l'a eu, » marmonna Dean, qui ne pouvait défaire ses yeux de la vue de Cas criant et de Raphael fixant avec horreur le tourbillon impétueux qui avait l'air de mini-Cas plus grand alors qu'il tournait autour du corps de Cas comme un manège de feu porté par le vent. « Il a eu le dernier morceau. »

« Oh, bien, » souffla Balthazar, même si son ton était davantage sarcastique qu'autre chose. Dean le comprit, étant donné les circonstances, et il essaya de se lever, pour aller vers Cas et faire, eh bien, quelque chose. Il ne savait pas précisément quoi, mais il était certain de ne pas vouloir rester assis ici et d'attendre que les bonnes choses arrivent.

Mais Balthazar l'attrapa et le plaqua au sol le menton de Dean heurta la terre avec un clac douloureux et malgré le piteux état de Balthazar, il avait assez de force pour rappeler à Dean qu'il était encore un ange alors qu'il agrippait son poigner comme un piège de fer.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? » Siffla Dean dans sa barbe, se débattant pour libérer sa manche de la poigne de Balthazar. « Cas a besoin… »

« De vaincre Raphael, » dit Balthazar d'une voix déterminée, et il semblait avoir dessoûlé vu que Cas menaçait d'exploser. « Autrement, tout ça, autrement sa _perte_ n'aura servi à rien. »

Dean le fixait, sa main se posant automatiquement sur la grâce autour de son cou. « Il est toujours en vie. Il est toujours en vie, bon sang ! » Il refusait de croire qu'il avait perdu quelque chose alors qu'il le voyait se tenir là-bas, devant lui.

Balthazar remarqua enfin la fiole, la lueur qui persistait à luire entre les doigts de Dean. Il sembla tout d'abord hésitant, avant que ses traits ensanglantés ne s'adoucissent un peu. Il laissa s'échapper un soupir perplexe. « Alors, il l'est, » murmura-t-il, secouant la tête. « Comment est-ce qu'il… »

Quoiqu'il s'apprêtait à dire, il fut coupé lorsqu'une onde de choc explosa et traversa le cimetière, envoyant Dean basculer une fois de plus sur le côté et fissurant ou relevant tout simplement plusieurs pierres tombales. Dean supposa que la prise mortelle de Balthazar sur son poignet était la seule chose qui l'empêcha de voler au loin et de s'assommer sur les débris de pierre volant librement dans les tourbillons de l'air.

Après cela, pendant ce qui sembla être un très long moment, le cimetière fut de nouveau plongé dans un calme irréel.

Puis, des minutes ou des heures plus tard, ce fut la voix de Raphael qu'il entendit en premier, ainsi que son horreur et sa perplexité. « Non, » dit l'archange, qui semblait être dans le même état d'esprit que Dean. « Ce n'est pas possible. Ça ne devrait pas être possible. »

Lorsque Dean leva les yeux, il vit l'archange qui se tenait contre la barrière du cimetière, les yeux grands ouverts alors qu'il fixait la silhouette à genoux au pied de l'arbre, le vaisseau fumant et brillant de Castiel qui observait ses propres mains d'émerveillement, ses yeux bleus stupéfaits, curieux et aussi froids à en faire peur. Le monde autour de lui, pour l'instant, sembla ne pas avoir d'importance.

« Tout est possible si c'est la volonté de notre Père, » répondit enfin Castiel, qui se leva sur ses pieds d'un mouvement gracieux, un craquement d'énergie luisant dans l'air autour de lui comme bloquée sur chacun de ses mouvements. Il sembla soudain trop grand pour son vaisseau, pour le corps maigre de Jimmy Novak, et Dean déglutit d'appréhension à la vue de la lueur inconnue dans les yeux de Castiel qui n'avait pas la chaleur et l'émerveillement qu'il était venu à associer avec l'ange, celui qui aimait toutes les créations de son Père au point de mourir pour eux.

Une partie de Dean sut immédiatement que ce qu'il regardait n'était pas Castiel. Il ne l'était plus.

Raphael ne sembla pas le remarquer. « Tu, » grogna-t-il, « ne peux plus utiliser le nom de notre Père. Plus après ce que tu es devenu, Castiel. Tu es une abomination devant Ses lois. »

Les sourcils de Castiel se froncèrent. « Castiel. » Il observait toujours le bout de ses doigts, comme s'ils contenaient le secret de l'univers. « C'est mon nom ? Pourquoi accueilles-tu l'avènement de ma naissance avec une telle hostilité, mon frère ? »

Raphael s'éloigna de la porte lorsqu'il entendit cela, tournant autour de l'arbre avec méfiance, là où le tranchant d'argent de son épée d'archange luisait, sa pointe enfoncée profondément dans ses racines massives. « Tu le sais déjà. À quoi joues-tu ? » Demanda-t-il, bien qu'il avait l'air moins confiant maintenant que Castiel semblait être plus imposant que lui.

« Je suis nouvellement créé, » répondit simplement Castiel, qui baissa enfin la main pour observer Raphael. « Tu es mon frère, Raphael. Je le sais également. »

Dean se sentit mal.

Près de lui, Balthazar marmonna des jurons dans sa barbe dans des langues que Dean ne comprenait pas. Le sens était plutôt implicite et l'expression qu'il faisait était universelle.

« Non, » murmura Dean, ses doigts se refermant autour de la fiole qui avait tout à coup perdu de sa lumière. « Il n'est pas… »

« Parti, » répondit Balthazar. Il avait l'air réellement plaintif, comme s'il souffrait plus à présent que lorsque Raphael l'avait torturé. « Il n'y a plus aucune trace de lui. »

Pendant ce temps, Castiel ferma les yeux à nouveau, inspira profondément comme s'il lisait le manuel de l'univers dans sa tête au travers de l'oxygène autour de lui. « Ceci est la Terre. La création préférée de Père. Nous sommes en l'année 2011. »

Raphael se baissa lentement pour ramasser son épée alors que Castiel débitait pensivement ces faits aléatoirement. « En effet, » dit-il, semblant curieux, les yeux vifs.

Castiel tourna des yeux troublés vers lui. « Mon frère, » commença-t-il, « pourquoi n'avons-nous pas provoqué l'apocalypse comme Dieu l'avait commandé ? Pourquoi la Terre est-elle toujours là ? »

« Conneries, » murmura Balthazar près de Dean. Le sentiment était réciproque chez Dean, mais il n'arrivait pas à se contrôler suffisamment pour réussir à dire les mots à voix haute. La grâce dans sa main s'éteignit encore plus, sa lumière baissant brusquement en même temps que le désespoir qui l'envahissait.

Cependant, Raphael eut l'air d'avoir gagné le jackpot de l'apocalypse. « C'est une bonne question, mon frère, » grogna-t-il, puis utilisant la voix de son vaisseau pour en faire l'incarnation de l'apaisement. « L'Humanité s'est mise en travers de notre chemin. Connais-tu le nom de Dean Winchester ? »

La reconnaissance crépita dans les yeux de Castiel, suffisamment pour que la poitrine de Dean se remplisse d'une brève lueur de triomphe. Mais Castiel répondit simplement, « Oui. Tu parles de l'épée de Michel. »

Raphael se détendit, faisant disparaître son épée alors qu'il avançait droit vers Castiel, ses traits totalement détendus dans le tailleur-pantalon de son vaisseau. « Oui. Ila refusé de se conformer à sa destinée, » ajouta Raphael. « Les humains son très désobéissants. »

« Alors, nous les forcerons à obéir, » dit Castiel. « Je sais que c'est en notre pouvoir de le faire. Pourquoi n'avons-nous pas déjà fait cela, et apporté le Paradis à ceux qui le méritent ? »

« Pour un nouveau-né, tu es sage, » gloussa Raphael. « Je suis d'accord avec toi il ne faut plus attendre davantage. Ce qui a mal tourné avec les plans de notre Père peut être réparé, petit frère. Nous avons les vaisseaux, et un moyen pour ouvrir la prison qui contient nos frères. Avec son aide, je peux nous rendre ce qui aurait déjà dû l'être. »

Castiel y médita. « Je ferai comme tu me le diras, » finit-il par répondre, la voix blanche dépourvue de tout sentiment.

Dean sentit quelque chose de très proche du désespoir ramper sous sa peau, faisant son chemin dans chaque veine de son corps comme un poison. « Non, » écrasa-t-il. « Ça ne peut pas se terminer ainsi. Pas après tout… On ne peut pas… On ne peut pas… »

« Alors quoi ? » Marmonna Balthazar, qui était déjà résigné à mourir face contre terre sur un terrain boueux déjà rempli d'humains morts. « Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? Cassy n'est _plus_. Quelle que soit cette chose qui est à sa place, il ne te connaît pas, Winchester. Tu n'as pas d'importance pour lui. »

Quelque chose en Dean refusa de le croire. C'était impossible à accepter. Cas était mort tant de fois, mais il n'était jamais _plus_. Il y avait toujours eu quelque chose il avait toujours trouvé un moyen de revenir.

Instinctivement, comme ce fut le cas un nombre incalculable de fois, Dean sentit ses yeux se baisser vers la fiole qui reposait près de son cœur, pour regarder les doigts qu'il avait enveloppés avec force autour du récipient chaud qui contenait l'essence du Castiel qu'il connaissait. Mini-Cas vibra de façon rassurante à son attention, même s'il n'était pas aussi brillant qu'avant, dans le salon de Sweet, telle une lueur ivre des prises de conscience involontaires de Dean.

Visiblement, c'était à mini-Cas de lui renvoyer une lueur d'espoir, parce que dans un éclair de génie, Dean agrippa le cordon et le tira de son cou, ce qui fit pendre la fiole comme un pendule entre lui et Balthazar. « La grâce, » dit-il désespérément, « J'ai toujours ça. Tu as dit que c'était important. Ça devait dire quelque chose, non ? C'est une partie de lui qui est toujours là. »

Mini-Cas retrouva un peu de son éclat devant la louange. Dean savait que Cas avait toujours été fichtrement obstiné, que l'ange était toujours prêt à se battre pour ce qui était important. La grâce qu'il tenait entre ses mains, découvrit Dean, ne pouvait pas être différente de son maître. Pour tous les deux.

À présent, pour Dean, ceci – Cas – était ce qui comptait le plus.

Les yeux interrogatifs de Balthazar tombèrent sur le récipient brillant de la grâce. « Eh bien, » murmura-t-il, avançant le bras pour frôler un doigt sur le verre, « il a l'air d'aller un peu mieux depuis la dernière fois où on s'est parlés. » Mais l'expression de son visage s'effondra dans de la résignation. « Mais ce n'est pas assez, » dit-il à Dean. « Pas du tout. Penser qu'il a une chance contre un lavage de cerveau d'archange de cette amplitude serait défier les lois de la création. »

Dean faillit dire que ce ne serait pas la première fois que Cas avait fait ça, mais avant qu'il ne puisse le faire, Balthazar secoua la tête et laissa tomber sa main, loin de Mini-Cas, comme si cela lui faisait trop mal de le regarder. « Tu n'as pas idée de ce qu'une grâce d'archange contient, humain. Elle détruirait cette petite-là d'un seul clignement d'yeux. Elle l'effacerait pour toujours. Et il ne resterait rien de Cassy sur le plan de l'existence. Est-ce que tu veux risquer cela ?

Dean le fixa. « C'est Cas, » insista-t-il. « Nous avons seulement besoin de l'atteindre. Je juste besoin de… J'ai juste besoin d'un moment avec lui et il se souviendra. Je ferai en sorte qu'il se souvienne. »

La réponse de Balthazar fut de glousser avec amertume. « Tu n'as pas l'air de saisir le concept de base en matière de taille et de force, stupide petit humain, » siffla-t-il. « Le plus fort mange le plus faible. En faisant ça, tu enverrais ce qui reste de Cassy vers une mort sanglante, terrible et explosive. _Encore_. Et tu ne pourrais en vouloir à personne d'autre qu'à toi-même. _Encore_. »

Dean ressentit le flamboiement d'indignation venant de mini-Cas lui répondre, et le vit lorsque la fiole de grâce s'illumina, luisant avec menace. En voyant cela, il pouvait affirmer qu'il voulait y aller. Balthazar pouvait aller se faire voir. Ce n'était pas avec lui que Cas avait un lien profond. Il ne _savait_ pas que Cas pouvait se battre contre tous les challengers, que la taille n'était pas importante, que Dean ne laisserait pas son ange partir sans donner un fichu combat pour en finir avec tous les combats.

Il était à fond dedans. Et pour un Winchester, à fond voulait dire _à fond_.

Il se détourna de Balthazar, fixa ses yeux sur _Cas_. « C'est rien qu'entre toi et moi, mon vieux, » dit-il à la fiole, et la grâce à l'intérieur tourbillonna d'enthousiasme. Dean réussit à faire un petit rire. « Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? » Demanda-t-il, la voix douce. « On va se tenir les mains et tomber de cet escarpement tous les deux ? »

Mini-Cas se jeta pratiquement contre le verre en signe d'approbation.

Et ce fut suffisant.

Dean se leva sur ses pieds, tenant la fiole devant ses yeux. « Tu es sûr ? » Demanda-t-il à la lumière luisante à l'intérieur, une dernière fois. Il connaissait déjà la réponse. C'était la même qu'il aurait donnée s'il avait été à la place de ce petit être.

Mini-Cas vibra d'impatience, buttant contre les parois de la fiole, petit et déterminé et pas effrayé le moins du monde de ce qui pourrait arriver, lui rappelant ce qui s'était passé bien des années plus tôt dans la cuisine d'un prophète, lorsqu'un ange avait crié avec défi au ciel qu'il les retiendrait, qu'il les retiendrait _tous_.

Dean ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ça, pensa-t-il, c'était Cas tout craché.

Et c'était assez pour lui.

Il pressa le verre contre ses lèvres et murmura discrètement et intimement, « Tu peux le faire, mon vieux, » tout contre et il savait que ça signifiait _Je crois, j'aime, j'espère_. « Je suis là, je t'attends, » ajouta-t-il après cela, sa voix intensément douce. « Pour quand tu reviendras. »

Puis il ferma les yeux et fracassa la fiole contre le sol.

Le verre se brisa en milliers de morceaux à ses pieds.

* * *

Castiel regarda le monde avec émerveillement lorsqu'il se rendit soudain compte de sa présence, comme s'il était complet. Il ouvrit les yeux pour la première fois, un ange nouveau-né au service de son Père. Un archange. Il ne s'attendait pas à se trouver sur Terre au lieu du Paradis lorsqu'il prit conscience, mais si c'était là la volonté de son Père, ainsi soit-il. Il le servirait quel que soit ce qui lui était demandé, assimilerait ce monde comme si c'était le plus important, avec tous ces paysages, ses odeurs et ses bruits.

Raphael, son grand frère qui était plus petit que lui, lui souriait en lui souhaitant la bienvenue à présent, tendant la main pour que Castiel la tienne entre les siennes alors que toute la connaissance de l'univers se déversait dans le nouvel archange en le rendant encore plus conscient, le remplissant, lui expliquant où il était et ce qui devait être fait, qui étaient ses amis, ses ennemis et quelle était sa mission.

C'était absolu et immense. C'était tout et Castiel pénétrait dedans, explorant l'encyclopédie de sa grâce en quête d'information, de connaissance et d'expérience, tout en ayant l'impression de ne jamais pouvoir en percevoir le bout même qu'il essayait et de pouvoir faire tout et n'importe quoi en même temps. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être tenté d'essayer, de repousser les limites de sa conscience et de vois ce qu'il trouverait, s'il y avait une fin à l'inondation de connaissance disponible en lui. Il ne trouva aucune fin, découvrit-il après un moment et une éternité passés à essayer.

Il y avait cependant une voix. Elle était faible et forcée et il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle disait précisément, seulement que c'était chaud, et qu'elle lui envoyait des avertissements, lui montrant rapidement des sentiments de peur, de danger et de perte.

Il n'aima pas cela, et s'éloigna – très loin – en retournant dans l'instant présent et à la présence familière de son frère. Il bannit cette voix inconnue aux confins de son esprit et espéra qu'elle y resterait pour qu'il puisse accomplir ce que leur Père avait mis en œuvre des millénaires plus tôt.

« Castiel, » souffla Raphael, lorsqu'il vit que le jeune archange était revenu dans l'instant présent. « Tu dois choisir à présent, » dit-il, presque impatiemment alors que leurs mains restaient serrées en signe d'affection fraternelle. »Sommes nous, d'accord ou non qu'il est temps que ce monde soit détruit ? Que la cage doit être ouverte et que Lucifer doit être libéré pour mettre en route l'apocalypse ? »

« Nous devons faire comme notre Père nous l'a ordonné, » répondit Castiel, quelque peu déconcerté alors qu'il se demandait pourquoi lui et l'un de ses frères serait en _désaccord_. S'opposer était un défaut humain, pensait-il. Une conséquence du libre arbitre. Les anges n'avaient pas besoin de ce mot, car ils n'avaient pas besoin d'en avoir l'expérience.

La voix tout au fond de sa conscience flamboya de protestation. Il la repoussa encore, irrité. C'était une voix très peu angélique à son oreille, ce n'était pas du tout comme l'une de la Milice Céleste. « La cage doit être ouverte, Raphael, » dit-il avec détermination.

Il sentit Raphael se détendre et libérer la main de son vaisseau à ces mots, l'air triomphant d'une façon qui inquiéta étrangement Castiel, qui le rendit méfiant même s'il savait qu'il ne devrait pas ressentir une chose pareille en présence d'un frère en qui il pouvait faire confiance. En réalité, il ne devrait rien ressentir du tout.

Raphael, comme s'il sentait sa réticence, s'arrêta pour le fixer. « Castiel ? » Gronda-t-il, sa voix chantant avec les Chœurs du Ciel à l'oreille de Castiel. « Doutes-tu ? »

« Non, » répondit rapidement Castiel, même si cette voix lui soufflait que _si_. « Je ne doute pas. Ma foi est absolue. »

Les mots étaient formels, presque contraints dans quelque chose que les humains appelaient un mensonge. Mais c'était impossible les anges ne mentaient pas.

Et Raphael sembla le remarquer également sa confiance s'évanouit et laissa place à la défiance. « Castiel, » dit-il. « Tu doutes. Tu doutes encore. Et tu_ mens_ pour couronner le tout. »

Castiel secoua la tête alors que les accusations glissaient de l'air qui les séparait, les accusations de Raphael évoquant une étrange sensation de familiarité dans sa grâce qui lui parlait d'expériences qui étaient bien au-delà de celles que tous les anges savaient instinctivement dès leur naissance, qui étaient bien plus que l'obéissance, la confiance et la foi dans la Parole de Dieu et dans le plan de leur Père.

Ils semblaient être plus que ça comme quelque chose qui n'appartenait qu'à Castiel et pas à ses frères et sœurs du tout. C'était des pensées, des souvenirs et des sentiments qui étaient uniquement les siens. Il ne devrait pas les avoir.

Raphael savait qu'il ne devrait pas les avoir. L'immense _moi _archange de Castiel savait qu'il ne devrait pas les avoir. Pourtant, ils étaient là, grandissants, devenant de plus en plus forts.

En un éclair, l'épée de Raphael était de nouveau dans sa main, les traits autour des yeux de son vaisseau humain étaient durs et déterminés. « Même si tu as été accordé d'une renaissance, tu es une abomination, Castiel, » dit-il. « Il n'y a pas de rédemption pour toi. »

Mais Castiel ne l'entendait pas. Il inclina la tête, alors qu'il avait l'impression d'entendre une autre personne lui parler, une personne bien plus importante qui murmurait gentiment contre lui, faisant tambouriner son ventre de joie, comme s'il entendait la voix de Dieu en Personne. « _Je suis là, je t'attends_, » murmurait-elle au loin dans sa conscience, et c'était si chaleureux et brillant que Castiel ne pouvait se concentrer sur rien d'autre. Elle noya facilement la colère, la rage et la perplexité qui s'écoulaient de Raphael en vagues.

Puis il entendit un bruit de verre brisé au loin, mais il lui sembla l'entendre dans ses oreilles en même temps déconcerté, il fut obligé de tituber alors qu'une rafale de sensations chaleureuses et familières enfla tout à coup en des proportions immenses, dans un bombardement d'images et de sentiments, de touchers, de goûts, d'odeurs et de sons. C'était quelque chose bien au-delà du pouvoir de la Milice Céleste. Ce n'était que pour Castiel.

Il le suppliait de se _souvenir_. De _revenir_. De _rentrer à la maison_. Quelqu'un l'attendait.

_Dean m'attend._

La dernière chose que Castiel vit fut l'épée de Raphael en suspens, prêt à le frapper. Puis il y eut une douleur fulgurante dans sa poitrine – là où le cœur de son vaisseau humain battait – qui était là puis disparut en un instant.

Puis il _bougea_.

* * *

Dean ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de regarder la grâce de Castiel le frapper, ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de retenir son souffle et de _prier_, parce qu'il se souvenait, il se souvenait exactement de ce que Mort leur avait dit lorsqu'ils avaient commencé cette mission idiote et il savait que cela pouvait se terminer avec un désordre brûlant d'explosion angélique lorsqu'une grâce en rencontrait une autre et qu'elles entraient en collision frontale comme des bombes qui frappaient le sol. Logiquement, cela _devrait_ se terminer ainsi, vu ce qu'il venait de faire.

Mais quelque chose dans la façon avec laquelle la grâce de Cas avait eu l'air dans ses mains il y avait quelques instants – si forte, certaine et exultée – rendait Dean inexplicablement optimiste, comme si tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé se trouvait là, et que ça ne pouvait pas se terminer ainsi, pas avec Cas qui n'était plus et la fin du monde à venir. Pas _encore_.

Cette fois, quelque chose devait changer.

Sauf que la grâce entrant en collision avec Castiel ne fit pas grand-chose, à part le faire tituber d'un pas en arrière, ne fit rien d'autre que cligner des yeux et une ondulation comme toutes les autres l'avaient fait. Peut-être que c'était parce qu'elle était trop petite. Peut-être parce qu'elle était trop faible. Cette fois, il ne fit qu'une inspiration rapide, et une lueur tranquille derrière les grands yeux bleus de Cas alors que la grâce disparaissait en lui. La seule réaction de l'ange fut de cligner des yeux et de secouer la tête, l'air d'avoir quelque chose de vaguement pourri dans la bouche plutôt que d'avoir son monde tout entier qui changeait.

Dean sentit son cœur s'effondrer à cette vue, et Raphael plongea son épée directement vers Castiel, qui semblait juste demeurer tel qu'il était, regardant son frère confusément.

Pendant un instant, Dean pensa que Castiel – ou qui que ce soit qui portait actuellement sa peau – avait détruit cette petite grâce d'ange déterminée.

Et qu'ils étaient cuits.

Mais Raphael frappa de son épée exactement au moment où Castiel convoquait la sienne.

L'éclat perçant du métal contre le métal déchira la clairière et soudain, Dean se retrouva en plein milieu d'une bataille d'archanges sans savoir si l'archange qui avait le visage de _son_ ange se souvenait au moins – ou s'occupait – de lui.

« Tu n'as pas la force suffisante pour me détruire, Raphael, » gronda Castiel tout en faisant tourner leurs épées qui étaient bloquées, alors qu'il se déplaçait sur le côté et attrapait le poignet de Raphael avec sa main libre, obligeant l'archange plus âgé à lâcher son arme avec un craquement et une étincelle. « Ta grâce ne te soutiendra pas contre moi. J'ai consumé l'essence de deux anges, j'ai le pouvoir de ton supérieur à mes ordres. » Ses yeux étaient durs alors qu'il disait cela, alors qu'il serrait les os du vaisseau de Raphael d'un air menaçant et il poussa l'ange au sol, le coinçant avec un genou sur sa gorge. « Rends-toi, » grogna-t-il. « Il n'y a pas de victoire pour toi, mon frère. »

Raphael lutta en vain alors que les éclairs traversaient à nouveau le ciel, faisant contraster les deux anges avec la lueur bleu-blanc de l'électricité dans l'air. « Je ne suis plus ton frère, abomination, » souffla-t-il, la voix grave et déterminée. « Tue-moi. Ma conscience est en paix. Je meurs au service de la volonté de Dieu. »

À ces mots, le tonnerre gronda dans le ciel au-dessus d'eux et le sol trembla, ce qui manqua de faire déséquilibrer Dean s'il n'avait pas eu une pierre tombale salement en morceaux contre laquelle il appuyait une grande partie de son poids. Pendant un instant terrible, Dean pendant que Castiel allait tuer son frère de sang-froid.

« Cas ! » cria-t-il, instinctivement, malgré Balthazar près de lui qui lui intimait de _rester au sol_. « Cas, ne fais pas ça ! »

Cas s'interrompit un moment, regardant Dean de ses yeux inhumains, la tête inclinée comme s'il ne comprenait pas, comme si Dean était une créature étrange qu'il aimerait étudier jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Dean connaissait ce regard. Ce regard provoqua quelque chose de familier dans sa poitrine, la mit en flammes avec une bouffée d'espoir.

« Il ne se souvient pas de toi, » aboya Raphael, l'air moqueur alors que sa trachée était écrasée sous le poids du genou de Castiel. « Je meurs volontiers sachant qu'il te détruira ensuite, Dean Winchester. »

Castiel reporta son regard sur son frère. Claqua des doigts.

Raphael disparut avec un cri étranglé.

Dean regarda avec horreur l'endroit vide qu'avait occupé l'archange il y avait un instant, puis Cas lorsqu'il se leva gracieusement sur ses pieds, imperturbable et stoïque, les yeux inhumains, curieux et loin tout en était près en même temps.

Dean s'avança vers lui, chancelant sur ses jambes qui tremblaient plus que jamais, soudain incertain quant à la présence de Cas, se demandant si la frêle grâce courageuse de Cas s'était faite manger comme Balthazar l'avait prédit, par l'animal le plus grand et le plus fort.

« Cas, » coassa-t-il, après ce qui sembla être une éternité passée dans le silence entre eux, « Cas, tu es toujours là ? »

Pendant un moment, Dean fut trop effrayé pour respirer.

Mais tout allait bien. Et Cas le lui montra avec un seul mot.

« Dean ? » Murmura-t-il de la façon sont il le faisait les matins lorsqu'il roulait hors du lit sans aucune grâce, lorsqu'il réclamait furieusement un petit-déjeuner parce que son corps humain faisait des demandes inopportunes venant de sa part, ce qui lui rendait impossible la tâche de dormir malgré toute la force qu'il y mettait. Il était comme lorsqu'il avait eu cette piqûre d'insecte qu'il ne pouvait s'arrêter de gratter, et lorsque Sam avait été obligé de lui expliquer le système d'entrée et de sortie de digestion et d'excrétion la première fois, et lorsque Dean lui avait joyeusement expliqué le concept de Beautés Asiatiques Plantureuses et du porno gratuit sur internet. Il avait l'air grognon et énervé et c'était précisément ainsi que Dean avait toujours voulu qu'il soit.

Cela dut se voir sur son visage, car Cas le regardait étrangement à présent, comme si c'était plutôt _lui_ qui était possédé par l'essence de quelqu'un d'autre. « Dean, je ne comprends pas ta question, » dit-il. « Es-tu blessé ? »

Dean laissa s'échapper le souffle qu'il ignorait avoir retenu et manqua de se mettre à rire d'un soulagement hystérique devant le regard de travers que lui faisait son ange. Il connaissait cette intonation aussi – tout comme il connaissait ce regard – et il était sûr à cent pour cent que cette voix et cette colère douce, ce regard légèrement perplexe ne voulaient rien dire d'autre que Castiel.

C'était toujours Castiel.

Cas allait bien.

Et sachant cela, Dean tituba en avant sans réfléchir à quoi que ce soit d'autre, réduisant à néant la distance qui restait entre eux et tirant l'ange complètement contre lui dans une étreinte de soulagement.

« Dean, » murmura Castiel, la voix emplie de reproches. Il ne le prit pas dans ses bras.

Dean se retira pour pouvoir regarder Cas à nouveau. Fronça les sourcils. « Quoi ? »

« Tu ne devrais pas te promener en plein milieu d'une bataille entre des archanges lorsque ce n'est pas encore terminé, » l'admonesta Castiel, le regardant soigneusement à la recherche d'une blessure, surtout au niveau de la tête. « C'était ridicule et très dangereux. »

Dean faillit grogner en entendant cela, parce que bien sûr, Cas sauterait sur l'occasion pour lui faire la leçon comme quoi c'était un idiot au lieu de laisser Dean fêter le fait que son ange n'avait _pas_ subi un lavage de cerveau. « Désolé, mon vieux, » dit-il automatiquement. Il n'était pas désolé du tout, pas lorsque Cas se tenait devant lui et qu'il était toujours _Cas_, pas après avoir été obligé à rester debout à ne rien faire quelques instants plus tôt, pendant qu'il s'était fait effacer par une explosion de grâce de connard d'archange.

Cas ne fit que le fixer, attendant, leurs nez se touchant presque.

Et wow, ce fut à cet instant que Dean se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait plus de distance personnelle entre eux et que ce n'était pas à cause de Cas cette fois. Il eut l'air penaud et se dépêcha de faire un pas en arrière, loin de l'ange qu'il venait tout juste de câliner horriblement en public, ce qui avait dû lui coûter énormément en virilité. Heureusement, il faisait noir et la tempête avait sans doute fait que tout le monde était resté à l'abri.

Silence.

Puis, « Alors… C'est vraiment terminé ? » Demanda-t-il après un moment, s'éclaircissant la gorge et évitant les yeux de Castiel. « Raphael est… hum… » Il laissa la phrase en suspens et fit un geste vague de la main qui voulait dire _mort_ pour lui, mais qui ressemblait plutôt à une reconstitution maladroite à un bras _The Wheels on the Bus Go Round and Round._

Castiel eut l'air agacé. « J'ai mis Raphael en temps mort au Ciel pour qu'il réfléchisse à ce qu'il a fait. La grâce de Gabriel s'est conformée avec succès à la mienne. »

Dean cligna des yeux. Le fixa. « Temps mort ? Vraiment ? »

Castiel lui donna ce regard de longue souffrance, mais qui était tout de même terriblement affectueux. « Oui. Notre mission est accomplie et j'ai eu la confirmation que tu n'étais pas blessé, mais impulsif au point que c'en est exaspérant. C'est terminé. »

Dean prit la mouche. « Eh bien désolé, mais j'étais in.. »

_« Dean. »_

_« Quoi ? »_

Castiel perça Dean du regard. « Je trouve que c'est tentant de continuer à se serrer dans les bras maintenant. »

Il souligna ce désir en enveloppant Dean dans ses bras une fois de plus et en les tirant l'un vers l'autre, dans un mouvement que l'on pouvait qualifier de _libre arbitre_ pur. Les bras de Dean se levèrent pour le lui rendre, et il étouffa un sourire en coin désarmé dans le col du trench ridicule de l'ange.

Plus tard, il s'entendit murmurer, « Ne change jamais, Cas, » dans sa barbe, parce que cela semblait convenir à la situation et parce que vu les circonstances, il ne se faisait pas assez confiance pour dire quoique ce soit d'autre sans mettre horriblement les pieds dans le plat.

Ce qui –bien sûr – fut l'occasion parfaite pour Castiel d'ignorer la teneur émotionnelle de cet instant et de dire, « Je t'aime aussi, Dean, » De cette façon pragmatique, totalement candide et douloureusement honnête dont il avait le secret.

Dean se figea subitement, principalement parce qu'il ne pensait pas que mini-Cas pouvait être un rapporteur et un peu parce qu'il espérait pouvoir peut-être mettre de côté cette conversation pendant un petit moment, peut-être pour un moment où il n'était pas trempé jusqu'aux os, couvert de boue et foutrement fatigué. « Tu t'en souviens tout de même, hum ? » Demanda-t-il après un instant où il était resté mortifié, gêné à mort même s'il ne pouvait pas se séparer du réconfort de l'étreinte de Cas.

« Bien sûr que je m'en souviens. J'étais là, » répondit Castiel simplement. Puis l'ange sourit, et Dean sentit son sourire pressé contre la peau humide de sa joue. « Tu as dit que tu m'attendais. Je t'ai entendu, » Il marqua une pause. « Je t'entendrai toujours, Dean. »

Dean déglutit, sentant ses bras se resserrer par réflexe autour des côtés de Cas à ces mots, pensant que cela expliquait tout, que ça pouvait être facile et simple s'il le prenait tel quel. « Oui, » marmonna-t-il finalement, et il sentit la tension s'échapper de ses épaules alors qu'il pressait son visage contre la courbe de l'épaule refroidie par la pluie de Castiel et inspira profondément. « Merci de ne pas m'avoir fait attendre longtemps, mon vieux. »

« Bien sûr, » répondit Castiel, comme si cette conversation était sensée. Puis, après une courte pause méditative, il ajouta (totalement au hasard, pensez-vous) : « Tes vêtements sont complètement trempés. Peut-être serait-il sage de les retirer avant que tu n'attrapes froid. »

C'était ridicule et totalement inconvenant à l'instant vu que Cas ne faisait aucune allusion en disant cela. C'était aussi sans doute la phrase de drague fortuite la plus excitante que Dean ait entendue de toute sa vie.

Tout à coup, Dean se mit à rire trop fort contre la courbe de la gorge de Castiel pour être gêné de tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour son ange.


	14. Épilogue

**Auteur **: Peroxidepest17

**Personnages/couples** : Léger Dean/Cas, Sam (apparitions de Bobby, Crowley, Balthazar et Raphael)

**Rating** : PG-13

**Spoilers** : Jusqu'à la saison 6 épisode 20 réalité alternative après ça.

**Disclaimer** : Aucun mal et aucune atteinte à la loi voulue.

**Titre traduit** : La Loi de Conservation de l'Énergie

**Traductrice** : Marple-Juice.

**Bêta-lectrices** : Mama-Marple & Misaki-chan-842

Vous pouvez retrouver le lien vers la fanfiction originale dans mon Livejournal (lien dans mon profil)

* * *

**Merci infiniment pour vos reviews n'hésitez pas à en laisser ^_- Les reviews anonymes sont acceptées et tous les messages que vous laisserez seront traduits et envoyés à l'auteur original de cette fanfiction.**

_Vous pouvez télécharger la totalité de la fanfiction au format pdf sur mon livejournal (lien dans mon profil ou en tapant 'Marplejuice livejournal' dans un moteur de recherche) dans le masterpost des fanfictions._

Toute chose a une fin. C'est triste parce que j'ai vécu près d'un mois à traduire chaque jour sans faillir les aventures de Dean, Cas et… Sam. Et que cela fait un peu plus de trois mois que vous êtes au rendez-vous, que vous lisez cette fanfiction, que vous la commentez – merci beaucoup, j'ai eu une avalanche de reviews et de personnes qui ont mis cette fanfiction dans leurs favoris et de gens qui me suivent… Vraiment plus que je n'osais l'espérer alors que je ne suis que traductrice.

Je dois avouer que lorsque j'ai tapé le mot 'Fin' (c'était le 4 avril 2012 vers 11h40 comme après plus de 140 heures de traduction), j'ai versé quelques larmes tellement j'étais heureuse d'être venue à bout de cette fanfiction que je traduisais depuis le 11 mars. Je n'avais jamais traduit de fanfiction auparavant, ou le peu de traduction un tant soi peu littéraire que j'avais fait se cantonnait à une page pour les besoins de mes cours d'anglais. Je vous remercie de votre patience vis-à-vis de passages qui ne sont pas nécessairement très clairs, ou peu fluides et j'espère que vous avez apprécié cette fanfiction en dépit de ma qualité de débutante dans ce domaine.

Pour commencer les remerciements, je voudrais tout d'abord faire part de ma reconnaissance éternelle à Peroxidepest17 pour avoir créé un univers dans l'univers de Supernatural. J'ai tout d'abord choisi cette fanfiction car elle était épique et que le raisonnement était logique. Le tout saupoudré d'humour, de moments émouvants, de tragédies et de scènes d'action. Cet écrit avait tout ce qui me plaisait et avait, à mon avis, toutes les chances pour plaire à d'autres personnes que moi.

Ensuite, merci à Artmetica, dont les illustrations ne cesseront jamais de me ravir, parce qu'elles étaient comme un phare pour m'aider à continuer d'avancer rien que pour voir la suivante.

Les deux dernières personnes que j'aimerais remercier sont Mama-Marple et Misaki-842. Mama-Marple (qui est ma mère, j'imagine que vous avez deviné) m'a encouragée alors que je n'avais des fois pas la force de continuer, a répondu à mes questions sur les expressions françaises alors que je n'arrivais pas nécessairement à un moment où elle était libre et a corrigé cette fanfiction, et Misaki-842, une amie toute récente qui m'a donné son avis quant à ma capacité de traduction et à ses corrections.

Enfin, merci à vous, les lecteurs/lectrices. Je ne saurais comment vous remercier de vos reviews – auxquelles j'ai plus ou moins répondu, mais je vous enverrai un petit mot d'ici la semaine prochaine – qui contenaient vos avis, vos passages préférés, vos encouragements. Merci, merci infiniment de m'avoir appris que cela valait le coup de se casser la tête pour traduire parce qu'il y a des personnes qui lisent et apprécient ce que vous faites.

Une dernière fois, vous direz que je suis sans doute humble, mais j'estime avoir franchement moins de mérite que les auteurs des fanfictions. Le texte était déjà là, techniquement, j'ai juste cherché à le rendre lisible pour un public francophone. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je n'ai rien inventé. Quand je vois que les auteurs ou d'autres personnes me félicitent parce que j'ai du courage d'avoir passé *autant* de temps sur une traduction, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que la personne qui a dû y passer le plus de temps, c'est l'auteur. D'un autre côté, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être un peu fière aussi.

Et à très très bientôt pour de nouvelles traductions.

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

Castiel avait vu Dean dormir bien des fois avant, se trouvait près de lui et avait veillé sur ses rêves, le gardant des cauchemars de l'Enfer et des images du cimetière de Stull, attirant la détente et le repos à l'instant où cela arrivait. Il avait entendu Dean soupirer, renifler, marmonner et se retourner dans son sommeil, avait appris toutes les petites nuances et les moindres signes de Dean au repos. Il connaissait le bruit que faisait Dean lorsqu'il était en paix, lorsque sa respiration était douce et régulière, son corps étiré et étendu en diagonale sur le lit, ses doigts de pied pendant dans le vide.

C'était des choses que Castiel connaissait, avait vues, avait entendues, avait gardées et apprises.

Elles n'en étaient pas devenues moins fascinantes avec le temps, et maintenant encore moins, alors qu'il s'installait sur un des côtés du lit, le plat de sa main posé contre la cambrure des reins de Dean, possessif et émerveillé. La peau à cet endroit était chaude, savait-il, lisse et propre sous son toucher et avait eu un léger goût de sel et de la savonnette sans prétention du motel. Dean s'était tortillé avait protesté, car il était un peu chatouilleux à cet endroit-là, et Castiel avait souri et poursuivi son périple, suivant le souhait de Dean.

Sam avait martelé le mur entre leurs deux chambres de mortification et d'irritation au petit matin, et Castiel avait fini par s'enivrer à la vue de Dean riant dans son oreiller tout en désignant Sam d'une myriade de noms féminins à travers les murs fins.

À présent, tout était calme, et Castiel veillait sur les rêves de Dean, comme il l'avait fait des centaines de fois auparavant. C'était quelque peu différent cette nuit. Castiel savait que cela n'était pas à cause du nouveau pouvoir qui tambourinait sous sa peau – le pouvoir d'un archange – mais à cause de sa grâce qui était débordante de l'amour impossible de cet humain. C'était un amour plus fort et intense que tout l'amour du Ciel.

C'était le miracle des enfants préférés de son Père.

Dean se retourna dans son sommeil, délogeant la main de Castiel de son dos pour qu'il puisse tourner sa tête vers l'ange alors qu'il était toujours endormi, tout en faisant des murmures incohérents et des sons de contentement contre le côté de Castiel, le souffle chaud et moite sur sa peau au travers des fins draps de lit froissés, faisant se hérisser les poils sombres de ses bras à son contact.

Castiel ferma les yeux et savoura la paix des heures précédant l'aube.

Une paix qui fut interrompue par une présence qu'il sentit apparaître tout à coup dans la chambre, qui était fulgurante et imbattable même pour lui.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent, même s'il n'avait pas besoin d'eux pour voir qui était arrivé. « Mort, » souffla-t-il, se raidissant tout à coup alors qu'il se déplaça légèrement pour placer la protection de ses ailes invisibles entre le Cavalier de l'apocalypse menaçant et Dean.

Mort sembla s'amuser de sa témérité, comme s'il appréciait la bravoure d'une souris se tenant face à un grand lion, bien que ce soit stupide de la part de Castiel, en fin de compte.

« Pourquoi es-tu venu ici ? » Demanda calmement Castiel, sa voix empreinte de suspicion.

Mort haussa simplement des épaules. « Je pensais qu'il me fallait saluer convenablement le nouveau Seigneur du Paradis, » dit-il d'un air indifférent, comme si c'était simplement une coutume qu'il devait respecter avant de partir de nouveau, pour jouer son rôle de gardien de l'équilibre de l'univers. « Je dois dire, » murmura-t-il, en passant une main sur la commode près de la porte et en faisant une grimace devant la couche de poussière qu'il y trouva, « que je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce résultat. »

Le regard de Castiel se durcit, cherchant dans chacun des mouvements de Mort des signes d'agressivité, des indices qui montreraient qu'il était venu pour faire du mal à Dean ou à Sam. C'était idiot, il le savait, d'essayer d'arrêter Mort, mais Castiel avait déjà fait bien des choses idiotes pour protéger ces deux humains.

« Oh, détends-toi, Castiel, » corrigea Mort lorsqu'il vit la tension qui entourait fermement les contours de la grâce du nouvel archange. « Je ne suis pas là pour faucher qui que ce soit. Je ne suis pas certain, pour tout te dire, de même le pouvoir. » La dernière phrase fut prononcée avec une pointe d'agacement.

« J'avais l'impression que vous pouviez faucher tous ceux que vous vouliez, » corrigea Castiel, encore plus méfiant à présent. « Même Dieu. »

« Oui. Mais il semblerait que Dieu et toi n'êtes pas pareils même si vous êtes Père et fils, Castiel. Parce que tu, tout comme les Winchester, as réussi je ne sais trop comment à contrecarrer, esquiver, défier et à te soustraire à toutes les lois de l'univers. Même à _moi_. Cela ne devrait pas être possible, mais c'est comme si je ne pouvais pas te toucher. Ou lorsque je le fais – lorsque j'_essaye_, est le mot le plus adapté même si ça me tue de le dire – cela ne prend pas aussi bien que ça le fait sur tous les autres. » Ses lèvres fines formèrent un rictus, d'autodénigrement et d'hostilité alors qu'il observait le tableau de l'ange assis sur le lit, sa main posée sur le dos de l'humain qui ne pouvait même pas imaginer les profondeurs de ce qui avait émané pour son bien.

« Toi, qui as été créé avec une grâce qui ne possède pas le dixième de la puissance de celle d'un archange, tu as réussi à échapper à ma main et à maîtriser l'une des forces les plus anciennes et éternelles que ton Père ait jamais créées. Inexplicablement, tu as façonné cette puissance à _ta_ volonté, et malgré toutes les choses que j'ai vues depuis que je suis au berceau, je ne sais pas comment tu as réussi à faire cela. » Mort s'arrêta pour laisser échapper un soupir, curieusement fatigué et défaitiste, de la même manière que Castiel savait que Sam soupirait lorsque Dean lui disait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de choisir la musique, quels que soient ses arguments.

« Tout cela est arrivé, » finit par convenir Castiel, prudemment, « à cause du libre choix. » Il ne pouvait pas imaginer de force plus puissante en cet univers, pas après ce qu'il avait vu.

Mort le regarda à son tour aussi soigneusement, comme s'ils étaient inexplicablement de force égale sur ce point. « Peut-être, » concéda Mort, après un moment. « Dans tous les cas, cela ne me concerne pas. Tu ne me concernes plus maintenant que tu as défié toutes les probabilités – pour cet homme, rien que ça – et sauvé un monde qui aurait dû être détruit comme nous le projetions tous. Tout ce que je sais au vu du résultat est que tu as tout transcendé, même moi. » Mort secoua la tête. « Et c'est, j'imagine, une grande première. »

Castiel fronça les sourcils en direction de Mort, légèrement confus. « Alors, je ne comprends pas la raison de votre visite ici. Pourquoi me dites-vous toutes ces choses ? »

Mort grogna devant cela, presque véritablement amusé. « Eh bien, pour être tout à fait honnête, » dit-il, « je suis venu te demander quels sont tes plans pour l'avenir, pour que je puisse accorder mon emploi du temps en conséquence. Je n'ai jamais eu à m'organiser avec quelqu'un d'autre auparavant, mais on dirait que ce sera de plus en plus probable dans le futur, vu le récent changement de direction. »

Dans son sommeil, Dean laissa échapper un grognement irrégulier avant de se tourner légèrement, pour qu'il puisse bouger la main pour se gratter les fesses. Mort le regarda avec dédain. « Charmant, » dit-il d'une voix traînante avant de porter la main à sa poche et d'en retirer impatiemment sa montre. Il l'étudia pendant que Castiel observait chacun des mouvements de Dean avec une profonde fascination. « Alors, Castiel ? » Demanda Mort, « Que vas-tu faire maintenant ? »

Castiel se rendit compte que c'était une question piège. Après la fin de la guerre du Ciel, il y avait tant de choses à faire, tant de projets à établir. Ses frères et sœurs chercheront des conseils. Les humains sur Terre prieront toujours pour un secours céleste. Il y aura toujours des monstres à tuer, des démons à arrêter, une nouvelle menace planant au loin qui espérerait prendre le pouvoir, détruire, asservir et _brûler_ ce qui était le plus important.

Mais pour le moment, pour ce moment-là, il n'y avait rien de cela. Tout ce que ressentait Castiel était la paix. Et la joie.

Enfin, il tourna les yeux vers Mort, ses doigts bougeant distraitement de la peau chaude entre les omoplates de Dean pour passer sa main dans ses cheveux en bataille. « Je crois bien, » commença Castiel, qui sentit un petit sourire étirer étrangement les coins de ses lèvres alors qu'il faisait cela, « que je vais rester ici simplement. »

Et c'est ce qu'il fit.

_**FIN**_


End file.
